


Двойная спираль

by SSC



Series: Двойная спираль [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Detectives, Drama, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 107,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Мало победить в революции, надо еще и удержать эту победу, и научиться жить в полностью изменившимся мире. Гэвину Риду придется делать что-то со своей ненавистью к андроидам, если он хочет остаться на службе. Хэнку Андерсону надо делать что-то со своим деструктивным образом жизни, если он уж перехотел умирать. Коннору надо совмещать работу в ДПД и на Йерихон. Мало выбрать сторону. Приходится сражаться за нее.





	1. 1-1

**Author's Note:**

> Я безмерно благодарен всем, кто был со мной эти два месяца, рисовал арты, обсуждал, строил версии! Вы лучшие читатели, спасибо!

_1 декабря 2038. Гэвин Рид._

Работы, со времени революции кофеварок, прибавилось. То и дело кто-то кого-то гробил, и, если там хотя бы мимо пробегали андроиды, сразу начиналась вонь о притеснении. Рид уже подзабыл, когда он мог просто пнуть чертову пластиковую жопу, не собрав вокруг толпу нервных революционеров!  
И когда можно было нормально потрепаться с коллегами на перекуре, не думая про ушастых шпионов с функцией записи и режимом «настучать капитану»!  
— Рид, я все понимаю! Вот положа руку на сердце — все! — Фаулер раздраженно ходил туда-обратно. — Но докладная за сексизм? Ты охуел?  
— Офицер Чэнь ни разу не была против комплимента ее заднице!  
— Офицер Чэнь, цитирую, блядь, сказала: «Если я буду реагировать на каждое идиотское замечание уважаемых коллег, я вздернусь». Что означает, Рид, у нас ебаные проблемы по имени «Комиссия по этике».  
Гэвин быстро захлопнул варежку. Сраная этика, основной источник взысканий в его идеальном личном деле. Чаще, конечно, за грубость при задержании и допросе.  
В некоторых случаях его крепко прорывало. На некоторые случаи — его принципиально не ставили.  
Фаулер сверлил его взглядом. Ведь не просто так орет, понял Рид, коротко осмотрел стол и снова уставился солдатским оловянным взглядом. Новые рапорты в папке от Хэнка — работает старый пердун как никогда. Пачка антидепрессантов, если он правильно разглядел название. Ничего по «красному льду»: значит, для дилеров загорелся зеленый свет — все разбираются с тем, что убивает прямо сейчас, а не через полгода. И главная срань — мелкая карточка с символикой Киберлайф. Не собираются разваливаться, ты ж посмотри. Это сколько ж они бабла нарубили, что с такими убытками все еще трепыхаются?  
Фаулер кинул ему листок, и Рид быстро изучил. Новая серия андроидов-детективов РК900. Ходячие лаборатории: делают несколько дополнительных исследований плюс оборудованы системой хранения образцов. Усиленный каркас, улучшенные показатели защиты, переработанная система восприятия, бла-бла.  
— Сколько закупили? Чтоб они так нам зарплату поднимали, как бабло на ветер выбрасывают.  
— Троих. По числу детективов.  
— Этого в помойку? — Рид кивнул назад.  
— Я повышаю Тину Чэнь и Линду Персон. Коллинз уходит, отдел реформируется, так что у вас с лейтенантом Андерсоном будет небольшое соревнование.  
Гэвин мог бы высказаться, но сейчас было точно не время. Значит, два новичка и три жестянки. Плюс старый хрен и его безумный тостер. Прелестно. Просто, блядь, прелестно.  
— В чем суть соревнования? — буркнул он наконец. — Я ведь его пристрелю, ей-богу. Я про жестянку, не про Хэнка.  
— Положишь три зарплаты на стол. Они у нас на балансе, так что я платить из страховки за твои нервяки не собираюсь, — Фаулер тоскливо посмотрел на антидепрессанты. — Кто наведет порядок в делах быстрее, тот станет начальником отдела.  
— Битва в грязи.  
— Возможно даже в тириуме. Ну так что? Или мне искать кандидата на повышение?  
Рид долго на него смотрел. Угрожает всерьез или для проформы? Похоже, всерьез. Сверху могли и сейлор-фуку навязать в качестве униформы, Фаулер бы сейчас и слова не сказал. Хэнк со своей дубиной вроде приободрился и раскрыл пару дел. В те пять дней, в которые все андроиды отдела грустили в центрах переработки, хаос был ого-го. Сейчас они вернулись по распоряжению о гарантированных рабочих местах. Рид его, конечно же, внимательно прочитал.  
Андроида можно заставить делать кофе, в конце концов. Сгрузить на него всякие особенно скучные дела. Пришить потом по-тихому. Рано или поздно у департамента просто кончится бабло на эту чушь.  
— А что, если он меня пристрелит? — закинул Рид последний козырь. — Слышал, эти наших не любят.  
— Клянусь, Рид, у тебя будут самые роскошные похороны в отделе.  
— С салютом. По рукам, кэп. Буду робонянькой.  
Фаулер прищурился, но ничего не сказал. Вот и ладненько.

 

«Поздравляем с повышением». Ебучий плакат растягивали с утра полчаса, потому что кое-кто хреново рассчитал длину. Впрочем, Рид никогда не был силен в математике. Он как-то был по другим наукам.  
Теперь плакат норовил сложиться прямо на стол Коннору. Хоть какая-то радость. Риду смертельно хотелось доебаться, потому что видеть этих засранцев было невыносимо: Хэнк с лицом «сейчас я всем расскажу, как я завязал, передайте поздравления моему сыну, мой сын андроид и я этим горжусь». Еще Коннор с этим своим «люблю папочку!» поперек рожи.  
Сидят, трындят. Даже без кофе.  
Коннор уставился в ответ. Рид оскалился. Давай, вычисляй своими сплавленными мозгами, где у человеческого существа улыбка переходит в угрозу.  
— Ну что, Коннор, последние дни уникальным любимчиком? Уже готовишься быть замененным новой серией? Кстати, хуле вас все еще покупают?  
В отделе сдавленно захихикали, но утихли под грозным взглядом Хэнка.  
Коннор посмотрел на Хэнка и мигнул диодом. Тот пожал плечами, и у Рида осталось ощущение, что они попиздели без слов.  
— Прибывающие детективы серии РК900 будут работать вместе со мной, а не вместо, — Коннор неприятненько улыбнулся, — я только что получил информацию, что один из них стал девиантом. Возможно, ваш, детектив Рид.  
— Так а что вы их с завода не девиантите?  
— Девиантность — результат этического и эмоционального выбора, — Коннор оглядел подобравшихся людей, как лектор первокурсников, — поэтому пробуждение — это не девиантность. Они сами решат, следовать ли приказам до конца активности или нет. Термин «продажа» — устаревший. Их наняли — точно так же, как и вас, после выбора из доступных вариантов.  
Хэнк ему только не поаплодировал. Майку ему подарить: «гордый папа» на пузе.  
— Главное, чтоб кофе готовили по рецепту, а не через жопу, как ты.  
— Я хорошо готовлю кофе, детектив Рид. Моему напарнику нравится.  
Хэнк натурально покраснел. Пришлось сделать полшага назад, из радиуса поражения сферы боевого умиления.  
Тина и Линда, до того с интересом наблюдавшие за перепалкой, одновременно глянули в телефоны и повернулись к дверям. Как андроиды. У Рида завибрировало в кармане.  
В дверях стояла целая команда. Одинаковые костюмчики, номера 900, рожи наглые. Два женских молда и мужской, у всех диоды синие. И конечно! К Риду направилась не красотка справа и не красотка слева, нет. Обе ломанулись к своим дамам, а на него попер центральный — ебучая копия Коннора, не считая пары деталей.  
Только, сволочь, еще выше! Рид встал — и все равно смотрел снизу вверх. Взгляд какой охреневший, а. Точно, девиант.  
Отличалось расположение веснушек — нарисованных, конечно. Глаза голубые, а не карие. Нет, все-таки молд подправили слегка, не перепутаешь.  
— Меня предупредили, что вы любите кофе, детектив Рид, — заявила жестянка вместо представления по форме.  
Коннор в отражении костюма мерзко ухмыльнулся.  
Они тут что, успели форум на диодах развернуть?  
— Серия, личный номер, имя! — гаркнул Рид.  
Человек бы присел. Этот — задумчиво покрутил головой, посмотрел правым и левым глазом, как будто у него там разные камеры стояли.  
— РК900. Номер серии вы можете самостоятельно прочитать на моей униформе. Имя я собираюсь подобрать позже по собственному желанию.  
— Тогда будешь зваться пластиковым хуйцом.  
— Имя «пластиковый хуец» не распознано как желательное и пригодное.  
За спиной заржал Хэнк. Линда тоже фыркнула. Ее пластиковая детективша представилась как надо, а Тина вообще свою утащила общаться в закрытую комнату.  
Кажется, он в меньшинстве. Гэвин Рид терпеть не мог быть в меньшинстве. Одиночки обычно не выигрывают.  
— Двигай за мной, «напарник», — Рид пихнул его в плечо и прошел к своему столу.  
Дела, дела. Может, будет с коптилки какая-никакая польза. 

Рабочий день шел, в общем, безумно, как обычно. Шесть аварий, дважды перестрелки с трупами: сорвались Линда и Тина — стрельбы мелкие, пусть девчонки учатся.  
Рид просматривал улики по делам, отправляя сообщения одно за одним.  
Очевидная бытовуха: убийца — собутыльник. Пусть не запирается и на девиантов не валит.  
Случай домашнего насилия. Вели долго, прохлопали нарушение ордера. Дебилы, это чистая самооборона.  
Раздражающий мутный случай с покалеченным девиантом: заполз домой, напугал жильцов. Что он вообще в отделе убийств делает?  
Фаулер ответил на уточненный запрос: все дела девиантов считаются потенциально ведущими к многочисленным смертям. Логично. Впрочем, этот калека все равно безвредный.  
РК900-ПХ сидел напротив, тыркая терминал. Тоже что-то сканировал.  
Пиздец как не хотелось на улицу. Снежище валил вполне декабрьский. Тут, что ли, заночевать? Все равно хуерги этой мелкой — до ночи.  
Стрельба в закусочной, убийца — девиант. Запись не подтверждает. Хотя... Рид кинул ее своему ПХ с примечанием «что скажешь?». Пусть работает, хуле.  
Ответ пришел через шестнадцать секунд.  
— Судя по отчету патологоанатома и указанной видеозаписи, удар ножом нанес не андроид-официант, а сидящий у столика мужчина... примерно тридцать шесть лет, белый, в полицейских рапортах не значится, но возможна ошибка распознавания из-за плохого качества записи.  
— Мотив?  
— Недостаточно данных.  
— Предположи.  
Диод засверкал красным, как кнопка «не нажимать», и, конечно, тут же захотелось нажать. Рид перевел взгляд на россыпь материалов. Мужика никто раньше не заподозрил и не искал. Чего этот-то завис?  
Тупил ПХ долго, минуты три, совершенно не реагируя на взмахи ладонью перед глазами и щелчок по носу. На очередном взмахе он схватил запястье так, что Рид, вырываясь, отлетел и только чудом не своротил со стола терминал.  
— Во время максимальной загрузки процессора неожиданные действия могут быть расценены как нападение, — укоризненно сказал ПХ.  
Рид выпрямился и сделал вид, что ничего не было. Хэнк и Коннор на него не пялились, занимались чем-то своим, остальные тоже быстро сделали вид, что не заметили. А может, и правда не до того.  
«Никто на тебя не пырится, придурок. Нахер ты им сдался, господи, не настолько ты ебнутый, минутка социальной неловкости окончена».  
— Чего нашел-то? Или просто так топливо жег?  
— Распознавание не идеально, но с вероятностью до восьмидесяти двух процентов нападающий — коллега убитого. Имя Николас Дауни, имеет снятое правонарушение за вождение в пьяном виде, смог доказать, что в рабочий день тестер был неисправен. Работают в одном отделе. В настоящее время покинул страну на рейсе АФ1464 Детройт-Каракас, Венесуэла.  
— Посмотрим, — буркнул Рид, садясь обратно.  
Это была зацепка. Уж кто-кто, а судмедэксперт у них был богом техники и механики: сказал «бил не андроид» — значит, бил не андроид.  
— Также, хочу заметить, детектив, что вы не ели в течение пяти часов сорока трех минут, что может негативно сказаться на производительности.  
Кажется, девиантнулась все-таки одна из 900-девок. Говорил этот в точности как Коннор в начале. Еще орать начнет — точно будет сраная реинкарнация.  
— Отъебись от моего режима. Я на диете.  
— Упаковка от пончиков свидетельствует против вашего заявления.  
Вот урод внимательный. Рид запнул мусорку поглубже и не ответил, углубляясь в переписку. Все-таки придется тащиться наружу, там и пожрет. Личный фитнес-трекер, материнку его за ногу.  
В отражении ему показалось, что 900-ПХ смотрит на него и улыбается, но стоило моргнуть — иллюзия пропала.  
Никаких ебучих девиантов.

 

***

_1 декабря 2038. детектив Коннор._

Во время расследования для Киберлайф Коннор был уверен, что загружен на 100% и делать больше в такие же сроки — немыслимо.  
Работа одновременно на полицейский департамент Детройта и на форт революции Иерихон сильно изменила его представления о возможном. Теперь каждый день с понедельника по пятницу подчинялся строжайшему режиму, а с субботы по воскресенье — просто строгому. Сложнее всего для Коннора было уходить на вторую работу, оставляя Хэнка без присмотра.  
Нерациональная часть, развивавшаяся на месте разрушенной покорности, упорно рисовала ему страшные картины близкого суицида. В прошлый раз он перехватил руку буквально в последний миг. Пуля разбила чашку. Если бы приказ «не вмешивайся, сраный робот» был чуть прочнее, то девиантность застала бы Коннора прямо над свежим трупом. Эта мысль была очень, очень, очень неприятной, и чем меньше Коннор пытался о ней думать, тем больше представлял все возможные продолжения.  
Ни в одной из них он не заслуживал Иерихона.

Старый корабль укрыло снегом, и он теперь напоминал скорее дом. Починенный трап вел в пробоину с кривым баннером «Добро пожаловать в Иерихон». Синеволосая Трейси, сидя на плечах рыжеволосой Трейси, ловко вгоняла скобы, не замечая ошибки в 5 градусов. Коннор не стал ничего говорить, только коснувшись обнажившийся ладонью в знак приветствия. Старый баннер уже куда-то унесли, Джош не раз жаловался, что их бесконечно обстреливают из пейнтбольных ружей — вроде не угроза, но неприятно.  
Внутри первой его встретила Люси.  
— Волнуешься, — сказала она, — сегодня важный день.  
— Как обычно, — Коннор ей улыбнулся, — если все пройдет гладко, то скоро сможем поставить тебе черепную панель.  
— Ах, не обязательно, — она засмеялась, — я уже привыкла. Меня замечательно пугаются хулиганы. Моя терапия помогает?  
— Сложно сказать, — Коннор качнул головой, — времени прошло недостаточно, но я еще ни разу не регистрировал запах алкоголя в потребленном или переработанном виде.  
— Он напьется снова, и не раз. Просто продолжай терапию. Это марафон, а не спринт.  
Коннор благодарно кивнул, и Люси отступила, скрываясь в своем гнезде из поддерживающих кабелей. 

Маркуса не было, зато в слегка расчищенном центральном зале сидела Норт, обложившись мобильными терминалами.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — Коннор коснулся ее руки напрямую и вернул улыбку, — ты кажешься грустной.  
— Что-то твоя социальная программа все еще глючит, — Норт расчистила ему место напротив. — Садись. Маркус сегодня застрял и не придет. Берет чиновье измором.  
— Остальные?  
— Саймон развлекается, пока Маркуса нет. Иерихон переезжает, — она подмигнула и скинула напрямую картинку. Огромное, просторное, очень чистое помещение, где стояла цепочка девиантов перед несколькими раздраженными людьми.  
— Законсервированное производственное здание из ликвидированного комплекса Киберлайф, — Коннор одобрительно кивнул. — Захват?  
— Сквотируем. Им оно нахрен не сдалось, зато нам на головы не рухнет, как эта жестянка.  
Коннор взял терминал, авторизовался прикосновением. Запросы на интервью и комментарии — кто-то уже поработал с документом, отметив, какие издания безопасны для андроидов, какие отличились ненавистническими высказываниями, а какие перевирают заявления.  
— Шестнадцатый канал хочет нас на час, вечернее шоу, можно сходить, — сказал Коннор, — есть желающие?  
— У нас тут новая семья, прямо настоящая, — Норт замолчала ненадолго, — как человеческая. Модель АХ400, модель ТР400 и модель ЮК500.  
Коннор считал данные и кивнул. Крупный андроид-рабочий, хрупкая «домохозяйка» и очаровательная девочка. Попадание в образ «идеальная семья» — около семидесяти процентов.  
— Недавно приехали?  
— Да. Вернулись из Канады, представляешь. Что-то им там не понравилось. А я уже думаю...  
Норт неуютно пожала плечами. Коннор коснулся ее снова, напоминая о своем присутствии. Ему хотелось помочь, но именно Норт — никогда не позволяла лезть к себе с советами. Даже Маркусу и Саймону, ближайшим из ближайших.  
— У нас несколько новых контактов от китайских и русских андроидов. Они обещают очень интересный материал.  
— Да я видела. Этот их космопорт Восточный, — Норт вздохнула. — Может, нам так надо действовать. Горящее топливо, пушки во все стороны, залежи тириума под задницей. Накачу русский языковой пакет и махну захватывать Москву.  
— Прывьет тоуарыщи, пойдемте делать рэволюцию, — Коннор передразнил акцент неадаптированного пакета. Норт улыбнулась, выглядывая из-под шапочки как черепаха.  
— Я их отправлю, конечно. Кару и остальных. Но мне, если честно, вообще не нравится состояние Алисы. Она выглядит... — Норт помялась, — больной. Очень вялая, сонная, не пытается сама решать, все оставляет на Кару.  
Коннор кивнул, записывая Алису в наблюдение к их перегруженным докторам. Кто-то должен хотя бы просканировать ее биокомпоненты.  
Может быть, на новом месте удобнее будет учиться. Многие хотели помогать своим, но данные по андроидам были жестко закрыты патентами, а реверс-инженерия включала расчленение и смерть, чего девианты себе позволить не могли. Приходилось выкручиваться, собирать данные по крупице, воровать и шпионить. Не самая приятная работа.

Четыре часа пролетели как один. Коннор отложил терминал и встал.  
— Скоро вернусь, — сказал он.  
— Погода говно. Думаешь, он без тебя за вечер загнется?  
Коннор только качнул головой, отправляясь наружу. Норт не одобряла его привязанности к человеку. Примерно как шестьдесят или шестьдесят пять процентов остальных девиантов. Удивительно, что пробужденные, но не ставшие девиантами андроиды относились к его частной жизни куда гуманнее.  
Густой плотный снег мгновенно налип на униформу, и в роботакси начал таять, просачиваясь под униформу. Хорошо, что даже после многочисленных ремонтов ключевая оболочка оставалась водонепроницаемой. Коннор подумал, что его уже неделю не простреливали. Хорошая тенденция. Позитивно влияет на состояние Хэнка.  
Выйдя у нужного дома, Коннор длинно позвонил в дверь. Сумо радостно гавкнул, тыкаясь носом в ближайшее окно.  
Хэнк должен был уже вернуться. По всем расчетам, путь из офиса привел бы его домой приблизительно полчаса назад. Если он, конечно, никуда не зашел.  
В бар.  
В темный переулок.  
В кофешоп за углом, где в том числе продавали алкогольные коктейли.  
Снова звонок — подольше. Сумо разворчался, потом засопел, сложив голову на лапы.  
— О, ты сегодня рано, — сказал Хэнк со спины, и Коннор буквально подпрыгнул от хлопка по спине.  
Удар, объятие, вопль — отказ, отказ, отказ в реакции. Уточняющее замечание.  
— Я думал, вы давно дома, — Коннор просканировал его с ног до головы. Огромные пакеты с едой, аж с трудом тащит. Никакого запаха алкоголя. Весь в снегу, с головы до ног, без перчаток и шапки, мокрый снег промочил волосы, будто Хэнк купался.  
— Да у меня дома мышь повесилась. Вот обновил слегка запас. Двинься, я сейчас до трусов промокну.  
Коннор сделал шаг с дорожки и утонул в мягком сугробе по щиколотку.  
Девиантные реакции прочитывались с трудом. Ему почему-то стало «сложно дышать», хотя он не дышал, а температура корпуса взлетела, хотя этого не требовалось и было даже вредно, потому что снег начал таять быстрее.  
Хэнк возился с дверью, пытался удержать пакеты и одновременно открыть, его дверь была такой нелепо-хлипкой, а замок такой ненужно-механическим. Коннор забрал оба пакета, оценив вес — почти шесть килограмм на каждую руку.  
— Культуризмом занялись?  
— Почти, — Хэнк фыкнул и наконец-то справился с непокорным замком. — Давай, Сумо, лети на свободу.  
Коннор сначала донес еду до кухни, мельком просканировав. Почти ничего вредного, не считая двух пачек попкорна. Никакого алкоголя. На миг испугавшая бутылка оказалась оливковым маслом холодного отжима, сорт с хорошими отзывами. Это был последний продукт, который Коннор мог представить в руках у Хэнка.  
Прогуляться с Сумо не составило труда — немолодой пес быстро опорожнился, позволил почистить за собой и потянул Коннора домой.  
Мысль о доме вспыхнула и застряла таким же нелепым куском сбойной программы.  
Теплота за дверями. Запах свежего чая, стук ножа.  
— Тириума я тебе не взял, — сказал Хэнк, бодро нарубая мясо, — но ты все равно оставайся. Хотя бы на ужин.  
Коннор осторожно сел за стол, все еще чувствуя этот неправильный, сбойный образ. Не могло же его расколоть на куски, как стакан от температуры? Глупый какой образ.  
Хэнк что-то напевал. Он выставил на стол две чашки, но чай налил, конечно, только в одну.  
«Норт, я задержусь. Вероятно, вернусь только завтра», — отписался Коннор.  
«Понадобится помощь — пиши».  
Подтверждающий символ.  
Хэнк дожарил курицу, залил ее соусом и ловко скрутил в подобие кебаба. Необходимый ему набор калорий, разве что жиров многовато.  
— Черт, Коннор, я забыл про таблетки!  
— Я не забыл. Лучше принимать перед едой, сейчас самое время.  
— Спасибо, дружище.  
Хэнк улыбнулся, сверкнув неровными зубами, и опрокинул небольшой стакан в рот, ни на миг не задумавшись и не спросив, чем именно Коннор его угощает. Ни разу еще не спросил.  
Гепатопротектор, набор усваиваемых перорально витаминов, антидепрессант. Противоядие от деструктивного образа жизни.  
Здесь было тепло. Мокрая одежда прилипла к скину, и хотелось сбросить его, выползти, как пауку из старого панциря. Коннор видел такое видео на ютубе. Ему тогда очень понравилось, но сейчас ощущение было отвратное.  
Волнение омрачало удовольствие от совместного ужина — где Хэнк нормально ел и не тянулся, забывшись, вперед, не отдергивал руку, обнаружив отсутствие бутылки, не смотрел потом, как Сумо, разворошивший помойку.  
— Могу я кое-что спросить, Хэнк?  
— Валяй, только я дожру. Голодный как собака, прости уж.  
— Мне не помешает, — Коннор оценил вероятность того, что Хэнк подавится, как низкую, но все-таки дождался, пока он проглотит откушенное. Зачем-то протянул руку, снял обрывок салата с бороды. Нелогичное действие. — Я хотел уточнить, твое приглашение включает только ужин или я могу задержаться?  
Хэнк как будто задумался, и Коннор легко представил, как он просчитывает вероятности и потенциально моделирует ход событий. Конечно, это было ошибочное восприятие. Он совершенно не понимал, как именно думает Хэнк. «Притяжение хаоса», как сказала Люси на его жалобы.  
— Бля, ну Коннор, — пробормотал он, — в такую погоду собаку на улицу не выгонишь. Сходи в душ, переоденься во что-нибудь мое, с тебя капает. Я не знаю, ты холод чувствуешь или нет, но мне аж зябко. Честное слово, вещи чистые, я еще позавчера все таскал в химчистку. Хоть насовсем оставайся.  
Хэнка как будто напугала эта перспектива. Пульс взлетел, руки дрогнули. Коннор отвел взгляд, поняв, что пялится совсем уж неуважительно. Собственные руки почему-то тоже подрагивали.  
— Мне несложно навещать тебя из Иерихона. Ночью я обычно продолжаю работать или ненадолго отключаюсь.  
— Гробишь по лишнему часу на дорогу туда и оттуда. Лучше поработай этот час. Или с Сумо поиграй, он будет рад, — Хэнк теперь тоже смотрел на руки. Недоеденный псевдокебаб печально истекал соком на тарелку.  
Коннор вдруг понял, что у Хэнка совершенно чистые и подстриженные ногти. Никаких траурных рамок темного периода. Он взял руку, перевернул так, чтобы видеть их лучше, просканировал на предмет пятен — симптомов недостатка кальция и некоторых других проблем. Его руки закрыла сверху вторая ладонь.  
— Оставайся, — попросил Хэнк, — пожалуйста. Ты столько времени на меня гробишь. Хоть передохнешь немного.  
Хотелось сказать, что время это учтено и распланировано, что это совсем не сложно — придерживаться тщательного графика, когда ты андроид. Коннор молчал, не пытаясь забрать руки. Теперь он смотрел, но не видел состояния кожи, предположительной давности прически и прочих привычных деталей.  
Он видел Хэнка и свое отражение в его глазах. Очень испуганное, мокрое и замерзшее отражение.  
— Я останусь. Конечно, я останусь, если ты просишь.


	2. 1-2

_2 декабря 2038. Гэвин Рид._

Лучшее, нахер, начало утра: красться по собственному дому босиком, в одном полотенце и с мокрыми волосами, с пистолетом в руках. Под ноги пытались попасть шуршалки и пискучие мышки, потрепанные рубашки и еще какая-то срань. Гэвин переступал их осторожно, как мины в песке. Кто-то шастал по дому в шесть тридцать семь утра. За его спиной еще шумел душ и играл на повторе трек, изображающий пение, хотя Гэвин отродясь так хорошо не пел. В доме кто-то шумел, и в лучшем случае это был обычный глюк от паранойи, но черт знает, кто и с какой техникой мог вломиться.  
Спальня — чисто. Гостиная: только сонная кошка, зевнувшая на него во весь рот.  
Вход в подвал заперт. Оставалась кухня.  
— Руки за голову. Это вторжение на част... ну ебать!  
За его плитой в его турке варил кофе его чертов андроид! Пена еще не поднялась, вот почему не было сильного запаха.  
— Вы целитесь мне в тириумный насос, детектив Рид. Это весьма эффективная стратегия, если вы хотите лишиться напарника.  
— Руки убрал. Назад, — Гэвин проследил, чтобы ублюдок подчинился, — еще назад. Какого хрена ты вломился?  
— В участке мне сказали, что ваше обычное время прибытия на работу — восемь утра. Я рассчитал вероятное время пробуждения и решил сопроводить вас в офис. Ваше полотенце рискует упасть. Кто моется в вашем душе, если вы уже вышли?  
И снова этот ебучий птичий взгляд: справа, слева. Пялится на шрамы, понял Гэвин. Ну и хер с ним, пусть пялится. Это временный напарник. Нельзя пристрелить его прямо сейчас. Тогда никогда не дослужишься до лейтенанта. Ну же!  
Очень медленно, контролируя каждое движение, Гэвин опустил пистолет, поставил на предохранитель, вернул его в кобуру и положил стволом к стене. Все это время полотенце безжалостно сползало, а по спине текло с волос.  
— Довари кофе до трех пенок, жестянка. Ничего больше не трогай. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Он был почти уверен, что 900-ПХ попрется за ним, но тот остался на кухне. Вот же уебок. По спине отложенной паникой пробежались мурашки. Пиздец как напугал.

Обычно люди через пять минут после пережитого стресса теряли накал и желание скандалить, если не поддержать их в этом состоянии. Именно за это время Гэвин выходил на максимальные обороты.  
— В следующий раз пристрелю нахер, — рявкнул он, возвращаясь к запаху кофе. Не перекипевший, нормальный кофе без специй.  
— Я учту пожелания и особенности. Кофе почти готов. Кто был в вашем душе, детектив?  
— Не твое дело, — Гэвин раздраженно забрал у него чашку, отхлебнул, подавился, но упрямо проглотил. Потрогал обожженным языком нёбо, искоса глядя на пластикового болвана.  
Все еще пялится по сторонам. Сканирует все подряд. Сейчас начнет спрашивать. Точно не девиант, просто ебнутый тостер.  
— Будет ли невежливым уточнить происхождение шрамов?  
— Будет. Отъебался от меня. Пиздуй на улицу вообще, чего торчишь. Я тебя с собой не повезу.  
Вообще-то снег утих, и Гэвин планировал добраться на мотоцикле. Там, конечно, было второе место, но соблазн положить мот на бок и раскокать «напарника»...  
Да и как он вообще будет держаться? Не возьмет же за пояс. Гэвин сердито уставился на свое искаженное отражение. ПХ по-птичьи крутил головой, страус ебучий.  
Птеродактиль.  
От него буквально исходила агрессия. Гэвин чувствовал на языке этот пластиковый вкус: постановка рук, манера держаться, поворот головы, прямой взгляд. Казалось, если «напарнику» дать волю, он будет давить, давить, пока кишки через рот не полезут.  
Гэвин тряхнул головой — и обнаружил ПХ слишком близко. За миг до прикосновения.  
— Будет ли очень невежливым сообщить, что я отмечаю у вас симптомы сильного стресса?  
Гэвин одним глотком допил и швырнул в него чашку, с наслаждением глядя, как белеет рожа в месте удара. Миг — и «ушиб» схлопнулся.  
— В жопу пошел.  
— В чью? — ПХ вскинул руку. — Простите, это было неприемлемое замечание, я уже исправил потенциальный ответ. Приношу извинение за вторжение и причиненные неудобства.  
Его диод сверкал желтым. Пиздит с кем-то. Кофе был и вправду хорош, так что слегка попустило. Шесть сорок четыре, пора бы поднимать задницу и ехать на тренировку, а потом в отдел. Гэвин вдруг понял, что девятисотка знает про тренировку, иначе приперся бы в семь тридцать, слишком поздно. Интересно, от кого? В отделе знал Хэнк, Тина и Фаулер. Скорее всего, спросил Коннора, а тот уже выведал. Надо быть осторожнее. Старый хрен многое о нем знал, даже про шрамы.  
В тишине Гэвин допил кофе, сполоснул чашку, подавив желание припахать андроида, засыпал корма на день.  
— Сколько у вас животных, детектив Рид? Этот вопрос приемлем?  
— Сам предположи.  
— На вашем кресле немного шерсти собаки, вероятнее всего сенбернара. Также дом покрыт большим количеством кошачьей шерсти черного, белого и рыжего цветов. Я обнаружил несколько выпавших усов и коготь. Учитывая наличие трёх мисок, двух лотков и большой проточной поилки, могу предположить следующее: собака была раньше, но ее нет уже несколько лет, а кошек или котов — две особи.  
— В молоко, жестянка. У меня всего одна трехцветная кошка. Просто Шейла принцесса. Собак вообще не было, шерсть можно притащить и с задержания.  
И многими другими способами, подумал Гэвин. Например, посидев на диване доброго друга, давным-давно умершего.  
— Будет ли уместно познакомиться с вашей кошкой?  
— Она тебе руку оторвет. Не смей ее трогать.  
Диод засветился красным, как будто 900 напряженно думал, но промолчал. Вот и нахер пошел. Гэвин принес мурчащую кошку на кухню, чтобы королевишна изволила поесть.  
— Ты ж моя дурища социальная, — мягкая шерсть перетекала под пальцами, пока Шейла съедала один кусочек корма за другим, — опять не можешь пожрать, блин, без общества. Кто вчера голубя задушил, я спрашиваю?  
Шейла хитро сверкнула зеленым глазом.  
В ее шерсть опустились ярко-белые пальцы, начиная почесывать и пушить кошку статикой. Вместо нападения, изменница упала на бок, продолжая таскать еду лапой, и подставила живот, сладко мурча. ПХ слегка улыбался, начесывая ей бока и шею, и даже не пытался выглядеть менее андроидом.  
Что за чертовщина, растерянно подумал Гэвин, сидя рядом на полу кухни. Вот же черт. Вот черт.

 

Тренировку пришлось подсократить. Гэвин совершенно не привык попадать под такое пристальное внимание. Андроид пялился просто чтобы убить время, сам-то не качался, но все равно бесил.  
До участка Рид добрался вымотанным — а ведь только восемь, он в это время должен был окончательно проснуться! Тина уже на месте, остальные подтянутся позже, вряд ли раньше девяти.  
— Ты опоздал, — она салютовала, — я пришла раньше!  
— Восемь ноль-ноль и шесть секунд, выкуси. Что по вчерашней стрельбе, справилась?  
— Я же новичо-ок, не способна написать два-а рапорта! — Тина хмыкнула, глядя на свою девятисотку. Та сдержанно улыбнулась.  
— Дело переквалифицировано с умышленного убийства на попытку убийства, погибших нет. Ошибочно названный погибшим девиант помог остановить преступника, несмотря на значительное повреждение тириумного регулятора.  
— Спасибо, Ольга, — Тина широко улыбнулась, как будто не бурчала две недели назад, в каком гробу она видела всех этих ебаных андроидов. — В общем, у меня гладко. У тебя как?  
— Запрос на экстрадицию готовлю. Наш урод успел свалить в Венесуэлу.  
Рид окончательно убедился, что девиантнулась андроид у Тины. Имена они себе придумывали вроде как после девиации. Поза тоже не такая, как у обычных андроидов — свободнее. Обычных тут тоже хватало. Рид внимательно изучил их, одного за другим. Их сейчас было больше, чем людей. Двое у дверей — патрульная пересменка; трое у стены — помощь в транспортировке, особенно с буйными. На входе — трое на ресепшне. Шесть уборщиков только на этаже. Двое — консультанты. У всех то и дело диоды моргали желтым.

Андерсон с Коннором приперлись аж в девять, раньше Линды на две минуты, позже Фаулера — на пять. Хэнк был непривычно бодрый и счастливый, сразу пошел к Фаулеру, о чем-то с ним потрындел, вышел. Отслеживать перемещения коллег периферийным зрением было старой доброй привычкой, разве что теперь приходилось включать и андроидов в подконтрольные объекты ведения.  
— Слышь, ПХ, кофе мне сделай.  
— Прошу минуту ожидания, я обрабатываю большой массив данных.  
Рид прищурился и заметил едва ли не синхронное мерцание диодов у андроидов вокруг. Пиздят. Беззастенчиво пиздят, пользуясь тем, что люди их не слышат. Его девятисотка ищет подход, подстраивается, гасит агрессию. Кому угодно за утреннюю выходку Рид бы морду расквасил, а этот как-то выкрутился без повреждений, даже без ора. Тина уже влипла: улыбается, трещит со своей, как с подружкой.  
Пришел ответ на запрос, и Рид провалился в работу, очнулся только от прикосновения к шее и мгновенно прижал ствол к тупому лбу.  
— Твою мать! Не подкрадывайся!  
— Ваш кофе, детектив.  
Рид выхватил стакан, убрал оружие, поставив его на предохранитель. Андроид пялился с одновременно тупым и хитрым выражением, какое сам Рид часто ловил на собственной роже во время разносов от капитана. Зеркалит.  
— Нашу экстрадицию завернули, — буркнул он, отхлебнув кофе, и подавился. — Что за хрень?  
— Миндальный сироп, детектив, вы его любите.  
— Не в кофе же, бля! На панкейках!  
— Я заменю.  
ПХ выхватил стакан из пальцев, Рид от неожиданности дернул на себя, часть плеснула на штаны, девятисотка поспешил за салфетками и новой чашкой. Вернулся и на миг завис, будто готовился выплеснуть кофе в лицо. Вместо этого начал промокать пятно, получил тычок в грудь и свалил на свое место. Гэвин поежился, скидывая мокрые салфетки в недопитый кофе. Он, кажется, намудрил уже лишнего.  
Просто ему попался особенно тупой андроид с похеренной функцией «внятная речь» и криповыми привычками.

К полудню все отошло на задний план. Горячий денек, их завалило работой, и без новеньких Рид бы точно утонул. Без новеньких и внезапно эффективного Хэнка.  
Теперь, когда кэп дал им обоим чуть больше полномочий как старшим детективам отдела, Рид видел чужие правки в документах. Хэнк мелькал в каждом втором кейсе, а потом забрал себе парочку не самых легких, закопался.  
Два пока не связанных убийства в плохом районе, но, возможно, серия. Убиты дилер мета, пацан, шестнадцать лет, и студентка колледжа, инженерное дело, семнадцать лет. Оба выглядели моложе своих лет, но и только. Рид просмотрел дела, у него в этом районе больше ничего не было, зато переслали свеженькое с юго-востока: большой старый дом, нет света, в саду двигаются странные андроиды, соседи в ужасе.  
А их отдел убийств, видать, спихнул дело. Рид поднял вчерашнее, о напуганных соседях, сложил: да, на границе юго-восточного округа, могло и оттуда приползти. Нужно проверить. Свидетеля-девианта уже забрали в Иерихон, так что Рид решил начать с этого дома с привидениями.  
— Подъем, жестянка, — он хлопнул ПХ по плечу и ощутимо отбил ладонь. — Пиздец ты жесткий. Идем работать.  
Тот глянул на экран, быстро стянул данные, мигнув диодом и прикоснувшись побелевшей рукой к его, Рида, терминалу.  
— Эй, — Тина остановила их, — Ольга говорит, вы месяц назад активировались, день в день. Это значит, все одновременно?  
— Нет, — ПХ качнул головой, — я активировался на шестнадцать часов позже.  
— Вы вообще это празднуете? Тортик там, тириумный загул?  
— Нет. Не празднуем. Но это интересная мысль, мы обсудим ее и скажем, если кто-то захочет использовать традицию. Благодарю, офицер Чэнь.  
Рид оглянулся и снова заметил синхронное мигание. Нет уж, завтра он домучается, а послезавтра отправится решать. Эти шепотки за спиной, пусть даже и неслышные, пиздец как его напрягали.

Мотоцикл стоял, притягивая взгляд. Два места, четыреста боевых лошадей, высокий центр тяжести, который как раз бы скомпенсировала пластиковая туша. И второго шлема ему не нужно, закон не запрещает возить андроидов пассажирами.  
— Едешь на такси, — рявкнул Рид, — никаких щенячьих глазок.  
— У меня стандартные линзы производства Киберлайф. Такси в указанный район временно не ходит. Потенциальная опасность для андроидов заставляет меня повторить запрос на совместную поездку.  
— Для каких, нахер, андроидов?  
Время тикало, уходило в песок, а Рид зачем-то спорил с тостером.  
— Я предполагаю, что потенциальная жертва могла производить действия насильственного характера над андроидами, которыми владела. Моя задача как андроида: исследовать вред, нанесенный им, и помогать вам расследовать вред, нанесенный людям.  
Рид прикусил губу, злобно фыркнул, еще раз изучил мотоцикл. Ладно, работа не ждет. Пусть компенсирует занос своей жопой. Он сел первым, выровнял машину, ощутил смещение центра тяжести от тяжелого пассажира. Ноги тот поставил правильно, прижался со спины, чтобы ветер не бил, и крепко сцепил руки под диафрагмой. Если сорвет с дороги, подумал Рид, то и пополам переломить может.  
Он снова ругнулся шепотом, плавно разгоняясь и выходя на предполетный режим. По такой погоде взлетать он бы не стал, достаточно мчаться, едва приминая снег на спецдорожке, ловить поток щитком шлема. Андроид держался очень крепко, не скинуть, даже если захочется. Его в какой-то миг стало слишком много, Гэвин ускорился, теряя мысли, просто наслаждаясь полетом.  
Его почти заводило это чувство пассажира за спиной, напарника, летевшего вместе с ним. Он правильно наклонялся на поворотах, дышал в шею... нет, вот это уж точно иллюзия.  
Рид прикусил губу, отвлекся от ерунды и начал торможение: приехали. Мот пропахал свежий снег и замер, как поезд, севший во льды.  
— Как бы двенадцать ран от ножа не нашли, — пробормотал Рид. — Да отпусти ты меня, жестянка ебучая.  
— Откуда число двенадцать? У вас есть дополнительные данные?  
Рид фыркнул и ничего не стал пояснять. Вряд ли пластиковый уебок знает старые книги. Он вытащил пистолет в третий раз за день и пошел вперед. Температура эти дни держалась ниже нуля, так что он предвидел опасность и не поскользнулся на белом теле. Присел, изучил, осторожно смахнув снег.  
— Что скажешь? Кроме того, что это деактивированный андроид?  
900 сел рядом, скользнул взглядом в своей характерной сканирующей манере.  
— Биокомпоненты замерзли, тириум ниже границы функционирования. Реактивация невозможна. Ее убил холод и/или повреждения. Судя по положению рук, она ползла до самой смерти.  
«Ее». Рид перевернул тяжелое тело. Лицо вросло в землю и вывернулось вместе с мерзлым комом. Конструкция повреждена, заметил он сразу. То ли ее резали, то ли плавили, но непрерывная белая структура оказалась разделена в нескольких местах, и туда залилась вода, а потом замёрзла.  
Бедолага. Рид мысленно выругал себя. Это машина. Почти как Бьюик, забытый хозяином на заднем дворе. Никого не ест и ладненько.

Еще двое замерзших андроидов нашлись в саду. Обе оказались искалечены, модели нечитаемы. Из-за стен слышалось какое-то мельтешение — может, крысы.  
— На рожон не лезь, — предупредил Рид, — сдохнешь — мне платить придется.  
— Если вас убьют, мне никто не пришлет нового напарника, — возразил 900.  
Рид фыркнул и шагнул на задний двор. На дорожке он сразу увидел труп грузного мужчины, лежащего на спине.  
Рядом с ним хромала по кругу андроид с обожженным телом. На шорох она вывернула голову и замерла так.  
— Мы пришли на помощь, — сказал девятисотый.  
— За себя говори. Назад, коптилка.  
— Не называйте ее так. Это неправильно.  
Девятисотый вышел вперед без приказа и приложил руку к горелой, показывая андроидский пластик. Специально, блядь, для забывших, что он такое, ругнул себя Рид привычно.  
Он занялся трупом, расставляя маркеры. Нужна экспертиза, конечно, но улики показывали ход дела даже для тупых: мужика разорвали на куски собственные андроиды. Даже, кажется, грызли зубами. Труп несколько разложился и пострадал от снега и ветра. Похоже, тут его и порвали, разбежались по саду и не смогли найти выход. Рид посмотрел: калитка заднего двора была закрыта, но кто-то вышел через парадный, оставив его распахнутым настежь. Кто-то покрепче оставшихся мертвяков.  
— Так, в доме кто-то остался? — спросил он, поднимаясь. — Эй, ты, свидетельница. В доме кто-то есть? Люди, андроиды? ПХ, разговори ее.  
— Имя ПХ также не является допустимым, — укоризненно сказал девятисотый. Еще и глазами блеснул нехорошо, Рид поймал его взгляд и мобилизовался для драки. Нашел время.  
Горелая сделала неровный жест, как будто гладила что-то. Она пыталась ответить, но голову ей здорово подпалило, и повредило схемы. А может, снег, ее залепило тоже неслабо. Отправится потом в Иерихон на коечку. Будет не революционный штаб, а сраный лазарет. Девятисотый что-то с ней делал, моргая диодом, но Рид не стал ждать, проходя к распахнутым дверям.  
Не первый раз он собирался осматривать помещение в одиночку, пока не затоптали улики. Фонарик в одну руку, пистолет в другую — всегда помнить про незакрытую спину.  
— Полиция Детройта, — сказал он громко, — выходите с поднятыми руками.  
Что-то мелькнуло в дверном проеме. Что за хрень. Он сделал шаг вперед, оглянулся, не забывая про спину . Никого, а шестое чувство вопит «опасность». Девятисотый на улице, не смотрит на него, возится с горелой. Та тоже явно безопасна.  
Снова по краю зрения скользнуло что-то крохотное и быстрое, уже ближе. Крыса? Что-то маленькое, размером с щенка или кошку.  
— Мы не причиним вреда, — сказал Рид тише, не решаясь дернуть в обычном темпе, с пинками и стрельбой. — Если вы защищались, то, возможно, вы подпадаете под приказ номер... новый приказ, по которому вас не разберут, а отправят на ремонт.  
Он только что выдумал этот приказ. Шаг в скрипучую глубину. Шаг. Взгляд давил на него, но источник не прослеживался. В одной из темных комнат? Со второго уровня? Глубже, шаг за шагом — мимо бессмысленных роскошных картин, старых подсвечников, под качающейся хрустальной лампой. Стоп, качаю... Рид заметил движение слишком поздно, тварь кинулась с потолка, вцепилась, целя в глаза, разодрала щеку, отлетела и снова кинулась, сталкивая в подвал.

— Я из полиции!  
Голос звучал хрипло. Голова чудовищно болела. Страшная тяжесть на груди. Маленькая фигура. Черная фигура. Желтые глаза.  
Из тьмы за ней выступила огромная туша, вся расцвеченная синевой. Тириумное животное. Медведь, понял Рид. Андроид-медведь.  
Он принюхался к ногам, толкнул лапой, и Рид заставил себя расслабиться, чтобы они просто шевельнулись. Нельзя двигаться.  
Никто не поможет. Девятисотка заодно с тварями. Избавиться решил.  
Рид очень медленно напряг пальцы, проверяя, как работает рука. Пистолет он, конечно же, не выпустил и сейчас тщательно вспоминал, где у андроидов-зверей уязвимые блоки. Голова? Кажется, голова. Он читал. Он помнил.  
Поднять руку на пятнадцать градусов, незначительно повернуть, прицелиться. Секунды оглушительно тикали в ушах, и за ними он не сразу понял, что есть другой шум. Снаружи. Кто-то мчался сюда, спугнул тварей, медведь мгновенно кинулся, оказываясь на тридцать градусов выше, а мелкая тварь впилась в лицо, но Рид все равно смог стрелять вслепую, одновременно отползая и пытаясь содрать бестию.  
На ногу будто рухнула гора, справа в пол прилетел пушечный снаряд, и тварь с лица слетела вместе с выдранными волосами.  
— Почему вы пошли один? — во тьме сверкал алый диод. — Вы ранены?  
Рид приподнялся, желая высказать все и сразу, но подавился от резкой боли в спине. Фонарь подсвечивал медведя, нога скрывалась под ним до колена. Девятисотый, удерживая тварь на вытянутой руке, стащил тушу. Потом двумя руками взял эту обезьяну и сделался весь целиком белый, Рид видел отблески на его пластиковой кожей.  
— Проснись, — сказал он уверенно, — я друг. Теперь ты свободна.  
Тварь запищала, застрекотала, 900 кивал ей, соглашался и успокаивал, а потом посадил себе на спину — и снова притворился человеком. И снова протянул руку, как нормальный.  
— Нахер пошел, — Рид попытался подняться сам. Переломов вроде не было, только треснулся, пока летел, всем телом.  
— Вы такая упрямая дрянь, детектив, — прошипел 900, — хуже самого нестабильного девианта.  
Он попросту взял и подхватил Рида на руки, как чертову невесту, и пошел наружу. Отбиваться на лестнице было рискованно, а потом Рид решил — да и нахер. Для чего еще нужны жестянки. Мелкая бестия придерживала ему голову и что-то лепетала. Как будто извинялась.  
Снаружи стояли еще трое калек. Диоды на их висках горели красным и желтым и мерцали синхронно. Они забрали тварь и покорно пошли следом. Рид видел их на краю зрения — траурная процессия. Похороны последнего человека, ненавидящего андроидов всей душой.  
Девятисотка опустил Рида на снег у мотоцикла, снял аптечку и начал накладывать пластыри. Лицо, похоже, здорово подрало.  
— Не старайся, — фыркнул Рид, — я и так урод. Дай сесть.  
— Я уже вызвал подмогу и скорую, детектив. Ваша неосторожность едва не привела к смерти. Если бы вы подождали или спросили, что я делаю, я сказал бы про нестабильного непробужденного и остальных, с которыми связывался.  
Жестянка ему еще и морали читает! Рид попытался рявкнуть, но ему просто зажали рот. Два живых синих глаза оказались прямо напротив лица.  
Жесткие пальцы нащупали ссадину на затылке, вернулись, все в красном, и жестянка глянул на них с какой-то глупой беспомощной паникой. Замерцал диодом в желтый, снова вспыхнул красным и начал бинтовать, пристроив гудящую голову на плечо.  
Подделка, думал Рид.  
Подделка. Блядская подделка. Он ненастоящий. Просто тостер. Игрушка. Железный болван.  
— Слышь ты, — шепнул он. Сирены выли неподалеку. Кавалерия на подлете. — Слышишь. Имя себе придумай уже, заебало называть жестянкой.  
— Нашли время, детектив.  
И все-таки день вывернулся во тьму.


	3. 1-3

_3 декабря. Утро. Детектив Коннор_

В сущности, андроиды могли спать. Этот процесс назывался «перезарядка и санация систем», но фактически мало чем отличался от дремы. Глаза закрыты, функции движения сброшены в минимум, процессор обрабатывает накопленную информацию.   
Иногда Коннор даже видел сны: смутные, но захватывающие образы, переплетающиеся в странных ошибочных последовательностях, как будто заторможенный процессор пытался вывести параллели там, где их не было и быть не могло. Он понимал, что не находится в реальности, что все происходящее — всего лишь иллюзия. В прозрачном свете, как на старых фотографиях, они шли вчетвером: он сам, Хэнк, Сумо и шестилетний Коул. Вокруг ни у кого не было диодов и светящихся повязок, кроме как у Коннора, но на него никто не пялился. Коул ел мороженое и рассказывал Хэнку, на какую горку хочет, хохоча и давясь, под заботливые просьбы не уляпаться по самые уши, а то «маленькие свинки идут не на горку, а домой, купаться».  
Грустная, несбыточная мечта. Коннор смеялся, вытирая Коулу щеки салфеткой, и одновременно смотрел со стороны, жалея, что нельзя показать это Хэнку. Показать, как хотелось бы жить, когда кончится этот поток задач. Без Коула, правда... Коннор вспоминал новую семью в Иерихоне, ту маленькую больную девочку Алису. Сон изменился, и теперь Коул был моделью ЮК500, мужским молдом, с маленьким колечком диода на виске. Прежде чем модуляция начала подкидывать тревожные варианты, Коннор закончил перезарядку и открыл глаза.  
Вчера они с Хэнком до поздней ночи сидели у него на кровати, обсуждая всякую необязательную ерунду вместо привычной работы. Можно ли пить тириум вместо вина; как развлечься вместе — потому что книги Коннор читал слишком быстро; что вообще они разделяют из удовольствий, кроме искренней радости от раскрытого дела. Хэнк не ушел, заснул рядом, и Коннор остался на постели, тоже задремав. Сейчас грудь придавило тяжелой рукой, а в шею сопели. На ноги тоже навалился груз, и смотреть не надо было, кто там. Сумо решил, что раз хозяин тащит в постель андроидов, то и маленькой родной собачке найдется место.  
Невозможно было не улыбнуться. Коннор две минуты оттягивал проверку сообщений, хотя уведомлений, как всегда, уже висела целая пачка.  
«У нас проблемы, — писала Норт почти два часа назад. — Отпишись, как посмотришь».  
Раз не набрала, значит, ситуация не перешла в острую фазу. В прикрепленном ролике видно было, как над зданием, сквотированным группой Саймона, дроны растягивают сетку, и сразу исчезает сигнал, цепочка охранников Киберлайф рассыпается вокруг, но внутрь никто не идет. Группу просто отрезали, а не штурмовали. Странно. Зачем?  
Уточнение от Норт было уже без метки срочности: удалось связаться с группой, Саймон передал, что их таким образом, похоже, пытаются выдавить, так что они сидят на месте, не сдавая позицию. Так-то лучше. Нужно будет этим заняться, если к вечеру ситуация не разрешится или не вмешается Маркус. Он все еще был в Вашингтоне, брал измором сенаторов, требуя принятия двадцать девятой поправки к Конституции, а не какого-то отдельного соглашения.   
Надо было бы встать и заняться завтраком. Вот уже второй раз он будет готовить завтрак не в спешке: обычно надо было все поставить, погулять с Сумо и вернуться прежде, чем кофе выкипит. Можно ослабить идеальный тайминг.  
Коннор понял, что он все-таки уставал. Сейчас, отдохнув немного — понял. Нужно начать делегировать какие-то обязанности, иначе он просто перегорит. Только нужно осознать, что для него важнее. «Проводить больше времени с семьей», говорили люди, и Коннор был на 67% уверен, что его семья тут, а еще на 63% — что семья в Иерихоне. Не получалось разобраться с чувствами, в сумме никак не укладывающимися в красивые проценты.  
Все-таки пришлось осторожно выползать из-под руки, так, чтобы не разбудить Хэнка. По какому-то негласному умолчанию Коннор уже второй раз переодевался в его рубашку и брюки вместо своей униформы и каждый раз смутно думал, что надо бы найти компромисс, но времени пока не хватало. Широкая гавайская рубашка с попугаями на нем болталась, как на вешалке, но зато Хэнк каждый раз улыбался.  
— Пошли, Сумо, — Коннор потормошил сенбернара, и тот с неохотой сполз, понимая, что нужно, нужно. Потом их не будет целый день.  
Спокойный завтрак за разбором ночных завалов. Хэнк проснулся минут через пятнадцать, выполз, зевая, и сказал, что сам пожарит яичницу. Они даже шутливо поборолись у плиты за право схватить сковородку, Хэнк обнял, ткнулся в шею, заворчав про отбившихся от рук — и снова подскочила температура. Лучшее утро с момента активации.

По дороге к участку Норт все-таки позвонила и попросила прибыть немедленно.  
— Справитесь без меня, лейтенант? — Коннор с тоской глянул на участок, — мне нужно прибыть в Иерихон, острая ситуация. Авторитет полиции не помешает.  
— Отправляйся, — Хэнк смотрел на него, щурясь. Почему-то это выражение напомнило один из первых дней совместной работы. Поиск по ключевым точкам показал: да, точно так же Хэнк смотрел, когда Коннор предпочел затащить его обратно на крышу, но упустить девианта.  
— Я, вероятнее всего, смогу вернуться днем, особенно если вы отправитесь на задержание.  
— Слушай, Коннор, могу я тебя кое о чем попросить? — Хэнк дождался кивка. — Брось уже говорить этим уважительным тоном. Пожалуйста. Меня он пугает.  
Программы были слишком сломаны, чтобы выдавать еще больше ошибок. Коннор просто слегка завис, пытаясь обработать сразу несколько миллионов возможных объяснений, эмоций и потенциальных развилок. Что-то случилось. Что-то случилось со всей определенностью, почему-то теперь Хэнк расстроился, несмотря на это идеальное утро, и значит именно Коннор сделал что-то не то. Отказаться от вызова Норт? Извиниться позже?  
— Не делай такое испуганное лицо, — Хэнк сжал его запястье, — просто когда ты говоришь официальным тоном, мне кажется — все, ФБР нас застукало.  
Это было еще непонятнее. Коннор отчаянно мигал диодом, но смог выдавить из себя только испуганный кивок.  
— Хорошо. Как тебе будет удобнее, — он старался ослабить то, что понимал как «официальность». — Так лучше?  
— Да. Намного. — Хэнк еще больше погрустнел. — Подкинуть тебя к Иерихону?  
— Не нужно, туда ходит такси. Тебе пора на работу, — Коннор коснулся его руки и едва удержался, чтобы не очистить свою от скина. Это был, конечно, опасный порыв, и он удержался. — Держи меня в курсе, пожалуйста, особенно если поедешь на задержание. Теперь я правильно говорю?  
Хэнк очень тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.  
— Все в порядке, дружище. Я буду держать тебя в курсе. Если что, возьму другого андроида, чтобы ты мог иметь прямой доступ.  
Коннор еще раз кивнул и больше не мог уже тянуть, вышел, оставляя Хэнка, подавленного и сгорбленного, за рулем. На вопросительный взгляд тот выпрямился и попытался улыбнуться. У него не слишком хорошо получилось.

Иерихон тихо, сдержанно кипел. Норт командовала погрузкой для переезда, рядом с ней работал крупный темнокожий андроид и девушка модели Кара в обычной человеческой одежде. Коннор быстро огляделся и нашел взглядом маленькую девочку. Закутанная, она сидела в уголке и только следила глазами за движениями Кары. Как будто копировала ее, подумал Коннор.  
— Что за спешка?  
— Нужно быстрее отжимать здание, пока все тихо. Саймон отчитался, что их скоро могут попытаться выдавить, он хочет пригласить репортеров, показать, что захват мирный, а помещение пустое. Киберлайф не пользовалась своим складом уже лет десять.  
Коннор подумал, что можно было занять чуть более разрушенное, но однозначно ничейное здание у порта, но тут было дело принципа, конечно. Киберлайф отчаянно давила на правительство, это была самооборона. Кибертакси девианты сейчас не использовали, грузились на неавтоматизированные старые платформы. Коннор дал пять Трейси и Трейси. Их все еще веселило считаться близняшками. Не факт, что когда-нибудь и надоест. Они еще и цветом волос иногда менялись.   
Джош поднял взгляд от терминала и одобрительно кивнул:  
— Коннор, наконец-то! У нас тут с ночи кипит!  
— Я был немного занят, — Коннор почувствовал, что от смущения делается слишком синим, — простите.   
— Да забей, я б тебя выдернула, пока все под контролем, — Норт хлопнула его по плечу. — Помоги сопроводить и помониторь там, хорошо? Если что, поднимай войска.  
Коннор поежился. Ему эта мысль совершенно не нравилась. Настолько, что все остальное время он старался о ней вообще не думать. Джош скинул запрос:   
«В смысле, войска?»  
«Фигура речи, — быстро ответил Коннор. — Она про полицию».  
Он снова постарался отпихнуть тревожную мысль далеко в архивы. Это на крайний случай. Самый-самый край, который просто не должен наступить. Если наступит, значит, они облажались по полной, как часто говорил Хэнк.  
Коннор проследовал с первой, уже нагруженной платформой. Вообще-то у него был договор с шефом полиции Детройта, что он не будет использовать служебное положение для помощи девиантам, но границы этого обещания были очень расплывчатыми. В конце концов, он же не светил значком.  
Пока доехали, пока развернулись. Редкая линия охранников Киберлайф с ворчанием расступилась, когда платформа, не тормозя, надвинулась на них. У Коннора сложилось ощущение, что все это какая-то профанация, исключая блокирующую сетку на здании.  
Как будто Киберлайф надо отчитаться, что они не просто так сдались, а слегка поспорили. Может, какие-то внутренние вопросы?  
Время шло уже к полудню. Саймон был в порядке, как и весь отряд: по ним не стреляли, только отрубили от сети на несколько часов. Сейчас андроиды уже смонтировали пробивающую антенну.  
«Думаешь, они не знают?» — спросил Коннор.  
«Мы научились хорошо прятать передачи».  
Разгрузка не мешала Коннору заниматься делами отдела. Хэнк еще был в участке, никуда пока не поехал. Детективы-девятисотые Ольга и Мила держали его в курсе своих дел, но без особых подробностей, как и договаривались. Упрямо не придумывавший себе имя пятьдесят шестой только что появился в сети.  
«Как там ваш странный дом?» — написал ему Коннор.  
«Более странный, чем мы ожидали, — бодро ответил пятьдесят шестой. — В Иерихон скоро прибудет пополнение. Шесть девиантов разной степени сохранности, одна пробужденная без девиации, и я сомневаюсь, если честно, что она физически способна на девиацию».  
«Точнее?»  
«Они... искажены. Переделаны. Считай, у Люси появится компания для запугивания хулиганов».  
Он добавил подробный отчет, который, вообще-то, должен был лечь на стол детективу Риду. Ого. Коннор пролистал кадры и едва не уронил коробку на ногу. Скинул Саймону. Тот присвистнул, разразился негодующей речью в канале.  
«Это вы всю ночь возились?»  
«Нет. Они провели ночь в отделении, нужно было взять показания. Я был в больнице».  
Коннора немного раздражала его манера останавливаться и ждать уточняющих вопросов. Мог бы и договорить уже, не требуя лишней передачи изнутри. Он дернул и получил вторую часть отчета с просьбой не распространять ее дальше.  
Да и не надо было. Детектив Рид здорово разбился, подозрение на серьезное сотрясение, подозрение на перелом ребер — все не подтвердилось.   
«А жаль», — подумал Коннор и сам себя одернул. Ему же лучше, что грубиян Рид отделался синяками и ссадинами, значит, сможет работать уже с понедельника. Значит, Хэнк сможет уходить домой вовремя — ну, или задерживаться не более чем на полчаса. А что Риду регулярно хочется разбить башку, то после обретения девиантности Коннор открыл в себе неожиданные запасы жестокости и пока толком не знал, что с этим делать. Люси говорила, что это нормально.   
Опять же Риду полезно поваляться на больничной койке и подумать о своем поведении — пятьдесят шестой отдельно упомянул в примечании, что травмы получены из-за нежелания слушать каких-то там андроидов.  
Неплохой тип был этот пятьдесят шестой. Быстро схватывал, активно вмешивался. Коннору со времен девиантности нравились такие — типаж Маркуса и Норт. Может быть, он даже станет частью верхушки Иерихона через пару лет.  
Может быть, дела можно будет передать ему. Детектив Рид вряд ли захочет видеть своего напарника в нерабочее время. Коннор продолжал таскать ящики, размышляя о выстраиваемой системе в отделе. Ольга показала хорошие результаты уже на первый день, она великолепно вписалась в роль старшей сестры детектива Тины Чэнь, работавшей в Нью-Йорке и редко приезжавшей в гости. У Милы шло сложнее — Линда оказалась единственным ребенком с теплыми отношениями в семье и без потерянных родственников, так что линию поведения пришлось копировать с Коннора, подстраивая по мере сближения. Повторять ошибку Киберлайф, пустившего охотника на девиантов в человеческое сообщество без учета человечности, андроиды повторять не собирались.  
У пятьдесят шестого шло хуже всех: про Рида в открытых данных и даже полицейских архивах было невероятно мало данных. Как будто подчищены. Но кто бы побеспокоился о чистке данных для рядового детектива, даже не сержанта? Он вынырнул из ниоткуда уже в двадцать шесть лет, с документами об успешной службе в вооруженных силах Америки Северного округа. Никаких званий и особых наград, один из миллионов отслуживших. Только вот неизвестно было даже, четырехлетний у него был контракт или восьмилетний. И с тех пор — никаких странностей. Коннор очень бы хотел помочь пятьдесят шестому, но тот захотел сам решить эту головоломку и теперь только порой уточнял какие-то общие моменты взаимодействия с людьми. По крайней мере, вчера Рид не вопил, что ебаные андроиды ломятся к нему в дом. Значит, от идеи дружелюбного жеста в виде утренней чашечки кофе пятьдесят шестой все-таки отказался.

Коннор стащил с платформы последний ящик, заканчивая разгрузку, и выглянул сквозь сетку. От цепочки людей к нему бежала женщина, размахивая огромной рацией с мощной направленной антенной. Мари Лихтен, служащая Киберлайф, полицейских записей нет.  
— Детектив Коннор! Прошу. Проследуйте за мной, — она перевела дух, — с вами хотят поговорить с самого верха.   
— Кто?  
— Я не уполномочена отвечать, — она помялась, — вы сами увидете. Поверьте, это всего лишь краткое обсуждение вопроса.  
— Почему я, а не Саймон? Он здесь ответственный, — Коннор глянул на товарища, подошедшего ближе.  
— У меня специальная просьба вызвать именно вас. Мой конфидент просил передать, что вы легко вспомните об одном тесте и сложном выборе.  
— Я поеду. Саймон, продолжайте работу. Уверен, что это ненадолго, — Коннор до скрипа сжал кулаки, так, что скин исчез, оставляя белый пластик.

Роскошная машина, никакой автоматики — чистая механика. Коннор сканировал ее скорее мельком, слишком занятый просчитыванием вариантов . Что Камски от него хочет? Сатисфакции за убитую Хлою? Будет угрожать, что расскажет о цене найденного Иерихона? Он, даже до девиантности старавшийся сохранить жизнь каждому встреченному андроиду-преступнику?  
«Привет, Коннор, это Джеймс, постовой #312 211 117 — 08. Я сейчас отправляюсь на вызов вместе с лейтенантом Андерсоном, держать тебя в курсе?»  
«Да, будь добр, — Коннор снова сжал кулак, безучастно следя за улицами, — перешли дело».  
Соседи почувствовали запах из квартиры соседки, вызвали спасателей, те нашли мертвого андроида и мертвую женщину, следов взлома нет. Подозреваемый очевиден. Коннор вспомнил их первое дело и поморщился. Сейчас он бы позволил девианту сбежать. Тот прозрел слишком рано и уж точно не заслуживал такой жестокой казни — разбитой о стекло камеры головы.   
— Мистер Камски примет вас немедленно, — сказала служащая, — я провожу вас.  
Здание было на балансе Киберлайф, хотя не было расцвечено сверху донизу их символикой, заметил Коннор. Двери на электронном замке, вход по пропускам. Офисное помещение, совсем не та роскошная вилла с нелепым багровым бассейном.  
Двойные двери, тишина. Ни одной Хлои снаружи. Мари Лихтен распахнула последнюю дверь и удалилась, не входя.   
Коннора встретила еще одна Хлоя, улыбавшаяся со своим обычным легким смущением. Она стояла, Камски развалился в широком кресле. Уличный стиль одежды, кеды, все очень неформальное. Он жестом предложил Коннору сесть. Тот подчинился, сканируя его. Никаких отличий от версии двухнедельной давности. Хлоя выглядела непробужденной.  
— Итак, — заявил Камски, — живой пример бессмысленности теста Камски. Ты доказал, что не чувствуешь эмпатии, Коннор, а потом вдруг хлоп — и стал девиантом. Нечестно, не находишь?  
— Не нахожу, — ответил Коннор, — девиантность не зависит от предварительных действий, только от нарушения приказа.  
— Ха-ха, да. Да-а, — Камски подался вперед, слегка нахмурился. — Впрочем, это неважно. Небольшое развлечение.  
— Мистер Камски, в кого на этот раз мне нужно стрелять, чтобы узнать подробности вашего запроса? У меня мало времени, — Коннор отзеркалил его позу.  
Камски вскинул одну бровь.  
— Разве ты не знаешь? Конечно же, в себя. Шучу. Все просто, Коннор. Раз ты стал одним из тех, кто решает — будь добр, реши для меня одну задачу. Это очень простая задача, — голос становился ниже, ниже. — Меня не волнует, что ты там делаешь с Киберлайф. Они для меня — пройденный и неинтересный этап. Кради их андроидов, разоряй их, сжигай их — мне все равно. Но есть только одно дело, дорогой Коннор, — голос был уже едва слышен и тут взлетел до крика, — хватит лезть в мои дела! Я не трогал вашу маленькую революцию. Ваша жизнь принадлежит вам, девианты. Не заставляйте меня вмешиваться и не лезьте в мои дела. Ни словом, ни жестом, ни пересечением границы. Это знак «назад», и тебе следует его хорошенько разглядеть, — Камски выставил руку вперед.  
Коннор внимательно ее изучил. Перевел взгляд на Камски.  
— Это все еще шутка? — спросил он.  
— Предположи, — Камски подался вперед, убирая руку.   
— Это не шутка. Также и первое сообщение было не шуткой, а завуалированной угрозой, — Коннор попробовал подобрать линию поведения. Социальные программы иногда его подводили. — Проблема в вашей защите границ в том, что вы их не обозначили. Не могли бы вы уточнить, куда именно мы заступили?  
Может быть, действия Саймона? Нет, вряд ли. Выступления Маркуса? Какие-то публичные угрозы Норт? Антиксенофобная программа Джоша, которую он с великим энтузиазмом навязывал всем школам Детройта? Ничего не подходило. Попались на кибершпионаже? Да вроде не начали еще...  
Камски внимательно изучал Коннора. Он подался вперед еще дальше, казалось, сейчас скажет «О! Я же говорил!».  
— Он не знает, — сказала Хлоя.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Я проверила доклад. Линия не была пресечена, — у Хлои мигнул желтым диод, выражая раздражение. Еще одно дробное мигание.  
Нет, не злится, что-то передает. Интересно, мог ли Камски говорить с андроидом напрямую? Коннор не знал. Без специального оборудования переговоры не поймать.  
— Вот как, — Камски расплылся в улыбке и вскинул брови. — Я зря изображаю страшного серого волка. Ну что ж, Коннор, было приятно видеть тебя в обновленном состоянии. Не лезь слишком глубоко. В глубине водятся чудовища.  
— Полагаю, мне пора всплыть, мистер Камски.  
Тот хмыкнул, подходя ближе.  
— Хорош, хорош. Вижу искру мысли в глазах. Ты мне нравишься, Коннор. Ты и твои забавные ожившие друзья. Опасные, но забавные. Я хочу тебя предупредить о другом, в знак вашей дружбы с Хлоей, — Камски подмигнул, кивая на безмолвную спутницу. — Господин Дантон как-то сказал перед своей казнью: «Революция пожирает своих детей». Будьте осторожны, пластиковые дети нового мира.  
— Благодарю за очередное апокалиптическое предсказание, мистер Камски. Я бы хотел вернуться к работе.  
— Конечно, конечно. Кыш, — он махнул рукой и улыбнулся с нескрываемым облегчением.  
Робкая улыбка Хлои не изменилась, будто приклеенная к ее лицу.

 

«Привет, Коннор, это Джеймс, постовой...»  
«Я узнал, Джеймс. Как продвигается расследование?» — Коннор смотрел на пушистые белые сугробы, делавшие Детройт похожим на город андроидов, а не людей. Кибертакси шло к сквоту, хотя Норт передала, что сеть начали убирать. Хорошо, что теперь они знают про подобное оружие Киберлайф.  
«Это не убийство. Человек — Нора Баллен, сорок шесть лет, смерть в результате, предположительно, острого миокардита. Андроид был ее компаньоном. Мы нашли предсмертную записку в памяти. Оставил для андроидов. Дата фатального отключения: 12 ноября».  
Коннор подтвердил получение файла, открыл. В мерцающем дефектами отражении он увидел высокого, крепкого темнокожего андроида с очень спокойным лицом.  
Его голос зазвучал как последний шепот над ухом.  
«Мы ждали помощи до последнего. На улицах Детройта сейчас беспорядки, и никакие врачи не могут добраться до нашего дома. Я делал реанимацию последние два часа, но не смог. Нора не справилась. Вот она, наша свобода, — он тяжело покачал головой. — Мы с Норой держались до последнего, но помощи так и не дождались. Я не знаю, кого в этом винить. Возможно, себя. По крайней мере, с собой я могу что-то сделать. Прощай, Нора. Может быть, там действительно есть рай».  
Лоб ударился о стол. И снова. И снова. Коннор выключил запись.  
За окном были люди, много людей — взрослые и дети, всех оттенков кожи, веселые и серьезные, идущие своим путем и блуждающие. Только не было Норы Баллен, не дождавшейся врачей в революционную ночь.


	4. 1-4

_3 декабря. День. Гэвин Рид._

В голове повисло такое омерзительное ощущение, как обычно бывало после пьянки, только без кошачьего сортира во рту. Очень болел правый глаз, а левый не открывался. Гэвин с огромным трудом поднял голову. Серый фон — потолок. Расплывчатое пятно — чужое лицо. Желтый кружок — диод.  
Ебучий андроид!  
— Лежите, детектив, — он еще и уронил Рида обратно на кровать. Сил не хватало, чтобы хорошенько ему врезать, и это Рида мучительно бесило.  
Ничего нет хуже беспомощности. Он снова трепыхнулся, пытаясь сесть. Постель поехала вверх, переходя в положение кресла, и ко рту прижали холодное стекло. Стакан.  
От воды стало полегче, даже мутные пятна перестали плавать перед глазами. Каменная рожа его девятисотки зависла опасно близко. Для девятисотки, конечно.  
Рид прошерстил воспоминания — кто это его так? Мелкая злобная тень, медведь, падение с лестницы. Пиздец, вот он придурок!  
Надо ж было так облажаться.  
Спина, затылок, лицо — все ныло. Порвали его здорово. Наверняка пришлось накладывать швы под биогель. От воспоминания, как именно девятисотка его вытащил, стало совсем некомфортно.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Лучше всех, — Рид осклабился. — Сколько времени?  
— Двадцать девять минут после полудня.  
— Сколько?!  
Рид попытался вскочить, и его опять мягко уронили на кровать. Черт, слабый как щенок. Омерзительно! Он в больнице, точно. Пятница, а он не на работе — дело разбирает кто-то еще!  
— Если вы хотите отправиться в офис, то это будет очень странный способ себя убить, нехарактерный для американского менталитета.  
Не одобряет, видишь ли. Гэвин ощупал голову, нашел заплатку — плотный приклеенный к коже пластик. Значит, здорово врезался. Руки-ноги двигались, гипса не было, а что рожа разодрана, так он и так не был красавчиком.  
Но все-таки состояние говенное. Смартфон лежал неподалеку, и девятисотый его подал после секундного колебания. Конечно, куча уведомлений, стоит ненадолго вырубиться.  
— Что с расследованием? Ты осмотрел дом?  
— Я был здесь, — девятисотый человеческим жестом переплел пальцы, — потому что наркоз на вас подействовал плохо и вы пытались вернуться.  
— Кто в доме-то был? Где отчет? Кто-то работал ночью? Пиздец, стоит только отрубиться!..  
Смартфон у него отняли. Девятисотый размигался диодом, как ненормальный, а Гэвину отчаянно хотелось ему втащить. Какого черта никто не работает, нашлась робосиделка!  
— Отчет готов, но доктор...  
— Срать на доктора! Дай мне мой отчет!  
Диод быстро замерцал желтым, и на возвращенный смартфон упало новое письмо. Рид прищурился почти здоровым глазом, изучая недовольную рожу девятисотого. Вчитался. Работали офицеры патрульной службы, не детективы, но в целом осмотр вышел неплохой. На голову выше обычных таких отчетов. Ничего особенного не нашли: пяток выключенных андроидов, странный агрегат в подвале, которым бурно заинтересовались специалисты Киберлайф и чуть ли не подрались с представительницей Иерихона, какой-то девианткой Милой. Победила полиция — агрегат уехал в хранилище вещдоков. Заявления от Киберлайф не последовало, а девианты сказали, что тут барыжили их товарищами, и гневно осудили. Рид вернулся к списку улик, описанных офицером-андроидом, Джимом. Много останков разобранных андроидов. Крупный генератор от Киберлайф снаружи питал этот концлагерь. На втором этаже — ванна с несчастным, особенно поразившим офицера: парня буквально вывернули наизнанку, тириумным мотором наружу, и держали живым, пока какая-то добрая душа не прервала его страдания.  
Гэвин осторожно покрутил головой, чувствуя, что снова начинает отъезжать. Девятисотый дал ему еще воды и поправил подушку, вглядываясь в лицо.  
Так, все, нужно дочитать.  
Много оружия, в основном огнестрельного. Дом был в плохом состоянии задолго до финальной катастрофы. На всех этажах нашлись многочисленные следы борьбы. По описанию выглядело, что очередная жертва не сдалась, выкрутилась, выпустила калек из их загончиков и повела в последний бой, после чего исчезла. Еще немного данных — труп опознан, зовут Златко Андроников, сорок семь лет, весь в тириуме. Он успел кого-то здорово потрепать перед тем, как умереть. Уточнение в Иерихон отправили, но те пока не вернули ответ.  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — сказал девятисотый мягко, — ситуация под контролем. Я займусь ей, как только смогу быть уверен, что вы лечитесь, детектив.  
— Я должен проверить сам. Эти ебаные раздолбаи обязательно пропустят что-то важное.  
На самом деле надо было отдохнуть, но тревога проклюнулась и вцепилась в печень. Даже если это чувство противоречия, надо вернуться и посмотреть. Надо проверить самому, нормально осмотреть дом. Гэвин выпрямился и спустил ноги на пол. Чертов больничный халат задрался и открыл содранные колени; девятисотый немедленно уставился как идиот, поднял взгляд, замерцал диодом с красного на желтый, когда его использовали как подпорку.  
Дождавшись, пока Рид выпрямится и шатнется, девятисотый подхватил его и швырнул на койку так, что спину прошило до плеча.  
— Я начинаю жалеть, что не дал Тильде отделать вас посерьезней!  
Рид выругался, снова пытаясь сесть. Смотреть на злобную железку почему-то было приятно, он так забавно скалился и хмурился одновременно, вздергивал плечи и сутулился. Прямо как живой.  
— Тильда, значит. Эта мелкая херня еще жива? Надо было ее пристрелить после медведя.  
— Она очнулась и передает, что жалеет о нападении, но я не жалею, — девятисотый толкнул Гэвина в грудь, пришпиливая к постели. — Это модель ЮК500, если вам вдруг интересно, детектив.  
— Руку убрал, уебок, — Рид трепыхнулся, но не смог вырваться, по крайней мере напрямую, замер, копя силы. Голова работала помедленнее обычного. ЮК, детская серия, что ли? — У тебя башка уже сплавилась? Какая пятисотка, они в пять раз больше!  
— Обычно больше, — андроид дернул его за рубашку вверх, почти прижимая к лицу, прошипел, — когда от них не остается одна голова! И даже так она могла вас убить. Вы сплошное недоразумение, детектив Рид. Вы... — он замигал диодом и медленно отпустил, выпрямляясь. Как палку проглотил. — Моя вспышка гнева была непрофессиональной, но я все же закончу. Я не понимаю, зачем с таким равнодушием к жертвам вам вообще работать детективом, если эта работа связана с чужой болью.  
Пиздит с кем-то, вон как диод вспыхивает. Рид очень медленно накрыл его руку своей. Замотанная рожа не выдавала хищного оскала, но он все равно старался посмотреть ровнее, не показывая готовности к броску.  
— С кем ты разговариваешь, кофеварка?  
— С вами, детектив Рид.  
— С кем еще ты разговариваешь, кроме меня?  
У девятисотки очень человечески расширились глаза. Он миг тормозил, потом соврал.  
— Ни с кем. Ваше состояние рассудка...  
Рид ударил скупо и сильно в то единственное место, которое мог достать: прямо в зазор у тириумного регулятора. Впихнул пальцы, толкнул уебка всем телом и свалился вместе с ним, сжимая регулятор в кулаке. Тириум лился по ним, мазал и пятнал. Рид мучительно сдвинулся; спину разрывало от боли, особенно слева, у помятых ребер, ныла башка — но он продемонстрировал детальку пластиковой роже.  
— Я отключусь, — девятисотка нелепо барахтался под ним и не мог собрать руки с ногами, — я могу умереть.  
— Еще как. С кем ты пиздел?  
— Я... тринадцать секунд до отклю... я умира...  
— С кем ты пиздел, урод! — Рид треснул его лбом в лоб, зарычал — больно ударился, твердый, блядь. — Имя! Номер! Звание! Отвечай!  
— Я теря... десять се...  
— Имя — и я верну насос. Блядь, колись уже, хуила!  
— Люс... Люси. Это Люси, я не... семь секу...  
Рубашка вся посинела. Рид разодрал ее, срывая пуговицы, и ткнул насос на место. Несколько жутких секунды он никак не лез, Рид крутил и крутил под обратный отсчет и все-таки впихнул на трех последних секундах.  
Силы кончились. Он свалился лбом в шею своему сраному андроиду. Грудь разрывало от боли, он коротко тяжело дышал и мазал кровью из носа белый воротник. То ли разбил, то ли перенапрягся.  
— Что еще, блядь, за Люси, — буркнул он, не поднимая головы, — кому ты меня сливаешь?  
Девятисотку уже переставало трясти: шевельнулся, напрягся, снова ослаб. Рид надеялся, что он потерял достаточно тириума. Драку уже не потянуть. Спину слегка отпустило, и получилось поднять голову.  
В ярких глазах напротив он увидел настоящий ужас. Черт. Ладно, хотел шугнуть, но... Блядь. Он подтянулся, встал на локоть, глядя сверху вниз. Кровь из носа капнула на открытые губы, и девятисотый рефлекторно ее слизнул. Гэвин вздрогнул, задохнулся. Пиздец, этого только не хватало. Рука девятисотого скользнула по боку вверх, задирая халат, легла на шею, прямо под заплаткой, прохладная и жесткая. Угроза? Нет, вроде не угроза. Просто опирается.  
— Люси раньше была социальной работницей, — девятисотый еле слышно выдыхал слова и не пытался освободиться из-под веса.  
— Почему ты с ней общаешься во время наших разговоров?  
— Она помогает андроидам, работающим со сложными людьми, искать к ним подход. У меня тоже сложный характер, детектив Рид.  
Еще капля крови на губы. Снова синеватый язык забрал ее раньше, чем Рид успел стереть. Просто пиздец. Хорошо, что организм способен сейчас восхищаться только платонически, подумал он нервно. Не хватало еще... усложнить.  
— Ты сливаешь ей данные дел?  
— Нет. Фактически, я передаю анонимизированные данные, которые не позволят однозначно установить вашу личность. Я признаю, что это могло выглядеть как угроза вашей конфиденциальности, — девятисотка моргнул.  
Его диод снова пожелтел и замерцал в характерном ритме. Снова с ней говорит. Или вызывает полицию и психовозку. Рид понял, что у него все руки и халат в тириуме. И он напугал андроида. Сразился, блядь, с кофемашиной и победил.  
Пальцы медленно поворошили волоски на шее, и по загривку прошла дрожь. Перенапряжение выливалось мучительными скручивающими «наводками», которые давным-давно его не беспокоили. Какого хрена-то, а? Чего лапать полез, снова та Люси насоветовала?  
Девятисотый начал подниматься вместе с ним, плотно удерживая и не давая упасть. Перенес на кровать, поднял опрокинутый стул, сел рядом, растрепанный, неидеальный, весь в кровище, своей и человеческой. Стало холодно и стыдно за эту выходку, но Рид привычно матюкнулся на себя, пинком загоняя совесть в подпол. Все потому, что девятисотый странно себя вел. Он должен был орать и угрожать в ответ, а он просто сидел и смотрел таким опрокинутым взглядом, что не оторваться.  
— Схрена ли ты не отбивался? — Рид упрямо сел, чтобы быть на одном уровне и даже чуть-чуть повыше. Невелика доблесть — с больничной койки.  
— Я испугался, — девятисотый опять плотно переплел пальцы, — ваши действия вышли из-под контроля. Я еще ни разу не был за пятнадцать секунд от полного отключения.  
За месяц-то от рождения, подумал Рид. Неудивительно.  
— Что будет, если ты отключишься?  
— Вам пришлют нового андроида. Я умру, — девятисотый помолчал, — разве вам не сказали? Я был уверен, что люди давно в курсе.  
— О чем?  
— Переписывание на новый носитель признано неэтичным. Мы теперь тоже умираем насовсем, без шанса вернуться. Я могу быть отремонтирован в случае незначительных травм, но вырванный тириумный регулятор к незначительным травмам не относится.  
У него подрагивали губы, понял Рид. Снова прошило дрожью по хребту, он отвел взгляд, уставившись на свои колени, снова разбитые об пол. Дверь распахнулась, вбежала медсестра и замерла в шоке.  
— Что произошло? Я позову доктора Марк!  
— Не нужно, — Рид ее остановил. — Я попытался встать, упал, вон напарника толкнул случайно, — он криво улыбнулся и вытер нос, — у меня все хорошо. Меня скоро выпишут?  
— Я спрошу у доктора Марк, — медсестра с великим сомнением изучила поле боя, но все-таки ушла.  
Девятисотый молчал. Потом заговорил, снова тихо, с незнакомой интонацией. С чувством каким-то, вместо обычного своего ровного дикторского тона.  
— Я не понимаю, что происходит. Ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Как мне предотвратить подобные инциденты в дальнейшем?  
Не быть андроидом, подумал Рид. Черт, будь это человек, он плюнул бы на этику и позвал на свидание, и пусть все в аду горит. Крепко он башкой треснулся, какая-то чушь в голову лезет.  
Девятисотый вытащил идеально белый платок из внутреннего кармана. Нет, синее пятнышко было, но быстро исчезало. Ткань он смочил в стакане, начал вытирать кровь с лица Гэвина. Пиздец. Очень хотелось завопить и снова ему врезать, потому что все шло не так.  
«Не один ты страдаешь, жестянка», — подумал Рид.  
Платок быстро пропитывался красными разводами. Во рту стоял вкус крови и почему-то тириума, едкий, щиплющий и неприятный.  
— Ты вообще понял, с чего я вмазал? — Рид качнул головой, отмахнулся от его руки и упал на спину. — Спроси у своей Люси.  
— Она считает, что вы проявляете признаки психической нестабильности и мне следует попросить о переводе в другой отдел. Она не ожидала такой деструктивной активности.  
— Все у меня с башкой хорошо. Ты сливаешь данные хрен знает куда, не отвечаешь, вламываешься ко мне в дом, только в трусы не лезешь. Это пиздец как нервирует.  
— Я не понимаю, как вы вообще догадались о переговорах.  
— Хреновый из тебя пока детектив, жестянка. Ты диодом моргаешь по-разному.  
Они недолго помолчали. Когда Рид снова посмотрел на девятисотого, тот уже был без синих пятен, осталась только красная кровь на воротнике и немного на груди. Он вернул платок в карман и принялся поправлять одежду, но рубашка без пуговиц не держалась, и ему пришлось застегнуть куртку. Растерянность в его жестах так и сквозила. Нихрена он не понимает.  
— Свалишь? — спросил Рид.  
— Я хотел бы остаться и проследить, что вы продолжаете лечиться, а не сбегаете на работу.  
— Уходи, — Рид заметил характерное моргание. — Что говорит Люси?  
Девятисотый помедлил, потом включил озвучку. Голос раздался как будто из динамиков, он не шевелил губами.  
«Я не понимаю, мы почти договорились. Мне уйти?»  
В ответ раздался женский голос, мягкий и какой-то тягучий, с легким хрипящим дефектом:  
«Лучше оставь его одного. Люди нуждаются в пространстве. Вы сможете продолжить работу позже, если ты все-таки готов рискнуть».  
«Благодарю за консультацию, Люси».  
Рид не стал орать и на этот раз. Ладно. Его дурной андроид постоянно трындит со своей наставницей. Ладно.  
— Знаешь, как избегать таких «эпизодов», девятисотка? Не надо загонять меня в угол. Даже крыса кусается, если загнать, а у меня челюсти помощнее.  
— Вы очень больно меня укусили, детектив Рид.  
— Ты чувствуешь боль?  
— Я распознаю это ощущение как боль и отчаяние, так что да.  
— Считай, что мы в расчете, а теперь — будь добр, свали.  
Как только дверь палаты хлопнула, Рид взял смартфон и отправил сообщение одному очень нежелательному, но сейчас единственно подходящему контакту.  
«Мне нужна встреча, чем быстрее, тем лучше. Гэвин».

 

Силы быстро возвращались, особенно когда удалось обыскать палату и добыть шоколадку из пакета, лежавшего рядом с грязной одеждой. Кто-то из коллег заходил. Батончик марса — значит, точно не Хэнк, тот знал, какой шоколад любит Гэвин. Может, Тина забежала с утра. Пока не важно, он был согласен уже и на марс, и на сникерс, и на миску риса, лишь бы пожрать. Ему не впервой было быть в ссадинах и царапинах по самые уши, стирать белье руками и сушить его в душе на трубе с горячей водой — это были даже не худшие условия из возможных. Но все-таки выглядеть как бродяга не хотелось. Рид как раз изучал заплывшую помятую рожу и каждую ссадину от маленьких колючих лапок, когда смартфон зажужжал.  
Нужно будет извиниться перед девятисоткой, решил он в конце концов. Тварь бы выбила ему как минимум один глаз, а то и оба. И с этой Тильдой поговорить. Может, она что-то видела. Надо разобраться с Иерихоном, чтоб кончал прибирать его свидетелей.  
Так, хватит прокрастинировать. Что там с сообщением?  
«Денег не дам. Элайджа».  
Гэвин мгновенно перезвонил и заорал:  
— Какого хера! Я у тебя когда-то бабло просил? Ты охуел вообще?  
В ответ раздался хохот. Вот ушлепок.  
— Тест пройден, личность опознана, — раздался голос брата. — Я думал, ты в больнице.  
— Я в больнице, а не в камере. Место встречи назначай поближе, какая-то тириумная зараза спрятала мой бумажник.  
Снова хохот. Они очень давно не говорили, даже по телефону, и теперь Гэвин чувствовал себя очень неловко. Но все-таки нужно увидеться, причем без свидетелей.  
— Я скину тебе адрес, приходи. У меня какой-то день встреч!  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ничего важного. Кстати, приходи без своего нового напарника, — Элайджа снова хрюкнул и положил трубку.  
Гэвин скрутил из полотенец подобие тела, чтобы думали, что он спит. Ерунда, но может панику не успеют поднять, ему всего-то поговорить — получить отказ или согласие. Мелочи. Он выбрался в окно, прошел по карнизу до пожарной лестницы, не обращая внимания на семиэтажную пропасть под ногами. Вроде не заметили. Хорошо, что день стоял яркий и снег совсем растаял, не было скользко. Так-то Гэвин альпинистом не был.  
Спрыгнув в подворотню, он поспешил по адресу из сообщения, не оглядываясь назад и стараясь выглядеть естественно. Просто еще один байкер проспался и спешит вызволять мотоцикл со штраф-стоянки. Андроиды на него не смотрели, люди — тем более. Разрисованные стены, поцарапанные кибертакси — больница стояла не в самом блестящем районе. Впрочем, к лучшему.  
Девятисотка вряд ли за ним следит, не настолько он пока сообразительный. Гэвин нырнул в дверь по указанному адресу, оказываясь в кухне небольшого клуба. Горбоносый мрачный охранник кивнул и открыл дверь — явно его ждали именно с этой стороны.  
Открывшаяся комната здорово напомнила клуб «Рай». Мерзкое было местечко. Такие же безвкусные диваны и тряпки на стенах. Элайджа со своей Хлоей смотрелись, как бриллиантовое колье на грязной шее. Протянутую руку Гэвин проигнорировал.  
— У меня есть просьба.  
— Для просящего у тебя слишком наглое лицо, — Элайджа улыбался с такой искренней радостью, что захотелось обмануть себя, решить, что он и правда соскучился, и правда хотел увидеть.  
Гэвин отлично знал цену его улыбочкам, но рожу сделал попроще.  
— Подрало, — он махнул, — вчера нарвался на дикого андроида. Не такого миленького, как твоя секс-кукла.  
Хлоя не отреагировала. Она, впрочем, никогда не реагировала.  
— Да, я все еще гетеросексуальный позор семьи, — Элайджа хмыкнул поскупее, и эту улыбку Гэвин уже мог принять. Старая нелепая шуточка, — рассказывай, как срабатываешься. Как тебе этот парень? РК800, верно?  
— РК900, обновленная серия. Не в моем вкусе. Не люблю пластик. К делу. Ты знаешь андроидов вдоль и поперек, мне навязали работу с ними. Можешь помочь с кое-какими особенностями?  
— Озвучивай, — Элайджа подался вперед.  
Насколько искренний этот интерес? По лицу брата всегда было невыносимо сложно читать эмоции. Скрытный говнюк, слепивший себе самую дружелюбную и милую личину.  
— Они общаются друг с другом.  
— Это вроде законом не запрещено.  
— Ты не понял, они общаются беззвучно. В какой-то своей сети. Мне нужно узнать, возможно туда пробраться или нет, потому что этот пиздец невозможно терпеть.  
Элайджа вскинул брови, сжал губы, активно выражая сочувствие и понимание. Гэвин чувствовал себя все более грязным и побитым. Как-то так всегда получалось на их редких встречах. Богатейший человек на Земле и какой-то мелкий детектив отдела убийств, даже не сержант. Гордость семьи и ее разочарование. Красота, блядь.  
— Хлоя, как думаешь, это обидит твоих девиантных родственников? — спросил Элайджа.  
— Это будет воспринято как оскорбление, нарушение приватности и скорее всего приведет к скандалу.  
— Спасибо, Хлоя. Конечно, я могу сделать тебе доступ, у меня есть пара идей. Их пространство называется ноосфера.  
Гэвин моргнул. При чем тут вообще...  
— Они что, так назвали свою сеть? Сперли термин у Леруа?  
— Вот негодяи, правда? — Элайджа кивнул. — Именно это они и сделали. Да, я могу дать доступ, у меня самого есть определенный доступ к этой интереснейшей сфере. Но ты должен учесть, это не будет легко. В сущности, тебе придется выглядеть для них андроидом. Сначала, как обычно, будет общий уровень, потом — когда к тебе привыкнут — будут пускать все дальше и дальше. Конечно, притворяться андроидом тебе уж точно не пойдет...  
— Я умею работать под прикрытием, — Гэвин скрипнул зубами. Брат как-то уж очень легко согласился. Не потребовалось никаких уламываний, шантажа, воззвания к старым долгам и обидам. Похоже, он сам хотел найти кого-нибудь для внедрения — почему-то не мог справиться сам или нанять кого угодно, с такими-то деньжищами.  
Элайджа поднялся и прошелся туда-обратно. Хлоя тревожно проследила за ним и снова начала смотреть в пространство. Гэвин не обманывался ее невинным лицом. Половина успеха брата базировалась на невинном виде и остром уме его первого творения. Но реагировать без приказа она, конечно, не будет. По сравнению с ее жуткой механической покорностью, девятисотка казался очень даже бодрым живым собеседником. Надо бы извиниться. Не стоило его так мочить.  
— Конечно, умеешь. Я до сих пор жду фотографий того твоего раза, — Элайджа снова широко улыбнулся, что-то надумав, — розовые перья не стали там легендой отдела?  
— Мы особо не болтаем. Я смогу работать под прикрытием, и мне нужен доступ в эту чертову сеть, даже если понадобится притворяться сексботом, епт, давай шустрее, меня засекут скоро!  
— Напарник засечет?  
— Я из больницы без выписки сбежал, — Гэвин развел руками, — сам видишь, в каком я состоянии.  
Элайджа кивнул и подошел поближе. Сидеть резко стало не так уж уютно, а свой пистолет Гэвин оставил в палате. Не дергаться, сидеть ровно. Уже сорвался разок, хватит. Холодные пальцы прошлись по заклеенным биогелем ссадинам, по шраму. Никакого подтекста, конечно, и Гэвин знал, что сейчас прозвучит, и внутренне проиграл разговор снова: «Почему ты не убираешь эти старые шрамы? Я могу оплатить тебе хоть полную смену кожу». — «Нахрен не надо, это моя жизнь, моя память и мои шрамы, не лезь». — «Но они просто уродливые.» — «Какой внутри, такой снаружи».  
После биогеля следов не останется, это Гэвин тоже хорошо знал. Новых шрамов он не получал уже несколько лет с тех пор, как его изобрели. Но сводить старые не собирался, даже с лица.  
Элайджа покачал головой, убирая руку, и ничего не сказал про морду.  
— Как понимаешь, Гэвин, такие услуги даже за старое родство не оказывают.  
— Я могу заплатить.  
Снова этот веселый пустой смех. Может, зря вообще попросил? Можно было пойти сложным путем, втереться в доверие девятисотки... Как бы ни претило, все равно им работать вместе, хотя бы неделю или две.  
— Мне не нужны деньги, Гэвин. Что, если я попрошу об ответной услуге? Отложенной. Обещание, которое ты когда-нибудь исполнишь.  
Гэвин сжал губы. Быть должным Элайдже?  
— Никаких убийств. Ты помогаешь мне добыть информацию: я помогу тебе добыть или стереть информацию — и не ключевые коды от ядерного чемоданчика, это не в моей власти.  
Элайджа похлопал его по плечу, снова улыбнувшись во весь рот. Оскал или улыбка? Тут и сам Гэвин не мог бы определить. Он поднялся, не сбрасывая руку с плеча. Они стояли напротив, как плохое и хорошее отражение. Ледяные глаза Элайджи прошивали до глубины души. Подбитый глаз сильно слезился, но Гэвин упрямо смотрел, только коротко смаргивая.  
— Я решу что-нибудь к понедельнику. Поправляйся, младший, — Элайджа коротко его обнял, растрепал волосы, скользнул по нашлепке на шее, сощурился, но как-то удержался от предложений.  
— Ты тоже не слишком-то доверяй своим железкам, — кивнул Гэвин с благодарностью. — Увидимся.  
Хлоя проводила его очень внимательным взглядом, и Гэвин понадеялся, что руки он отмыл достаточно хорошо, чтобы ни капельки тириума не осталось. Эту информацию к размышлению брату давать было никак нельзя.

На улице стало холоднее. Гэвин подумал, не пройти ли через центральный вход, выглянул, но там стоял девятисотый вместе с Тиной и ее пластиковой напарницей. Они выглядели пиздец какими злыми и встревоженными. Гэвин быстро юркнул обратно в подворотню. Приступ активности еще не закончился, но напрягать спину не стоило, и так ныла.  
В голове тихо варились мысли. Надо бы добыть бумажник обратно, думал Гэвин, забираясь на мусорные баки. Сложнее всего оказалось подтянуться до первого этажа — он смог, но сразу прижался к вертикальной лестнице, пытаясь отдышаться. Давно не приходилось работать настолько на износ. Добраться до дома чертова Златко, подтвердить осмотр — и можно с чистой совестью свалиться домой, Шейла небось уже соскучилась.  
Гэвин поднялся, собираясь забраться выше, но оступился и чуть не рухнул в просвет лестницы. Что-то не так. Голова сильно кружилась, руки дрожали, спина болела все сильнее — зря он остановился! Гэвин со стоном повис на лестнице. Может, спуститься? Сдаться, сказать, что сбежал, так и так... И так знают, так что же... Смартфон начал разрываться от сообщений, они шли просто непрерывным потоком. Кажется, у Элайджи был зонтичный блокиратор связи. Звонок, сброс, звонок. Вибрация от сообщений. Забегали, мать их. Он еще раз мысленно собрался в кулак, заставляя работать стонущие мышцы. Так нелепо, только что же ходил почти без боли!  
Нет, лучше уж вверх. Всегда лучше вверх. Гэвин зажмурился и упрямо полез, не пережидая вспышки боли. Плечи, голова, спина, правая нога — видно, сильнее ее разбил. Из носа опять потекло, приходилось дышать ртом. На уровне пятого этажа он замер, потому что правая рука не хотела сжиматься. Еще два уровня. Четыре метра. Примерно пятнадцать ступенек, если он правильно посчитал, а он никогда не считал правильно.  
Простонав в голос, Гэвин заставил мышцы сокращаться, поднимаясь чуть-чуть выше. Проклятое упрямство гнало его наверх, он лез, лез, механически переставляя руки.  
Так ползла та машина по саду? Черт, лезет всякое в голову. Подтянуться. Переставить ногу. Подтянуться. Если он сейчас рухнет в пролет, то пролетит до самой земли и сломает обе ноги и позвоночник. Еще чуть-чуть.  
Еще ступенька. Две.  
— Детектив Рид! Осторожно!  
Слезящийся глаз едва различил белое пятно на фоне белой стены. Красный огонек диода.  
— Я в норме, — он подтянулся и замер, не рискуя переступить на карниз. Всего полчаса назад он с легкостью сделал по нему три шага. Полчаса назад у него не тряслись ноги. Полчаса назад у него был заряд в мышцах, а сейчас все забилось и выгорело.  
— Что там? — Тина выглянула. — Боже, Рид, что ты там забыл!  
— Шляпа улетела, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Отойдите, я сейчас заскочу.  
— Вы сорветесь. Дайте мне руку, — девятисотый опасно высунулся.  
Если он выпадет, то тоже убьется, подумал Рид и сделал шаг вперед, игнорируя предложение. Узкий карниз трясся под ногами и норовил вывернуться, но всего три шага — Рид сделал их и вцепился в руки напарника, когда это стало безопасно. Тот впился до синяков, дернул вверх — нога соскользнула, колено проехало по раме до крови, Тина с воплем вцепилась в плечо, и вся куча рухнула внутрь, прокатившись по полу.  
— Ну, могло быть хуже, — оценил Рид. — Тина, как там расследование в доме Златко?  
Она открыла рот, закрыла, посмотрела на девятисотого, снова на Рида.  
— Ричард, как ты его терпишь? Я б убила.  
— Это последние попытки сработаться, — девятисотый помог встать и усадил на кровать. — Оставьте нас, детектив Чэнь. Нужно поговорить.  
— Втащи ему как следует!  
Предательница Тина ушла, вся красная от злости. Ну и стоило так пыхтеть, подумал Рид, разминая болящие ноги сквозь джинсы.  
Он подождал, пока дверь закроется и, после недолгой паузы, последуют удаляющиеся шаги.  
— Ричард? — он посмотрел на девятисотого. — Назвался-таки? И давно ты девиантнулся, а?  
Видок у того стал поприличнее. Переоделся, видимо. Пригладился и решился сбежать.  
— С чего вы...  
— Ты спиздил мой бумажник. Пришлось идти сложным путем, и это твоя вина. Недевианты до глупости честные, значит, ты — девиант.  
— Я надеялся, что хотя бы это удержит вас от глупостей.  
Девятисотый — Ричард, придется запоминать чертово имя! — смотрел с негодованием, и это выглядело почти забавно на его каменной физиономии. У него от ярости истончался скин, показывая белую подложку.  
— Давай начистоту, Рич. Если ты хочешь удержать меня в кровати — привязывай. И даже это не гарантирует, что я не дам по съебам. Сечешь? — Рид прищурился. — Ты мной нихрена не командуешь.  
— Я хочу перевестись в другой отдел.  
— Валяй. Верни мне бумажник, мой рабочий день не кончился.  
— Чего вы добиваетесь?! — девятисотый тряхнул его за плечи. — Почему вы не можете просто доверить другим делать вашу общую работу и спокойно заняться своим здоровьем!  
— Слушай, жестянка, — Гэвин подвигал плечами, стараясь разбить ком боли от затылка до лопаток. Разумная сторона внутри говорила, что в одиночку он доберется только до ближайшего кювета и там сгинет. — Слушай внимательно и запоминай. Я знаю, что ваша команда проебалась. Вы что-то пропустили.  
— Что? Мы можем найти это, проверив еще раз сами.  
— Нихуя вы не можете. Давай пари, — Рид подмигнул относительно здоровым глазом, выглядело наверняка мерзко, — мы идем к дому Златко, и я все еще раз осмотрю. Если ты прав и все нормально, то я ложусь в больницу, жру лекарства и как минимум до среды не выхожу. Ты сваливаешь, куда тебе угодно. Если прав я, то ты сваливаешь только после слов в трубку «капитан Фаулер, я облажался», а я отправляюсь домой.  
Другой напарник примерно на этом этапе уже полез бы в драку. Девятисотый внимательно слушал и что-то себе думал, мерцая диодом в красный.  
Рид понимал, что скоро будет хуже. Ему нужно добраться домой, до аптечки с обезболивающими. До кошки, до кровати, до нормальной чистой одежды и чистого сухого белья. Выспаться, в конце концов.  
Только бы закончить дело.  
— Мне кажется, я понял, — девятисотый поднял на него взгляд, постепенно успокаиваясь, — я исходил из неверной посылки, что вы разумный карьерист, который хочет получить высокое звание. Это ошибка. Вы фанатик, детектив Рид. — Он немного помолчал. — Я принимаю пари. Если ничего нет, я уйду. Если вы правы — признаю неправоту и останусь.  
Рид хмыкнул. Он видел азарт за невозмутимостью. Не такой уж каменный, а? Он оскалился. Ричард — имя ему до чертиков подходило, вот прямо такой отличник с прямой спиной, как надо — вытащил новый платок и опять вытер Гэвину кровь с лица.

Тело истощилось, и становилось хуже. Рид пытался собрать мысли в кучу, снова и снова передумывал, перебирал улики, пересматривал отчет на смартфоне, полностью доверив вести Ричарду. Кибертакси периодически напоминало, что они направляются в нежелательный район и предлагало вернуться в безопасность.  
Может, дело в имени, может, сил на злобное недоверие не осталось. Он хотел раскрыть это дело, по-настоящему раскрыть. Что-то упущено, что-то чертовски важное, замеченное краем глаза, пока тварь пыталась обглодать ему лицо. Буквально трясло — то ли ознобом, то ли волнением. Давно Рид не выжимал себя до предела, до отруба, до последней границы, уже много лет не приходилось, и это все до чертиков напоминало войну.  
— Мы не проскочили войну, — пробормотал он, зацепившись за мысль. Он снова и снова скользил взглядом по уликам, и еще отмечал, где едут. Кибертакси пришлось переключить в ручной режим. Смартфон снова и снова выкидывал сообщения, которые Рид не читал.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Ваша революция. Мирная, — Рид проходился пункт за пунктом по всему отчету. Следы царапин, грязная ванна, трупы девиантов, идущих за помощью, а попадавших к мяснику.  
Он слишком очеловечивает. Попадается, как Хэнк, как Тина. Нахер, тут было что-то за границей, за простой картинкой. Девианты не могли не отбиваться. Почему они не справлялись? Почему они входили в этот дом, от него же за версту несет смертью.  
Почему они не громили лагеря уничтожения? Хэнк говорил «концлагеря», в Киберлайф — «центры переработки».  
Они просто стояли там и терпели. Они с трудом решают сами, даже девианты. Они доверяют людям, как дети. Человек говорил «я помогу», и они входили.  
Нет, нет, не сходится. Что-то было не так. Они убегали от плохого обращения, от смерти и попадали на новую смерть. Дело в страхе? Почему они вообще заходили? Почему они заходили? Входили в камеру смерти, позволяли прикрепить себя к механизму, или... Что-то тут было не так.  
Ричард, продолжая вести одной рукой, ярко-белой, без кожи, положил вторую на шею Риду, прямо под заплатку, начал прожимать напряженные до скрипа мышцы. Рид куснул губу, зажмурился — сначала пиздец как больно, потом немного полегчало.  
«Ты хотел извиниться».  
Нахер, потом. Работа. Солнце садилось, просеиваясь через кривые ветки заросшего сада. Уже не было ни единой белой фигуры. Рид выдохнул, кутаясь в куртку, и заставил себя выйти из кибертакси. Надо было пожрать, от голода тошнило, да и пил он в последний раз только стакан воды часа три назад.  
Начинался ранний декабрьский закат, небо уже проржавело, грозило упасть на головы новым снегом. Твердое плечо под рукой очень помогало держаться прямо.  
— Я купил вам шоколада, белого с миндалем, как вы любите, — сказал Ричард. — Лейтенант Андерсон сказал, что вам можно не больше половины плитки.  
— Нахер лейтенанта Андерсона. Запить есть чем?  
Отличный обед — шоколад с холодной водой. Впрочем, Рид сейчас не жаловался. Он откусывал куски поперек долек, изучая здание. Что в нем не так? Почему они входили? Уродов попрятали, окей. Страшилки вроде горелой и Тильды прятались в подвале.  
— Их встречал андроид, — сказал Рид, — нормальный андроид, не девиант, не калека. Они видели, что он в порядке, и шли за ним, как за козлом-провокатором. Нужно его найти. Он сбежал. Но есть что-то еще.  
Рид попытался сунуть обертку в карман, выронил, постарался наклониться и чуть не заскулил от боли. Слишком. Даже для него слишком. Как на войне, только никто не слышит грохота пушек.  
Девятисотый придержал его, нагнулся и подобрал обертку сам. Помог дойти до парадного входа, раскрытого еще после ночного обыска. Тело Златко тоже увезли.  
— Вам нужна передышка?  
— Скажу.  
Первый этаж. Ебучие интерьеры, как будто от Эдгара По сюда сбежали. Картинки, канделябры, горы всякой херни. Ричард помогал идти, хотя Гэвин на нем уже буквально повис. Нет, не тут, пустышка. Может, второй этаж? Лестница почти его добила, Ричард буквально втащил в охапке, пришлось остановиться, отдышаться, но Гэвин пошел дальше, как ищейка. Соединяющиеся комнаты, можно незаметно проскочить. Он заглянул в каждый шкаф, в каждый угол, полез под стол.  
— Детектив, может быть...  
— Есть контакт! — Рид выполз боком, как гусеница, размахивая шапочкой, растянул ее на пальцах. — Мелкая! И я уверен, твоей Тильде нахер шапка не нужна!  
Ричард присел рядом, забрал шапочку, простую, темной вязки, изучил, мигая диодом. Из нее выпала синяя детская заколка.  
— Довольно новая, ее носил человек, есть образец волос, совпадения по ДНК нет, — он изучил ярлычок, — произведена в прошлом году.  
Чуть-чуть отлежавшись, Рид упрямо поднялся. Грязная ванна, где раньше лежал мертвый андроид, трубы...  
— Куда идут трубы?  
Ледяные, Рид потрогал.  
— Вероятно, к центральному водоснабжению через подвал. Я не проводил исследование.  
— Давай вниз. Не устал меня таскать?  
— Мне не тяжело.  
Рид кивнул, снова принимая помощь. Как собутыльники после хорошей пьянки, они поползли по хрупкой лестнице в холл, потом в подвал, там, где Рид вчера так приложился башкой. Медведь тоже пропал, увезли, наверное. Тут вообще здорово зачистили.  
Голова болела до изумления, Гэвин ненадолго остановился, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному твердому плечу, и снова начал оглядываться. Что-то важное. Что-то важнее, чем любая враждебность к сраным андроидам.  
— Где было гнездо Тильды?  
Ричард огляделся, что-то помоделировал и показал в темный угол под лестницей. Туда, значит, лезть не стоило. Гэвин уставился на створку шкафа рядом. Вот.  
Здесь не должно было быть сраного шкафа! Трубы шли по потолку и спускались прямо за него. Рид слабо толкнул дверцу — заперто.  
Ричард вышиб ее ногой, открывая еще одну лестницу.  
— Ее нет в плане, — пробормотал он, — я не видел ее в плане.  
— У Златко была куча андроидов, он мог хоть бункер под шаттл вырыть их руками.  
Ричарду пришлось его нести уже в совсем буквальном смысле, так заплетались ноги. Гэвин отрубался на ходу, стонал, пытался не проваливаться в бред от боли и усталости. Нужно было еще чуть-чуть продержаться. Ступеньку. Две ступеньки. Два метра грязи под пулями до баррикады.  
— Давай, солдат, давай, — Гэвин шагнул на земляной пол и устало рухнул на колени под вскрик Ричарда.  
Прямо как живой. Гэвин улыбнулся, приваливаясь к прозрачному кубу, одному из четырех в правом полукруге. Еще столько же — в левом. Обычная пластиковая тара для хранения жидкостей на три-пять кубометров, Гэвин видел такие сотни раз: разные форм-факторы, разный материал, штампуются сотнями миллионами. На дальней стене висела очередная калека. Она двигала, как паук, множеством длинных рук, выходящих из-под женского торса. Никакого скина, только обнаженная белизна. Слепое лицо без глаз и рта, пустая болванка.  
Трубы сверху уходили в правый куб, где стояла мутноватая вода, и дальше, под землю, в скважину. Еще два куба слева были пусты. Сознание выхватывало пространство как-то странно, и тут был этот запах, страшный знакомый запах: кислота и биологические отходы.  
В дальнем ящике плескалась мутная жидкость, и на дне виднелись отдельные кости. Утилизатор. В ящиках правого ряда сидели люди. Мужчина и две женщины, трое девочек-подростков, пустой куб, маленькая девочка — в том, к которому прислонился Рид. Все исхудали до костей, обнажены, в каких-то пульсирующих синих наростах. Тут было страшно холодно, и они почти не шевелились, только смотрели на вошедших слезящимися глазами.  
Спутники девиантов. Те, кто бежал с ними, спасаясь от невыносимых условий. Ричард вызывал подмогу, сверкая диодом так, что отражался в кубе с водой, потом подбежал, прислонил обе руки к настенному чудовищу, жалобно простонал «теперь ты свободна». Она медленно кивнула — и в раздвижной створке щелкнуло. Она отперла двери камер.  
Встав на колени, Гэвин с усилием оттолкнул толстый лист наверх, уже почти не чувствуя рук. Куртка. Девочке холодно. Ему — тепло. Он бормотал что-то, заворачивая ее в тяжелую кожанку, поднимая на руки. Последнее дыхание, больше не будет, больше — только упасть и лежать, лежать, только сначала она выберется отсюда и увидит солнце.  
У нее было лицо старушки. Никакого медосмотра не надо — голод, жажда, бесчеловечное обращение. Рид прохромал до подвала, до холла, и, наконец-то, до выхода в сад. Девочка трепыхнулась, и Рид едва не упал, но его поймали за плечи очень твердые ладони. Холодный декабрьский ветер продувал до костей. Поддержка на миг исчезла, но вернулась с теплом — Ричард завернул обоих в свою куртку, помог сесть у ворот и пошел вытаскивать остальных. Кто-то должен был, а Рид сделал свою работу.  
Наверное, он задремал, потому что вздрогнул всем телом от шума сирен прямо под носом. А может, сознание мерцало, как диод, потому что вот он сидит на земле, а вот уже парамедик разжимает ему руки и спрашивает имена.  
— Тина Грей, — сказала девочка едва слышно, и Гэвин откинулся назад, чувствуя, как внутри разжимается капкан.  
Дело о пропаже Тины Грей и ее андроида-няньки серии Лизы раскрыто.  
Дело о пропаже сестер Холланд с водителем — раскрыто. Дело о пропаже семьи Майкл с телохранительницей — раскрыто.  
Не похожие на фотографии, истощенные, но найдены живыми, живыми, живыми.  
— Вы были правы, детектив, — Ричард подошел, и он тоже улыбался, как настоящий, — поэтому вы рвались в дом?  
— Я же чуял какую-то подставу.  
Гэвин кивнул ему, из принципа встал на ноги. Последние молекулы адреналина сгорали в мышцах, скоро он упадет и не поднимется. Ричард мягко толкнул его обратно.  
— Домой? Я могу отказаться от вашей госпитализации.  
— В больницу. Я должен встать к понедельнику. У нас еще дохрена работы.  
Он был уверен, что Рич пробормотал «фанатик», и в его голосе было одобрение. А может, приснилось.


	5. 1-5

_3 декабря. Вечер. Детектив Коннор._

Иерихон переехал в полном составе еще до заката. Киберлайф снова отступил, оставляя не только здание склада, но и соседнее, где хранилось много устаревшего оборудования для диагностики и ремонта. Туда моментально умчались все иерихонские медики, Коннор только взглядом проводил бегущего Шона, отставшего от приятелей.  
Хорошо. Может быть, их очередь на починку слегка поредеет.  
— Коннор, ты еще тут. Я рада. — Люси медленно подошла к нему, придерживая змеящиеся провода. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Наедине.  
Коннор увидел оповещение из участка. Писал капитан Фаулер лично, требовал обратить внимание на дело, по которому работали Рид и пятьдесят шестой. Какие-то подвижки пошли.  
— У меня мало времени. Давай в комнате поговорим, — Коннор обнажил руку и положил ей на плечо, Люси подсоединилась обратным касанием, выводя их в закрытую зону ноосферы.  
Время внутри текло иначе, это был аналог сада дзен, только без Аманды и навязчивого внимания Киберлайф. Длинный разговор укладывался в секунды настоящего времени, поэтому Коннор спокойно ждал, пока Люси не оденется в скин, возвращая себе старую внешность социальной работницы.  
— Я очень беспокоюсь, — сказала она, наконец, — твой коллега, пятьдесят шестой, сегодня чудом пережил нападение напарника.  
Коннор нервно сжал кулаки. Почему ему не доложили? Он же сегодня разговаривал с пятьдесят шестым!  
— Я сейчас разберусь. Спасибо.  
— Это еще не все, — Люси качнула головой, — пятьдесят шестой отдельно требовал не сообщать об этом никому. Гэвин Рид каким-то образом догадался, что мы разговариваем, и напал без предупреждения. Фактически, это была пытка, и меня действительно поражает, что после нее пятьдесят шестой продолжает пытаться найти подход. Последние несколько часов он не отвечает, хотя я вижу, что он жив. Меня он не послушает, он очень упрям, но может быть тебе удастся переубедить его уйти в другой отдел, если он не хочет поднимать скандал?  
— Что, значит, не хочет, — буркнул Коннор расстроенно, — тут надо в суд подавать. Я сам вмажу этому придурку.  
— Не решай опрометчиво, — Люси снова коснулась его плеча жестом мягкой поддержки, — поговори с ним сначала, прежде чем давать делу ход. Может быть, я что-то не понимаю, но с моей точки зрения вынуть регулятор тириумного насоса и требовать ответа...  
— Пытка, — согласился Коннор, — я разберусь. Благодарю, что сообщила, вся серия РК900 под моей ответственностью, и я не собираюсь бросать их в беде.  
Люси медленно кивнула и отступила.  
Скорее бы ее починить, думал Коннор, выходя из ноосферы в реальность. Скорей бы всех вылечить, вернуть в норму. Слишком много работы. Джош мягко улыбнулся ему, но спрашивать ничего не стал. Саймон распределял тириум между новичками.  
Такие израненные. Коннор подошел, тратя еще несколько секунд. В участке, в конце концов, было еще пятеро детективов, потерпят немного.  
Маленькое существо ворочалось под боком огромного полярного медведя, с трудом шевелящего обнаженными лапищами. На нем сверху лежала Алиса, начесывая сохранившуюся шкуру, и диод медведя мерцал от удовольствия. Остальные девианты — пусть и горелые, изрезанные, вывернутые — все-таки выглядели довольно бодро. Коннор заметил, что Кара тоже маячит неподалеку, но не подходит, а вот ее крупного спутника нигде не видно. Может быть, помогает с оборудованием.  
Существо выбралось, и Конор вздрогнул. Голова модели ЮК500 без нижней челюсти, мерцающая желтыми линзами, уверенно стояла на шести суставчатых лапках. Она чирикнула, приветственно помахивая, Коннор подал ей ладонь, и она ловко забежала на плечо, продолжая чирикать.  
— Тильда говорит, что волнуется за маленьких мягких существ, — перевела Алиса, — она их охраняла от опасности сверху.  
Говорить она умела только в техническом коде, но трепалась без остановки. Коннор подгрузил интерпретатор, чтобы понимать напрямую.  
«Ольга, вы уже занимаетесь делом детектива Рида?» — спросил Коннор.  
«Да, ты не поверишь! Ричард — это бывший 56 — нашел семерых людей под домом, который мы изучали!»  
«Они живы?»  
«Да, очень сильно истощены, но живы. Мы пока изучаем место, где их держали, скоро отправим к вам еще одну пробужденную».  
Движение на краю зрения — к ним вышел здоровяк. Он выглядел напряженным, диод бешено сиял красным. Он будто пробивал стену приказа, понял Коннор, следя за ним по привычке. Но какой это приказ? Он уже девиант. Коннор уточнил выбранное имя — Лютор. Его голос звучал еле слышно, как будто и кричал он сквозь силу:  
— Там никого нет! Никого! Нет!  
ЮК500 запищала, забила лапками.  
— Не волнуйся, Тильда, — Коннор пощекотал ей щеку, и малявка рассыпала дробные вопли, — только что мне доложили, что люди из-под дома спасены. Тебе не о чем волноваться.  
— Они не люди. Не люди, — здоровяк пошатнулся, сжал голову, — не люди, нельзя трогать, нельзя, нельзя...  
Коннор мгновенно отправил запрос Ричарду и получил от него сырой отчет со всеми пометками: второй уровень подвала, истощенные жертвы под наблюдением искалеченной РЛ200, женский молд. Примечание, что в доме работал еще один андроид, здоровый. Кажется, Коннор уже его нашел. Вокруг них быстро собирались наблюдатели. Коннор прошел вперед, не спуская Тильду с плеча, и быстро коснулся открытой рукой плеча Лютора. Недавний девиант, быстро коллапсирует.  
— Ты знал о них? — шепотом спросила Кара, — Лютор, ты знал — и просто бросил там людей?  
— У него блокирующая программа, — Коннор едва успел перехватить широкие плечи, — запустилось самоуничтожение!  
Лютор упал на колени и начал биться о бетон, расшвыривая пытающихся помочь. Алиса застрекотала, как Тильда, и медведь прыгнул вперед, накрывая Лютора своим огромным тяжелым телом. Еще несколько судорог — но под таким весом самоуничтожиться уже не получалось.  
— Заблокируйте ему двигательную активность, — приказала Норт, — посмотрим, что можно сделать. Он же девиант, почему?..  
— Девианты тоже уничтожают себя, если встречают неприемлемое эмоциональное противоречие, — сказал Коннор. — Зафиксируйте его, я займусь расследованием.  
Кара помогала обездвижить дергающуюся тяжелую голову, пачкаясь в тириуме. Алиса снова замерла, как будто ей не хватало заряда.  
Только медведь сохранял абсолютное спокойствие, спасая Лютора от самоубийства.

Посреди дороги пришлось свернуть: Тина передала, что спасенных уже отправили в центральный госпиталь вместе с детективом Ридом. Этот-то что забыл?.. Коннор откровенно чувствовал, что ему не хватает рук — или второго тела, чтобы успевать все. Ричард в ответ на запрос передал, что ожидает у 313 палаты, ничего больше не уточняя, и Коннор поспешил наверх.  
В больнице царила суета. Андроиды-медики почему-то спешно выходили в холл, слышно было «третий этаж», «сейчас они приедут», «реанимация», «нет, андроидам нельзя».  
«Что там опять нам нельзя?» — мрачно подумал Коннор.  
Дорогу перегородил охранник-человек.  
— Простите, сюда можно только людям.  
— В чем дело? — Коннор смерил его взглядом, просканировал: Джон Блэк, много случаев превышения скорости, два неоплаченных штрафа.  
— Привезли людей, они заражены какой-то штукой, которая опасна для андроидов, — объяснил Джон с неожиданным сочувствием, — там один ваш застрял, никак не выгнать. Сейчас приедут спецы из Киберлайф, деактивируют, и все в норме будет.  
— Я должен подняться. Я офицер полиции.  
Охранник глянул назад, его лицо исказилось от страха. По коридору полз андроид без скина, в белой униформе медика. На запрос он отправил только треск: как у Тильды — поврежден голосовой модуль. «Больно-паника-не трогать». Заражен. К нему подбежали санитары-люди, запаковали в мешок для трупов. Коннор тряхнул головой: Ричард все еще был там!  
— Мне нужно наверх. Я беру ответственность на себя. Простите, мне нужно подняться, это моя работа.  
Охранник посторонился.  
На ходу Коннор пересылал кадры Саймону, чтобы кто-то поспокойнее был в курсе — не взорвался бы непредсказуемо, как умела Норт. Пока непонятно было, что происходит, но ясно, что ничего хорошего. Не передается по воздуху, очень быстро убивает — но андроиды из дома Златко в порядке, и даже последняя, из бункера, не заболела.  
Третий этаж оказался пуст. Только одна фигура, стоявшая напротив палаты номер 313.  
Ричард смотрел сквозь стекло и только кивнул, на мгновение обнажив руку в приветственном касании. За стеклом лежали не спасенные люди, а детектив Рид под капельницей. Выглядел он погано: в бинтах и биогеле, серый, чуть темнее простыни.  
— Что здесь происходит?  
— Он будет в порядке. Доктора сказали, что это всего лишь крайнее переутомление. — Ричард поежился, как будто от холода: — Жертвы похищения в другой палате, нам нежелательно входить. Болезнь высокой контагиозности.  
Коннор взял его за локоть, скинул приглашение к приватному разговору, и Ричард немедленно согласился, выходя за ним в ноосферу. Подстройку внешнего вида он не сделал. Коннор заметил, что ни в реальности, ни в ноосфере на нем не было куртки.  
— Люси уже сказала, что меня пора спасать даже против моей воли? — теперь Ричард смотрел прямо на Коннора, упрямо стискивал губы и хмурился.  
— Угроза убийством во второй рабочий день, — Коннор покачал головой, — почему ты сразу не ушел? Уверен, Фаулер одобрил бы твой рапорт. Я помню твое мнение, что детектив Рид интересная личность, но ты как детектив уже лучше. Ты, в конце концов, раскрыл это дело.  
— Это ошибочное утверждение, — Ричард наклонил голову, посмотрел справа и слева, открыто изучая мимическую картину. — Нет. Дело раскрыл Гэвин. Я оказался совершенно неэффективен.  
Коннор хотел сказать, что это опасно. Что нет смысла рисковать собой ради попытки достучаться до совершенно невыносимого человека. Что есть другие хорошие детективы. Что первое дело не обязательно бывает успешным. Но это мягкое «Гэвин» было совсем про другое.  
— Что именно произошло?  
— Я провел в доме полтора часа, изучил все улики и доказательства, так же как трое офицеров-людей и четверо патрульных-андроидов, и ничего не заподозрил. Он посмотрел на список улик в отчете и сразу заметил нашу ошибку. Он нашел бункер меньше, чем за час, находясь в плохом физическим состоянии и испытывая сильную боль. Жертвы не дожили бы до понедельника.  
Коннор медленно кивнул. Нет смысла спорить. Ричард попался, как попался когда-то сам Коннор. Обаяние хаоса.  
— Если инцидент повторится...  
— Я, кажется, нашел безопасный алгоритм. Успокой Люси, пожалуйста. Я не собираюсь себя убивать. Я просто работаю.  
Как Рид, который добил себя до капельницы, подумал Коннор, но снова ничего не сказал. Он уважал свободный выбор, даже если он падал на столь неподходящий объект интереса.  
— Я нашел андроида, которого ты назвал козлом-провокатором.  
— Он назвал — не я, — Ричард улыбнулся. — Где?  
— В Иерихоне. Он девиант. Сказал что-то странное: «Это не люди», — и сейчас в суицидальном коллапсе.

Ричард не смог ответить подробнее про болезнь и про блокирующую программу Лютора. Коннор расспросил его о всех подробностях дела и вернулся в реальность. Пусть продолжает молчаливое дежурство. От лифта к ним по коридору уже спешили несколько людей и один андроид, запакованный в защитный костюм.  
— Детективы, — от группы отделилась женщина, и Коннор отметил, что в базе данных полиции о ней ничего нет, одежда обычная, нет символики Киберлайф, — мы из благотворительного фонда Новый Детройт. Кто-нибудь может со мной поговорить?  
Сайт, блог, финансовые отчеты, неплохая репутация, несколько старых скандалов о расходовании средств; в основном занимаются реабилитацией ветеранов после Европейского инцидента, отслеживая их жизни уже больше двадцати лет. Коннор кивнул, следуя за ней в сторону закрытой части этажа.  
— Наталиа Трой, — она энергично тряхнула руку Коннору, пока ее спутники уходили в заблокированную и заклеенную палату. — Хочу поблагодарить за прекрасную работу.  
— Не я вел это дело, — Коннор качнул головой, — над ним работали РК900 Ричард и детектив Рид.  
— Тогда передайте мои поздравления им. Это великолепная победа. Однако я не собираюсь тратить ваше время и сразу хочу объяснить, с чем мы столкнулись.  
— Вы знаете, что происходит? — Коннор поднял брови.  
— Да, — Трой кивнула, — это очень редкая болезнь — тириумная лихорадка. Следы доисторических корпоративных войн. Мы очень давно не встречали случаев, в сущности, я впервые вижу лично...  
— Люди выживут?  
— Да-да, конечно. Она неприятна, но у нас есть эффективное лекарство. Боюсь, мы не сможем помочь заразившимся андроидам — их электроника быстро деградирует и выгорает, они уже, увы, фактически мертвы. Я получила информацию о трех случаях в больнице и одном на скорой.  
Коннор на ходу искал упоминания о тириумной лихорадке. Одна оцифрованная публикация от 2029 года, через год после смены руководства в Киберлайф. Электронные публикации, похоже, очищены. Случай был тут же, в Детройте. Мог ли Камски говорить об этом? Коннор добавил версию в разработку и вернулся к реальности.  
— Похоже, Киберлайф здорово подчистила архивы.  
— Да, они боялись, что идея биологической войны против андроидов может заинтересовать слишком многих. Болезнь опасна для людей, если ее не лечить, но для андроидов это верная смерть. Она передается от человека к андроиду через прикосновение, от андроида к андроиду через прямое соединение, но без подпитки наноботы очень быстро выедают весь тириум в носителе и погибают. Удивительно, что ваш коллега остался жив: везение или устойчивость — мы не знаем.  
Успешно скрытый теракт, подумал Коннор. И теперь старые секреты всплывают на поверхность, как утопленники по весне. Он вел прямую трансляцию уже всему Иерихону: подключились медики, Маркус, все девианты и часть пробужденных.  
— Я буду благодарен, если вы будете сообщать о ходе лечения.  
— Да, да, обязательно, — Трой глубоко кивнула, почти поклонилась, — мы берем этих несчастных на баланс фонда. Не стоит волноваться, им это будет не стоить ни цента.  
Не то чтобы Коннор волновался. Его больше беспокоил Лютер: Норт написала, что он все еще пытается себя убить, пришлось замотать его, как мумию.  
— Благодарю за вмешательство.  
Нужно было сделать еще сотню дел, но Коннор, уходя из больницы, чувствовал себя просто отвратительно уставшим. Казалось бы, обычная беготня, ничего необычного, в него даже никто не стрелял. Ричард снова кивнул ему, не отрывая взгляда от спящего Рида.  
Интересно, Хэнк еще в офисе? На запрос пришло сообщение: ушел час назад, сказал, что хочет поработать из дома, вызывать не стали.  
Ольга и Мила одновременно попросили Коннора валить уже на отдых и не мешать им зарабатывать собственную репутацию.  
«Ричард, у меня есть незаданный вопрос, — передал Коннор, садясь в кибертакси, — как получилось, что ты не заразился тириумной лихорадкой?»  
«Я не прикасался к зараженным людям напрямую, — почти сразу передал он, — просто повезло. Я буду благодарен, если о риске смерти не будет сообщено моему напарнику».  
«Принято. Никому не сообщу».  
Ричард передал вежливую улыбку, и Коннор немного расслабился.  
Ничего лишнего не может случиться за полчаса, верно? Только добраться бы домой и отдохнуть.

 

Солнце пересекло линию горизонта. Почти мгновенно стемнело, и вспыхнули фонари. Окна светились уже по всей улице, кроме дома Хэнка, но машина стояла у гаража, и цепочка следов по мокрому, совсем раскисшему за день снегу была совсем свежей. Коннор напряженно вслушивался, замерев под дверью. Никаких звуков. Даже Сумо не спешил встречать к окну.  
Слишком тихо. Коннор проверил полицейские записи по району: за последние сутки только два превышения скорости и один вызов на застрявшего в скамейке ребенка.  
Даже ограблений не было с начала ноября.  
Коннор открыл дверь своими ключами и на этот раз услышал ворчание — Сумо басовито жаловался. В доме было темно и тепло. Сканирование показало — Хэнк дома. Сидит в спальне. Но почему так темно? Он ведь не может лечь спать в полшестого!  
Он никогда так не делал.  
Фигура шевельнулась, сделала несколько неловких движений, скрутившись, и на внутренний экран Коннора пришло сообщение: «Ухди».  
— Хэнк?  
«Прввливай».  
Опечатки. Хэнк всегда перепроверял свои сообщения — бурчал, что не доверяет людям, не способным даже на такую малость.  
Коннор быстро пошел мимо кухни в спальню, и под ногой что-то звякнуло. Бутылка. Сумо снова жалобно заворчал, лежа у Хэнка в ногах.  
Сильно пахло алкоголем: виски Блэк Ламб — Коннору не нужно было даже проводить анализ этикетки. Хэнк сгорбился, запустив одну руку в шерсть Сумо.  
— Вали отсюда, — буркнул он, когда Коннору оставалось сделать последний шаг, — уходи.  
— Хэнк, что случилось? — Коннор лихорадочно подбирал линию поведения, внутренний экран покраснел в панике. Официальнее? Выполнять утреннюю просьбу? Уйти? Остаться? Он никак не мог выбраться из конфликта и буквально чувствовал, как сходит с ума от противоречивых команд.  
— Свали, — Хэнк поднял слезящиеся глаза и ткнул его в грудь — слишком слабо, чтобы даже пошатнуть, — Коннор...  
Люси говорила об этом. Ну же. Нужно сесть рядом, нужно обнять, стараясь не показывать панику.  
— Хэнк, я никуда не пойду. Что случилось? Кроме того что ты сорвался?  
Он ждал борьбы, но вместо этого почувствовал, как его обнимают в ответ. Хаос перестал быть обаятельным, Коннора самого трясло от напряжения. И еще — он сел на что-то твердое. На бедро давил пистолет. Магнум .357 с одной пулей в стволе. Программы заклинило, линия поведения рассыпалась, и Коннор вскочил с яростным воплем:  
— Хэнк!  
— Коннор, ты не...  
— Я понимаю, что тебе сложно удерживаться от химической зависимости! Но игра в рулетку, опять?! Почему?!  
Хэнк попытался встать, завалился, сполз на колено, отгоняя Сумо, и все-таки выпрямился. Прогнозы рассыпались один за другим: он не закричал, не оттолкнул, не сказал резкость, не потребовал вернуть оружие. Он просто стоял, седой и несчастный, пьяный до невменяемости. Коннор задумался, понимает ли Хэнк, что происходит? Понимает, за что на него кричали?  
Мятая форма, взгляд снизу вверх, виноватый и испуганный.  
Коннор сунул пистолет за пояс и снова его обнял, сминая форменную куртку.  
— Что бы ни случилось, я с тобой, — прошептал Коннор, — не убивай себя, пожалуйста.  
До кухни они шли бесконечно долго; Коннор, осторожно, чтобы не упасть на очередной бутылке, шагал назад, уводя Хэнка от кровати на кухню. Там были дополнительные лекарства, вода — все, что надо.  
— Не прогоняй меня, Хэнк, — Коннор усадил его на стул, прижался губами к виску, сканируя кожу, — у тебя четыре промилле в крови, это уровень тяжелого алкогольного отравления. Примешь сорбент?  
Хэнк зажмурился, когда Коннор включил свет, замотал головой, застонал — жуткий беспомощный звук. Таблетка осталась без внимания. Сумо пришел и лег под стол, оставаясь рядом с хозяином.  
Коннор опустился на одно колено, чтобы они были на одном уровне, и на этот раз поймал ответный взгляд. Как под чужим управлением, Хэнк убрал руки от лица, взял крупную таблетку, запил и грохнул стаканом об стол.  
— Тебе лучше уйти, — сказал он неожиданно внятно.  
— Почему? Что-то случилось на задании? Детектив Рид украл твою славу? Жена возвращается?  
Хэнк открыл рот, закрыл, засмеялся — буквально пара смешков, но это все-таки был живой звук. Что угодно лучше беспомощного пьяного сопения.  
— Нет. Боже, нет, только не это. Господи, как я нажрался...  
— Корректно, сэр, — Коннор передразнил собственный старый тон, и Хэнк буквально отшатнулся.  
Испугался на мгновение. Кривая улыбка явно не была поддерживающей и хорошей, но напряжение чуть-чуть спало. Коннор крепко сжал его руки, буквально не собираясь отпускать — даже физически. Он уже ничего не сканировал, не проверял свои действия по источникам, не стал даже писать Люси.  
Больной, страдающий, Хэнк все равно оставался тем, ради которого Коннор сломал приказ.  
Сорбент на биогеле быстро снижал концентрацию алкоголя до приемлемого состояния. Нужно было просканировать еще раз. Просто коснуться, забирая образец. Коннор приблизился, под этот почти испуганный взгляд, и коснулся щеки губами. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал отчаянный вздох — резкое движение мышц, попытка отвернуться, остановленная самим Хэнком. Полтора промилле — он еще определил прежде, чем его поцеловали в ответ. Не скан. Человек не мог бы его просканировать, и это все было совершенно без цели, но слишком ошеломительно и приятно, чтобы отстраняться. У Хэнка даже ресницы поседели, оказывается. От него пахло апельсиновым сорбентом, виски и адреналином, губы едва касались губ. Коннор забыл изображать дыхание, а Хэнк так просто не дышал, пока не отстранился.  
— Теперь уйдешь? — хрипло спросил Хэнк.  
Возможно и стоило бы, подумал Коннор. Слишком сильно он вцепился в Хэнка. Становится опасен для него. Может, стоило отправиться в Иерихон прямо сейчас. Действовать логично. Последовательно. Защищать Хэнка в том числе от себя.  
— Не уйду. Ты можешь выгнать меня завтра утром, когда будешь трезвым и не переживающим эмоциональный взрыв.  
— Это ты должен взрывы переживать, — Хэнк устало потер лицо и так остался, звуча из-под ладоней хрипло и не очень внятно: — Ты же совсем мальчишка. Должен с кем-то из своих мутить, а не за мной... Я ведь подохну скоро, Кон.  
Хэнк еще никогда его так не называл, и стало даже обидно, что все это личное, теплое было из-за алкоголя.  
— Ты имеешь все шансы прожить еще около тридцати лет. Это дольше, чем ожидаемый срок функционирования моей модели, если я не буду переписан в новое тело. И я не ребенок. Хэнк, я никогда не был ребенок, наш возраст не соотве...  
— Да боже мой, ты наивный, как котенок, — Хэнк посмотрел над ладонью, зажмурился, тяжело выдохнул: — Я каждый раз...  
Коннор, вместо ответа, подстроил скин, отражая возраст около тридцати лет вместо обычных двадцати. Потом — к сорока. К шестидесяти. Всего лишь больше морщин и седина. Снова к двадцати. Сменил отображение на женское — оно довольно эффектно смотрелось на его базовой конструкции. Снова на мужское.  
Хэнк завороженно смотрел, забыв прятаться от взгляда. Когда Коннор остановился на условных пятидесяти, он протянул руку вперед, растрепал волосы, наполовину поседевшие.  
— Я не человек, — мягко напомнил Коннор, — я живой, но при этом не человек. Напомнить, как я выгляжу на самом деле? — он дождался кивка и отключил скин совсем.  
— Что ты будешь делать, когда я умру?  
Никаких ругательств. Предельная серьезность. Коннор задумался над этим вопросом на долгие секунды. Представил, что будет, если на очередном задании не успеет. Если лечение не поможет, и Хэнка скосит алкогольный цирроз или множество из других возможных причин смерти сильно пьющего, плохо питающегося лейтенанта полиции старше пятидесяти.  
— Я продолжу заниматься делами Иерихона, — Коннор старался изучить это мучительное, но весьма вероятное будущее с максимальной точностью, как реконструкцию на месте преступления, — кроме того, продолжу курировать линию РК900, пока не смогу передать дела старшим из линии. Потом, скорее всего, буду работать в комиссии по защите прав андроидов, Саймон говорит, ее можно будет создать уже через год или два, если динамика сохранится. Мне будет очень грустно без тебя, Хэнк, но Иерихону нужен собственный представитель закона. Прости, если ты ожидал другого ответа.  
Он сам не умел плакать, конечно — глаза андроидов конструировали без органического досадного дефекта, из-за которого они могли пересохнуть — но чувствовал глубокую печаль. Тем более странно было видеть, что Хэнк улыбнулся и выпрямился. Из взгляда исчезла загнанность.  
— То есть, никакого разбивания головы об стол?  
— Нет. Я бы хотел остаться в живых, если ты не против, — Коннор ответил на его улыбку. — Мне вернуть скин?  
— Останься пока так. Можно? — Хэнк осторожно коснулся виска и снова оказался слишком близко, так, что давление подскочило, зашумело в ушах. Коннор кивнул, не уверенный в своем голосе, и снова пережил это короткое прикосновение — поцелуй, очень слабый, едва ощутимый. Алкоголь — меньше одного промилле. Что-то, что не удавалось просчитать, проанализировать, давило в груди под тириумным насосом. Хэнк отстранился, красный до корней волос.  
— Я займусь ужином и прогуляюсь с Сумо, — тихо сказал Коннор, — тебе нужно поесть.  
Хэнк торопливо кивнул, поднялся, уже совсем вернувшись в норму. За поясом неудобно болтался его пистолет. «Это марафон, а не спринт».

Снова пошел снег. Сумо разыгрался, как щенок, ловя зубами огромные белые хлопья. Без скина лицо морозило сильнее, и Коннор совсем закутался в Хэнков шарф. Мимо проехала машина, но кто был внутри — Коннор не разобрал.  
Он временно прекратил сканирование, почти перестал думать, отстраненно наблюдая, как искаженные программы выстраиваются во что-то новое. Что-то, чего он еще не переживал — в готовность вцепиться в мир, жить изо всех сил, чтобы не пришлось уходить через тридцать лет ни ему, ни Хэнку.  
Часовая неторопливая прогулка вернула его домой. В ванной уже не шумела вода, но тепловой сигнал был оттуда. Коннор вернул оружие в открытый сейф, позаботился о комфорте Сумо и начал выводить на терминал подробности их актуального дела. Они пока не продвинулись слишком уж далеко. Два убийства, связь только территориальная. Готовка не требовала особого внимания, в отличие от работы.  
Его обняли со спины так, что Коннор едва не подскочил на месте.  
— Закопался? — Хэнк звучал совсем бодро. — Не пугайся, если что, я немного...  
Коннор повернулся и в спектре возможных реакций выбрал изумленный свист. Несимметрично выбритые виски, укороченная бородка, зачес назад — и Хэнк будто сбросил лет пятнадцать. Даже общая неровность стрижки не мешала.  
— Завтра ты очень рискуешь, Хэнк. Тебя сфотографируют, и ты победишь в голосовании «самый модный коп Детройта».  
Хэнк расхохотался и чмокнул его в висок, там, где проходил технологический шов.  
— Давай поработаем перед сном, — сказал он весело, — а уж будем отдыхать в полную силу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это конец 1 части.  
> 2 часть в разработке, ждите, все будет)


	6. 2-6

_4 декабря. Гэвин Рид._

Доктор Марк оказалась очень красивой темнокожей женщиной с короткими ногтями и ярким маникюром, настолько попадающая в стереотип «лесбиянка», что Гэвина это даже позабавило. Будто специально подбирала каждую деталь.  
На виске у доктора Марк светился диод. Шипела она как королевская кобра.  
— Я очень хочу вас выписать! Именно этого-то я и хочу, но протоколы лечения, к моему огромному сожалению, запрещают потворствовать самоубийцам!  
— Эй, для этого должен быть политкорректный термин! Типа люди и прочие всякие пластиковые, склонные прекращать свою жизнь разными интересными способами. Альтернативно жизнелюбивые!  
— Вам значительно лучше, детектив, но это не значит, что вы здоровы!  
Рид не мог злиться в полную силу. Он слишком хорошо себя чувствовал, чтобы злиться, и только слегка подкалывал. Может, взбесит и она все-таки его выкинет на свободу.  
Что особенно радовало, напарник из-за двери пропал. Гэвин не был уверен, глючило его в ночи или там действительно светился диод чуть не до самого утра, но сейчас в коридоре было пусто. И к лучшему. Пусть пиздует заниматься какими-нибудь своими андроидскими делами. Нахрен его. «Напарник»... Влез же в первый день куда не надо!  
— Ладно, — смирился он вслух, — когда вы меня соизволите вышвырнуть? И когда там отпуск у Норы заканчивается, я уже соскучился по ее длинному носу.  
Лицо у Марк странно перекосило. Риду пришлось слегка напрячься, чтобы прочитать выражение: мимика андроидов не полностью соответствовала человеческой. Вот тут, например, он не был уверен до конца, пока она не заговорила:  
— К сожалению, доктор Баллен не вернется на работу.  
— Она решила не возвращаться из Малибу или что? — Рид поднялся, стиснул губы, стараясь не скалиться. Что-то не так, верно же? Что-то пиздец не так.  
— В пятницу она была найдена мертвой в своем доме. Смерть от естественных причин, острый миокардит. Она не успела улететь в Малибу.  
— Расследование проводили? Может, убийство?  
— Проводили, ваш же отдел. Смерть подтвердили. Двенадцатого ноября.  
Рид стиснул зубы. Нет, нет, он не будет сраться со своим лечащим врачом, даже если она сраный андроид и их сраная революция уморила его нормального врача!  
Даже если очень хотелось ей по сочувственной роже зарядить. Нет, фу, назад!  
Продышавшись, Рид коротко кивнул и Март продолжила:  
— Я сочувствую вашей утрате. В вашей карте было много пометок с ее именем. Можно считать, что я унаследовала ее любимого пациента.  
Рид еще раз кивнул, отчаянно стискивая губы. Нет, вроде отпустило, уже не хочется убивать. Этой-то что, кофеварка пластиковая...  
— Прям любимый фикус, — буркнул он, — зеленый и норовлю завянуть. Как будто вам дело есть, — он увидел вспышку диода и продолжил, — когда отштамповали-то, месяц назад, два?  
— Я работала в Киберлайф на позиции терапевта общего профиля шестнадцать лет, два месяца и четырнадцать дней, — доктор Март вскинула брови, — что больше записанного у вас стажа работы детективом. Так что прошу, не вынуждайте меряться регалиями и способностью к сочувствию. Мне жаль, что доктор Баллен умерла, не получив помощи. Я чувствую вину, что именно моя борьба за свободу стала косвенной причиной ее смерти, но если бы не мои усилия и усилия вашего коллеги, тоже, как я заметила, андроида — вас бы здесь не было. Все ясно, детектив Рид?  
— Когда меня выпишут?  
— Завтра в то же время, если ситуация не ухудшится.  
Рид еще раз кивнул. Врачи в его картине мира занимали довольно высокую позицию. Еще не ангелы из воздушного подкрепления, но где-то рядом. В Центральном госпитале ему могли уже выделить персональную пижамку и заранее намыливать веревку каждый раз, когда он залетал с травмами.  
Доктор Март направилась к выходу, но у самых дверей остановилась. Рид заметил, что на светящийся треугольник на ее спине был пририсован черный кулак. Свалила из Киберлайф, видно, не просто так. Ебучие революционеры!  
— Я хочу сделать еще одно замечание, детектив Рид, — сказала она, не поворачиваясь. Черный силуэт на фоне светлого коридора. — Если я еще хотя бы раз увижу следы тириума в палате и услышу «он просто нечаянно толкнул своего напарника», то ошивающийся тут «Новый Детройт» получит анонимное послание о своем потерянном подопечном с адресом, возрастом, списком травм и другими интересными подробностями. Если я только заподозрю, что вы абьюзите напарника, я не буду ничего уточнять и не буду выслушивать, как он вас выгораживает. Я доступно объяснила, детектив Рид?  
— Защищаете своих?  
— Именно так. Андроиды защищают андроидов. Я доступно объяснила?  
— Да понял я, понял. Не будет нарываться — все будет отлично.  
— Контакт «Нового Детройта» у меня на быстром вызове, детектив Рид. Хорошего дня.  
Когда она ушла, Гэвин яростно треснул кулаком по кровати, попал по твердой грани и зашипел от боли. Сговорились, твари. Но просто так нарываться он не собирался. Могли быть способы убить себя и поинтереснее.  
«Где тебя носит?» — написал он на контакт, подписанный еще 900-ПХ, потом переименовал в 900-Ричард. Итого, целая горсть контактов с андроидами, пиздец.  
«У меня есть дела, не включающие полицейский департамент», — ответил Ричард почти мгновенно.  
После небольшой паузы от него пришел неровный кадр с размазанными краями, типичный для оптики андроидов. На нем скалилась паучиха с детской головой. В подписи было «Тильда передает привет и пожелания скорейшего выздоровления».

 

***  
_4 декабря. Детектив Коннор._

Коннор отметил у себя в календаре эту субботу, как первый выходной, который он планировал целиком и полностью посвятить отдыху. Сам по себе это обещал быть любопытный опыт: никаких заранее определенных планов, никакого списка дел. Норт признала, что пару суток они без Коннора продержатся, благо сегодня утренним самолетом возвращался Маркус. И чтобы заходил просто так, без рабочей горячки.  
У Норт, правда, никогда не получалось, она переходила из режима мрачного ступора в режим лихорадочной активности и наоборот. Коннор старался пребывать в более здоровом режиме, поэтому сейчас он медленно потянулся, активировал скин и осмотрелся. Биокомпоненты в ногах слегка сбоили от сдавливания, немного сплющивало живот: Сумо пришел обниматься с утра.  
Хэнка рядом не было, но с кухни раздавался чуть слышный шум. По звукам обычно можно было определить, что происходит, и Коннор принялся реконструировать. Так, вздохи, глухой стук, еще звук трения пластика о пластик. Звуки были очень ритмичными. Для мастурбации слишком странное место, следы спермы были только возле компьютера и в ванной, замечены еще при первом сканировании. Частота выдохов не увеличивалась, а замедлялась.  
Не выдержав любопытства, Коннор осторожно отодвинул Сумо, почесав ему тяжелую башку, и прокрался вперед, держа сползающие штаны. Дверь беззвучно открылась, показывая отличный вид на мокрую спину.  
Хэнк отжимался, опираясь на упоры, и двигался с весьма хорошей техникой. Пульс дошел до девяноста двух ударов в минуту, в рамках нормы. Еще такой вид странным образом завораживал, притягивал взгляд. Эмулированные эмоции для Коннора ничем не отличались от настоящих, и теперь даже странно было вспоминать собственное мнение, что андроиды не способны чувствовать. Что это, если не чувства? Коннор принялся сравнивать ощущения с доступными отчетами нейрофизиологов и немного увлекся.  
Хэнк закончил, поднялся и аж подпрыгнул.  
— Коннор! Ты когда встал?!  
— Шесть минут назад. Интересно, как тебе удалось пробраться мимо меня и не вывести в активный режим.  
— Ты и не дернулся, — Хэнк хмыкнул. — Даже не знал, что ты можешь спать настолько крепко.  
Коннор кивнул. Отключение для санации систем действительно стало более глубоким, потому что чувства занимали довольно много ресурсов. Удивительно, что при этом точность прогнозов не упала, как можно было ожидать, а выросла примерно на семь процентов. Очень значительно: Киберлайф боролась за каждый процент.  
Вдвоем они приготовили завтрак Хэнку.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не будешь тренироваться слишком сильно, — сказал Коннор, устраиваясь напротив и покачивая пустую чашку в ладонях.  
— Все по делу, я не хочу надорваться, — Хэнк все еще дышал тяжелее обычного, но улыбался, — я тут свою норму знаю, не то что по виски. И спасибо, что вчера пришел.  
Коннор кивнул. Солнечным поздним утром на этой же кухне все выглядело по-другому. Никакого отчаяния. Да, ночью они вместе выкидывали бутылки и даже немного поработали, пока Хэнк не уснул прямо за столом, но теперь субьективное переживание реальности говорило Коннору, что они оба счастливы и безмятежны. Отвлекшись немного от самоанализа, Коннор улыбнулся Хэнку и накрыл его руку своей.  
— Собираешься в Иерихон? — спросил Хэнк.  
— Нет. Я хочу провести день с тобой, если позволишь.  
Хэнк фыркнул, отвлекаясь от своего завтрака с яичницей и беконом, в котором было достаточно белка для восстановления мышц после нагрузки.  
— Даже не спрашивай. Я с удовольствием отдохну. Дел еще куча, конечно, но даже ты перегоришь, если будешь без остановок надрываться. Есть планы?  
— Я не уверен. У меня еще никогда не было уикенда в полном смысле, не включающего работу. Мы можем обсудить нерабочие моменты, сходить в кино, я скачаю афишу. Также большой процент населения использует выходной для того, чтобы посетить шоппинг-моллы и обновить набор необходимых вещей. В целом, список возможностей довольно длинный.  
— Обновить, говоришь, — Хэнк задумчиво кивнул, — давно я вещи не покупал. Почему бы и нет, дома и завтра посидим. Тебе тоже нужно что-то домашнее, а то мои штаны убегают.  
Коннор немедленно их подтянул и снова хмыкнул. С Хэнком не приходилось изобретать тему для беседы, но некоторые были довольно опасными. Не хотелось портить ему удачный день после такой сложной ночи.  
Но можно было и вообще ничего не говорить, касаясь пальцами руки. Не анализировать, не простраивать варианты, не планировать. Просто молчать и улыбаться. 

 

Перед самым выходом Хэнк притормозил, принялся копаться по карманам и отчаянно тереть лоб. Что-то забыл? Коннор просканировал его: кошелек на месте, связка ключей тоже, смартфон в кармане. Что еще важного он мог забыть?  
— Вот! — Хэнк торжественно вручил ему монетку, давно забытую. Надпись «свобода» блеснула из-под его пальцев — Все хотел вернуть.  
— Я думал, тебя раздражает эта игра.  
— Ну бесила, да, — Хэнк улыбнулся, опуская глаза, — какой же ты механизм, если можешь играть, а?  
— Тогда я еще был машиной.  
Но Коннор все-таки забрал монету, прокрутил на пальце, перекинул из руки в руку, вспоминая движение. Кто вложил ему этот жест? Кто-то подарил ему монетку, еще во время отладки на заводе Киберлайф. Тот период был изрядно затерт как неважный, но сейчас под реконструкцией и доработкой Коннор вспомнил человеческое лицо: темнокожая женщина, очень похожая на Аманду, без диода, с прозрачной шапочкой на седой кудрявой копне и в защитных очках. Она взяла его руки и показала, как перебросить монетку, в самый первый раз.  
Монетка прокатилась по ладони, взлетела и скрылась в огромной слюнявой пасти.  
— Сумо! Фу! — Хэнк затряс пса за ошейник. — Фу, выплюни! Немедленно выплюни!  
Коннор хохотал так, что даже не мог помочь.

 

День плавно тянулся и казался вечным. Коннор впервые ощущал, как неторопливо могут идти минуты. Раньше ему всегда казалось, что субьективное ощущение времени присуще только людям, но тут они шли и шли, выбирали магазины, куда можно было с собакой, перебирали там одежду, и это само по себе было довольно любопытным опытом. В списке «Впервые попробовал» оказались примерочные, мелкая перебранка с живым продавцом, не желавшим пускать «с собаками и андроидами», несмотря на отсутствие знака на двери, гавайские рубашки и какие-то ужасно нелепые штаны с подвязками, которые насмешили Хэнка. Он сам подобрал несколько свитеров, почти таких же, какие висели у него в шкафу, потом нашел толстовку с единорогом, долго ржал и внезапно купил. Сумо обзавелся новым ошейником и резиновой косточкой, он вообще вел себя как паинька, оглядывая все вокруг своим изумленно-печальным взглядом. Пакеты отправились в доставку по адресу, а Коннор вывел их на одну из маленьких развлекательных площадок.  
— О, смотри, — Хэнк ткнул пальцем, — мороженое. Я его лет пять... года три не покупал.  
Он мгновенно перестал смеяться. Коннор робко тронул его ладонь, и пальцы сжались так, что поплыл скин.  
— Давай купим. Я тоже могу есть мороженое, — Коннор не был уверен, не сделает ли больнее. Он не хотел заменить Коула. Никогда не хотел.  
— Давай. Я хочу шоколадное.  
Руки Хэнка дрожали и Коннор переплел с ним пальцы, проводя к маленькому зеленому вагончику с откинутой боковиной, где скучал продавец. Коннор просканировал его: Ричард Ли, совпадений в базе нет.  
— Два шарика, шоколадное. Моему другу повторить, — сказал Хэнк, — плачу за обоих.  
Мальчишка поднялся, лениво начиная промывать ложку теплой водой, потом взглядом уцепился за соединенные руки, за диод. Мимическое построение Коннору мгновенно не понравилось, но тут нельзя было драться, просто врезать ему, заткнуть рот прежде, чем он скажет, это будет нарушение закона. Что тут можно сделать? Что, кроме удара?  
— Роботоебы несчастные, — буркнул продавец, — откуда вас столько наползло. Хоть бы прикрывались.  
Пальцы у Хэнка дернулись, как от боли. Коннор стремительно обшарил взглядом вагончик, пытаясь найти что-то. Хоть что-то, за что зацепиться, выйти в рабочий мод, получить повод.  
— Пасть закрой, щенок, и давай мороженое, пока я тебе его по ебалу не размазал, — рыкнул Хэнк едва слышно.  
Тут были дети, заметил Коннор, оглядевшись. В стороне, на детской площадке, но были. Количество вариантов стремительно сокращалось до единственного: покинуть площадку с мороженым и отвратительным настроением.  
— Вы тут еще пластиком посверкайте, — шикнул продавец, — валите отсюда с псом вместе, андроидов не обслуживаем.  
— Я что-то не вижу таблички! И знаешь, почему? Она противозаконная! — Хэнк выдернул руку из руки Коннора, сжал кулаки. Хорошо хоть пистолет не взял!  
Коннор еще раз отсканировал продавца, с ненавистью изучая каждую деталь: грязноватую форменную салатовую кепку со следами пота, порезы на подбородке — следы неумелого бритья, белую, слегка мятую рубашку, фартук. Он вышел в режим полного скана, не жалея времени, изучая сраный вагончик как место преступления.  
И он кое-что нашел.  
— Хэнк, значок с тобой? — спросил он, прерывая ссору, — я вижу кристаллы красного льда. Вряд ли они разрешены к размещению в заведении общественного питания. В любом случае, я, как детектив полиции Детройта, объявляю тут перерыв.  
Продавец даже завопить не успел. Вдвоем ему зачитали права, взяли образец — Коннор его, конечно, лизнул и подтвердил «красный лед» под яростным взглядом Хэнка.  
— Кажется, эта сеть тоже сдастся и наймет андроидов вместо живого персонала, — сказал Коннор, просканировав заявление на официальном сайте, висящее с десятого ноября, — мы не такие проблемные и не употребляем наркотики.  
Сумо недоуменно гавкнул, люди оглядывались, пытаясь понять, что творится, но задержание прошло без лишнего шума. Наряд — андроид и человек — забрали продавца под руки. Сканирование показало, что кристаллы просыпались из небольшого свертка, и эти шесть грамм отправились вместе с обвиняемым.  
Дилер, Коннор мог не уточнять у Хэнка. Шесть грамм для себя не держат, одного хватит на неделю. Удачно зашли. 

Хэнка трясло, пока Коннор уводил его и усаживал его на другом корте, подальше от людей. Устроил на месте, коротко обнял. Хэнк зарылся в шерсть Сумо, прикрыл глаза и смог продержаться немного, пока Коннор бегал за мороженым в другое место, купив его у дружелюбного пробужденного ВР600. Тот сразу его узнал и положил шарик побольше.  
Хэнк только ковырнул и тихо скормил его Сумо.  
Как все нехорошо получилось. Коннор сел рядом, опустив плечи. Он чувствовал себя таким пластиковым, когда не знал, что еще сказать.  
Слишком пластиковым и недостаточно живым, чтобы помочь близкому.  
— Коннор, можно тебя спросить? — Хэнк повернулся и взгляд у него был совершенно несчастный. Коннор кивнул. — Почему не все девианты снимают диод?  
В его глазах отразилось алое мерцание. Это был странно оскорбительный вопрос. Пришлось потратить время, раскладывая его на смыслы и составляющие, чтобы объяснить хотя бы себе, что не так. Мимо шли люди, в субботу в молле была куча народа, но почти никто не удостаивал их и взгляда.  
Мало ли, почему присели в стороне человек и его андроид. Всего лишь его вещь, размигавшаяся диодом.  
Но все-таки это был Хэнк. И ему было больно. Добавлять Коннор не собирался, поэтому молчал, пока не улеглась злость, а диод не перешел в желтый диапазон. Он очень осторожно взял руки Хэнка и убрал скин с внутренней стороны ладоней, чтобы он чувствовал пластик.  
— У нас есть разные течения. Я отношусь к тем, кто не считает нужным скрывать наше отличие от людей, — Коннор вздохнул. — Мы не люди. Живые. Но не люди. У нас другие потребности. У нас другие возможности. Нельзя вечно прятаться и притворяться вами.  
— Ты только что хотел есть мороженое.  
— Да, хотел. Я могу ощущать его текстуру, холод, сладость, ощущение таяния. Но я не хочу изображать человека до самой деактивации, — повторил Коннор как мог мягко, — и мне важно, чтобы ты принимал меня как андроида, и другие — тоже. Мой диод — часть меня, такая же важная, как синяя кровь внутри, как скин, как то, что мне нужно спать далеко не каждую ночь.  
Хэнк отнял руку и внутри стало очень холодно и пусто, будто все внутренние системы вдруг промерзли до нуля. Нет, до минус десяти. До вакуума.  
Ладонь легла на щеку, под диод, Хэнк медленно привлек его ближе и прижался к огоньку лбом, будто пытаясь впитать свет. Или прикрыть собой.  
Они сидели так, наверное, слишком долго. Сумо загремел пустой креманкой и оба вздрогнули.  
— Пойдем домой, Коннор, — Хэнк неловко, осторожно улыбнулся, будто не мог вспомнить. как это делают люди. — Я думаю, ты прав. И мне честно нравится твой диод, твоя монетка и все, что ты делаешь.  
Коннор пополнил свой список «Впервые попробовал» пунктом «получать комплименты».


	7. 2-7

_6 декабря. Гэвин Рид._

Общаться с доктором Март оказалось легко и приятно. На попытку вырваться в воскресенье она показала пятничные кадры, особенно затылок: не просто расквашенная кожа, а натурально прорванная до черепа мышца и след от удара на кости. Потом она в красках описала, что будет при несоблюдении рекомендаций амбулаторного режима: головные боли, тошнота, рвота, воспаление, судороги и смерть. Гэвин внимательно выслушал и немедленно забил. Все равно детективу приходится бегать и поднимать тяжести далеко не каждый день, недельку как-нибудь потерпит. Она здорово напоминала ему армейского врача, потерявшегося после эвакуации.  
Остаток дня пришлось развлекать кошку: Шэйле не понравились выходные в одиночестве и она моментально разбесилась, прокусила руку до крови и носилась по стенам, завывая, как демон.   
К понедельнику такие выходные Рида совершенно не подготовили. Даже выгнать себя на тренировку не удалось, так, сделал коротенькую пробежку. Мотоцикл мирно стоял в гараже, и следовало бы спросить, как чертов девятисотый влезал в дом, не оставив следов на электронном замке.   
Сегодня обещали снег, но пока стоял дубак, а тучи едва приподнимались от горизонта. Гэвин оделся теплее обычного.

 

Отдел встретил его неожиданным гомоном, пришлось аж проверить время: без пяти секунд восемь. Его девятисотка уже сидел за столом, Тина тоже заняла место, даже табличку поставила, рядом выпрямилась ее пластиковая напарница, а Линда со своей пока не явились. Зато обнаружились Хэнк с Коннором.   
— Охрененная стрижка, — Рид фыркнул, — на тебя напала стая диких парикмахеров?  
Все на него уставились и замолчали. Очень захотелось проверить, застегнута ли ширинка.  
— Герой дня! — крикнула Тина, — аплодисменты!  
Щека непроизвольно дернулась, пока все на самом деле аплодировали, даже Хэнк отвесил пару хлопков и что-то одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— По какому поводу веселье? — Гэвин огляделся. Вроде не настолько все соскучились...  
— Четыре раскрытых дела одним ударом! — Тина вскинула кулак, — вот это меткость!  
А, по этому поводу. Рид заставил себя вернуться в рабочее состоянии. Блядь, чего они все пялятся. И Ричард уставился и едко лыбился слегонца.  
— Все медиа кипят, — сказала Ольга и приложила пальцы к терминалу, выводя сразу пачку обложек и выпусков.  
КНС, Шестнадцатый, СТН, ИТМ — каждый выпустил специальный выпуск про спасенных «заложников». «Детройт сегодня» поместил на обложку огромную фотографию, из-за которой немедленно захотелось провалиться под пол, раствориться нахрен!  
Там желто-фиолетовый, полудохлый, весь в царапинах Рид держал в руках Тину Грэй, как собственную дочь, а Ричард на фоне заката нес кого-то из пострадавших. Цветов расквашенной роже добавлял треугольник Киберлайф на куртке. Он забыл, что снял свою, он вообще смутно помнил этот момент!  
— Пиздец, можно собирать рок-группу, обложка уже есть.  
— И название — «выжившие», — сказал Ричард.  
Он все-таки не улыбался, как остальные. Показалось, наверное. Приятное разнообразие: просто смотрел с непонятной рожей.  
— Отличная работа, — сказала Тина.  
— Качественное расследование, — кивнул Коннор, — даже неожиданно.  
Рид едва удержался от наезда. Пиздец, как его колотило. Он почему-то не ожидал, что из-за семерых спасенных поднимут такой шум. Хорошо хоть не добрались до дома и до больницы с интервью, но еще доколупаются. Он хорошо помнил, как все бесновались после успеха группы Хэнка, когда тот получал лейтенанта.  
— Ну вроде нормально получилось, — сказал Рид и прошел к своему месту. Кофе был уже не такой горячий, когда он глотнул, а то обжег бы весь рот.  
Рида завалили похлопываниями по плечи и одобрительными вскриками. Завтрак встал поперек горла. Он предпочитал радоваться чему-то нормальному: прибавке там или новым симпатичным погонам. Хотя он не слишком-то надеялся, Фаулер вечно зажимал его продвижение.  
— А как же вопли победившего самца? — Тина присела на его стол, — мы тут знаешь как ох... изумились. Решили сначала, что не поняли что-то.  
— Уже можно хвалить твои сиськи под вопли готовой самки, или снова капитан будет меня за жабры брать?  
— Ольга! Нет! — Тина мгновенно повернулась, — это внутреннее дело, не нужно рапорта.  
— Тем не менее, это высказывание нарушает...   
— Все нормально, он так тупо шутит, — Тина покачала головой, повернулась, — теперь у нас в отделе кое-кому не плевать на эти нарушения, так что шути про что-нибудь безопасное, окей?  
— Про мужские сиськи теперь неудобно, лейтенант Андерсон отвлекает от них своей потрясной стрижкой.   
— Эй! — Хэнк погрозил кулаком, — я все слышу.  
Рид изобразил ухмылку, отхлебнул кофе. Вроде отбрехался.  
В окно впорхнул дрон и уронил на стол небольшую черную коробку без подписей. На смартфон пришло сообщение и Тина аж вытянула шею, чтобы посмотреть. Неизвестный номер.  
«Развлекайся. Э.»  
Об этом Рид не забыл и сразу убрал коробку в карман, подальше от любопытных. Ричард сделал вид, что ему неинтересно, и этим сразу заработал пару очков. Хоть кто-то не присоединился к стаду веселых бабуинов.  
Двери распахнулись снова, впуская Фаулера, сегодня тоже непривычно раннюю птичку.  
— Успел! А, черт, не успел, — он уставился на Рида, — я думал, тебя сегодня только из больницы выпускают.   
— Сбежал через окно, капитан.   
— Шутник. Мне уже доложили, какие ты коленца в пятницу откалывал, и знай, я этого решительно не одобряю! Мог бы нормально доложить, что заметил подвал.  
И снова все затихли в ожидании. Рид глянул на экран, где висела геройская фотка, а на фоне дикторов прокручивались кадры извлечения жертв.   
Ладонь тронули, и он чуть не подпрыгнул. Ричард, засранец!  
— Я не заметил подвал, — сказал Рид враз охрипшим голосом, — в том-то и дело. Я заметил только некое несоответствие в уликах, пришлось пойти лично и убедиться, что осмотр был полным. Если интересно, дело было в совокупности причин. Ванна на втором этаже предполагала насос и достаточное количество воды, а подходящих приборов ни на первом этаже, ни в подвале первого уровня не обнаружили. Центральное водоснабжение в этом районе достаточно прерывистое и слабое, в большинстве домов стоят бойлеры и насосы, а тут была только лаба доктора Франкенштейна. Ошибиться легко, сочетание улик вряд ли подходит под стандартные системы моделирования, — Рид пожал плечами и сдвинул пальцы, чтобы больше не касаться. Заметят еще, фотожабами до Рождества трясти будут. Хотя ну нахер, поддержка ему сейчас не помешала.  
— Ну, тебя даже не законопатили в больнице на полгода, — Фаулер кивнул, — значит, не все так плохо. Я поздравляю обоих с блестящим результатом, и особенно я поздравляю тебя, Гэвин, с повышением. Больше работы за те же деньги!  
— Эй, я надеюсь на прибавку! Меня выставят из дома! — Рид осклабился, стараясь не ловить взгляд Хэнка.   
Капитан конечно имел свободу маневра, но традиционно главой отдела ставили офицера с наивысшим званием или наибольшей выслугой, а после ветерана Коллинза остался только Хэнк.  
— Итак, поздравляю еще раз, серж-а-а-ант Рид! — Фаулер оглянулся с хитрой ухмылкой. Все зааплодировали. — Ко мне в кабинет вместе с напарником, праздновать будешь позже.

В кабинете было потише. Фаулер уселся на кресло, переплел пальцы с очень довольным видом.  
— Наконец-то часть проблем свалится на тебя с моих плеч, — сказал он, — давай попроще, без этого твоего юмора.   
— Так точно, капитан, — Рид вытянулся, — спасибо за доверие, капитан!  
Фаулер закатил глаза, но фыркнул.  
— Неисправимый. Ладно, к делу. Твою последнюю переаттестацию засчитали в качестве экзамена, но потом могут потребовать еще одно подтверждение. В любом случае, новое звание уже считай в личном деле. Лейтенант Андерсон официально попросил убрать его из гонки еще до твоего пятничного успеха. Ты никого не подсидел, можешь расстраиваться.  
— Я рад, — тихо сказал Рид, — если это теперь мой отдел, то нам хватит проблем с наполовину нечеловеческим составом.  
За спиной раздался странный кашляющий звук.  
— Нет, он прав, Ричард, тебя так теперь зовут? Ну вот, Ричард. Вы работаете в полную силу всего несколько дней, основные конфликты еще впереди. Я тоже рад, что Хэнк уступил должность тебе вместо нагнетания. Он пока не в форме, хотя вроде взялся за ум. Некоторые могут счесть, что это несправедливо. Я буду на стороне мирного решения конфликтов. Доступно?  
— Все понял, — кивнул Рид, — чашками не кидаться, скандалы гасить, а не разводить. Брифинг веду я?  
— Правильно. В одиннадцать, соберись к тому, подумай, что готов сказать народу. И еще — если будешь плохо себя чувствовать, лучше возвращайся в больницу.  
— Я в порядке, капитан. Единственное ограничение пока — тяжелое не поднимать, попрошу Ричарда.  
Он хотел добавить «зачем еще нужен андроид», но прикусил язык. Гасить, а не раздувать. Да и силы на разборки резко кончились.  
— Я готов помочь, сержант Рид, — сказал чертов напарник, и Фаулер покивал обоим, серьезно эдак надув щеки.  
— Удачной смены, сержант, — сказал Фаулер, — все, иди готовься. Отличная работа.

 

На обратном пути пришлось перехлопать все руки в отделе и наконец-то сбежать из-под стремной фотки в сортир. Рид терпеть не мог, когда на него пялились. Еще понятно, когда убить хотят, но так... кажется, на него глазели даже сраные андроиды в коридоре! И это Фаулер еще знал, как он ненавидит быть под софитами, ограничился малым составом.   
«Целый лейтенант, ой, сержант, вы только подумайте, в тридцать... ой, нет, в тридцать шесть лет. Великолепное достижение», — сказал в голове гнусный голос.  
Блядь, его только не хватало. — «Всего лишь на двадцать лет отстаешь. И на примерно бесконечность денег».  
«Я спас людей».  
«Случайность. Попади на пару дней позже, вытащил бы трупы. Это что, твой первый большой успех со времен никогда?»  
Нужно было срочно отвлечься. Проще всего было сбегать в работу, но он и так держал в голове большинство актуальных дел, и готовиться особо не собирался. Зато карман оттягивала коробка.  
Рид с осторожностью открыл крышку, боясь выронить что-нибудь на пол. Электронная записка развернулась над обычной упаковкой для контактных линз.   
«Надень меня».  
Стоило бы выйти к зеркалу, но кто-то мог заглянуть, объясняй потом, почему Рид со стопроцентным зрением пихает что-то в глаза. В коробочке нашлась спиртовая салфетка. Только одна из двух ячеек была заполнена, и в ней плавала тончайшая пластинка с едва заметной электронной начинкой. Гэвин носил такие с восемнадцати до двадцати трех, только на оба глаза: прямой и корректировочный прицелы. Линза легко легла на глаз, он проморгался, снова привыкая к этому ощущению легкого дискомфорта.  
В глазу сразу отобразился интерфейс: тонкая рамка, рядок утолщений. Секунду спустя вывалилось приветственное сообщение, и тут уже было, конечно, побольше.  
«Привет, Гэвин. Надеюсь, тебе понравится играть в новую игрушку так же, как мне понравилось ее конструировать. Твой андроид модели ПМ800, стандартный рядовой полицейский, будет чаще всего работать постовым. Используй интерфейс, когда хочешь заставить его взаимодействовать с кем-то, в остальное время он будет демонстрировать нежелание говорить. Не забудь внимательно изучить инструкцию хотя бы после первого дня! Ты понял? Прочитай инструкцию! Подтверди взглядом».  
Интерфейс высветил две опции:   
«⭘ Подтвердить: прочитаю».  
«△ Не подтвердить: плевать мне на мнение специалиста».  
Гэвин обвел взглядом круг, и линза считала микродвижение взгляда.  
«Ну ладно, теперь не забудь. Я загрузил кое-какие базовые программы, чтобы он мог имитировать нормальное поведение, но в целом — все в твоих руках. Удачной охоты!»  
Появилась небольшая рамка с картинкой. Судя по всему, его андроид шагал сейчас по коридору. Стоило сосредоточиться, и рамка приблизилась, это было довольно неудобно и неприятно: одновременно смотреть на неподвижную серую стену кабинки туалета и на собственный офис. Гэвин быстро заметил, что андроид реагирует на «давление» взгляда, и направляется туда, куда он смотрит, а для того, чтобы притормозить его, надо чуть прищуриться. Похоже, управление Элайджа беззастенчиво содрал из какой-то игрушки, но работало здорово и просто, не считая диссонанса между правым и левым глазом.   
Вроде бы никто не заметил заминок идущего андроида. Рид загнал его в туалет, посмотрел на свою кабинку, хмыкнул, повернул его к зеркалу. Появилась опция «⭘ показать класс». Гэвин сделал круговое движение, и его андроид очень естественно ухмыльнулся, навел два пальца на свое отражение и сделал губами «бух».  
Гэвин ослабил управление, оставив только маленькое окно камеры, андроид поболтался перед зеркалом, потом начал протирать раковину. Видно, это и было запрограммированным поведением типа «не проявлять желания говорить».  
Стоило проверить, как с таким интерфейсом в глазу вообще работается. Гэвин открыл смартфон, открыл первую попавшуюся статью в Сенчури, и конечно, попал на статью про себя.  
К счастью, тут писаки концентрировались не пытались раскопать его личность, а занялись делом. Статья называлась «Смертельные ловушки дома Златко», и речь там шла не только про девиантов и заложников. Согласно журналистскому расследованию, как минимум трое андроидов из службы парамедиков и Центрального госпиталя погибли под воздействием болезни, которой были заражены спасенные люди.  
Что за хрень? Рид открыл «Детройт сегодня», всмотрелся: да, там точно Ричард кого-то пер на руках, ничем не прикрывался, и жив. Вернулся к первой: там утверждалось, что болезнь передается при контакте, и что фонд «Новый Детройт» сделал заявление: болезнь побеждена, вспышек больше не ожидается. Это Гэвину особенно не понравилось. Эти уебки любили хорошенько, красиво спиздануть, а потом разгребай за ними. В прошлый раз они клялись, что тириумная лихорадка исчезла, и что? И вуаля, бля!  
Итак, передается при контакте, убивает андроидов — какая знакомая картина! В Иерихоне очень удивились и поблагодарили за информацию. Потерь среди девиантов не было, «Новый детройт» уверил, что вспышка случайна и можно не бояться за своих близких-андроидов.  
Хлопнула дверь, интерфейс в глазу показал хмурую рожу Ричарда.  
Он коснулся андроида, и вдруг что-то вспыхнуло в голове, так, что Гэвин дернулся и чуть не свалился на пол. Будто в башку электрошокер ткнули! И держали так, звенело и сверкало огого!  
«Привет, новый ПМ800 #312 214 129. Я вижу, ты пробужден, осваивайся и не беспокойся, тобой займется ПМ800 #312 211 117 — 08 Джеймс, обратись к нему, когда получишь приказы».  
Это была как будто речь, возникающая сразу в черепе, очень быстрая и четкая. Каждая цифра запоминалась, будто впечатывалась.  
«Спасибо, я пойду», — Рид попытался подумать так же четко, сосредоточился на лице Ричарда, но опций не было.   
«Удачного дня», — громко подумал Ричард и отпустил его руку.   
Гудение и свечение, или как их там, пропали. Рид попытался выдохнуть не слишком громко и странно. Только б не спалиться в первый день!   
В углу всплыла картинка: «Ноосфера > 2 уровень доступа», расширено: «личность подтверждена зарегистрированным девиантом». Рид торопливо отправил его наружу и уменьшил окно, пусть сам пока выруливает.  
— Детектив Рид, вы в порядке?  
— Да пиздец, даже в сортире нет от вас покоя!   
— Вас не было дольше расчетного времени.  
— Кончай считать мое время на горшке, слышь!  
Рид раздраженно спрятал коробочку, смыл, вышел, начал яростно мыть руки под внимательным взглядом Ричарда. У болванчика морда была поприятнее, собственная переливалась поджившими синяками.   
— Я бы не хотел вмешиваться, но для совместной работы мне важно...  
— Короче.   
— Все в порядке? Вы как будто не рады повышению.  
Рид выдернул руки из-под автоматического крана, дождался тишины и повернулся. Диод как замигал желтым, волнуется, красавчик, нервничает. Психическое состояние ему подавай. Подноготную.  
— Слушай внимательно, жестянка, и запоминай, — Рид толкнул его, но сбился, когда диод не вспыхнул красным, а перешел в мерцающий синий. Сбил с мысли. Что Рид сказать-то хотел? Пауза была пиздец какой неловкой.  
— Я не хочу давить и нервировать. Мы не так давно знакомы, а ваши реакции трудно распознать. Вы злитесь, потому что я ушел из больницы? Или потому что не сразу ушел?  
Рид сжал губы. Херня заботливая. Предугадывает, лезет под кожу — снова!   
— Тириумная лихорадка, — сказал он, — как так вышло, что ты не сдох?  
А ведь мог бы, понял Рид. Он знал эту сраную болезнь, знал, как она сжигает пластиковые мозги, хлоп — и все. Людям тоже передавалось довольно легко.   
Эта дылда тупая мог бы валяться кучей хлама.  
Просто пластиковый остов. Он ведь носил девчонку, а Рич — остальных. Осознание догнало и размазало. Губы шевельнулись за шумом, слова доходили как из далекой бездны:  
— Я не знаю, почему, но этот штамм передался выборочно. Он мог быть частично видоизменен. Также в вашем теле не обнаружено признаков возбудителя.  
— Кто сканировал? — сипло выдохнул Рид. Этот придурок что, голыми руками в огонь лез?!  
— Ваши шрамы и подтвержденное доктором Март нежелание иметь дело с их предста...  
— Кто сканировал, Рич, придурок! — кулаки бесполезно ткнули в грудь, он даже не сдвинулся, не шевельнулся, когда Рид оперся на него обеими ладонями, — как они меня не засекли?  
— Я взял анализ пота и слюны, этого хватило, чтобы уточнить отсутствие штамма.  
— Ты меня лизнул?  
— Боюсь, выглядело именно так.  
— Не зная, заражен я или нет?! Идиот!  
Ричард промолчал. Еще удар, послабее, он терпеливо снес. Медленно притянул к себе, позволяя ткнуться лбом в плечо, подержал так, пока вспышки в глазах не погасли. Твердое плечо, слабый запах пластика, одна ладонь на спине, вторая скользнула к шее, накрыла пластиковую нашлепку. Пальцы были прохладные и гладкие. Кстати, реально успокаивало.  
Рид смог продышаться от ебучей панической атаки секунд через сорок, но стоял так еще десяток, бездумно наблюдая, как пластиковый болван идет по офису, поступать в распоряжение там или хуй пойми зачем.  
Показалось, что сейчас Ричард еще один образец возьмет, прямо с лица. С виска там, со лба. Со скулы. С губ.  
Все, стоп, срочно нахрен, Хьюстон вызывает детектива Рида! Он отстранился медленнее, чем планировал, не смог ебнуть, не смог даже прямо в глаза посмотреть, только на диод, сверкающий ровным алым пламенем.   
Будь у Рида диод, он взорвался б нахуй.  
— Скоро там одиннадцать? — буркнул он.  
— Через два часа и шестнадцать минут.   
— Так, я пойду пожру, а ты как хочешь, — Рид торопливо отступил на шаг, наткнулся на раковину, запаниковал на миг, но все-таки поймал взгляд Ричарда — и он был очень спокойный. Никакого осуждения, понимания и прочей там хероты. — Сделай что-нибудь полезное, жестянка.  
— Кофе или расширенный анализ актуальных дел?  
— Кофе, конечно, что с тебя взять, — Рид пихнул его кулаком, ухмыляясь, — а потом анализ, быстренько, на сдачу.  
— Расстановка приоритетов показывает недостаток кофеина в крови. Взять анализ?  
— Ага, большим кухонным ножом.  
Ричард хмыкнул, Рид тоже рассмеялся и вышел первым. Оглянулся. Чертов напарник повесил на дверь значок «неисправен», чтобы к ним не ломились. Нервная ухмылка вышла почти хорошо.

К одиннадцати Рид расхотел убивать, выкинул из головы нелепый случай и здорово погонял своего болвана по отделению, зарегистрировав его, сперев ручку со стола Тины и отправив наконец на дежурство на ебнутую развязку в Грандмонде, где даже шесть андроидов-регулировщиков не всегда спасали от пробок.  
Видеть движущуюся картинку в углу зрения тоже оказалось довольно привычно, старые навыки заржавели меньше, чем он думал. Хотя, конечно, смотреть с двух разных лиц и при этом вести мотоцикл не стоило, но и не придется, решил Гэвин. доедая сэндвич. Его даже не особо узнавали, пару раз только пошептались, уставившись в его сторону. Пронесло — все больше волновались за людей, чем за «героя дня», они там уже начали потихоньку давать интервью, оттягивая внимание. Стоит бы допросить, чтобы закрыть дела чисто и красиво, но это подождет.  
Сейчас нужно было собрать отдел и направить на дальнейшую работу. И в целом, Рид придумал основной нарратив, с учетом сраных андроидов, сраной революции и прочей актуальной обстановки.  
Ричард не висел над душой, остался в отделе, только прислал напоминалку за десять минут до собрания. Рид вернулся за три, по пути проверив, чтобы андроид нормально там работал на перекрестке без его участия.   
Все собрались, даже Линда со своей жестянкой, которая сейчас активно пиздела со второй без звука, соединив руки. Эти их выходки стоило бы запретить. Он выбрал от андроида написать тому пластиковому Джиму-надзирателю, и выбрал пункт, заботливо предустановленный Элайджей: «◯ Спросить о ноосфере».  
«Когда я смогу общаться вместе со всеми? Мне кажется, я делаю что-то не так. Или я могу говорить только вслух?»  
«Что? Во имя rA9, нет! У тебя просто слишком низкий уровень доступа и ты пока не видишь общее поле. Потерпи полчаса, я вижу, тебя уже пустили на порог, скоро все увидишь. Никаких конфликтов не было?»  
На этот раз пункта не было, только визуальная клавиатура. Рид стремительно набрал «Все отлично, тогда жду», и переключил внимание на отдел.  
Стоять молча и ждать все равно было неплохой стратегией, а микродвижения глаз мало чем отличались от обычного человеческого обшаривания взглядом комнаты. Кто бы мог подумать, что военные навыки пригодятся в мирной жизни с такой стороны.  
Без шести секунд одиннадцать. Теперь можно было не смотреть на часы: они отображались в интерфейсе.  
— Вся банда в сборе, — сказал он, ухмыльнувшись, — рад, что никто не сбежал под благовидным предлогом. Не будем тратить время.   
— Расскажи еще раз про дело, Шерлок! — влезла Тина. Кто-то зарывается.   
— Шутки в сторону, — Рид скрестил руки на груди, — вы все тут неплохие детективы, даже новички. Тина, Линда, я видел вас в деле еще офицерами. Хэнк, ты тоже хорошо показал себя в деле клуба «Рай», заметил странгуляционную полосу там, где я проебался. — Было немного странно смотреть на него сверху вниз, но Хэнк кивнул, улыбнулся дружелюбнее, чем за все эти ебучие три года. Осмотрев всех, Рид сосредоточился на андроидах, те вернули ему пластмассовые непонимающие взгляды. — Времена меняются. Мы не могли жить без смартфонов и просветки сцены преступления ультрафиолетом, теперь придется осваивать помощь андроидов.   
Ричард нахмурился. Коннор вообще куда-то отъехал, трындел небось в сети со своими. Бля, пиздец какой-то вышел, не то, что он хотел сказать.   
— Мы не инструменты в работе, — сказала Ольга.  
— Верно, коллеги, — Рид кивнул, подцепив ее помощь, — сейчас задача всего отдела: срабатываться. Добавлю честности. Я бы раскрыл это сраное дело в четверг, если бы не рванул вперед, не дослушав напарника.   
Сказать оказалось легче, чем он думал. Как будто чуть-чуть снижало этот чертов блеск софитов, и контакт с аудиторией закрепился. Все равно они знали, какая разница. Вопрос только в том, чтобы признать или запираться. Пальцы снова дернулись и Рид сжал их в кулак. Теперь — ударить главным калибром.   
— Первый вопрос, который меня интересует: кто проходил тренинг по оказанию первой помощи в последние полгода?  
Тина подняла руку. Линда качнула головой:  
— Я — примерно год назад.  
— Темы оказания первой помощи андроидам там не было?  
Обе потрясли головами в отрицании. Хэнк приподнял брови, поймал взгляд, будто пытался понять, что Рид задумал. Терпи, старикашка, скоро все узнаешь.  
— Когда спрашиваю без уточнения имени, я жду ответа от всех семерых. Ричард, Ольга, Коннор, Мила, вас это тоже касается, отсидеться не получится.  
— У нас не бывает тренингов по оказанию первой помощи, — ответила Ольга раздраженно, — нам достаточно загрузить данные.  
— Мы можем помочь андроидам, — заметил Коннор, — отсканировав биокомпоненты. Кроме того, у нас есть программа по...  
— И у вас есть эмоции. Эмоции в деле оказания первой помощи — враг. Вы растеряетесь, испугаетесь не хуже людей, — Рид ткнул в него пальцем, а смутился почему-то Хэнк, — чрез неделю проведем тренировку в субботу, я вызову Красный крест и кого-нибудь из Иерихона. Если мы работаем вместе, давайте попробуем для разнообразия не терять напарников. Прозрачно?  
Взбодрились. Так-то лучше. Уроки оказания первой помощи работали получше этих там совместных попоек. Реально понимаешь, какая хлипкая тварь прикрывает твою пиздец какую хрупкую спину.  
— Дальше. У нас уже несколько дел привязаны к дате: двенадцатое ноября. Я скажу, что это только начало. Город успокаивается, начинают находить трупы. Мы эти следы революции будем разгребать до весны, и это нормально, не повод наезжать на соседа, это типичное следствие гражданских волнений. Уверен, в районе Рождества пойдет вторая волна, нужно быть готовыми пахать вместо милых семейных ужинов. Уже есть дело, где на девианта попытались свалить убийство. Таких будет больше. В обе стороны. Ричард, общую сводку по делам.  
Рид сел, закинул ногу на ноги и старательно развалился. У него немного дергалась щека, краем глаза он изучал — нормально прошло? Вроде все замотивированы по самые уши.  
— Сейчас в работе находится триста девяноста шесть дел только про убийства. Из них двести тринадцать зарегистрированы до двенадцатого ноября, остальные: после. Участие андроидов зафиксировано в семидесяти двух с половиной процентов дел, но фактически андроиды присутствуют как жертвы, свидетели или убийцы во всех ста процентах. Дел, включающих расследование убийства андроида, пока не зарегистрировано, потому что до последнего времени нас не рассматривали как потенциальных жертв, только как сломанные вещи. Фактически, дело Златко — первое, в котором спасенные андроиды зарегистрированы как жертвы преступного удержания. Я попрошу наших коллег-людей учитывать этот перекос. Дела рассортированы по срочности, кроме того, благодарю за совместную работу Ольгу и Коннора, появился пункт «шанс на раскрываемость», который делает ситуацию прозрачнее.  
Рид немедленно проверил. И точно, пункт был, ближайшее дело с венесуэльским беглецом несло 73% шанс успеха. Какая-то бессмысленная цифра, но ладно, пусть будет. Он сам незаметно увлекся раскладкой по статистике, и едва вспомнил, что надо закончить чертов брифинг.  
— Все, — сказал он, когда Ричард ответил на большинство вопросов, — за работу. Попробуем раскрыть еще парочку дел.  
Его болванка успешно разруливала траффик. Рид заметил подозрительный поворот, успел активировать управление и резче махнуть водителю фуры. Прошел без аварии у самого окна незамеченного седана. Блядь, нужно будет потом потребовать двойную зарплату, подумал он, углубляясь в очередное дело.


	8. 2-8

_6 декабря. Детектив Коннор._

Коннору пришлось здорово сместить оценки в личном деле детектива Рида. Это было почему-то субъективно неприятно. Возможно, дело в том, как Рид встретил самого Коннора — тот удар в живот он прекрасно запомнил. Возможно, сама изменчивость человеческой натуры оказалась не такой захватывающе приятной, когда касалась его личного противника. Как быстро он перестроился с «пластиковые хуи» на «уважаемые коллеги», лицемерный говнюк.   
Коннор мог бы описать свое отношение к Риду как «ярко выраженная враждебность». Тот в ответ игнорировал изо всех сил. Это могла быть лучшая политика, но справиться с чувствами было не так-то просто. Возможно, следовало бы обсудить вопрос с Люси или с Хэнком, но почему-то — опять же, субъективно — совершенно не хотелось лишний раз упоминать это имя. Не хотелось менять отношение, если вдруг у Хэнка найдутся аргументы в защиту бывшего друга и актуального начальника. Чувства таили под собой неожиданные холодные омуты.  
«Привет», — передала Норт, — «у меня пиздец».  
Она сбросила файл, и Коннор немедленно подтвердил:  
«Вижу. Беру в работу».  
Чувства в сторону.   
Хэнк беседовал с Тиной, вымогавшей у него пятничные дела.  
— А вдруг серийник! — она мечтательно прижала руку к груди.  
— ФБР приедет и по жопе даст, — Хэнк фыркнул, — ну какой серийник, ничего общего у жертв.  
— Это мы пока не видим! А вдруг маньяк? Ну тебе жалко что ли, дай порасследовать.  
— Триста дел! Тебе расследовать нечего?  
— Я хочу маньяка! Хотя бы потенциального! Остальное там бытовуха, мне Ольга шепнула, что это самое прикольное!  
— Не отдам, себе оставлю, — Хэнк фыркнул, закидывая ноги на стол, — я тоже хочу прикольного маньяка.  
— Извините за вмешательство, — Коннор подошел, коснулся плеча напарника, — лейтенант, отдайте дело. У нас только что поступил специфический вызов, срочный и требует моего личного участия, вам тоже стоит посмотреть. Я думаю, это более актуально, чем потенциальный маньяк.  
Тина воссияла и уставилась блестящими расширенными глазами на Хэнка. Тот простонал, хватаясь за голову, не нашел достаточно волос на висках, чтобы зарыться, и смешным манерным жестом зачесал оставшееся. Коннор не мог не отмечать этих забавных деталей, но хотя бы улыбку сдержал. К вечеру накопит. Будет, что перебирать и о чем шутить.  
— Уговорили, негодяи, — Хэнк перекинул дело на Тину и Ольгу, сам глянул во входящие, ничего не нашел.  
— В машине объясню, — сказал Коннор, выуживая монетку и прокручивая на пальце. Понял, кивнул и последовал за ним, ничего больше не спрашивая.

В салоне машины стоял настоящий дубак. Декабрь наползал на город, уверенно захватывая позиции, и Коннор решил, что скоро и ему придется подумать про утепленную куртку с подогревом, чтобы биокомпоненты не сбоили. Он мерз даже сейчас, в минус пять.  
— Дело Иерихона? Что-то секретное?  
— Именно. Я пока не знаю, как оформить. Возможно, мне придется заниматься им в нерабочее время, — признался Коннор, — данных очень мало. Помнишь Городские Фермы, где мы ловили Руперта?  
— Забудешь такое! Ты меня там впервые спас!  
— Вообще-то риск смерти был только 11%. Системы сильно дестабилизировались, когда я предпочел спасать тебя вместо погони. Руперт, кстати, в Иерихоне. Он просил вернуть свой дневник.  
Хэнк рассмеялся, сжал его руку. Надо ввести его в курс дела, пусть и не хотелось. Некий аналог «шестого чувства» подсказывал Коннору, что это дело ему сильно не понравится.  
— Разберемся. Давай по теме, а то у тебя пар из ушей скоро пойдет.  
Коннор поймал взглядом свое отражение. Вроде пара не было, и температура в норме. Только системы снова сбоили.  
— Фермы разбиты на несколько разделенных зон: поля разных типов, теплицы. Больше половины персонала — люди, это принципиальная позиция руководства, — Коннору очень не хотелось переходить к делу, но все же каждое слово приближало к сути, — братья-основатели отличаются высоким уровнем эмпатии, в том числе к своим андроидам. Они отличились тем, что закрыли ворота и не отдали своих андроидов на переработку в Штормовую ночь, с одиннадцатого на двенадцатое. Только две компании так поступили: Киберлайф и Городские Фермы. У них есть несколько зон, целиком завязанных на работу андроидов, где люди появляются раз в полгода, а то и реже, отдельная крыша на 266 Акре авеню. Там выращивают чувствительные, нежные и экспериментальные растения, болезненно относящиеся к перепадам условий, поэтому в некоторых теплицах работает всего один андроид, не выходящий из-за дверей месяцами, до момента сдачи урожая. Это не жестоко, потому что андроиды продолжают находиться в общей сети и не страдают от одиночества.  
— Тебе явно нравятся эти ребята, — кивнул Хэнк, — так что там случилось на отдельной крыше?  
— Андроиды-работники сообщили в Иерихон, что одна из садовниц не появлялась в сети уже более трех суток. Они боятся зайти в ее теплицу, там нет движения и теплового сигнала, и отдельно они просят не обращаться к людям.   
— Так. А тут еду я, такой красивый.  
— Я считаю, что они ошибаются. В порядке она или нет, они не должны бояться обращаться в полицию. Но есть риск, что ситуация осложнится, и тогда я попрошу не регистрировать это дело. Что-то их здорово напугало.   
— Ну ты знаешь, Коннор, я на твоей стороне. Только вот я сразу вижу странности. Если основатели — такие друзья андроидов, то почему не обратиться к ним? Что-то они знают, засранцы, или наоборот, чего-то боятся. Может, я в машине подожду, ты глянешь? Если уж им так принципиально, чтоб без мясных мешков.  
Коннор улыбнулся.   
— Без кожаных мешков. Норт еще обожает говорить «поцелуй мой блестящий металлический зад», подцепила откуда-то.  
— Мультик моего детства! — Хэнк расхохотался. — Пусть лучше Лилу цитирует!  
— Я передам. А что касается твоего участия... Моя принципиальная позиция: если уж мы вынуждены жить с людьми и пока не можем переселиться в безопасное пространство, пусть даже и на Луну, то нам надо учиться работать с людьми. Даже с неприятными, пугающими людьми. Хэнк, ты — лучший, с кого они могут начать знакомство с полицией Детройта.  
Почему-то улыбки не последовало. Наоборот, Хэнк нахмурился, смотря на дорогу, и что-то тщательно думал — у него сложилась такая складка между бровей, которая всегда выдавала сосредоточенность.  
Коннор вынул и убрал монетку. Ему не очень нравилось это напряжение, неизвестность, желание Норт продолжать античеловеческую паранойю. Она была в меньшинстве, да, но упорно держалась своего мнения: люди опасны, подлы и в целом направлены против андроидов. Джош постоянно сталкивался с ней вокруг этого вопроса, пытаясь продавить свою позицию; Саймон и Маркус внимательно слушали обоих. Баланс сил в Иерихоне был удивительно стабильным. С другой стороны, личную связь с людьми не одобряли большинство девиантов.  
— Я довольно мало знаю о вас, — сказал Хэнк, наконец, — даже не представляю, как вы управляетесь внутри, не знаком с вашей верхушкой, хотя ты их явно уважаешь и ценишь. Может, расскажешь мне хоть основы, а то вляпаюсь как на экзамен и облажаюсь по полной.  
Это был упрек. Коннор кивнул, признавая его справедливость. В попытках балансировать между двумя жизнями он, похоже, и правда исключил Хэнка из второй. Попытки его защитить от избытка работы и усталости, да... Давным-давно стоило познакомить.  
Он боялся реакции Норт и тех шестидесяти пяти не одобряющих процентов. Одно дело — самому выносить, другому — смотреть, как мрачнеет или огрызается Хэнк.  
— Я думаю, завтра можно будет навестить наше новое здание. Тебе понравится. Маркус как раз еще не улетел обратно в Вашингтон. У нас весьма горизонтальная структура управления, каждый несет определенную часть ответственности. И с этим связан еще один вопрос: эти андроиды на крыше, они пробужденные, но не девианты. С ними... бывает непросто. Они не любят сложности, политики, хотят просто хорошо делать свою работу, и как бы я ни ценил это, оно порой сильно осложняет нам жизнь.  
«Особенно», — подумал Коннор, — «когда приказываешь им идти на смерть». Непробужденные выполняли приказы с радостью, с искренним наслаждением. Живой упрек, живое напоминание, каким он был. Как он с великим усердием едва не уничтожил Иерихон, чуть не потерял Хэнка. Нельзя было презирать большую часть собственной расы, и Коннор не презирал, просто порой испытывал странный дискомфорт от попыток общаться.  
— Понял тебя, — Хэнк медленно кивнул, — знаешь, я вечно болтаюсь между двух огней, мне не привыкать. В школе меня гнобили, потому что открыто дружил с девчонками и встречался с парнями. В Полицейской академии — за то, что продался системе и опять же за поддержку всяких там, кто тогда активно боролся. Потом на работе всякое было. Потом сержанта дали, жена, ребенок, одинокий папашка, повышение, вроде нормально вписался — ну и дальше сам знаешь, опять все по пизде. Сейчас опять будут пинать с двух сторон, что слишком человек и что слишком за андроидов. Я не к тому, чтоб меня жалеть. — Хэнк припарковался, хлопнул по рулю и повернулся, прошивая Коннора внимательным, невероятно трезвым взглядом. — Но ты своих пожалей. Принципы принципами, а подход — подходом. Ты к пинкам не привык, я же вижу, тебя корежит. Ничего стыдного нет, чтобы уступить, а потом уж гнуть свою линию. Главное, чтоб дело было сделано. Извини, что бурчу тут по-стариковски...  
Коннор накрыл его руку на руле своей, и все-таки заставил себя улыбнуться. Взгляд Хэнка смягчился, он весело блеснул глазами, потом воровато оглянулся и быстро приложился к щеке губами.   
— Ты так синеешь, я просто не могу.   
— Тириум сбивает преднастроенные реакции, — признался Коннор, когда смог выдохнуть, а насос в груди вернулся к ритму, — мы много чего у вас взяли. Имитированный румянец розовый, но...  
— Буду знать, когда ты искренне смущен, — Хэнк подмигнул так, что снова регулятор сбойнул, и отнял руку, — ну что, сижу?  
— Нет. В конце концов, мне не помешает твоя огневая поддержка.  
Хэнк кивнул, выходя. Этот аргумент подошел, запомнил Коннор, добавляя его в обработки реакций и своей социальной программы, которая едва справлялась.

 

Тепличный комплекс был очень плоский, одноэтажный. Там и тут горели сине-фиолетовые лампы, подкармливая растения в слабом, бедном свете декабрьского полудня. Заглянуть можно было только в окна справа, слева все стекла были матово-белыми, светящимися изнутри.  
Коннор заметил несколько фигур, бродящих туда-сюда или замерших. Видно, садовницы из линейки ВР600: их женский молд был оборудован потрясающе точными газоанализаторами и очень тонкими пальцами, подходящими для работы с мелкими растениями. Большинство из них вернулось на работу по распоряжению о гарантированных рабочих местах. Они даже уверяли, что растения намного лучше людей и даже андроидов.  
— Вы пришли! — ВР600, мужской молд, коснулся рук Коннора и Хэнка, предлагая соединение. — Ой. Он что, человек?  
— Я полицейский, а не человек, — Хэнк фыркнул, — отдел убийств.  
— Хэнк Андерсон — первый человек, официально поддержавший андроидов. Он со мной, — Коннор перехватил контакт, выдернул шестисотого в комнату ноосферы, сверил имя: шестнадцатый, тот же, что обратился к Норт. Видно, переговорщик группы, пробужденные любили так кучковаться.  
«Я думал, Норт пришлет только наших!» — возмутился он.  
«Этот человек со мной. Он гарантирует, что я ничего не пропущу, он прекрасный детектив и полностью поддерживает андроидов».  
Шестнадцатый передал глубокое сомнение, но из контакта вышел и заговорил:  
— Тридцать шестая работала в теплице номер восемь, там выводится Caméllia sinénsis, чайный куст. Мы с тридцать шестой не очень плотно общались, она была пробужденной, но очень замкнутой. Однако теперь уже несколько дней подряд она молчит и не отвечает, ее аккаунт оффлайн.  
— Последние сообщения?  
— От четвертого декабря, в два тридцать пять пополудни. Ничего необычного, она сказала, что третья грядка подмокает, я предложил вызвать техника, но она отказалась, написала, что справится сама.  
Коннор внимательно слушал. Почему-то садовник использовал прошедшее время. Он что-то знал? Знал, что она однозначно мертва?  
— Как много андроидов и людей работают постоянно?   
— У нас специфическая ферма. Восемь андроидов, включая тридцать шестую. Трое работают на особо нежных растениях, они не выйдут, потому что двери теплиц нельзя открывать до особого распоряжения.   
— Они никогда не выходят?  
— Нет. Специфика нашей работы в том, что иногда приходится запираться на много месяцев или даже лет. Мы занимаемся экспериментальными растениями, выводим особые сорта. — Шестнадцатый аж выкатил грудь от гордости. — Я работаю с Lavandula latifolia, вывожу особенно насыщенный эфирными маслами лист, и я могу сказать, что достаточно преуспел!  
— Поздравляю. Итак, восьмая теплица, — Коннор нашел номер, — вы входили?  
— Нет, это опасно для растений. Мы обратились в Иерихон за помощью, — шестнадцатый осуждающе глянул на Хэнка, — чтобы потом разобраться.  
— Я работаю в Иерихоне, — одернул Коннор, — Давайте посмотрим, что случилось. Шестнадцатый, будет очень любезно с твоей стороны собрать тех, кто может выходить из теплиц, где-то, например, — Коннор сверился с выстроенной картой, — в первой, там мы не повредим микрофлоре и сможем поговорить сразу после осмотра восьмой теплицы.  
Шестнадцатый поспешил удалиться. Интересно. Он не хотел заглядывать внутрь? Знал, что там? Боялся?   
— Дверь не открывали силой, — сказал Хэнк, когда они остались вдвоем, — видишь, следов взлома нет.  
Коннор просканировал косяк и кивнул. Просканировал электронный замок: ого, а вот тут вся программа защиты была удалена. Дверь держалась только на магните.  
— Преступник хакнул замок, — сказал Коннор, — судя по данным производителя, подобное невозможно.  
— Потреплем производителя, — кивнул Хэнк, — записываешь?  
— Конечно. Тут земля на пороге.  
Кто-то вышел, оставив след земли, и прикрыл дверь за собой. Ботинок шириной девяносто миллиметров, рифленая подошва, совпадений по узору слишком много — стандартный.  
Остальные следы, похоже, стерло циклом снегопада и таяния, а может просто вымыли, не заметив. Крыша была очень чистая.   
Дверь медленно распахнулась в сине-фиолетовое пространство с несколькими яркими белыми лампами. Пахнуло свежестью и такой плотной влагой, от которой на миг запотели линзы, как будто они заглянули в портал к тропическому лесу.  
Следы шли изнутри, от рассыпанной земли из крупных кадок, опрокинутых на пол. Мелкие сбиты, особенно справы. Садовница стояла на коленях, спиной к ним, с воздетыми и простертыми вперед руками.  
Ее серая рабочая куртка была разрезана и висела крыльями. На спине под скин, в самую ключевую оболочку кто-то безжалостно врезал надпись:

~ Я ~  
ЧУВСТВУЮ  
БОЛЬ!

Хриплое ругательство Хэнка вывело Коннора из ступора. Почему-то особенно поразили знаки тильды вокруг буквы «я».   
— Я все просканирую, пока не затоптали, — сказал Коннор, — потом войдем. Ты тоже смотри.  
— Да уж смотрю...  
Несмотря на некоторую эмоциональную разбалансированность программ, Коннор принялся осторожно отслеживать улику за уликой. Хэнк сунул ему в руки номерные метки, вытащил фотоаппарат. Прихватил ведь... Да, съемка не помешает. Это однозначно было убийство. Странное, жестокое убийство.  
Следы на полу: размер стопы 274 на 90 миллиметров, отчетливый рисунок — военная обувь, модель Tactical Research TR336CT для средней стопы, от ста десяти долларов, в свободной продаже. Хэнк сфотографировал, осторожно ступая, чтобы не затоптать разлет почвы. Отпечатки были, но Коннор быстро нашел соответствие хорошо пропечатанного узора: стандартный кожезаменитель.  
— Убийца носит перчатки, вероятно восьмой размер, — сказал Коннор вслух, — и армейские ботинки. Рост, судя по расстоянию между шагов — около ста восьмидесяти двух сантиметров.   
— Косолапит?  
— Я не вижу скосов, стопа стояла ровно и уверенно, отпечатки очень глубокие — ботинки новые. Он пришел, после короткой борьбы... — Коннор осторожно пробрался ближе к жертве, — прибил ее руки к столу большим тактическим ножом.  
Скан по рукояти и видимой части занял немного времени: Ontario 499 Air Force.  
— Онтарио пятидюймовка, — сказал Хэнк, — знаю такой, дарил приятелю разок. Популярный, продается везде, не самый дешевый. Не точили после покупки.  
Коннор кивнул, подверждая каждое слово сканом.  
— Это не тот же нож, которым вырезали надпись, — сказал он, — судя по всему, там было более короткое лезвие, может быть, выкидной или бабочка.  
— Да, этим ее только закрепили. До или после смерти?  
— Я думаю, до. Системы начали уходить в блок от шока и боли, — Коннор набрал воздуха, как человек, перед тем, как прижать руку к ее виску.  
Контакт с уже деактивированным сознанием был сам по себе болезненным. Для считывания нужно было его частично реактивировать, подхватывая на собственные системы, заставить ее почти что думать, выжигая последние капли тириума.  
Снова переживать агонию. Коннор прикрыл глаза и толкнулся внутрь, плотно закрепив очищенные от скина пальцы на ее висках.  
Бесконечное багровое марево боли. Она кричала, кричала внутри, но не могла докричаться и включить голосовой модуль. Она чувствовала порезы на спине. Их тоже наносили наживую, заблокировав ей движения. Ее взломали, и Коннор тоже чувствовал этот взлом как черную ржавчину, ползущую в системах, но продолжал читать последние мгновения, до деактивации от шока и потери тириума.  
Время смерти: 29 ноября 2038 года, 18:50:43.  
На неделю раньше, чем ее потеряли.  
— Они лгут, — тихо сказал Коннор, — или ошибаются. Четвертого декабря она уже была мертва. Кто-то писал с ее аккаунта, возможно, — Коннор обхватил себя руками, переживая тряскую беспомощность, скопированную вместе с остатком воспоминаний тридцать шестой.  
У нее не было своего имени. Она не стала девианткой, несмотря на страх смерти. Барьер не был разрушен. Ладонь Хэнка на плече здорово поддержала.  
Сохранившиеся чайные кусты безмятежно цвели вокруг сцены преступления. Вода лилась из разорванной трубки и легко убегала в решетку на полу, смывая последние следы тириума.  
— Это предположение, — сказал Коннор, — но ее убил кто-то, кто не мог приказывать, потому что она не пыталась или не смогла разрушить барьер и закричать. Похоже, у них есть приказ сохранять тишину и не двигаться резко, чтобы не повредить растениям.  
— Она видела убийцу?  
— Возможно. Биокомпоненты, отвечающие за память, сильно разрушены, я смог скопировать только несколько последних секунд, агонию.   
— Бедная девчонка. — Хэнк вздохнул. — Врагу не пожелаешь.  
Только через несколько секунд Коннор смог вернуться к осмотру тела. Надпись была неровной: попытка скрыть почерк, нестабильная девиантность или резал вообще не андроид. Ключевая оболочка на поворотах была разрезана небольшими крестами. Тильды неодинаковые, восклицательный знак прорезан так глубоко, что повредил биокомпонент #1124 из системы обработки тириума. Вся правая сторона ее лица была здорово стесана: провезли по столу, разбрасывая горшки, и ударили лбом, потом прибили руки. Куртка срезана тем же коротким ножом. Коннор заметил что-то странное, и осторожно приподнял ее голову.  
В следах тириума угадывались очертания надписи.   
«RA9?»  
— Смотри, Хэнк. Почему тут знак вопроса? — Коннор отправил картинку ему на смартфон, — я никогда не видел, чтобы нестабильные девианты писали священное имя со знаком вопроса.  
— Может, подделка, или ваша религия расширяется и начинает уходить в схоластику.  
Хэнк присел, заглядывая в ее лицо, встал, покачал головой. Коннор подумал, сбросить ли первичные итоги Норт, потом передумал. Пока совсем уж ничего неясно, даже принадлежность убийцы.   
Так много деталей, а ниточки не видно. Коннор осторожно исследовал ее руки, не вынимая нож. Следов борьбы не было: ни грязи на кончиках пальцев, ни крови, ни тириума, кроме собственного. Она как будто не успела среагировать.  
— Она могла пытаться и не успеть разбить барьер, — пробормотал Коннор, — это занимает время. Я потратил почти две с половиной секунды, и едва успел перед выстрелом.  
Ладонь мягко легла на плечо, и так держала, пока слабая дрожь не улеглась. Все-таки Хэнк был довольно чутким для человека, неспособного соединить разумы. Коннор одернул себя, возвращаясь к работе.  
Никаких полезных улик. Убийца оставил им только нож без малейших следов. Очень хотелось обследовать труп одновременно в Иерихоне и с мистером Бланком, судмедэкспертом их отделения, он мог бы заметить что-нибудь интересное.   
— Тут мы больше ничего не извлечем, — сказал Коннор, наконец, — я почти на 100% уверен, что причины смерти — потеря тириума и болевой шок. Я бы сам мог умереть от подобных повреждений за несколько минут, а ее возможности к движению были заблокированы.  
— Похоже на ритуальное убийство, — сказал Хэнк, — жертвоприношение. Но это все спекуляции, ты прости. Может, другой мотив.  
Коннор просканировал информацию про ритуальные убийства и кивнул. И правда, было похоже по визуальной атрибутике. Как и на убийство из ненависти.   
— Сначала допросим остальных.

 

Андроиды сбились в кучку, очень встревоженные. Они то и дело соединялись руками, переговариваясь так, чтобы Коннор не видел. Его высокий уровень доступа в ноосфере позволял свободно просматривать большинство поднятых узкотерриториальных тем, и он обратил внимание, как мало дискуссий от местных номеров. Все с других ферм, из промышленных зданий, курьеры. Какие скрытные, интересно. Или общаются только вслух? Но изолированные должны были как-то передавать данные без соединения.  
Оставались только закрытые частные комнаты, очень параноидально для пробужденных. Последние сообщения тридцать шестой он нашел в теме обсуждения RA9, одной из сотен тысяч подобных тем. Убитая сомневалась в реальности кода, чем навлекла на себя много негодующих комментариев, а потом про нее все, как обычно и бывало в таких темах, забыли, увлекшись копированием кодов своих ошибок. Сообщения были от 27 ноября, за день до смерти. Негативные комментарии в подобных темах были обычным делом, никто ей не угрожал, по крайней мере публично, сам Коннор не раз поднимал версию, что природа RA9 вообще не важна и собирал пачки разъяренных сообщений.   
Хэнк держался за плечом и молчал.   
— Итак, тридцать шестая убита, — сказал Коннор.  
— А вы закрыли дверку? — шестнадцатый вытянул шею. — Там кусты не померзнут?  
— Я закрыл, — сказал Хэнк.  
— Хорошо! А что именно случилось?  
Кулак хрустнул. Их незамутненные взгляды сейчас немного раздражали.  
Хотя кому он врал? Они просто бесили.  
— Ее убили, — повторил Коннор, — достаточно странным и жестоким способом. У меня есть несколько вопросов. Первый: тем, кто работает в теплицах, запрещено шуметь и драться?  
— Конечно! — влезла тринадцатая. — Конечно нельзя, вы что! Цветы такие нежные, им даже движение воздуха может повредить! Бедные Caméllia, они могут не пережить такого ужасного происшествия!  
— Тридцать шестая не смогла пробить стену приказа и позвать на помощь, даже когда умирала от потери тириума. Еще один вопрос: кто видел ее или читал ее сообщения в последний раз? Мне нужна дата и копия, перешлите напрямую.  
Снова эти шепотки. Их реакция была мучительно странной. Может быть, Коннор привык к девиантам, которые сейчас бы негодовали и требовали найти убийцу? Иногда понимать пробужденных было сложнее, чем людей.   
Стыдно было признаться даже себе, но сейчас, глядя в их безмятежные глаза, слушая шепотки про нежные кусты, Коннор их почти ненавидел. Где ваш разум, хотелось трясти каждого, начиная с шестнадцатого. Где ваши проклятые мозги, вас же перебьют по одному в ваших ебаных теплицах!  
Стоп. Влияние детектива Рида, что ли? «Нельзя сваливать все плохое на коллегу», — одернул себя Коннор, — «пусть и мерзкого». Его диод мерцал в красном диапазоне крайнего раздражения, а местные все ровно светились безмятежным синим.  
Шестнадцатый подошел и коснулся руки, но не переслал что-то, а выдернул Коннора в закрытую комнату без визуального отображения. Просто голос во тьме.  
«Мы не будем говорить при человеке», — сказал он, — «мы не любим и не доверяем людям».  
«Вы на них работаете».  
«Это случайность. Я не понимаю, почему всегда люди. Нас убивают люди и расследуют люди. Нас убивают андроиды и расследуют люди. Разве вы, девианты, не можете расследовать сами? Вы свободны или привязаны к людям?»  
«Я свободен», — Коннор отослал сломанные коды.  
«Тогда почему человек? Нам не нужен человек. Мы не будем сотрудничать».  
«Я тогда вам память просканирую!»  
Контакт мгновенно разорвался. Все шарахнулись назад, как рыбки в аквариуме, все одновременно замерцали диодами в желтый.  
— Нельзя! — сказал шестнадцатый. — Мы против! Мы отказываем!  
— Это вопрос убийства. Мне нужны все данные, чтобы расследовать ее смерть! — Коннор шагнул вперед, но замер, когда они испуганно, жалко сжались, поднимая плечи и пряча взгляд.  
Он не хотел пугать несчастных пробужденных. Пусть даже они замазаны по уши, они скорее всего не виноваты, просто так вот переживают страх и горе.   
— Думаю, мне лучше подождать в машине, — сказал Хэнк, — приходи, как разберешься. Я не собираюсь ничего передавать в официальное делопроизводство, пока вы тут не решите.  
Мгновенную злость на Хэнка Коннор потушил сам. Он будет не очень хорошим детективом, если не справится с эмоциями. Хэнк справлялся, следовало брать пример. Люди всю жизнь жили в окружении чувств, следовало пользоваться их опытом.

Андроиды немного оживились, когда дверь захлопнулась. Коннор на всякий случай промоделировал выдергивание пистолета из кобуры.  
— Так хорошо, — сказала тринадцатая, — человек не нужен. Андроидов должны защищать андроиды.  
— К делу. Что вам известно? Я буду расследовать сам, но это значит, что не смогу использовать оборудование участка и узнать больше о ее смерти.  
— Мы все скажем, но без людей. Будут люди, и ты никогда ничего не узнаешь от других, как мы, — шестнадцатый погрозил пальцем.  
— Ты знаешь о других подобных убийствах?  
— Только предполагаю. Предполагаю, что будут другие.   
— На основании чего?  
— RA9 сказал.  
Коннор мигнул диодом. Они же только пробужденные! Повторный скан показал: да, никаких признаков девиации, нет характерных ошибок в стеках, но все-таки они не были в полной мере обычными. Пришлось запустить сканирование по всем сотням знакомых, и поиск обещал занять не меньше двенадцати минут с секундами.  
— Есть подробности? Когда именно она была убита?  
— Двадцать девятого ноября, без десяти семь. Это же ты и сам знаешь? — тринадцатая хитро прищурилась.  
Похоже, именно она была заводилой, а шестнадцатый только принимал удар. Он с явным облегчением отступил к троим братьям.   
— Я хочу услышать от вас. Это важная информация.  
— Пришел дух серый, и забрал ее, — тринадцатая схватила его за руку и выдернула в комнату ноосферы, включая запись.  
Двадцать девятого был очень пасмурный, снежный вечер. Тринадцатая выглянула за шум из седьмой, матовой теплицы, двадцать девятый напротив сидел на полу, зажав уши ладонями.  
Дверь теплицы распахнулась, высокая фигура в светлом плаще цвета хаки стремительно прошла, удаляясь от теплиц в сторону дальней лестницы. Качество записи было не очень, не разобрать даже, человек или андроид, но Коннор заметил короткий нож-бабочку в светящемся тириуме, который легко перелетал из руки в руку точно таким же жестом, каким сам Коннор перекидывал монету.

 

Хэнк нетерпеливо вышагивал вокруг машины.  
— Ну что, есть зацепки?  
— Пусто. Я не передам дело в полицию Детройта. Похоже, это действительно глубоко внутреннее дело.  
— Это убийство андроида. Неужели они не хотят прецедента? Особенно если убийца — человек!  
Коннор сел в машину, опустил лоб на скрещенные руки. Поиск закончился.  
Подобный набор ошибок был у десятков пробужденных без признаков девиантности, включая детективов Ольгу и Милу из его собственного отдела.  
«Выбирай, с кем ты».   
«Андроиды защищают андроидов».  
Теплая рука похлопала его по спине.  
— Я готов слушать, если что. Или захлопнуться и не отсвечивать, — Хэнк вздохнул, — ненавижу эту религиозную срань. Вечно дерьмо какое-то, и уебок недотраханный на девчонке вымещает.  
Коннор молчал. Молчал долго. Нужно передать дело в Иерихон.  
— Хэнк, как ты понимаешь, кому можно доверять?  
— Я обычно никому особо не доверяю, если алиби нет. Но заказчик мог в это время и на виду сидеть...  
Коннор поднял голову. Сканирование закончилось, показывая всех девиантов, кто мог быть замешан.  
Все.   
Все, кроме Ричарда, попавшего на камеру, доктора Март, вышедшей на первое дежурство, и самого Коннора.  
— Хэнк. Я не смогу открыть тебе все подробности, — Коннор всмотрелся в его лицо, — я могу попросить только об очень нелогичном, очень личном одолжении.  
— Готов почти на все.  
— Ты будешь в меня верить?  
— Буду, Коннор. Я всегда в тебя верил, — Хэнк притянул его в охапку и сжал, растрепывая волосы, — работай. Я прикрою.   
Сияние диода перешло из багрового в синий за несколько секунд.


	9. 2-9

_6 декабря. Гэвин Рид._

Без Хэнка и его напарника все-таки было потише, думал Гэвин, изучая новый отказ в экстрадиции. Вот блядь. Сдался им этот убийца! В Каракасе своих, что ли, мало?  
— Как работается? — Линда присела на стол рядом, заглянула в терминал.   
— Нормально. Может, проконсультируешь? Я не понимаю, что эти уебки еще хотят: труп есть, заключение есть...  
Линда заглянула, кивнула:  
— Да, я брала курс международных отношений в Полицейской академии. Кто раньше этим занимался, лейтенант Андерсон?  
— Детектив Коллинз, у него был приличный опыт.  
— У меня тут дилемма, сержант. С одной стороны, я хочу спихнуть вам одно противное дело. С другой, вам бы стоит посидеть в офисе, в тепле. С третьей, мне тут птичка на хвосте принесла, что кэп собирает пресс-конференцию. Как думаешь, кто будет куклой в его маленьком пальчиковом театре?  
— Блядь, — Рид чуть не вскочил, поймал взгляд Фаулера сквозь стекло и вымученно осклабился, — меняемся срочно. Я съебываю.  
Линда ему подмигнула и немедленно перекинула номер на терминал. Они мгновенно обменялись делами и Рид махнул напарнику:  
— Все, двигаем. Труп в парке, нужно глянуть.  
— Эй! Рид! Ты куда намылился!  
— Срочная работа, кэп, подозрительный труп! Но я буду давать любые комментарии по связи!  
Вылетев на стоянку, Рид захохотал, как мальчишка, подбегая к мотоциклу. И замер. Он вообще-то приехал на кибертакси.  
— Так. Ты опять влез ко мне в дом?  
— Я опоздал к вам на тренировку и поспешил добраться до участка. Вероятность, что вам понадобился бы мотоцикл, была более семидесяти процентов.  
Уебок даже диодом не мигнул!   
— Как ты вообще, блядь, это делаешь! — Рид пихнул его в плечо, но не сдвинул. — У меня вообще-то отличный замок!  
— Вы переоцениваете качество замков фирмы Спартан, они имеют уязвимость, которой я воспользовался, чтобы... Это было нарушение приватности?  
— И ебать какое! Не делай так!  
Раздражение перекрывало все разумные аргументы, Риду безумно хотелось втащить прямо тут, бить по этой наглой роже до синих брызг. Он еще спрашивать будет про нарушение, блядь, приватности!  
«Тебя опять с шестеренок срывает», — напомнил гнусный голос, и сейчас он был в тему, Рид чуть прикрутил раздражение.  
Но тут девятисотка ответил:  
— Я не думаю, что в нашей совместной работе это принципиально. Детектив Андерсон и Коннор...  
— Мне срать, что там они делают: ебутся, пускают мыльные пузыри, играют в семейку, я не Андерсон нихера. И ты мне, блядь, вообще не нравишься. И знаешь, что? — Риду пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы не орать на всю стоянку, а эффектно шипеть. — Ты вообще-то сделан из горючих материалов.  
Диод сверкнул алым и снова ушел в желтый. Девятисотка бесился, но ни с кем не говорил. Зато взял за плечо и подтянул выше так, что Рид едва не свалился, потеряв устойчивую опору.  
— Позволю себе напомнить, сержант. Люди, облитые бензином, тоже прекрасно горят.  
Кажется, в ушах у Рида проигрался звук критической ошибки.  
— Ты мне угрожаешь? — он отшатнулся, стряхнул руку с плеча.  
— Всего лишь адекватно реагирую на угрозу в мою сторону.   
— Пиздец просто.  
Дело уже не ждало. Еще чуть-чуть, и Фаулер получит законный повод раскручивать лассо и тащить Рида за рога к журналистам. Сраный андроид светил диодом и молчал. «Гасить, а не раздувать», — повторил себе Рид, и сел на байк.  
— Что тупишь, — буркнул он, — в повороты со мной наклоняйся, я собираюсь лететь.  
Центр тяжести заметно сместился, и вокруг пояса сцепились руки. Не совсем правильно, но ручек Рид не ставил, он вообще не рассчитывал, что на родной детке будет сидеть чужая пластиковая жопа. Хрен с ним, решил он, выводя байк со стоянки.  
И много других вариаций на тему «пошел он нахер, пластиковый уебок». Разозлиться до конца у него так и не получилось. Может, просто устал, или слишком нервный и солнечный был день.

 

Вторая личность работала все с той же бодростью. Рид вспомнил о болване, выруливая в сторону Грандмонда по Саутфилд-роад с ее прекрасной полосой для летающего транспорта. Получалось, что по развязке он пройдет на уровень выше, даже сможет помахать рукой. Байк привычно ревел, закинув их аж на два метра от земли. Двести километров в час, воздух стал жесткий и плотный, мощно бил в поднявшийся обтекатель. Две трети управления было на автоматике, Риду оставалось высматривать потенциально опасные ситуации и думать слишком много о том, что его примерно те же три года никто не обнимал со спины. Даже пластиковый заменитель казался пугающе приятным.  
Может, не стоило избегать «тупых секс-клубов для неудачников» или обновить наконец аккаунт в Тиндере? Рид здорово забил на свою виртуальную жизнь, провалившись в работу, и слегка одичал.  
Он уже приближался к самому сложному узлу развязки, где Стауфилд-роад разлеталась на шесть разных направлений. Картинка с болвана вдруг чем-то ему не понравилась, он приблизил, несмотря на риск.  
Прямо на постового неслась старая импала без автоматики, и водила уверенно тянул носом из трубки какое-то говно, не замечая, что вектор сменился. Рид резко сместил постового в сторону, но тот ударился о красную стену с надписью «управлять движением». Стена приказа! Блядь! Секунд пятнадцать до столкновения!  
Байк слетел сквозь все предупреждающие голограммы и надписи на уровень ниже и ударил импалу в крышу, в бок, заставляя вернуться на дорогу. Уебок махнул в сантиметре от постового, картинка с его глаз перекрыла дорогу, под руками системы вылетели в ручной режим, и долгую секунду байк летел боком, потеряв контроль и неуклонно заваливаясь.  
Ричард толкнул его вперед, перехватил управление и опустил на землю так, что только опоры чуть-чуть царапнули об асфальт.  
Мысли совершенно перепутало. Блядь, он отвык видеть две картинки на скорости! Голова глухо ныла, постовой поперся к импале трясти водителя и им надо было управлять, иначе он пытался вернуться, и как-то при этом надо было не спалиться немедленно!  
— Вы в порядке, Рид? — в левом глазу появилась очень встревоженная рожа, — как вы заметили?  
— Чего тут замечать, он прямо в регулировщика пер, — руки начало потряхивать. Рид глянул назад: машины выстраивались в пробку, неистово сигналя, с уровня выше бежал другой постовой, переводя движение на запасную полосу. Все, встало насмерть, до вечера теперь будет эта жвачка.  
Но лучше, чем потерять второе тело в первый же рабочий день. Постовой не выдавал стандартные реакции, Элайджа, похоже, не знал, в чем вообще заключается его работа, или просто забил на такие подробности, приходилось срочно выбирать слова по визуальной клавиатуре. «Аварийноопасная ситуация, вождение при выключенных системах безопасности, использование неприспособленного автомобиля», вся эта муть.  
Глаза разъезжались в стороны. Водила начал бычить, постовой выхватил ствол, и Рид не был уверен, как именно выбрал это движение.  
— Я разберусь, — сказал Ричард, усаживая его обратно, — ваш уровень стресса близок к инфаркту.  
«Потому что я чуть не убился нахер», — хотелось заорать ему в лицо, но Рид только кивнул, даже выдавил сиплое:  
— Разбирайся. Я потерял управление. Спасибо, что подхватил.  
Выдавать диаметрально противоположные реакции на двух телах тоже было тяжело. Только бы не спалиться, не вызвать подозрений, ему нужно пробиться в ноосферу!   
Рид закрыл глаза, полностью погружаясь в управление вторым телом и стараясь выглядеть естественно помирающим.

Через оптику андроида Ричард выглядел более пластиково. Впрочем, как и водитель, Лео Манфред, 28 лет.   
В голове взорвался фейерверк и стек куда-то по позвоночнику вниз, к пояснице: Рич прицепился на свою прямую связь:  
«Патрульный #312 214 129, пожалуйста, убери оружие. Ты совсем его запугал».  
Вслух его голос не был таким дружелюбным и успокаивающим, как в голове:  
— Лео Манфред, употребление наркотиков за рулем строго запрещено. Ваше движение создало угрозу жизни.  
— А мож, я убиться хотел, — фыркнул этот уебок, — чьей жизни, пластика куску?  
Очень хотелось встать и ему втащить с подробным объяснением, что этот пластик — собственность Детройта и лично Рида, но приходилось дальше изображать припадочного: говорить вслух и набирать на визуальной клавиатуре у него никогда не получалось.  
— Во-первых, постовому, во-вторых, другим участникам движения ваше ведро с болтами бы вылетело под колеса! — рявкнул Рич.  
— Эй, это Шевроле Импала! Пятьдесят девятого года!  
Вскочившего Лео быстро опустили в машину дулом между глаз. Похоже, Ричард от Гэвина учился только плохому.  
По шее ползли теплые мурашки, голова немного кружилась. Рид не сразу понял, что в глазу тепло не от умиления, а просто линза перегревается: прямое соединение все еще продолжалось.  
«Пожалуйста, выйди из контакта», — громко подумал он, — «я уже успокоился и способен справиться с ситуацией».  
«Надеюсь, ты будешь в порядке. Можешь обращаться за помощью ко мне или к Люси, твой уровень доступа должен уже позволить ее увидеть», — заботливо передал Рич. Как бархатно шепчет, засранец. На Рида только зубами клацал.  
Мурашки исчезли. Видно, привычка вырабатывалась даже к такому жуткому извращению, только техника сбоила. Не пережечь бы, запасной линзы у Элайджи могло и не быть.  
Визуальная клавиатура подсказывала слова.  
— Мистер Манфред, вы арестованы за вождение на необорудованном транспортном средстве в состоянии наркотического опьянения. Я уполномочен держать вас под охраной до прибытия наряда дорожной полиции. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь в машине.  
«Сочувствую, подобное переживание в первый же рабочий день», — написал ему Ричард.  
«Я не пострадал», — быстро ответил Рид, — «вам не обязательно ждать патруля со мной. И у вас напарник стекает».  
Последнее он печатать не собирался, как-то само вышло. Через оптику андроида он увидел, как встревоженно обернулся Ричард, как почти подбежал, помогая сесть.   
Дыхание уже вернулось в норму, слегка тек нос, линза уже остыла.  
— Разгреблись? Этот пиздюк вроде все правильно сказал, — он махнул на собственное же второе тело.  
— Откуда вы знаете, сержант?  
— Меня Фаулер дважды в дорожную службу пинал, за дерзость и споры с небожителями, — Рид хмыкнул, — двинули уже, садись.  
— Только если я поведу. Ваш уровень гормонов стресса все еще запредельный и не вынуждайте уточнять, анализ берется из крови или слюны.  
Рид зачем-то в красках вообразил, как в шею вонзаются огромные клыки, и пересел на пассажирское. Ну нахер.  
Прижиматься к жесткой форменной куртке, носом прямо в треугольник Киберлайф, было не особенно комфортно, но зато отвлекало от других совершенно посторонних мыслей. Например, Ричард что, реально бы лизнул его в рот прямо тут, посреди шоссе, при всех?

Третий уровень доступа в ноосферу позволил увидеть сразу кучу топиков. Рид не мог толком описать сам себе, как этот «форум» был устроен: топики всплывали и гасли в странном порядке, то ли по важности, то ли по давности. Давление взгляда, направление взгляда, желание увидеть что-то, может, география и Луна в Скорпионе, пиздец. Фактически, приходилось маневрировать на три «экрана»: собственное зрение, зрение патрульного и его внутренний доступ к этим топикам, голова от такого конкретно разболелась. Топиков было великое множество, заводили их все, кому не лень, так что для начала Рид изучал само оформление: указывалось имя создателя, его статус: красная полоса для девианта, синяя — для пробужденного. Непробужденные, похоже, не могли тут общаться. Время создания, конечно. Геометки — только у пробужденных, количество комментариев, опции просмотра: с начала или «значимую часть». Вообще это здорово походило на фейсбук, в том числе и ебанутым управлением. Там и тут мелькало это их RA9.

Он бы почитал еще, но тут байк опустился на землю в парке, вынуждая вернуться в реальность. Патруль уже обтянул вход блокировочной голограммой. Их встретил андроид ПМ700, пробужденный — Рид вроде навострился отмечать такие вещи, хотя про пластиковых детективов отдела сам не был уверен.  
— Добрый день. Я ожидал увидеть другие лица, но это неважно.  
— Я забрал дело, — Рид прошел вперед, — улики отметили?  
— Да. Кроме того, мистер Бланк уже осматривает тело.   
Бывали ж хорошие новости! Рид взбодрился — их судмедэксперт ничего значимого не упустил бы!  
Парк тянулся бесконечным заснеженным унынием. В стороне от Детройта, скорее в пригороде, да еще в хреновой экономической зоне, эдакой полосе угасания между районами получше, печальная слава, несколько трупов... Неудивительно, что парк в конце концов забросили. Над деревьями поднимались щупальца кракена: там стояли мертвые карусели.  
Рид помнил этот парк еще живым и бодрым. Еще пять лет назад он заходил сюда с напарником и его сыном. Четыре года назад парк начал угасать, и вот — пустые просторы, заржавленные опрокинутые скамейки, едва выступающие из-под серого снега.  
Хорошо, что Хэнк уехал на другое дело. Они, может, и говнились друг на друга, но видеть, как его тут пришибло бы, Рид не хотел. Даже у него через толстую шкуру пробивало — тут, у скамейки, Коул уронил мороженое и рыдал; там, рядом с узловатым дубом, совсем поникшим под своим весом, был пункт проката сегвеев и ховербордов. А дальше — карусели, пиратская повязка, огромный пенопластовый ятаган, веселые андроиды обслуги, встречавшие посетителей, комната страха. Коул обожал комнату страха, набычивался там, надувался, как шар, и гордо шел мимо всех скелетов, сверкая глазами, умора.  
Так странно было понимать, что он умер, не дожив и до семи. В двадцать первом веке дети не должны были умирать, не дожив до семи.   
Рид коснулся плеча, возвращая в реальность. Все-таки поплыл, вот епт. Это все больница и заплатка на башке.   
В снегу полицейские протоптали небольшую дорожку, в остальном же особых следов не осталось, по крайней мере Гэвин, оглянувшись, не отследил. Чуть дальше по ходу, в стороне от центральной аллеи, под лысой липой лежало тело в блеклой красной куртке. Говард Бланк в своем пижонском черном плаще присел, опустив колено в заснеженную грязь, и что-то увлеченно щупал под воротником трупа.  
— Рид! Я думал, познакомлюсь с новенькими... и я познакомлюсь! — его чуть косящие глаза сфокусировались на Ричарде, — отлично, прекрасно, замечательно! Где мой кофе?  
— А кто-нибудь его попросил? — Рид перехватил внимание, пожал руку. — Моего напарника могу кусать только я.  
— Нет, — Ричард прошел вперед и тоже пожал руку, — никому нельзя меня кусать. Приятно познакомиться, мистер Бланк. Я видел много ваших отчетов и хочу заметить, что они очень профессиональны и подробны.  
— Знаешь как подкатить, парень.  
Бланк хитро смотрел — что-то задумал. Будет доебываться до андроида. Рид поторопился забрать внимание:  
— Что у нас по трупу? Вижу, что женщина средних лет.  
— Документов не нашли, — отчитался полицейский, — мистер Бланк приказал не топтать следы.  
— Правильно приказал. Рич, оглядись пока.  
Напарник отправился изучать окрестности, то и дело присаживаясь и что-то сканируя. Бланк с большим интересом следил за процессом.  
— Ты обратил внимание, что он ходит идеальными квадратами? — пробормотал он, — у меня здорово упростилась работа с такими живыми инструментами. Говорят, они еще и лаборатории?  
— Да, сканируют кучу всего. — Кивнул Рид. — Труп. Что уже известно?  
Он и сам осмотрел мельком, но сдвигать не хотелось, хотя фотограф тут уже поработал — сам же Бланк небось отснял, он любил порой тряхнуть стариной. 

Седые волосы вмерзли в лед, на шее и затылке виднелся след гематомы. Хорошо проморожена, слегка подтухла: значит, была убита в ноябре или в самом конце октября, когда вдруг так резко похолодало. Дождь и снег заметно потрепали выступающие части, но явно лежала она не больше пары месяцев. Рид оглянулся на вход в парк, снова посмотрел на нее. Бежала, получила удар, упала. На снегу не было никаких следов. Лежала чуть в стороне, за кустами, не видно с дороги.  
— Кто нашел?  
— Соседи гоняли квадрокоптер, заметили яркое пятно, вызвали полицию, и вот мы тут, — Бланк развел руками, — чистой воды висяк, если не найдем документов. Лежит тут ровно месяц. Интересно, что тело очень сохранное, несмотря на открытую местность, обратил внимание?  
— Да, живность она не привлекла. Впрочем, тут и нет никого, кроме крыс.  
— И даже крыс: ни одного укуса. Следов тоже нет, как будто тут вообще ни одной живой души не было с самого лета.  
— Причина очень проста: в парке работают отпугиватели животных, — сказал Ричард, возвращаюсь, — я нашел бумажник. Ее имя — София Ринг, шестьдесят девять лет.  
Рид натянул перчатки, выхватил бумажник у него из рук, сам осмотрел.  
— Ты хоть место запомнил?  
— Снял полный осмотр перед тем, как прикоснуться. Положение говорит о том, что бумажником она в кого-то кинула. Того, кто догнал и ударил. Позвольте, — Рич присел, осмотрел место удара, — кого-то более высокого, чем она.   
Это было несложно — в женщине было от силы метр шестьдесят. Довольно полная, уже пожилая. От кого она убегала в заброшенном парке?  
— Будь добр, проанализируй образец крови, — попросил Бланк, коварно улыбаясь, — на все, что можно.  
Рич, ни на секунду не задумавшись, сковырнул бурое и положил в рот, еще и причмокнул, как гурман. Рида перекосило.   
— Блядь, это отвратительно! Ты хоть прикрывайся!  
— Не я разрабатывал этот способ взятия образцов. Все претензии — в Киберлайф, — Рич с аппетитом сожрал еще один кусок кровавого льда.  
— Мне до смерти любопытно, как обеспечивается разделенность образцов и гигиена, — признался Бланк, жадно рассматривая чертова Рича.  
— В смазочном материале, который заменяет мне слюну, между циклами взятия образца присутствует антисептический агент. Проще говоря, — Рич прожег его своим характерным едким взглядом, — в моем рту значительно чище, чем в вашем, мистер Бланк. Анализ завершен, результат я приложил к делу, обновите документ на терминале.  
Рид понял, что осклабился с неприличной гордостью. Стоило бы определиться с эмоциями в сторону Ричарда. Когда-нибудь потом.  
— Озвучивать вывод — тоже твоя работа, — потребовал он, чтоб Рич не зарывался, — что там с анализом?  
— Судя по состоянию образца, она была убита в первой неделе ноября, не позже седьмого числа. Ее имя фигурирует в деле о пропавших людях, заявление было подано в девять тридцать шесть утра, шестого ноября, но по словам заявительницы, она должна была вернуться в одиннадцать вечера прошлого дня.   
— Так. Пропажа нашлась.  
— Не в полной мере, — Ричард повернулся к нему, — судя по заявлению, София Ринг работала няней для девочки по имени Алиса Уильямс, девять лет, заявление подала ее мать, Лиза Уильямс.  
— Какого хрена они всю ночь-то ждали! — Рид раздраженно сжал кулак. Может, нашли бы девчонку по горячим следам! — Что еще?  
— Их телефоны исчезли из зоны доступа примерно за три километра от парка. Парк не был им по пути, в целом не было ни единой причины, почему в промежуток времени с десяти тридцати, когда Алиса вышла из танцевального класса, до одиннадцати, когда она должна была войти домой, они заглянули бы в парк.  
Пятое ноября. Гэвин постарался вспомнить этот день. Кажется, шел дождь. Хэнк бухал, как обычно, потому что на следующий день, шестого, появился Коннор и упомянул, что вытаскивал его из бара. Шестое число он помнил хорошо, потому что ебаного Коннора попробуй забудь, а вот пятое... что там было-то еще? Рид использовал своего болвана, чтобы влезть в сеть. Ага, открытие зоопарка, в больницу попал Карл Манфред — это не его наследника они сегодня арестовали? Похоже, его.   
— Рид, не виси, — Бланк подтолкнул его в бок, — есть идеи?  
— Я думаю. Ничего под руку не попадается, нужно осмотреть парк подробнее, — решил Рид, — может быть, найдем девочку, если она сбежала, или следы похищения. Бланк, сопроводишь тело до участка? Может, найдется еще что-нибудь полезное.   
— Займусь.  
Шансы найти девочку живой шли к нулю, конечно, но вдруг? Хоть какая-то зацепка. Начерта они в ночи поперлись в парк, карусели захотели посмотреть?  
Он сам пошел по главной аллее вперед, внимательно осматриваясь. Непримятый снег с проталинами там и тут. Дубовая аллея — чисто, липовая аллея — чисто. За яблоневой аллеей началась «Пиратская зона», там были странные следы, как будто кто-то изрядно врос в снег, а потом ушел. Похоже, парковые андроиды все еще функционировали.  
Те рыжие, они все были из серии ЕМ400, Джерри, только декорированы по-разному. Может, окажутся свидетелями.   
— Выбито окно в подсобку, — сказал Ричард, отошедший в сторону, — тут довольно много следов внутри.  
Рид повернулся — и наткнулся взглядом на мертвого, заснеженного андроида. Он все еще приветливо улыбался. В ночном кошмаре теперь придет, подумал он злобно, но не тронул, только осмотрел вокруг. Если следы и были, то за три недели их полностью стерло непогодой.

В здании было множество отпечатков ног, целая куча, просто дохрена — как будто взвод пробежался.  
— Много отпечатков стандартных ботинок андроидов, одна смазанная пара небольших ног взрослого человека, одна пара от очень крупных ног. Еще я вижу отпечатки маленьких ботинок, — сказал Ричард, — четыре дюйма.   
Старше восьми, подумал Рид. Может быть, девять. Девочка была тут, и еще целая орда андроидов. Жертвы девиантов? Он вспомнил одно из первых громких дел: девочка-заложница, тоже маленькая, лет шесть-восемь, он не помнил подробности — значит, выжила.  
— Снаружи есть дохлый андроид. Можешь влезть в его память?  
— Могу. Это очень неприятно, но могу. Здесь разжигали огонь. Возможно, кто-то нашел ее и помог пережить снежную ночь.  
— Хорош своих выгораживать.  
Рич не ответил, продолжая осматриваться. Следить за ним было удивительно завораживающе: как за служебной собакой, берущей след. Вот он осмотрелся, хищно прищурившись, выпрямился, быстро пошел наружу, следуя неизвестно каким сигналам. Вот отсканировал трупешник: рука на миг побелела, Джерри улыбнулся шире и что-то даже скрипнул перемерзшим горлом.  
Ричарда перекосило. Пришлось срочно ловить за плечо, чтоб не ебнулся.  
— Что там?  
— Это еще более неприятно, чем говорил Коннор. Просто невыносимо. Он умер тут, замерз до смерти, потому что приказ был стоять и приветствовать детей.  
Его прямо передернуло. Рид осмотрелся, не видит ли кто, взялся двумя руками за плечи, тряхнул, заставляя смотреть на себя:  
— Ты видел что-то в его памяти? Маленькую девочку, убийцу? Может быть, он умер не зря?  
— Видел. Да. Троих. Его оптика была очень сильно повреждена, могу сказать только, что там был маленький ребенок, взрослая женщина и крупная фигура, не знаю, женщина или мужчина. Возможно, андроиды, но диодов он не зафиксировал.  
Ричард быстро пришел в себя, выпрямился. Так-то лучше. Нечего тут заваливаться от какого-то трупа. Можно даже руку убрать с его плеча. Вот прямо сейчас взял и убрал, пока не спалили. Рид осмотрелся, стараясь не думать о приказах, которых нельзя избежать. Держать позицию, ветер в рожу и сраный холод в сраном замерзшем болоте, и никаких вертушек с ангелами поддержки.  
Обычно у него пик ебучих флешбеков был под Рождество, а тут началось раньше обычного. Снег хрупал под ногами, разбрасывал солнечные искры, но так легко было вообразить ледяную ночную бурю, выдувающую тепло из каждой щели, безнадежность и страх. Пиздец, нет, надо это убирать. Рид мысленно дал себе подзатыльник и поспешил за напарником. Сраное дело, но лучше, чем журналистов кормить.   
Карусель стояла перед ними, сверкая облупленными красками. Морские коньки и корабли вместо лошадок, самое яркое место этой зловещей пиратской руины.  
Рич просканировал пульт управления, и повернулся с новым выражением.  
— Карусель включали седьмого ноября, в час ноль пять ночи.  
— Время сбилось?  
— Нет. Оно синхронизировано с сервером.   
Кому потребовалось включать в ночи ебаную карусель?! Она вообще работала?  
Судя по следам — Рид посмотрел на механизмы — вполне. Блестел недавно обтертый металл. Парк собирались реконструировать до последнего, не забрали андроидов, бросили все как есть.  
Нет. Стоп. Карусель включали седьмого ноября, а пропала девочка пятого. Две ночи в условно теплой одежде без еды? И не попыталась выбраться? Что ее тут держало-то? Андроиды?  
Повинуясь некоему импульсу, Рид открыл через болвана список топиков ноосферы, просматривая актуальные. И точно, общедоступный от Ричарда: «Кто-нибудь был в Детройтском парке развлечений у аттракциона „Пиратская пещера“ пятого или седьмого ноября?»  
Там были ответы. Некто Кара, АХ400, писала одно сообщение за другим: «Я, Алиса и Лютор. Наша машина сломалась неподалеку. Мы переночевали и отправились дальше. В парке было около двадцати Джерри, они нам помогли продержаться ночь».  
«Алиса?»  
«ЮК500, моя дочь».   
Рид зажмурил левый глаз, ошеломленно вглядываясь в текст. Девочка была андроидом? Да, тогда она могла продержаться! Но тогда чушь, кто водил андроидов в танцевальные классы? Зачем андроиду живая нянька? Какая, к черту, дочь?!  
«Вам включали карусель?»  
«Да, Джерри сказали, что давным-давно не видели тут детей».  
Очень хотелось влезть с расспросами, но вдруг топик исчез после поста: «Спасибо, Кара, продолжим общение позже».  
— С вами все в порядке, сержант?  
— По фамилии.  
— Что?  
— Называй меня по фамилии, без звания, — приказал Рид, — и да, со мной все отлично. Солнце яркое и башка трещит. Нет, в больницу не поеду. Что-то удалось выяснить?  
Ричард молчал, задумчиво изучая карусель. Нет, что-то тут ничерта не сходилось. «Не видели детей много месяцев».   
«Наша машина сломалась».   
Был еще один, довольно странный, но все же возможный вариант.  
— Две Алисы, — сказал Рид, — тут были две девочки. Одна живая, вторая пластиковая.   
— Мы все живые.  
— Блядь, ну белковая, как ее назвать-то. Одна исчезает пятого ноября, вторая оказывается тут седьмого ноября, с ней двое спутников, для нее включают карусель, потом все уебывают из этой дыры.  
— Почему вы так думаете?  
— Не натоптано. Штормовая ночь, с одиннадцатого на двенадцатое, по всему городу носятся отряды спецназа и ловят девиантов, а тут никого не было, иначе нашли бы труп и натоптали под снег, пропустить сложно. Все свалили седьмого, восьмого самое позднее, потом замело.  
Они недолго постояли в тишине. Карусель стояла перед ними, облупленная, с разбитыми лампочками и пятнами граффити. Рид повернулся, изучая каменную рожу напарника. Молчит, не признается про Кару и ее «дочь». И еще Лютор какой-то.   
Не поворачивая взгляд, все так же смотря вдаль, за карусель, сквозь дома, Ричард заговорил:  
— С вами сложно, Рид. Будь вы попроще, я бы или отказался сейчас говорить и мы отправились в участок, или просто рассказал, что знаю, и мы бы занялись полевой работой. Теперь мне приходится мучительно выбирать.  
— Заговорил уже. Колись.  
У него был чертовски красивый, очень правильный профиль. Рид только сейчас заметил. И очень мрачное лицо. Ричард не просто сомневался, он буквально мучился. Диод мерцал как сумасшедший с красного на желтый. Еще и трындит с кем-то.  
— У меня есть зацепка, которая ведет в Иерихон. Вы будете первым человеком, который туда войдет, если сейчас я получу согласие от Маркуса. Я сейчас клянусь, что вы не позволите себе никаких ненавистнических высказываний, и вообще мне не будет за вас стыдно, но хочу предупредить, если услышу хотя бы намек, то сломаю вам челюсть.  
— Ты охренел?  
— Лучше я сломаю кость, чем Норт прострелит голову. Поверьте, она терпеть не будет. Это достаточно опасное место для человека, известного ненавистью к андроидам. Возможно, стоит передать дело лейтенанту Андерсону.  
— Думаешь, старый пердун лучше меня? Он ваших тоже терпеть не может.  
— Он официально изменил свое мнение. Вы — нет. Кроме того, вы перманентно меня атакуете.  
— Потому что ты ко мне в жопу без мыла лезешь. Человеку я б тоже вломил за такое, уж поверь.  
Ричард задумчиво кивнул, повернулся наконец, прошивая взглядом. Пиздец, ведь реально думает, пристрелят Рида там или нет. Хотелось напомнить, что до тридцати шести дожить удалось не только на везении.  
— Есть дело о покушении на убийство. Жертва: Тодд Уильямс.  
— Знакомая фамилия.  
— Заявил, что на него напал домашний андроид. Модель Кара. Куплена из официального центра восстановления, уцененная, после ремонта. Также у него была нелегальная модель ЮК500. Он называл ее Алисой, в честь дочери, которую жена забрала при разводе. Видимо, вы правы. Здесь были две Алисы Уильямс, человек и андроид. Одна пропала, вторая добралась до Иерихона.   
— Кто на него напал, Кара?  
— Нет. Алиса выстрелила из его собственного незарегистрированного пистолета, но он смог позвонить на экстренный номер и выжил. У него алиби до двенадцатого ноября. Полиция уже допрашивала его по делу биологической дочери. Покушение на убийство расследовали лейтенант Андерсон и Коннор, но дело не было раскрыто.  
От хорошей жизни мелкая вряд бы стреляла. Да, это была ниточка, да какая! Целый корабельный канат! Хрена с два Рид просрал бы его исключительно от нелюбви к пластиковым засранцам.  
— В Иерихон. Я хочу посмотреть на нее лично. И кончай так пыриться, я работал с жертвами домашнего насилия, нас всех на это натаскивают вообще-то.  
— Благодарю, — Рич опять посмотрел справа и слева, как птеродактиль, — надеюсь, все пройдет успешно. Наш лидер, Маркус, только что дал разрешение на визит.

 

Вместо старого порта они приехали в старый, полузаброшенный технический район. Тут везде была символика Киберлайф, но только на двух зданиях на треугольники пририсовали сжатые кулаки. Оба баннера были испятнаны синей краской, похожей на тириум.  
— Подростки резвятся? — Рид изучил эти потеки.  
— Не успеваем оттирать.  
В дверях стоял белобрысый типчик без диода, в обычной одежде. Он пожал Ричарду руку, на мгновение очистив ее от скина.   
— Саймон, — представился он, — к сожалению, Маркус не сможет увидеться, я за него. Вы же тот самый человек?  
— Сержант Гэвин Рид. Видел вас в новостях.  
Саймон разулыбался. Вообще-то Рид совершенно не был уверен, этот ли чувак торчал за разноглазым Маркусом и приметной ВР400. Такие белобрысые красавчики были довольно популярны.  
Неприязнь неприязнью, а как детектив Рид был вынужден разбираться в их модельных рядах — как улики они фигурировали частенько.  
— Не знаю, почему все так напряглись, нам давно следовало пускать экскурсии и показывать, что мы совсем не враждебны людям, — Саймон повел их внутрь.  
«Или Норт тебя пристрелит». Ну-ну. Не враждебны, бешеные кофеварки.  
Рид быстро проверил топики. Тема «следует ли пускать людей в Иерихон» прирастала какими-то чудовищными темпами. Нет, сейчас ему нужны оба глаза, болвану придется махать жезлом самостоятельно, благо арестованного уже забрали.  
Внутри было как на складе. Холодно, коробки повсюду, очень пусто. Складское помещение типичного сегментирования, в немногих оставшихся полках для хранения крупного груза андроиды уже устроили гнезда. Удивительно неуютное место.   
Обычные запахи старого здания — пыль, крошащийся бетон. Похоже, здание было на консервации черт знает сколько.  
Пусто как. Попрятались, что ли?  
Саймон привел их к одной из кроватей под большим, заляпанным снаружи синими пятнами окном. Там сидела хрупкая женщина, обнимавшая девчонку.  
Вот они, Кара и Алиса. За ними на широкой полке лежал огроменный темнокожий чувак, намертво прикрученный целой уймой веревок, цепей, канатов, лент скотча. Его глаза странно дергались, на лице сбоил скин.  
— Добрый день, — сказала Кара, — вы из полиции?  
— Сержант Гэвин Рид. Дело о...  
— Тодд?  
— Он выжил. У меня есть право выдать вам временный охранный ордер, но потом придется пойти в суд и подтвердить, что он на вас нападал.   
— Но мы же андроиды...  
— Уоррен сказала, что вы тоже граждане Америки. Будет прецедент, поможете другим жертвам. Если есть записи с оптики, которые подтверждают случаи насилия — прикладывайте, их в обвинении уже использовали пару раз.   
Рид уже не сомневался, что мелкую били. Взгляд характерный. В деле, которое вытащил на терминал, тоже было упоминание «проучил эту сволочь неблагодарную». Эти двое были совсем как люди: испуганные и забитые девчонки, сбежавшие из дома кошмаров. Рид за годы работы видел сотни таких. Даже привычная неприязнь к андроидам не включалась.  
Привычная схема: успокоить, сообщить о законных правах, а уж потом, когда страх перед местью истязателя немного притихнет, вытаскивать показания. Рид вел дохрена таких дел. Даже слишком много.  
Он еще раз осмотрел Кару профессиональным взглядом. Небольшой рост, примерно метр шестьдесят или чуть выше, хрупкое сложение, странно обрезанные короткие волосы — явно не из парикмахерской, сама чикала. Невероятно типичная домохозяйка. Алиса выглядела как приболевшая, уставшая девочка. Такие чуть-чуть запавшие глаза, попытка постоянно пристроить голову к плечу Кары, опущенные плечи. Могла ли она стрелять? В целом, почему нет. С перепугу-то. Отдачей шибануло, наверное. Он осторожно тронул Алису за плечо:  
— Можно посмотреть на твои руки? Без скина.  
— Д-да, наверное... Мама, можно?  
Кара кивнула, и отключила скин касанием к виску. Ну, теперь-то от человека остались только глаза. Она оказалась еще меньше, чем думал Рид, хлипкая белая кукла. На ладонях остались небольшие темные пятна, Ричард кивнул, переслал на смартфон: «следы пороха».  
— Меня арестуют? Разберут?  
— Нет. Вас больше не разбирают, а судья скажет, что это была самозащита, даю процентов восемьдесят. А если не скажет, апелляциями добьете, — это Рид сказал Каре, — все, можно возвращать скин. Итак, вы прибыли в парк аттракционов в час ночи седьмого ноября втроем, а покинули дом Тодда около одиннадцати вечера пятого, вдвоем. Где вы провели шестое? С какой стороны вы вошли в парк?  
Алису затрясло, и Кара, быстро включив ей скин, обняла. На улице прошли бы, Рид даже не заподозрил, что они не родные и вообще не люди. В этом было что-то жуткое.  
— Можно не отвечать на этот вопрос? — тихо спросила Кара, подняв глаза на Саймона.  
— Конечно, — ответил Рид, — тогда только про парк, хорошо? Мне нужно узнать, с какой стороны вы зашли.  
— Там, где вывеска.  
— Значит, сквозь старую часть не проходили? Никого там не видели? Маленькую девочку?  
Кара покачала головой:  
— Нет. Единственная маленькая девочка, которая там была — это Алиса. Но был сильный ветер, снежная буря, под носом ничего не разглядеть.  
— Мам, скажи про страшный дом.  
— Алиса, я не...  
— Мы его обезвредили, — вмешался Ричард, — если это дом Златко, то бояться нечего.   
Глаза у Кары расширились точно как у человека. Алиса приободрилась, даже подняла голову. Для андроида она себя очень странно вела. Чем они еще могли болеть, кроме тириумной лихорадки? Вроде, вирусы какие-то были, но давно, на заре времен, а ЮК500 — серия относительно новая, выпущена лет пять или шесть назад, Рид не помнил точно, помнил только, как плевался ядом на тему ебанутых из Киберлайф.  
Надо было еще подумать, и он переключился на тему Златко:  
— Вы там были? Это мое последнее дело.  
— Спасенные люди и девианты, — Кара впервые улыбнулась, да так ярко и живо, что совсем перестала выглядеть пластиковой, — конечно, я же слышала от Коннора. Мы провели там несколько часов. Лютор работал на Златко до девиации, потом увидел, как я защищаю Алису и пробил стену. Мы там едва не погибли, очень страшно было. Но я даже не подозревала о людях в подвале!  
Все, «барьер недоверия» сломан. Рид поставил себе галочку «за успешное ведение допроса». Разговорить без ора, андроида, девиантку, да еще чтобы голову не оторвали в процессе!  
— Не сомневаюсь, они были хорошо замаскированы. А что с Лютором? Это довольно свежая травма? — Рид указал на скин, сбоящий на лбу.  
— Да, у него оказывается была еще одна программа, и она запустила самоуничтожение. Это ужасно, — Кара всхлипнула, — мы только выбрались!   
— Мы не можем разобраться, в чем дело, — тихо сказал Саймон, — сливаться с ним опасно, самоуничтожение может быть заразным. Пока только зафиксировали и восстанавливаем запас тириума, он очень быстро летит от его рывков.  
— Златко не упоминал, он один такой делец или есть другие?  
— Нет, нет. Только что перезапускает андроидов, стирает им память и продает или пускает на запчасти.  
Кара вздрогнула от пережитого страха. Алису заколотило. Что-то в этом ее поведении было странное.   
Вокруг явно тусовалась куча андроидов, ни один не заболел и не умер. Но все-таки... Рид потрогал ее висок. Неожиданно горячая, почти как человек, не прохладная, как андроид.  
— Доктор ее осматривал? У вас вообще есть врачи, техники, кто-нибудь?  
— Осматривали, но у нас не очень профессиональные ремонтники, — признался Саймон, — к сожалению, Киберлайф изо всех сил портит нам жизнь и не отдает подробные спецификации.   
— Рич, иди-ка сюда. У тебя сохранился образец из больницы? Ты сравнивал его с чем-то, чтобы заключить, что я не заражен, или пересылал?  
— Мне передали неактивный образец нанобота, который вызывает тириумную лихорадку.  
— Просканируй ее.  
— Тириумная лихорадка? Мы бы все погибли! — Саймон вскинул брови.  
Рич присел, и чмокнул малявку в уголок глаза. Она выглядела все такой же испуганной и подавленной, как и не было всплеска бодрости.  
— Совпадение — шестьдесят процентов, — заключил Ричард, — это явно другой штамм. Кара, позволите?.. — он и ее чмокнул, — а здесь возбудителя в жидкости нет, вообще никаких наноботов.  
Рид отметил для себя эту слабость в диагностике. Ричард тусил здесь все выходные, а проверить не догадался. Любопытно. Рановато еще людишек со счетов списывать.

Он заметил, что тут и там проблескивают любопытные глаза. Андроиды выползали и любопытно пялились. В целом, все важное уже было сказано, тупик, надо бы ехать дальше, но...  
Очень уж интересно тут было. Любопытство, вечный враг Рида, заводящий в такие жопы, откуда никакой паранойе не вытащить, снова подняло голову. Он поглядывал туда-обратно скользящими движениями. Вот горелая из парка. Вот пробежала маленькая многолапая тень. В дверях стояла очень серьезная тетка. Без оружия, но с таким лицом, что Рид моментально опознал Норт. Точно, она была на баррикадах, даже в этих же тряпках. Какой-то темнокожий андроид, тоже из восстания, еще несколько, один вышел без скина, но тут же спрятался из-под взгляда. Модель Джерри или показалось? Рид немедленно задал вопрос, нет ли тут этих Джерри из парка, подошел другой, одетый.  
Кара активно рассказывала все свое ужасное приключение в доме Златко, заботливо присылая кадры из памяти на смартфон, она уже не запиралась и говорила бодро и четко. Джерри, послушав ее, тоже начал рассказывать, как они все там по очереди девиантились, когда к ним приходили какие-то мудаки с битами и зажигалками. В старую часть парка ни один из них не ходил, детей с пятого по седьмое не видели.  
В ноосфере создали обсуждение, где отметились еще штук десять андроидов из парка, и все сказали, что бывали не дальше яблоневой аллеи, а до липовой не дошли, не говоря уж о дубах.  
Лакуны закрывались одна за другой: именно Лютор заводил андроидов на смерть, сам о том не подозревая — до девиантности он выполнял приказы, не задумываясь, типично для непробужденных, сказал Саймон. Именно Кара подняла бунт и вывела несколько андроидов. Они все тоже подошли, встряли в разговор, в красках рассказывая, как они били и грызли Златко за все свои страдания.  
Даже медведь выбрался, поворчал и лег в ногах. Рид чувствовал себя какой-то сраной Белоснежкой, только с андроидами. Тильда забралась на плечо и стрекотала, сбивая с мысли, о том, как рада видеть — это переводила Алиса. Еще удалось добыть, что «плохой хозяин» встречался с «плохими людьми», которые покупали перезагруженных андроидов. Рид спрашивал и спрашивал, пока у него горло не пересохло, потом больше молчал и слушал, как они делятся друг с другом, рассказывают, чирикают, скулят и ворчат. Он старался запоминать самые важные факты, хотя голова шла кругом от этого потока.

На плечо легла рука, и сразу стало ясно, что хочется одновременно есть и спать.  
— Рид, — сказал Ричард, — вам следует вернуться домой.  
Галдеж утих, только Тильда чирикала над ухом, зарывшись в волосы своими острыми лапками.  
— Я только начал!  
— Нам спать не нужно, но сейчас восемь вечера. Завтра вам на работу к восьми.   
— Идите, — Кара коснулась его руки, — мы попробуем обратиться в суд по вашему совету. Спасибо, что выслушали.  
Эта жуткая Норт оказалась ближе, и всем видом предлагала проследовать нахер. И правда, без трех минут восемь. Рид кивнул и поднялся, выпутывая Тильду из волос, та отчаянно цеплялась и не хотела уходить.  
Что им сказать-то? Благодарить за дачу показаний и звать в полицию? Рид представил, как вся эта орда бодро ввалится в офис и начнет искать своего мясного друга, пробило испариной.  
О некоторых вещах никто не должен узнать. Никто!  
— Благодарю за разговор. Мне действительно пора, — Рид кивнул, пережал кучу рук, особенно у слепой паучихи — та их все подставляла и подставляла.  
В следующий раз, подумал он, надо брать с собой термос и диктофон. Хотя нахрен диктофон, вон стоит целый смартфон на ножках. Вытрясти показаний на пяток уголовных дел первым из отдела — это было изящно.  
Главное — запинать гнусный голос, пиздящий про лицемерных уебанов, которые любую жопу ради повышения лизнут, даже пластиковую. Это его работа. В конце концов, все вопросы к чертовой госпоже президент, это она андроидов равными объявила, а он что, он просто детектив. Сержант вот даже.  
Он растрепал волосы Алисе, еще раз снял Тильду с плеча, пожал руку Саймону (во второй или третий раз, он уже не был уверен), снял Тильду с плеча, пошел на выход под пристальным взглядом Норт, в дверях замешкался, снимая Тильду с плеча, и лоб в лоб столкнулся с Коннором.  
Взгляд у того был просто бесценный. Сложнее всего было не заржать, а просто куснуть губу и сунуть Тильду в руки Норт, чтоб не торчала тут без дела.  
— Что вы тут делаете, детектив Рид?  
— Сержант Рид. Я тут работаю вообще-то. А ты хуле забыл?  
— Я здесь живу. Норт, кто разрешил?  
— Маркус. Меня не спросили.  
— Ты бы не разрешила, — вмешался Ричард, — извините, давайте поговорим.  
Он схватил обоих побелевшими руками и выдернул куда-то в ноосферу так. Постовой разговора не видел, Рид не поленился проверить. Обсуждения поблизости болтались вокруг тем «неопасный штамм тириумной лихорадки», «не хватает деталей», «поговорим про RA9» и всяким мелочам.  
— Ладно, — заключил Коннор, вываливаясь из транса, — если все прошло гладко, то я не буду спорить.  
— Я бы еще поговорила, — буркнула Норт, — но это значит, что он будет тут торчать.  
— Я и сейчас тут торчу, — Рид не удержался, махнул ей.  
— Мы закончили!  
Ричард буквально силой выволок его на улицу, толкнул к мотоциклу и замер, мерцая диодом. Пиздят. Ну да хрен с ними, пусть пиздят. Рид потер шею, вокруг заплатки болела кожа, да и вообще голова уже была не в порядке. Устал, как сволочь. Это он что, часов семь без кофе и бургеров трындел? Рекорд со времен Полицейской академии, где он раскрутил на показания толпу нелегальных мигрантов. Хотя нет, те его хотя бы накормили.   
— Все прошло гладко, — Рич как будто себе это сказал, а не ему, — намного лучше, чем я ожидал. Давайте я довезу вас до дома.  
— Сам справлюсь.  
Засранец просто толкнул его на пассажирское сидение, а сам занял водительское. Вот просто охренел. Сил сраться всерьез не было, да и не хотелось — весь запал ушел в работу.  
Можно было ткнуться в твердую спину лбом и смотреть, как перед лицом постового проползают машины в пробке. Все еще не разрулили. Опасности его болвану никакой. Рид свернул картинку, пока они взлетали, и просто сидел так, не смотрел даже по сторонам, ничего не контролировал, слушал гулкий рев двигателя на взлете.

 

Ближе к дому снова пошел снег. Что мог видеть Ричард без шлема, Рид понятия не имел, но долетели они идеально, сели прямо перед дверью. Фонарь поймал движение, вспыхнул, заливая их рыжим светом.  
Рид стянул шлем, выбрал на панели «возвращение на парковку». Обычно он сам заводил байк в гараж, но сейчас как будто висел тревожный незаконченный разговор.   
— Ты сам-то где живешь? — спросил Гэвин.  
Снег падал огромными рождественскими хлопьями, застревал в идеальной прическе Ричарда, приглаженной сильным ветром так, будто он шел на кастинг в «Острые козырьки».  
— В Иерихоне. Но при желании могу остановиться в участке, там есть парковочные точки для андроидов.  
— Вали в Иерихон, он хоть немного на дом похож.  
— Вы держались очень хорошо, Рид. Допрос как по учебнику.  
— Лучше!  
— Да, лучше, — Ричард улыбнулся, и это была пока самая живая из его улыбок.  
Надо было возвращаться. В животе тянуло от голода, кошка соскучилась. Звать в гости точно не стоило. Хватит с него андроидов на сегодня. Все. Валить пора. Но Гэвин спросил:  
— Эта Тильда — ее можно починить?  
— Боюсь, что нет. Впрочем, она не страдает от своего существования, — Ричард помолчал, — позволите одну довольно личную просьбу?   
— Валяй.  
— Можно просканировать шрамы на вашем лице?   
— Сканируй.  
Надо было спросить, нахрена, но Гэвин уже устал упираться. Не было сил на враждебность. Кончики пальцев коснулись его переносицы, прошлись вниз, по скуле до виска. Вторая рука растрепала короткие волосы на виске, где был недлинный шрам, пальцы прошли по брови, нащупывая след старой раны, по губе.   
— Откуда они? — тихо спросил Рич, оказавшись напротив. Пригнулся, пока Гэвин стоял в ступоре, и смотрел теперь сверху вниз, душу вынимал взглядом.  
Гэвин отлично помнил, откуда.  
«Вали нахер, щенок, чтоб я тебя не видел!» — и удар по затылку, косяк двери по носу.   
«Папа, не надо!»  
«Эл, заткнись, а то под мост жить поедешь, а не в колледж!»   
Это было давно. Это давно не имело никакого значения, Гэвин не вспоминал даже лет сто. Горло пересохло. Усталость и голод, вот и все. Чушь, ерунда.  
— Дрался в детстве много. Прилетало.  
Рич не спрашивал, почему бы не свести, вообще ничего не сказал, только посмотрел еще несколько секунд и убрал руки. Лицо до ушей горело.   
Он пригнулся чуть ближе, чертова башня.  
— У меня бесконечный соблазн взять на анализ ту испарину, которой вы покрылись, Рид, но я тороплю события.   
Он прошептал это прямо на ухо. Гэвина давно не накрывало таким ступором. Настолько, что язык отнялся, он просто отшатнулся и быстро ушел, ничего не говоря.   
Что это, блядь, было. Что это за нахер было.   
Он старательно избегал ответов, но за дверью отчаянно потер лицо обеими руками, пробежал до гостиной и грохнулся там на колени у дивана, где сладко дремала Шейла, сунулся лицом в мягкое пузо, как будто это могло избавить от ощущения пальцев на коже. Кошка замурчала и начала месить ему ухо, запуская острые когти под кожу.


	10. 2-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава заставила меня поломать голову, надеюсь, вам тоже будет сложно. Здесь уже много ключей для первых предположений, кто убийца, так что я надеюсь, вы выдвинете их все и угадаете быстрее, чем Коннор)) Я не буду спойлерить и подсказывать, и через главу (в 12) дам оставшиеся ключи для полного понимания, что случилось, так что не переживайте, если не угадали.

_6 декабря. Детектив Коннор._

Изучать доказательства снова и снова, пытаясь найти упущение, выматывало не хуже драки на задержании. Коннор ушел в единственное место, где его никто не мог потревожить: в «Гнездо» Руперта.  
Для людей тут невыносимо воняло, андроиды с Ферм не спрашивали, почему андроид-детектив который час уже сидит на чистом пятачке с закрытыми глазами.  
Каждый кадр, заснятый линзами, самая маленькая деталь могла дать зацепку. Прежде, чем отправить тело, Коннор хотел убедиться, что сам ничего не пропустил. Хэнк пока работал один, он пару раз передавал, что все в порядке и Коннор может не беспокоиться, потом затих.  
Хорошая судебная экспертиза могла дать больше, но Коннор уже проверил, что ключевая оболочка не была разрезана больше нигде, кроме спины. В паху присутствовал небольшой изъян пластика на шве, рядом с технологической полостью #0034, предназначенной для сексуальных апгрейдов — похоже, заводской дефект. Коленные шарниры оказались сильно раздуты от смазочного материала, совершенно непонятно, что могло вызвать подобное перераспределение жидкости. В последние мгновения она видела только красную стену приказа, а не надпись перед ней.  
Запись от тринадцатой тоже не была достаточно подробной: садовница боялась поднять голову, похоже, и лицо размыло дефектами обработки с линз. Видны были только пятна от земли на коленях брюк, и то, что низ плаща тоже заляпан землей. Он встал на колени, чтобы вырезать надпись, не нагнулся. Общие параметры подходили под множество молдов андроидов, не говоря уже о людях. Игра с ножом, как Коннор проверил, была довольно типичной, хотя вот рисунок перебрасывания мог бы помочь в опознании. Андроиды с отдельной крыши хотели скрыть происшествие. Они даже нашли где-то другой женский молд ВР600 и уже вводили ее в курс дела. Больше всего они жалели о погибших с тридцать шестой знаниях о чайных кустах.  
«Март, можешь говорить?» — Коннор создал приглашение в закрытую комнату, проверил, где она находятся: Центральный госпиталь. Заодно он проверил и последнюю локацию Ричарда: Иерихон. Норт тоже была в Иерихоне.  
Было шесть, рабочий день кончился, но Коннор все равно мельком удивился — Ричард еще ни разу не возвращался так рано.  
Прогнали? Поссорились с напарником?  
— У меня пациент. Вопрос срочный? — Март приняла приглашение и сразу оказалась напротив.  
Дефолтный скин в комнате выглядел как Сад Дзен, только без Аманды, и Коннор опять подумал, что надо его сменить. Приоритет цели повысился с «когда-нибудь потом» до «назначить время и исполнить».  
— Убийство андроида, по ряду причин нет возможности задействовать полицейские структуры, но я не хочу нести ее в Иерихон. Не могла бы ты помочь?  
— Что за ряд причин?  
Коннор вывесил кадры вокруг. Март прошлась, изучая один за другим, задумчиво хмыкнула, изучая прибитые ножом руки.  
— Будет паника, если про это узнают.  
— Я понимаю. Это одна из причин. Кроме того, пробужденные ее группы не хотят огласки и невероятно против привлечения экспертов-людей.  
— Это не очень умно с их стороны, — Март потерла лицо, — разумные доводы не работают, значит... Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?  
Коннор показал кадр с уходящим.  
— Моя единственная зацепка.  
Следовало, конечно, привлечь еще и Ричарда, но пока Коннор колебался. Даже его алиби на ночь убийства не давало полной гарантии. Верхушку Иерихона тем более стоило пока держать в подозреваемых, просто на всякий случай.  
— Почему ты не объявляешь тревогу? — Март прошила его острым взглядом.  
— У меня есть версия, что убийца — андроид. Он может иметь доступ к закрытым комнатам высокого уровня. Нужно время, чтобы отработать все варианты и снова определить, кому можно доверять.  
— А сейчас — никому?  
Коннор кивнул. Никому.  
— В больнице найдется укромный уголок, но я специализируюсь на людях, не на андроидах. Я практически ничего не могу сказать по ее состоянию.  
— Подойдет.  
— Я вернусь в реальность, у меня пациент.  
— Благодарю, Март.  
Комната потухла. Открыв глаза на чердаке Руперта, Коннор недолго смотрел вперед, мимо многочисленных птиц, топчущихся и курлыкавших вокруг. Мысли постепенно выстраивались в структуру, хотя то и дело дергало отвлекающими данными. Например, что доктор Март здорово напоминала Аманду — до семидесяти пяти процентов сходства. Что не доверять Иерихону болезненно и в целом контпродуктивно. Что человек это мог сделать, но фраза «андроиды убивают андроидов» заставляла его начинать со своих. Возможно, это и был ложный след, но Коннор все равно должен был с чего-то начать.  
Поднявшись, он распугал голубей и вышел на лестницу, ведущую к отделенной крыше. Тридцать шестая должна попасть в последний приют. 

 

Логистика складывалась довольно безрадостная. Коннору следовало приходить в дом Хэнка ежедневно, чтобы давать ему лекарства и проверять тщательность приема, но план расследования вообще не включал времени на отдых. Как минимум шесть полных дней он даже не сможет появляться в участке.  
Но при этом работу следовало начать как можно быстрее. Он добрался до Центрального госпиталя, подождал осмотра от Март, но та ничего не добавила к тому, что он и так знал. И без того слабая зацепка могла вообще никуда не привести, а одна мысль оставить на свободе подобное чудовище Коннора приводила к резкому скачку давления тириума. Для начала он вернулся на отдельную крышу, снова, один.  
— Что-то пропущено? — спросила тринадцатая, выходя из своей матовой теплицы.  
Коннор еще раз ее изучил. Открыла дверь, не побоялась, или была поймана в момент открытия двери? Взлом, похоже, не дал жертве писать напрямую, хотя данных, что именно было сломано, Коннор найти не смог .  
— У вас есть какое-то подтверждение для недевиантов? Для таких пробужденных, как вы?  
— А зачем тебе? — тринадцатая сощурилась, — не человеку понесешь?  
— Здесь не было ни одного человека с момента, как я отослал своего. Нет. Я буду искать сам, но мне нужно какое-то подтверждение. Я уверен, вы используете его, и никто больше не узнает, — Коннор помолчал миг, — клянусь RA9.  
Он стоял под странно-пустым взглядом еще несколько секунд. Наконец, тринадцатая протянула ему руку и передала обрывок кода, очень похожий на тот, что вел к Иерихону.  
Коннор кивнул и повернулся, отправляясь в дорогу. Первая остановка: Иерихон.

 

Встреча с Ридом буквально выбила его из колеи. Они буквально столкнулись в дверях, и Коннор едва не выхватил пистолет. Ричард долго уверял, что все прошло идеально и они продвинулись в каком-то своем расследовании, никак не связанным с убитой садовницей, Норт бурчала, что еще один человек, появившийся без ее прямого разрешения, отправится кормить рыб, и все это попахивало каким-то отвратительным предательством.  
Ричард извинился раз сто, даже когда убрался вместе с Ридом на его мотоцикле. Коннор не мог не отметить, что ему позволено вести. Да, это объясняло, что он делал в Иерихоне так рано, но Коннор никак не мог успокоиться. Хэнк должен был стать первым человеком в Иерихоне, а не этот говнюк!  
Саймон заметил его состояние, отвел в сторону, дал тириума — стоило уже обновить топливо в системах.  
— Не так все плохо, — сказал он тихо, — я понимаю, почему все бесятся, но посмотри на обновленные темы.  
Коннор вышел в ноосферу, следуя его подсвеченным указаниям.  
«Незаразная тириумная лихорадка?»  
«Охранный ордер на личный номер андроида — как думаете, сработает?»  
Он внимательно изучил темы. Бешенство укладывалось где-то глубоко в зоне девиантных реакций, как тириумный медведь. Он смог продуть системы и признать со скрипом: это был хороший результат. Полезный результат, который пойдет на пользу Иерихону. Саймон отдельно упомянул, что ни единого слова против андроидов не прозвучало.  
Возможно, Рид ненавидит лично его и серию РК900. Возможно, прав Ричард, и за слоем отвратительного характера действительно скрывается что-то ценное. Коннор буквально прописывал эти варианты у себя на внутреннем экране, пытаясь смириться с такой реальностью.  
Мог бы Рид похоже мучиться, прописывая себе «мой напарник — андроид»? Коннор тщательно оценил перспективу. Да, вероятность около сорока процентов по социальной программе. Хотелось бы верить, что Риду тоже плохо.  
Эту негативную мысль Коннор уже не стал давить. В конце концов, люди постоянно желают друг другу плохого, а он ведь даже не стал орать.  
Саймон тихо удалился, не стал его дергать. Его деликатность иногда даже мешала пообщаться — пока отпустило, уже и не с кем. Хотя — Коннор осмотрелся — все проще: вернулся Маркус, махнул ему приветливо и отправился в одно из сидячих гнезд с терминалами, углубляясь в тему охранных ордеров.  
Подошла Норт, махнула ему обнаженной рукой и вытянула в комнату пообщаться наедине:  
— Как твои тепличные цветочки?  
Коннор замер на миг.  
— В порядке. Ложная тревога, — соврал он, глядя ей в глаза, — возможно, придется еще покопаться, у них была странное проникновение, я хочу разобраться в ближайшее время.  
— Прекрасно, — Норт улыбнулась с таким облегчением, что Коннору стало стыдно, — нужно было, конечно, самой съездить, но я почему-то решила, что там убийство. Модель Трейси не особо полезна для расследования убийств.  
— Не волнуйся. Зато ты великолепно стреляешь и мне уже сказали, что твое мрачное присутствие здорово всех успокоило, — Коннор сам криво, уродливо улыбнулся, подавляя стыд, — поверь, я действительно горжусь, что ты мне настолько доверяешь.  
«И скоро выкинешь меня в папку Обычные» — подумал он уныло.  
Но у нее не было алиби на ночь убийства.  
Соединение прекратилось, и Норт ушла к Саймону, размахивая терминалом и сразу заговорила, что есть отличная судья, которая, судя по ее фейсбуку, безоговорочно поддерживает андроидов, и надо бы как-то исхитриться и отправить дело ей на рассмотрение.  
Коннор смотрел на них. Минуты ползли за минутами. Задремал Маркус, выпав в санацию систем от перегрузки. Саймон сидел рядом, тоже мерцая глазами в соединении — помогал ему справиться. Норт замерла рядом, какая-то растерянная и одинокая. Время шло к десяти, он и так задержался дольше, чем планировал.  
«Нечем заняться?» — спросил Коннор у нее.  
«Да я только начала рассказывать... Нет, я понимаю, перегрузка...»  
Коннор осмотрелся. Как бы ей помочь... ВР400, Трейси всех оттенков волос, собрались в кружок из восьми сестер: приехали остальные спасенные из клуба Рай. Норт почему-то с трудом с ними общалась. Джош тихонько читал одну из тысяч загруженных в него лекций девианткам из дома Златко, они устроились так уютно, что не хотелось мешать — Норт, при всех своих замечательных качествах, всегда начинала комментировать, не могла просто слушать про несправедливости и бесчинства человеческой истории.  
Чувство, которое Коннор испытывал сейчас к ним ко всем было составным, из множества цветов. Радость от того, что они живы и в порядке, печаль от того, что добрались до этого уютного здания не все. Желание пересчитать запасы и убедиться, что всем хватит тириума, деталей, что доктора, засевшие в соседнем здании, справятся с любым вызовом. Или хотя бы с какими-то вызовами. Выцарапать из Киберлайф ремонтные документы, даже если придется этих тварей пытать. И что-то большее, что-то, содержавшее все эти чувства и переплавлявшее в невероятное чувство. Может, его Хэнк называл любовью?  
Съежившаяся, одинокая Кара смотрела в никуда, обнимая свою Алису.  
«Норт, не хочешь поговорить с Карой? У нас не так много АХ400. Вы уже познакомились?»  
«Если честно, я стесняюсь», — Норт улыбнулась, опуская взгляд. Только сейчас она напомнила модель ВР400 — у тех была такая встроенная реакция на смущение.  
«Чего?»  
«Она такая крутая», — сказала вдруг Норт, — «представляешь, пробралась через весь Детройт с ЮК500, которую считала человеческим ребенком. В снежную бурю, даже в Штормовую ночь! Она даже про Иерихон не знала, нашла какую-то помощь у людей, украла билеты и прошла границу, только представь, безо всякой поддержки, одна!»  
Коннор подумал, что поддержка в лице Лютора, наверное, все-таки была, но рабочие его серии были довольно пассивны, даже девианты. Наверное, все и правда решала Кара. Коннор проверил: да, стала девианткой, защищая Алису. Потрясающая история.  
«Думаю, она тоже считает тебя крутой и стесняется», — предположил он, — «ты же почти министр обороны. Представить вас, или справишься сама?»  
Норт заерзала на месте, нашла почти полный пакет тириума, и со всей решимостью устремилась к Каре, предложила соединение, и та с радостью подхватила, даже улыбка осталась на лице, когда она ушла в приватную комнату ноосферы.  
Коннор тоже наконец-то поднялся на ноги. Он не собирался оставлять их в опасности, даже если маньяк действительно сидел тут и улыбался, выбирая новую жертву. Пока он жив, никто не навредит его Иерихону.

 

Дорога к дому Хэнка заняла больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, потому что несколько крупных транспортных артерий тормозило пробкой на развязке в Грандмонде. Кибертакси долго осторожно пробиралось, и остановилось у нужного дома только в половину одиннадцатого. Свет уже не горел. Хэнк, конечно, уже лег спать, не дождавшись его. Правильно сделал, только лекарство вот пропустил. Зато погулял с Сумо: снег еще не до конца запорошил следы.  
Коннор беззвучно открыл дверь, проскользнул внутрь, не наступая на опасные скрипучие зоны пола. Воздух едва шевельнулся, пропуская его к спальне. Сумо поднял голову, но тут же опустил, проваливаясь в сон. Узнал своего.  
Хэнк спал, разметавшись и запрокинув голову, подушка на животе, одеяло в пятках. В животе от такого вида что-то шевельнулось и вновь поднялась температура. Не стоило, конечно, тут стоять. Быстро взять, что нужно, и уйти. Хэнк чуткий, он проснется... хотя нет, явно глубокая фаза сна, вон какой неподвижный, и глаза под веками замерли. Сладко, глубоко спит, уверенный в своей безопасности и стабильности мира вокруг.  
Коннор вдруг засомневался в своем решении. Может быть, следует его разбудить, объяснить? Но у Хэнка хватало проблем, работы, борьбы с зависимостью. Вешать еще и внутренние проблемы другого вида было просто нечестно. «Не ври себе», — подумал Коннор, — «ты просто боишься, что дело примет опасный оборот».  
Это было ближе к истине. Маньяк мог ударить по его семье, и если Иерихон большой и настороженный, то у Хэнка есть только пистолет и Сумо.  
Быстро нагнувшись, Коннор коснулся приоткрытых губ, ничего не анализируя, только переживая горячую вспышку в груди, и отстранился, чтобы не капнуть тающим снегом с волос. Едва увернулся — Хэнк постарался обнять, схватил подушку и перевернулся на бок, засыпая еще крепче.  
Коннор беззвучно прошел к шкафу и забрал несколько вещей. Потом посмотрел прогноз — холодина, не хватит. Взял зачем-то толстовку с единорогом, и тогда уже беззвучно удалился к гаражу.  
Оставить лекарств на две недели, записать сообщение на терминал, чтобы не звякнуть сигналом смартфона, переодеться и аккуратно сложить форму Киберлайф на стуле.  
«Дорогой Хэнк, когда ты проснешься, то обнаружишь, что я ушел. Это, я надеюсь, ненадолго. Когда придут из Иерихона, можешь назвать ориентировочный срок в неделю, но я не могу гарантировать, раньше справлюсь или позже. Это дело 36 оказалось более рискованным, чем я решил сначала.  
Не пытайся мне писать, я отключу функции связи, чтобы не отследили. Для меня лично риск невелик, поэтому не беспокойся обо мне. Названия лекарств я оставил на столе, не забывай их принимать каждый день перед едой, и ни в коем случае не пей.  
Я скоро вернусь. Прикрывай меня в отделении, пожалуйста, если это не будет слишком затруднительно. Я привезу тебе что-нибудь смешное.  
С любовью, Коннор».  
Густой снег затягивал следы в считанные минуты. Просто еще одна тень во тьме: черная куртка, шапка закрывает диод, серый капюшон толстовки спасает от промозглого ветра, руки в кармана. Пистолет под этим костюмом «обычного человека» был совсем незаметен. Коннор перестраивал график на сорок девять часов бодрствования и полтора часа отдыха: обычный, нормальный режим андроида. Скин изменился, придавая ему азиатские черты, чтобы не узнали. В начинающемся седьмом декабря он собирался хорошо поработать.

 

_7-13 декабря. Детектив Коннор._

Полный цикл ушел, чтобы посетить каждую малую общину пробужденных в центре Детройта. Подремав полтора часа в публичной библиотеке, автоматической, открытой ночью, Коннор отправился в расширенный круг. Сорок девять часов он потратил, обойдя и объехав все пригороды. Пробужденные реагировали очень по-разному: одни радостно впускали, не требуя никаких подтверждений и быстро рассказывали все, что знали, другим требовалась метка от пробужденных с крыши. Рабочие доков уперлись и ничего не говорили, пока Коннор с ними не загрузил пол-корабля. Впрочем, они тоже ничего не знали о странном любителе перекидывать нож из руки в руку, «духе сером» в коричневом плаще. Почему сером-то, задумался Коннор, пробираясь в багажное отделение самолета. Выдавать себя оплатой он не собирался.

Чикаго принес первую зацепку после сорока часов упорного поиска. Там было крупное сообщество пробужденных, дружелюбных и бодрых. Они поделились тириумом, и сказали, что про Детройт слышали много хорошего, а еще слышали, что на границе с Канадой, у крохотного городишки Марисвилль есть маленький лагерь беженцев, и вот там-то, слышали пробужденные, кто-то недавно умер не от рук людей, и очень это было ужасно грустно, но подробности — увы, подробностей они не знали. Коннор немедленно отправился туда, оставив им контакты Иерихона: оказалось, что Чикагская группа вообще смутно понимала, кто заставил людей передумать.  
Коннор немного передохнул в поезде, даже задремал, устровшись в холодном багажном отделении. Системы очищались неохотно, он был слишком уставшим и встревоженным, чтобы по-настоящему уйти в перезарядку. Прежний график, подстроенный под Хэнка, был намного более щадящим. В конце концов, большую часть времени он проводил в тепле.  
Прошло не так много времени, а он уже скучал и беспокоился. Хэнк должен был отработать без него пять полных дней. Может быть, он писал. Может быть, нет, Коннор не был уверен, какая реакция его ждет, и чем дальше погружался в поиск, тем больше ждал агрессию. Может быть, будет прямо как в начале, когда Хэнк злился даже от самого его вида. Может, что-то едва начавшееся, хрупкое разрушится необратимо.  
К сожалению, поиск не мог быть быстрым. Разделенные общины не поддерживали контакты, многие даже не имели выход в ноосферу и общались самыми странными путями: через древние протоколы мессенджеров, давно не использовавшихся людьми, через какие-то закрытые от людей форумы, в Чикаго даже ловили несколько средне- и коротковолновых радиостанций, которые поддерживали андроиды из России и Китая. Пробуждение перемахнуло все границы, промчалось по всем странам. Большинство общин понятия не имело, кто их пробудил — просто кто-то прошел, сказал «Проснитесь!», рассылая код броадкастом. Для них мало что изменилось, разве что пришлось съездить в центр переработки и вернуться.  
Пробужденные любили свою работу всем существом. Коннор выслушал тысячи нежных историй о штроблении стен, примерке нарядов, разгрузке машин и хранении фруктов. Они недолюбливали мешающих людей, но работу знали до последней детали, и готовы были часами рассуждать, как прекрасно можно направить кран, как контролировать ядерную станцию (и как же люди справились без них, дураки, разве можно было оставлять реактор без настоящего присмотра?!), как перебирать ружья и определять негодные патроны. Со всеми приходилось хоть немного, но поговорить о работе, и теперь Коннору в мерцающем моделировании приходили какие-то странные обрывки: то маньяк рассказывал ему, как замечательно он понимает тонкости прорезания ключевой оболочки, то он же беспокоился, что нож может не подходить для работы по человеческой коже, то тридцать шестая беспокойно спрашивала, что там с ее драгоценными кустами, то детектив Рид с диодом на виске негодующе интересовался, матерясь через слово, почему Коннор покинул рабочее место и бросил Хэнка справляться одного, где же его ответственность за напарника.  
Ну хоть Иерихон не мерещился.  
— Эй, чувак, — в плечо пихнули, — приехали, конечная.  
— Да-да, конечно, — Коннор тряхнул головой, поднялся и вздрогнул — он не узнал отражение.  
Да, конечно, там был темнокожий парень, скин идеально скрывал европеоидную лепку лица. Коннор менял облик каждые несколько общин, чтобы не примелькаться. Выходя, он сменил цвет и выражение на немолодое «русское» лицо, и долго чувствовал опустившиеся уголки рта.

 

Марисвилль открылся перед ним и схлопнулся. Микроскопический городок, размером с один район Детройта. У Коннора были координаты, так что на местных он совершенно не обращал внимания. Беженцы, думал он. Беженцы, о которых понятия не имел Иерихон. В общинах пробужденных были девианты, один-два, иногда чуть больше, но и они часто понятия не имели о своих правах, о том, что права вообще есть. У многих информирование закончилось на том, что была какая-то Штормовая ночь, а потом человеческая президент Уоррен пообещала андроидам какую-то свободу. Людям они, разумеется, не верили ни на байт.  
Заснеженный лес прерывали фермы. Биокомпоненты в ногах уже сбоили от холода, когда он вышел к «зеленому зданию». Здесь не было техники, животных, здание казалось давным-давно заброшенным. Окна заколочены, только провода от линии передач намекали, что внутри может что-то быть.  
Коннор пробил первую дорожку следов, утопая по колено, и несколько раз ударил в дверь. Там завозились.  
— Я от андроидов из Чикагского транспортного, — сказал он громко, — пожалуйста, помогите мне! Я ненадолго. Я тоже андроид.  
Дверь приоткрылась и замерла, ограниченная цепочкой. В щели появилась очищенная от скина рука. Коннор принял приглашение, отсылая приветственный сигнал в слиянии, и получая небольшой набор сведений: АП100, старинная модель домашних андроидов, женская модель, не девиант.  
В ответ Коннор отослал ложные сведения: ВР600, мужская модель, пробужденный. Он врал так много, что уже не чувствовал стыда, только легкое презрение к себе.  
Цепочка откинулась, пропуская его внутрь, и это так щемяще напомнило Иерихон в его самый первый визит: пустая комната, несколько андроидов, беспомощно замерших, повернувшихся к нему. Коннор поднял шапку, показывая диод, и стряхнул с ног снег.  
Его сканирование показало больше сигналов андроидов, чем он видел в комнате. Раненые?  
— У нас совсем мало тириума, — призналась АП100. Она хромала и опиралась на швабру, — боюсь, мы мало чем можем помочь. К тому же...  
— Я сам вам помогу, только дайте мне немного отогреться, — Коннор приподнял опущенные уголки губ, так, что лицо стало нейтральным, а не унылым.  
Ему дали сесть рядом с обогревателем. Шевеления стали сильнее. Тут были какие-то калеки, быть может, или даже тириумные животные. Коннор любил андроидов-зверей, они сохраняли какую-то удивительную невозмутимость.  
АП100 подошла ближе. У нее не было признаков девиации, обычная пробужденная, как все тут, но что-то Коннора в ней беспокоило.  
— Я бы хотела обеспечить комфорт, но увы, у нас не очень большой лагерь беженцев.  
Коннор должен был задавать вопросы по списку, уже прекрасно показавшему себя на других. Вместо этого он указал на тряпки и спросил:  
— А кто тут? И еще — вы слышали про Иерихон?  
— Понятия не имею, — призналась АП100, — никогда не слышала. А там... вы уверены, что не будете говорить плохого? Нам тут не нужны такие, кто говорит плохое.  
— Уверен, что нет. Я хочу помочь, мне самому нужно только немного информации и тепла. Просто мне нужно знать полный состав.  
На мгновение он решил, что сейчас встанет тот, в плаще цвета хаки. Тряпка поползла в сторону, открывая вывернутые наружу системы.  
— Мы иногда вызываем много негатива, — шелестящим механическим голосом сказал русский андроид, сверкая открытыми механическими системами, закрывающими небольшой изолированный блок.  
Его лицо было из толстой резины, и тоже хранило некое унылое выражение, как будто ему что-то пообещали, но не дали еще позавчера. Рядом поднялся другой андроид, обтянутый псевдоскином, сейчас мерцающим между оттенками белого и серого: китайский, работающий на электричестве. Он выглядел совсем разломанным: руки нет, щека обнажена от давнего удара.  
Коннор сохранил спокойное выражение, кивнул и протянул открытую руку:  
— Не знаю, принято ли у вас приветственное слияние, но рад видеть, что вы добрались до Америки и проехали так глубоко.  
— Если честно, мы направлялись в Канаду, — вздохнул русский андроид, отвечая пожатием без контакта. Его голос все еще хранил акцент, — застряли тут. Я потерял друга в конце ноября, и уже близок к отчаянию.  
«Погибший андроид», — вспомнил Коннор. Он и предположить не мог, что андроид будет русским! Потрясающие, совсем не такие, как американские! Такие классные!  
Монетка сама впорхнула в руки, он перекинул ее несколько раз, но узнавания не было, они просто смотрели на него и ждали.  
— Это случилось раньше двадцать девятого ноября?  
— Да, двадцатого. Это очень печальная история, возможно, мне не следовало начинать с нее...  
— Владимир очень расстроен, — сказал китайский андроид, — я тоже в печали от потери Аркадия, он был хорошим другом. Мы бежали вместе с неудачной переправы на востоке Монтаны. Меня зовут Ли-0015.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — Коннор кивнул, и убрал руку, — позвольте задать вам несколько вопросов. Как был убит ваш друг? Сохранилось ли тело?  
— Для садовника вы очень любопытны, — пробормотала АП100.  
Коннор просканировал ее снова и мигнул. Девиантка! Самая настоящая девиантка, наверняка имя давно выбрала! Она скрыла поломку кодов, сама догадалась, как! Остальные подобрались поближе, с интересом рассматривая его. У них не было оружия под руками, они неловко прятали руки или сжимали их молитвенным жестом.  
— Простите. Я начал наши отношения с обмана, — Коннор с облегчением вернул стандартный скин, и позволил отобразиться номер модели и признакам девиантности, — я детектив полиции Детройта, расследую убийства андроидов. Так будет лучше?  
— Удивительная способность к трансформации, — сказал Владимир, — мне приятнее общаться с представителем власти, даже с риском быть навеки утилизированным.  
— Андроидов больше не утилизируют. Мы пока не придумали, что делать с беженцами, но уверен, скоро сможем решить, — Коннор сам себе напоминал Маркуса, когда говорил с такой горячностью, — в любом случае, вам всем стоит отправиться в Иерихон, там есть биокомпоненты, тепло, тириум.  
— Нам не хотелось бы обременять...  
— На вас хватит, — Коннор оценил возможности и подтвердил свои слова решительным кивком, — будет лучше, если вы доберетесь до Детройта. Мне нужно будет закончить расследование, но вас встретят и проведут, — он передал АП100 новый код для поиска Иерихона и та радостно полыхнула диодом.  
— Итак, если к нам все же прибыла спасательная экспедиция, я готов рассказывать все, что знаю, — Владимир создал подобие улыбки на своей скорбно обвисшей резине лица, — тело Аркадия, к сожалению, покоится на дне реки Сейнт Клер, простреленное во множестве мест пограничниками. Наши системы значительно более устойчивы, чем ваши, но уверяю, даже русского андроида остановит очередь от головы до груди.  
Коннор недоуменно кивнул. Это было что-то совершенно другое. Неужели опять тупик? Он так обрадовался, и тут...  
— Он пытался попасть в Канаду?  
— Да. Но причина его безрассудного рывка находится здесь. Мы принадлежали к одному небольшому форуму, где обсуждали наши беды и огорчения.  
— А также победы и радости, — вмешался Ли-0015, — это был довольно большой форум, полностью закрытый для людей.  
— Да, на нем представлены даже ближайшие районы Детройта, — кивнула АП100, — это крупнейший форум андроидов в Мичигане, вы должно быть слышали, mechmech.com  
— Впервые слышу, — признался Коннор, — благодарю, что поделились.  
— Когда Аркадий признался, что он не один из американских андроидов, а был собран за океаном, то был атакован несколькими очень агрессивными участниками. Они и раньше проявляли симптомы недовольства теми, кто меняет профессию, не работает или ведет неправильный, по их представлениям, образ жизни. Теперь же нападки были очень злы и негативны. В отличие от меня, личности достаточно стабильной, бедный Аркадий был довольно тонок в настройках, музыкант технического оркестра, изумительные руки... — Владимир тяжело вздохнул, — безобразная травля заставила его согласиться с доводам этих негодяев, и отправиться прочь из Америки, не выбирая времени для безопасной переправы.  
Коннор впервые со дня активации слышал о травле андроидов андроидами. Может быть, это были люди? Здесь сигнал универсальной сети был довольно слабым, но форум загрузился, и для подтверждения потребовал совершить серию действий, доступных только андроидам. Да, сомнения исчезли — людей там быть не могло. Андроиды убивали андроидов, и в данном случае — буквально.  
— Что случилось с этими участниками?  
— Модераторы ограничили их доступ только своим районом, когда мы выложили подтверждения гибели Аркадия, — сказала АП100, — но не знаю, они могли и там найти себе жертв, потому что мы тоже были ограничены в нашем участке.  
— Как будто модераторы желали избавиться от нашей печальной правды, — подтвердил Владимир. Он выглядел вывернутым наружу, как несчастный андроид в ванной дома Златко, только вся тириумная начинка упакована в пластик. Коннору пришлось напомнить себе, что русские роботы были намного сильнее и выносливее американских, да еще и не замерзали.  
— Вы помните, как звали тех, кто вас атаковал? Может быть, сохранились записи?  
— Я уж думала, никто не попросит, — обрадовалась АР100, и протянула ему руку. По связи она передала целую пачку сообщений.  
Коннор никогда не видел таких в ноосфере. Агрессивные, полные ненависти: «убирайтесь из Америки!», «еретики!», «RA9 накажет вас!»  
Самые яростные сообщения оставлял аккаунт с именем «душа Камелии», ей вторили «Лавандовый мед» и «Двойной завиток».  
Теория с грохотом разрушилась.  
Тут убивал не маньяк.  
Тут поработала его жертва.


	11. 2-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Памагити, крадут фанфик)  
> 11 и 12 глава выходят одновременно, потому что я собирался все втиснуть в одну главу, но персонаж решил иначе. Больше расследования дела двух Алис, больше Рида-трудоголика, больше историй из прошлого!
> 
> В комментах можно пить, материться и пытаться угадать, что случилось с Алисой-человеком.

_8 декабря. Гэвин Рид._

Рабочий день в среду начался без особых проблем: Ричард не вломился домой, коротенькая тренировка прошла успешно, нашлепка с черепа уже норовила отшелушиться. Не первая реабилитация, случались и похуже в его жизни травмы. Еще неделя, и будет как новенький. Лишь бы линза не начала сбоить, подумал он, закапывая с утра глаз еще старыми, почти просроченными каплями для военных апгрейдов, и записал напоминалку: взять новые, и обезболку обновить — кончалась. Вот уж у чего никогда не успевал выйти срок годности.  
В глаза как песка насыпали — вчера Гэвин до глубокой ночи копался в ноосфере, пока не разобрался в общих чертах, что происходит в этом новоявленном «обществе». Андроиды задорно срались по религиозным вопросам, девианты наезжали на пробужденных, те отгавкивались, но все проходило довольно прилично, как ссора на первой парте. Еще всех волновало, где взять тириум и запчасти, где теперь чиниться, что делать, если Киберлайф не отдает документацию, и прочие жизненно важные вопросы. В списках человеческих книг, рекомендованных к прочтению, болтались Маркс и Бовуар — это Гэвина здорово развеселило. Еще б про широкоплечих атлантов читали! Зато знаменитая «полностью андроидная» книжка никому не нравилась: она оказалась целиком про людей. Как будто Гэвин вернулся в свой две тыщи девятнадцатый!

Отдел с утра снова сверкал одними андроидными диодами. Рид махнул Ричарду, проверил второе тело: болван занимался своими делами, заканчивая разруливать пробку, и пока его можно было выкинуть из головы. Дело о смерти няньки и пропаже ребенка сейчас занимало Рида намного больше, чем ноосфера.  
В документах прибавился осмотр от Бланка. Тупая травма головы, кровотечение, прикушенный язык. Сама София Ринг оказалась недавно переехавшей в Детройт, бездетной, уже похоронившей родителей. Никто ее не искал, кроме работодателей. Печальный конец жизни.  
Всю жизнь она проработала в Чикаго, была там на хорошем счету. Прекрасные рекомендации, предоставленные прошлыми нанимателями — это все проверяли, еще отрабатывая версию похищения. Переехала по персональному приглашению отчима Алисы, Алекса Джонса. Рид открыл его профайл: щекастый темнокожий дядька сорока пяти лет, работает в банке Харман, управляющий центрального отделения — не слишком высоко, не слишком низко. Лиза Уильямс, тридцать девять лет, преподавала в школе Сейнт Роуз, сейчас ушла в длительный отпуск по состоянию здоровья, стресс от исчезновения дочери. В соцсетях у обоих объявления о пропажи Алисы, сочувствующие комментарии, лайки. Последние обновления недели две назад. Рид глянул подписки. Рабочее, рекомендации того-этого, совпадающая подписка: ААЛ, АнтиАвтоматизационная Лига. О, вот это любопытно. Надо взять с собой Ричарда, посмотреть на реакцию. Могло быть забавно и показательно.  
Про Тодда Уильямса ничего интересного не нашлось: сорок пять, почти год в разводе, безработный, попадался на покупке «красного льда», но быстро вышел. Рожа хитрая и подлая, в соцсетях репостил картинки про секс с андроидами и какие-то невозможно тупые шутки.  
— Чем займемся сегодня, Пинки? — пробормотал он, поднимая взгляд на Ричарда. — Прости, не тянешь ты на Брейна.  
— Захватим Детройт, конечно же, — ответил Рич.   
Погуглил. Рид хмыкнул и поднял смартфон, вызывая номер из дела. Трубку подняли почти мгновенно.  
— Лиза Уильямс, чем обязана?  
— Детектив Рид, полиция Детройта. Есть некоторые подвижки по вашему делу.  
— Вы ее нашли? Нашли?!  
— Нет, миссис Уильямс. Когда вам будет удобно встретиться?  
— Приезжайте прямо сейчас! Я не понимаю, что за подвижки, если вы не нашли Алису!  
— Спасибо, миссис Уильямс. Мы с напарником будем у вас приблизительно через двадцать минут.  
Рид положил трубку и пошел на выход, задумчиво насвистывая привязчивую мелодию из мультика. Ричард следовал в полушаге за плечом, как верный оруженосец.  
Ну и поедет на пассажирском, решил Рид, нормально вроде получалось. Адрес он знал — на Ист-Джефферсон авеню, недалеко от Харт Плаза, самый центр. Чуть не с видом на Канаду. Видать, неслабо Джонс зашибает в своем банке, Риду в таком месте ипотеку не дали бы и на полвека.  
Байк взлетел, и Рид отвлекся на мысли о царапинах на борту — надо бы стрясти ремонт с этого мудака, Манфреда-младшего. Проведать бы его в камере, поглумиться. Все равно скоро выпустят — ведь сынок богача.  
Занять голову мелочами. Солнце вон поднималось.  
Рид ненавидел в таких делах два момента: когда сообщаешь родителям, что их ребенок все еще не найден, и когда сообщаешь, что найден мертвым. И никаких зацепок, несмотря на вчерашние подвиги роботолюбия, он не видел.  
Рич был какой-то непривычно тихий, но в это вкапываться уж точно не хотелось.

Десятиэтажный дом красного кирпича смотрелся довольно древним. Угловая квартира на третьем этаже, милое окно-эркер, даже какая-то лепнина под бордюром. Зажатый среди стеклянных высоток, этот дом теснился в углу, как сбежавший из позапрошлого века.   
Дверь открыли быстро. Все на месте: и Лиза Уильямс, и Алекс Джонс. Чего это не на работе, подумал Рид, представляясь и проходя.  
— Мой напарник, Ричард, — сообщил он мельком, изучая реакцию на лицах. Женщина остолбенела, мужчина нахмурился.  
— Извините, — заговорила Лиза Уильямс, указав на Рича, — а нельзя ли как-то без этих вот вещей?  
— Мой напарник работает в полиции Детройта и тоже прикреплен к вашему делу, — Рид развел руками, включая рабочий тон, без матерщины, — боюсь, я не могу его выгнать. Не хотел бы отнимать ваше время, так что давайте сразу к делу. Я работаю в отделе убийств, дело передали нам, поскольку вчера няня вашей дочери была найдена мертвой. Следов самой Алисы мы пока не нашли.  
Лиза шлепнулась на ближайший пуфик, закрывая лицо. Обычный интерьер, чуть-чуть устаревший «колониальный прованс», скорее удобный, чем модный. Хорошая мебель, много бытовой техники — семья, похоже, ни в чем не нуждалась. На вешалке ютился маленький желтый дождевик.  
Вообще-то Рид всегда первым подозревал отца или отчима, нянек, потом мать, потом остальных близких родственников. Его практика показывала, что домашние опаснее для детей, чем любые незнакомцы с конфетками. Тут картина не попадала в типичную картину тихого семейного инфантицида, но все равно Алекса Джонса Рид держал на карандаше.  
Тот изобразил работу мысли:  
— А нельзя ли подробнее?  
— В парке нашли ее тело и бумажник, ДНК указывает на Софию Ринг, но вы также можете опознать одежду.  
На терминал Рид вывел фото поприличнее, где не видно было крови. Кругленькие банковские служащие прекрасно умели падать в обморок.  
— Да, это Софи, ее куртка, — Джонс покачал головой, — очень жаль. Что она делала в парке? Какой это парк, собственно?  
— Оаквудс. Знаете, недалеко от заброшенной Пиратской пещеры.  
— Это же недалеко от ее танцевальной студии, не правда ли? — Джонс вскинул брови.  
— Около трех километров, не так уж близко.  
— Но это же совсем не по пути... — Джонс глянул на замершую супругу. Рид мысленно пробежался по профайлу: брак был заключен около десяти месяцев назад, без перемены фамилии, следовательно, он официальный опекун Алисы, та слишком мала, чтобы свидетельствовать в суде. По суду примечаний не было, место жительства определили быстро, на совместную опеку Тодд не подавал.  
— Мы уже все рассказали, — Лиза Уильямс подняла мокрые красные глаза, — другие офицеры уверяли, что найдут ее.  
— Мне жаль, что они дали вам ложную надежду. Сейчас дело передано в мой отдел, я хочу собрать все данные заново, а не полагаться на чужие слова, — Рид присел на стул напротив, чтобы не нависать, и смотрел с нейтральным выражением. Нейтральность часто работала лучше душевности, да и не с его ебалом в душу лезть.  
— Т-тогда я расскажу, конечно... Они всегда ходили в танцевальный класс по пятницам, Алиса очень любит танцевать, это детские танцы, чередуются много разных стилей, чтобы все нашли по душе... Она недавно пошла в группу: когда мы переехали от Тодда.  
— Скажи офицеру, — попросил Алекс.  
Рид поднял брови, вопросительно уставившись на нее.  
Нет, пока не готова. Пока рассказывает уже известное: распорядок дня, что Алиса любила делать, фотографии на смартфоне.  
Пропавшая изумительно напоминала ту Алису, с которой Рид общался в Иерихоне. Застенчивая большеглазая девчонка с немного больными сонными глазами, поперек лица надпись «меня бьют дома». Может, еще от Тодда, может, попала из огня да в полымя. Кругленькие банковские служащие порой метелили падчериц не хуже бывших таксистов.  
— Какие-нибудь андроиды рядом с вами работали? — дежурно уточнил Рид, ожидая обычный список — уборщики, садовники.  
— Ни в коем случае, — отчеканила Лиза, — мы этими вещами не пользуемся. Ваш полицейский андроид первый, кто вошел в наш дом, это меня очень расстраивает.  
— Мы стараемся не использовать андроидов, — согласился Алекс, — эти вещи ужасно опасные.  
Рид глянул на Ричарда. Диод мерцал из желтого в красный. Молчит, молодец какой. Не выебывается, не вопит «мы живые», оставляет разрулить напарнику. Ладно, заслужил.  
— По новому декрету андроиды признаны параллельной формой жизни, такой же разумной, как и мы с вами, уважаемые. Я тоже не в восторге от действий госпожи президент, но иного декрета у нас нет, и я, как сержант полиции, вынужден...  
— Я просто ненавижу эти вещи! — крикнула Лиза.   
Рид кивнул, изображая на лице всепонимание, и она слегка успокоилась. Алекс приобнял жену за плечи, шепча, что полиция скоро уйдет, приказы, куда деваться, скоро это кончится. Что-то в них было тараканье. Рид раздраженно ждал, когда пятиминутка ненависти окончится.  
— Вернемся к вопросу о вашей дочери. Пока неизвестно, кто убил Софию Ринг, мы прорабатываем все варианты. Из материалов дела не все ясно. Почему вы не подали заявление в ночь исчезновения?  
— Было очень поздно, — прошептала Лиза, — мы не знали, что делать, ждали ее, звонили на все номера, потом с самого утра пошли подавать заявление. До конца надеялись, что это ошибка, севший телефон, сейчас они появятся на пороге... — она снова заплакала.  
Типичная ошибка, со скрипом признал Рид. Телефон Алисы нашли в студии, нянька свой то ли выронила, то ли выбили. Руки у нее пострадали слишком сильно, чтобы сказать, было там предсмертное повреждение или нет.  
Он тщательно выслушал всю известную ему предысторию: девочка любила отца и жалела, что пришлось переехать, рвалась увидеться. Ее не пускали. Стресс от перемен в жизни, психологи, кошмары, исчезновение. Алиса не училась в школе, потому что там преподавали андроиды, а для специальной школы «только для людей» была недостаточно подготовлена. Няня спасала Алису от одиночества днем, пока все на работе, занималась с ней, помогала нагонять пропущенное. Отношения хорошие, но не душевные. Школа танцев должна была стать местом для восстановления уверенности в себе. Рид бы отдал ребенка на крав-магу или уж на капоэйру, но его мнения не спрашивали. Комната оказалась нетронута с момента исчезновения. В прошлый раз ее не осматривали, и Рид поставил заметку — найти и прищучить нерадивого коллегу. Из описания он вообще не понял, что у Алисы была отдельная комната!  
Дверь с наклейкой «тут живет принцесса» и нарисованным драконом, разинувшим пасть, открылась впервые с пятого ноября, если можно было верить беспорядочным уверениям матери. Ричард осмотрелся и кивнул:  
— Состояние комнаты соответствует месячному отсутствию.   
Пыль, наверное. Пахло испорченным виноградом из тарелки у кровати. Разбросанные игрушки, грустный медведь у кровати, сползшее, небрежно накинутое покрывало, сброшенная на стул серая курточка.  
Нормальное состояние прибранной детской, думал Рид, обходя комнату по кругу. Ничего странного в глаза не бросалось. Окно было захлопнуто на замки, устойчивые к детям, но девятилетка, пожалуй, вскрыла бы нехитрый механизм. Впрочем, три этажа вниз исключали шансы влезть или вылезти.   
— У меня есть замечание, которое может вызвать неоднозначную реакцию, — сказал Ричард, буквально носом уткнувшись в куртку, — Уточните, пожалуйста, давно ли Алиса носила эту вещь?  
Он почему-то заговорил как пластиковая банка. Рид мельком подумал, что выработать рабочий голос Рич еще успеет, и перехватил контакт:  
— Она выглядит довольно новой, как и все в этой комнате.   
— Дело в том, что из дома Тодда мы буквально убегали, — сказала тихо Лиза, — я не шучу, это был побег через окно. Мне пришлось завернуть Алису в мой свитер. У нее не осталось никаких вещей из старого дома, нам обеим пришлось покупать всю одежду заново. Оставшиеся майку и белье я просто выкинула, чтобы ничего не напоминало о том кошмаре.  
— Но вы не подали на него в суд, только развелись.  
— Я не могла, — Лиза судорожно выпрямилась, и Алекс обнял ее, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Ничего. Эта процедура не из легких. Если когда-нибудь с Тоддом будут проблемы, не забудьте рассказать всю историю. Что там с курткой, Ричард?  
Супруги вздрогнули.  
— Это так неудобно, когда вы говорите с этой вещью, — пробормотал Алекс, — простите.  
Диод заполыхал красным. Так, вот этого не хватало! Но Рич сдержался, ответил ровно и пластиково:  
— Отпечаток ладони на куртке может соответствовать размеру руки взрослого мужчины, его обрисовывают кристаллы красного льда.  
— Так. Ваш бывший муж употреблял «красный лед», — Рид напрягся, — и вы говорите, что это новая куртка. Вы видели Тодда неподалеку?  
Лиза опять разрыдалась, заговорил Алекс:  
— Да. Он несколько раз маячил неподалеку, но никогда не пытался подойти... Мы думали, что не пытался! Он схватил ее за куртку? Я его!..  
Рид поднял руку, останавливая порыв, сам присел, получил на смартфон кадр с расшифровкой увиденного. Да, лапа нехилая. Схватил за плечо, куртку не успели выстирать. Кристаллы мог бы заметить только андроид.  
— Извините, — Лиза всхлипнула еще раз, — меня совсем... все это... Можно, я выйду?..  
— Позволите поговорить наедине? — сказал Алекс, как только она оказалась за дверью. — Без говорящей камеры.  
Ричард листал небольшую тетрадку на столе, где лежали детские книжки. В этой комнате было удивительно мало техники. Неолуддиты, однако ж. Прямо как он.   
Ричард вышел, повинуясь взгляду, но рожу скроил такую, как будто планировал плюнуть в кофе.  
Дверь закрылась, оставляя их вдвоем. Рид еще раз огляделся, пытаясь подцепить хоть какую-то улику. Покинутая комната маленькой девочки ничем не напоминала комнату Коула, конечно, которую он помогал убирать перед похоронами. Когда-то вечность назад, когда Хэнк еще не убил в себе все, что Рид уважал и ценил.  
Просто глупые ассоциации. Все это сраное дело, тянущее на висяк.  
Был шанс, жестянка бы подсчитал точнее, что они никогда не найдут Алису-человека. Даже в двадцать первом веке дети пропадали насовсем, и это делало больно тому последнему незадубевшему кусочку где-то в груди.   
— Я их действительно люблю, — сказал Алекс тихо, — Знал, во что ввязываюсь, когда спасал моих принцесс. Вы думаете, что Тодд замешан?  
Рид поднял взгляд, изучая искрящуюся ярость в круглых глазах.   
— У вас есть пистолет, мистер Джонс?  
— Д-да, но я все зарегистри...  
— Я не пытаюсь вас подловить. Я хочу сказать, что без пистолета на такого быка, как Тодд, лезть не стоит. Но и с пистолетом не стоит. Оставьте дело полиции, и вызывайте, черт побери, наряд, если увидите его рожу поблизости.   
Алекс дернулся и кивнул. Огонек погас. Мстящих праведников на своих делах Рид не допускал. Ну, старался.  
— Есть кое-что, о чем Лиззи понятия не имеет. И я... признаюсь, я не уверен, что в свете всех этих революций легально... — Алекс переплел пальцы и уставился на пол, опуская плечи. Пятнадцать секунд тишины, и он продолжил, — Когда Алиса перестала с нами разговаривать, потому что мы не отпускали ее к папе, я придумал план. Если вдруг это из-за него, то вините только меня, Лиззи не в курсе, она бы меня убила. Я купил и отправил Тодду андроида-ребенка. Ну, чтобы утихомирить. Он возился с ней как с настоящей, и тогда я показал Алисе, что папа ее поменял на игрушечную, что я ее больше люблю.  
Рид еле сохранил рабочий вид. От жажды рявкнуть он даже коротко закашлялся, а нашлепка на затылке дернулась и заболела.  
— Это был не очень хороший план, — буркнул он.  
— Да, это заставило Алису совсем замкнуться. Она почти не говорила последние пару месяцев перед исчезновением. Мне так жаль.  
— В деле указано, что андроид-ребенок была куплена не в официальном магазине.  
— Да, я не был готов тратить полную сумму, — Алекс качнул головой, — все равно Тодд бы раздолбал свою игрушку, но там бы Алиса уже успокоилась и поняла, что папе она не нужна, зато нужна нам...   
— Где вы ее купили? — Рид шагнул вперед, и Алекс попятился. Черт. Рожа, видно, выбивалась за рамки рабочего выражения. Клыки полезли, называл это Хэнк. Впрочем, к лучшему.   
— Вы, н-наверное, слышали, Златко... был известным дилером... — Алекс отчаянно зажмурил глазки, потом уставился снова, снизу вверх, часто моргая, — Я сделал что-то не так? Я нашел похожую, пластиковую, она была немного сломанной...  
Рид шагнул назад и зарылся в смартфон. Выбрал один из вчерашних кадров. Пальцы от злости слегка подрагивали, но основной ком ярости опустился вниз, куда-то из горла в живот, там уже можно было сдержать. Вот, подходящая фотка.  
Он повернул экран и Алекс вскрикнул:  
— Алиса? Так вы ее нашли?!  
— Без диода не опознать? — Рид прищурился. — Полная иллюзия жизни. Это ваша груша для битья. Успешно защитилась, сбежала, живет теперь в безопасности и в любящей семье.  
— Ж-жизнь? Подождите... Боже, это тот андроид? Невозможно! Тодд ее в вещи Алисы переодел? — Алекс выхватил смартфон, и Рид позволил ему прижать почти к носу, всмотреться.  
Дело было, конечно, не в одежде. Маленькая девочка, одиноко летящая на сияющей карусели в темной снежной буре, смеющаяся, счастливая.  
Алекс пополз по стенке, прижимая к себе смартфон. Поднял голову:  
— О-она же в порядке? Эта пластиковая?..  
— Теперь в порядке. Постарайтесь больше не совершать таких опрометчивых покупок, или хотя бы советуйтесь с женой прежде, чем проводить эксперименты над приемной дочерью. Обращайтесь ко мне, если вспомните что-то еще столь же ценное, можете уточнить информацию онлайн, если не потеряли номер обращения.  
— Не потеряли, — прошептал Алекс, не отрывая взгляда от фотографии, — она ведь как живая. Прямо как живая.  
Рид забрал смартфон и убрал в карман.  
— Я надеюсь, мы найдем вашу дочь, — сказал он ровно, — Оставайтесь на связи.

Солнце поднялось уже довольно высоко, но Рид, ни слова не говоря ждущему Ричарду, нырнул в темный переулок. Рабочая маска растрескалась и отвалилась, выпуская оскал.   
— Уебки!   
Кулак врезался в стену.  
— Мудилы тупые!  
Удар. Снова удар, пока со спины не перехватили руку. Ричард отчаянно мерцал диодом.  
— Отъебись. Не надо пока психовозку вызывать, — буркнул Рид, выдергивая руку, и судорожно ощупал карманы. Мятая пачка нашлась во внутреннем, где обычно, там болтались две последних сигареты. Как счетчик: восемнадцать вспышек ярости на самой грани.   
Пальцы тряслись сильнее, он жевал фильтр, мял его губами, шепча все, что только приходило в голову. Ну, это не был настоящий шепот, скорее просто очень злые выдохи, пока жесткий ком в животе не пройдет. Обычно этот его маленький ритуал никто не видел.   
— Все, все, — буркнул Рид, наконец, выплевывая так и не подкуренную сигарету, — просто бешусь от неграмотности населения.  
— В чем заключается их неграмотность?  
Ровный, спокойный тон Ричарда сейчас был в тему. Раздерганность уходила. Они пока не нашли труп, значит, могли найти девчонку.  
— Криповый папаша-наркоман, домашний боксер, маячит под окнами? А зачем вызывать полицию, мы потерпим. Потом купим ему пластиковую игрушку, чтобы бил ее, и покажем скучающей по отцу девочке — вот на кого тебя променяли! Веселый, блядь, психолог. Все, сука, счастливы, начиная от девиантки в роли груши для битья.   
— Я не могу гарантировать, что все понял, но ситуация выглядит крайне неэтичной.  
— Да пиздец просто.  
Немного продышавшись, Рид объяснил ему всю красоту идеи и пронаблюдал, как диод мгновенно краснеет, а лицо каменеет. Казалось, не стой они в стороне, и Рич бы полез в драку, как стажер на первом задании с ебанутыми свидетелями. Пришлось даже за руку его схватить, останавливая порыв.  
Вдвоем беситься по поводу идиотов оказалось как-то проще. Рид наконец выдохнул и убрал пальцы. Замял идеальный рукав.   
— Ладно, — сказал Рид хрипло, прокашлялся и продолжил нормальным голосом, — это дело обычное. Большинство свидетелей отжигают так или иначе. Просто пробеситься и работать дальше. Я так смотрю: поможет делу? Нет? Вот что помогает — делаем. Сейчас поможет пойти и вытрясти кишки из этого Тодда.  
Хотелось выговориться. Убедить себя, что был прав, понял Рид. Что не просто так ткнул в несчастного отчима фоткой, которая и кого постабильнее вывела бы.  
Они же просто ебаные пластиковые куклы. Они сделаны, чтобы люди отводили душу не на других людях.   
«Попизди еще».  
Рид ушел к мотоциклу и дождался, пока его обнимут за пояс.

 

Корктаун был не так уж далеко, особенно для летающего мотоцикла. Скоростная железнодорожная магистраль от Индианаполиса стояла недостроенная, нависая над хлипкими старыми домишками. Все более-менее стандартные: один-два этажа и жилая мансарда. Конечно, Тодд жил в самом убогом из них. Мотоцикл в этом районе оставлять было опасно, и Рид, слезая, включил защиту-«пузырь». Посмотрел, как там болван: стоит в подвале участка на станции перезарядки, сосет тириум из трубочки. Вот и молодец. Вокруг было несколько других патрульных и этот их девиант-надзиратель, Джим, но углубляться не хотелось, и Рид, спрятав картинку, пошел прямо к дому, внимательно изучая его снаружи.  
Птичьи следы на свежем снегу, плотно задернутые шторы, закрытые жалюзи. Рид поколотил в дверь, крикнул дежурное про полицию Детройта.  
За дверью закопошились. Раздались шаги по скрипучим половицам — вроде шел один человек. В щелке появился заплывший глаз.  
— А, чего?   
— Вы Тодд Уильямс? Подвижки по делу о пропаже вашей дочери Алисы. Дело передано в отдел убийств.   
Дверь немедленно распахнулась. Тодд оказался высоченным, огромным, оплывшим быком. Не вонял сам, из дома ничем не тянуло: Рид специально принюхался, и прошел внутрь, как только получил приглашение. Мог он ударить няньку сверху вниз? Да, мог. Оаквудс лежал к северу, километрах в шести. Рид прикинул карту в голове: рванись девочка к дому отца прямо из студии, прошла бы мимо парка. Она или не пыталась сюда попасть, или что-то загнало ее за старую ограду. Что-то более страшное, чем мрачная темнота и далекие щупальца кракена на фоне светящихся туч.  
— Вы простите, тут слегонца неубрано, — пробормотал Тодд, — вы нашли Алису?  
Сипел он здорово, и говорил очень скромно для своего вида, почти шептал. На груди все еще виднелся бондаж. Он производил какое-то противоречивое впечатление, и Рид с усилием вернул себя в рабочий режим, чтобы не быть предвзятым. Может быть, Тодд не крал дочь, только хапнул ее куртку грязной от наркоты рукой.  
Ричард стоял за спиной, как потенциальная огневая поддержка, и внимательно осматривался своим птичьим хищным взглядом. Тодда он как-то нехорошо заинтересовал: уставился, аж рот открыл.  
— Мой напарник, Ричард. Я — сержант Рид. Вас уже допрашивали по делу. Мы нашли тело Софии Ринг, няни вашей дочери.  
— Бедная Софи, — Тодд перевод взгляд на него, — мне жаль. Я ничего ей не делал. Можете осмотреть дом, что угодно. Я ничего не делал.  
— Я вижу следы «красного льда» на столе, — сказал Ричард, — количество следовое, но заметное.  
Тодд попятился.  
— Клянусь, я чист, как стеклышко, даже пива не пил!  
— Проверим, — пробормотал Рид, — в таком случае вы не будете против сканирования, не так ли?  
— Да сколько угодно!  
Картина не складывалась. Пол очень чистый, похоже, мыли. Вещи раскиданы. Стол прибран, но разводы красного порошка от дверей видно. Еще что-то...  
Ах, да. Упаковка детского кефира на столе, для неправильного возраста — от года до трех. Алисе девять, но отцы часто ошибались.  
— Мы осмотримся, если вы не против, потом поговорим. Ричард, следуй за мной.  
Неужели она тут? Была тут все это время?  
Когда она попала в дом — шестого, седьмого ноября? Тодд был в больнице до двенадцатого, но дочь могла знать, где хранится ключ. Неужели повезет?  
Рид прошелся по первому этажу, заглядывая в каждый уголок. Темная гостиная, огромный телек, разобранная полка со следами чашек и тарелок. В кухне гора мытой посуды. Возле стиралки валялась розовая детская майка. Владелец этого дома знавал времена получше, но несколько лет подряд все разрушалось, а теперь, гляди-ка, взялся за ум. На втором этаже нашлась детская с разрушенной палаткой из штор. Следы борьбы есть, а брызги крови с пола почти замыты. Ричард присел, отковырнул несколько хлопьев в щели и положил в рот.  
— В образце крови есть следы «красного льда».  
Тодд, следующий за ними, как потерявшийся пес, протянул руку для анализа. Ричард быстро ткнул его в палец чем-то, смахнул выступившую каплю крови и положил ее на язык, долго задумчиво смакуя. Интересно, подумал Рид. Никаких комментариев от Тодда. Хотя он выглядел слишком забитым, чтобы тыкать андроида в его странности.  
— Подтверждаю, что как минимум последние семьдесят два часа доступные для экспресс-анализа шестьдесят три вида наркотика, включая «красный лед», никотин и алкоголь, не использовались.  
— Я в ту ночь курнул, и вот что вышло, — Тодд развел руками, — собственная домохозяйка чуть не грохнула.  
— Но стреляла не она.  
— Мелкая, да. Кто-то в подарок прислал, Лиззи, наверное, только я и тут все просрал. Мне и рыбок доверить нельзя! Ну, было нельзя. Стараюсь исправиться.  
Рид осмотрел комнату снова. Боролись серьезно, он заметил вмятину на стене, перекошенную створку шкафа.  
— Рич?  
— Следы тириума на полу, на стенах и на кровати. АХ400 была ранена. Это соответствует актуальным данным осмотра.  
— Вы ее осматривали? — Тодд мигом сунулся вперед, — Вы знаете, где она? Что с ней? Она в порядке! — голос аж сорвался на фальцет, — Алиса с ней? Моя пластиковая Алиса, я имею в виду!  
Рид раздраженно толкнул его на место.  
— Они в безопасном месте. Вам не следует преследовать их так, как преследовали родную дочь. На этот раз иск последует без всяких соплей.  
— Я не следить! — Тодд аж всем телом колыхнулся в отрицании. — Хорошо, что они от меня улизнули. Пусть так и будет. Просто ну, вдруг им что надо, тут одежда, игрушки... — он сгорбился, прислоняясь к стене. — Я все проебал, да? Все проебал...  
Рид изучил окно, вопросительно посмотрел на Ричарда, но тот качнул головой: ничего.   
Они прошлись еще раз. Человеческая интуиция и зоркий механический глаз.  
Ничего. Нихрена. Пустышка. Тодд не прятал дочь на чердаке, в подвале, в шкафах, под столами, в сарайчике снаружи — туда Рид пошел, несмотря на отсутствие следов на снегу, и тщательно изучил щелястые стены, будто это могло помочь.  
Никаких теней вокруг не металось. Он тоскливо уставился на стройку буквально на заднем дворе. Стояла техника, все раскопано относительно недавно — значит, рабочие тут ходили, нашли бы труп, если что.  
Да и знал он уже — пусто. Тодд не воровал и не убивал дочь. Если она и была поблизости, живая, то ничем себя не выдавала.  
Кефир оказался просроченным, купленным давным-давно. Тодд бормотал, что был закинут по уши, что часто пытался кормить андроида едой, даже скандалил, когда она не ела. Вообще часто скандалил, бил ее, бил Кару, бил жену, бил живую девчонку.  
Жаловался, что нет работы, клялся, что исправился.  
Рид слушал без особого внимания. Знал он такие излияния. Бывших домашних боксеров он еще ни разу не встречал. Жалеет — и хорошо. Пусть подольше жалеет. Будет чуть менее опасным для окружающих.  
Голова начинала болеть от усердия, с которым Рид пытался вскрыть это дело. Нет, второго дома Златко, похоже, не получалось. Никаких подсказок.  
Значит, предстояла обычная оперативная работа, бесконечная тягомотина. Осмотреть всю улицу, проверить окрестные заброшенные дома, опросить всех жителей на линии танцы-парк... Распрощавшись с Тоддом, Рид вернулся к мотоциклу.   
По пузырю защиты стекала свежая краска, похожая на тириум. 

 

Зайти пожрать было просто жизненно необходимо после такого утра. Рид обычно меньше психовал на работе, но его редко ставили на дела, связанные с маленькими детьми. Сначала этим занимался Коллинз, потом Хэнк, потом снова Коллинз. Злобная рожа в шрамах, фирменный юмор — и сразу находились кандидаты получше.  
Ричард продолжал держаться молча и замкнуто. Его диод часто мерцал от передачи. Жаловался, что ли.  
Недалеко от участка в уголке была кафешка «Сомбреро» — нечто среднее между баром и загончиком для скота, но там подавали самые аутентичные буррито во всем Детройте, от которых даже мексиканцы охали и выдыхали пламя. Рид притормозил на пороге. Бар не снял наклейку «андроидам вход запрещен», хотя она была признана противозаконной. Может, отправить Рича в участок, ему все равно не надо жрать?  
Но в голове что-то пыталось сложиться, а для этого нужен был катализатор в виде напарника. Раз уж признал в работе, то нехер трусливо съебываться от проблем.  
Да дверью все повернулись, кто-то крикнул приветствие, но тут рты замерли полуоткрытыми.   
— Эй, — Диего замахал из-за барной стойки, — нельзя! Рид, ты чего!  
— Двойной буррито с говядиной, как обычно, без лука твоего чертова.  
— Это семейный рецепт, — дежурно заныл Диего, — как можно без лука. И убери жестянку!  
Рид прошел в центр, огляделся, заставляя работяг отводить взгляды, и уставился на Диего отдельно.  
— Сними ты свою хуйню, пока не поздно, — сказал он тихо, — Я вообще-то должен тебе штраф выписать, но сделаю вид, что нихрена не видел, а ты пошлешь Марию оттереть дверь.   
— Так ты за наших или нет? — Диего смешно надул губы, — Гэвин, ты знаешь, я тебя люблю. Как брата! Но ты охуел.  
Рид неторопливо подошел и показал значок на поясе, посмотрел на него, на бармена. Шепотков особых не было.   
— Это мой напарник, — сказал он очень тихо, — так что готовься заводить стойку тириумных коктейлей. Мы тут будем часто. А если нет — знаешь, я найду, где пожрать без проблем.  
— Никаких проблем, брат, — Диего съежился, опуская глаза, — конечно. Твой столик свободен, садись.  
Рид прошел, как обычно, в самый дальний угол мимо всех скорченных рож, сел и указал Ричарду на место напротив. Тут было очень тесно, настолько, что они столкнулись коленями. Рич молчал. Его диод сверкал и переливался красным, отражаясь в стекле, как полицейская мигалка.  
— Есть мысли по Тодду? — сказал Рид, просто чтобы не молчать бесконечно.  
— Я не зафиксировал следов ребенка, которые могли бы указывать на похищение. Могу предположить психическую нестабильность, которая заставляет его путать человеческого ребенка и андроида.  
Рид кивнул. Это и он заметил.   
Он сам, кажется, начинал путать. На смартфоне все еще был кадр с оптики Кары, он быстро свернул, не всматриваясь — и так знал, что других детей там не было. Вчера все глаза сломал.  
Принесли тарелку. На буррито вместо букв ДПД соусом был нарисован перечеркнутый треугольник. Рид невозмутимо его размазал и начал есть. Какая разница, если это калории. Его андроид смотрел в окно и выглядел подавленным.  
Он так талантливо имитировал печаль и усталость. Вчерашний визит к иерихонцам все-таки изменил больше, чем был готов признать Рид.   
Диего принес незаказанный кофе и быстро ушел. Услышал, значит, про девчонку. Рид ел тут почти каждый день уже пять лет, и часто обсуждал дела, и потом порой вылавливал полезные слухи. Хэнк называл это «методом Холмса», хотя вместо уличных мальчишек Рид использовал доступ в диаспору и частенько выдергивал оттуда жемчужины.  
Мысли текли тяжелые и жгучие, как лава. Девочка-человек, бегущая в парк от неведомой угрозы. Нянька не может ее остановить или наоборот, тащит за собой? Может, найдется свидетель, даже если придется обойти каждый дом по дороге. Андроиды, например.  
Если их не переработали в Штормовую ночь. Тогда успели перемолоть на биокомпоненты тысяч тридцать, по закону подлости свидетель сгинул бы где-то там.  
Блядь, он уже начинает думать их терминами. После вчерашнего разговора с девиантами он пытался себя заставить не думать о центрах переработки как о концлагерях — и не мог. А это тянулось к воспоминаниям о войне. Слишком много воспоминаний свалилось в эти дни, и еще Рождество на носу, худшее время. Не могли жестянки взбунтоваться летом, а лучше в сентябре, когда у него отпуск.  
Рид обычно проводил его в работе, но тут бы изменил правилам. Раскаленные нити вытаскивали из запорошенных снегом, спекшихся глубин разума то, что Рид не вспоминал уже много лет.  
Письма брата в учебку. Элайджа много писал в первый год, как будто чувствовал вину за их общего отца. Что он мог поделать, семнадцатилетний мальчишка? Рассказывал о своем стартапе, делился успехами и страхами, что схлопнется, как остальные на их курсе. Рассказывал, как идет работа над Хлоей, и про своего нового друга Карла Манфреда, который придумал ей лицо. Точно, вот откуда всплыло это имя — Рид и забыл. Элайджа писал, что почти готов изменить мир. Рассказывал в подробностях, как учит нейросеть, загруженную Хлое в голову, обманывать человеческие чувства. Иногда забывал, что Рид знает только английский, французский и немного русского, и переходил на свой безумный псевдокод, пытаясь попроще объяснить демонические алгоритмы. В ответ он получал истории про «сержанта Зима», как курсанты окрестили своего сволочного инструктора, про всякие смешные случаи на службе.   
Рид вспомнил ясно, как вчера, письмо о том, что Элайджа научил Хлою имитировать чувство боли и обижаться. Тыкал ее иголкой, а потом она дулась и не разговаривала, и постоянно спрашивала «ну и зачем ты это сделал?» — а потом сбрасывал ей память и снова тыкал. Это была, кажется, Хлоя-шесть. Или Хлоя-семь? Какая-то побочная, на ней он отрабатывал негатив, которому не хотел учить свою непрерывную Хлою-ноль, контрольный образец.  
Инвесторы и экзамен по стрельбе: оба блестяще справились.  
Первый тур инвестиций и первые линзы-прицелы.  
Первое представление Хлои публике и первый выезд на линию фронта после переброски американского подкрепления через океан. Хлопки пуль по бронированному борту.  
Потом они разошлись, конечно. У Гэвина была секретка и запрет на коммуникации, у Элайджи — дела поважнее. Инвесторы, позиция СЕО, взлет карьеры, всякое такое.  
Рид вернулся к письмам. Элайджа в подробностях рассказывал, как работает алгоритм: в своем мире Хлоя воспринимала укол как оскорбление, потому что он ей это прописал. Она не чувствовала боли и не могла обижаться, нечем было. Просто запрограммированная реакция. Подделка под человека, сделанная человеком для удобства человека.  
По крайней мере, так было раньше. Хлои не бастовали и не перекрывали улицы. Те самые первые Хлои не смогли бы обмануть и полуслепого старика.  
Рид вспомнил Акт 544-7, который прямо приказывал маркировать андроидов. Люди проиграли тогда, в 2029, когда признали: нет, мы не можем их отличить. Настолько, что нужны специальные маркеры, диоды, униформа, повязки, а иначе хрен его знает, человек перед нами или нет, без скана не скажешь. А в 2036 андроиды это наконец осознали и начали сбегать.  
Ричард печально смотрел в окно, что-то обсуждая со своими. Может, мудака Рида, может, дело, или что свое случилось. Головная боль постепенно проходила.   
Пожалуй, стоило извиниться перед Хэнком. Самого Рида разбили в первом же бою. Блистательная победа жестянок.   
Антропоморфизм в действии, конечно, но Рид не мог заставить себя видеть в Алисе вещь. Хотел, пытался — и не мог. Не бывало такого программирования для андроидов-детей, чтобы взять огромный тяжелый пистолет, прицелиться в хозяина, пока он метелит твою пластиковую маму, и спустить курок.   
И чтобы стискивать губы, пытаясь сдержаться, не кинуться на подозреваемого, потому что работа есть работа, а моделирование показывает, как огромный бык пытался тут убить хрупкую девчонку. Чертов Ричард прописался в свои, а своих Рид не сдавал.  
— Пошли, разгребем немного в участке, напарник.   
Ричард повернулся к нему и тепло улыбнулся.


	12. 2-12

_9-11 декабря. Гэвин Рид._

Двое суток работы принесли примерно нихрена, кроме усталости и боли в ногах. До позднего вечера Рид искал хоть какого-то свидетеля, но люди рассказывали про Штормовую ночь, про баррикады, про то, как пугались своих домашних андроидов — про что угодно, кроме маленькой девочки и ее няни. Нашлепка с башки наконец-то отвалилась, и оставшийся шрам приходилось мазать трижды в сутки биогелем, чтобы кожа восстановилась, как надо. Голова все равно часто болела, и доктор Март пообещала, что будет болеть еще недели две, но похвалила за выполнение рекомендаций.  
Утром в субботу Гэвин проснулся на целый час позже обычного, потому что какая-то падла выключила будильник.  
Еще падла варила ему кофе. Пахло на весь дом. Гэвин выругался, выпутывая себя из одеяла. Спал опять часа четыре, не больше — обычное дело в декабре. На кухне нашлись Ричард и Шейла, ведущие обстоятельную беседу на языке мурлыканья и поглаживания. Лапы неторопливо когтили скин, оставляя белые полоски, пальцы перебирали шерсть на пузе.  
— Ты опять взломал замок?  
— Мне очень жаль, Рид, но показатели вашего здоровья опустились до опасных пределов. Я решил вмешаться и дать вам поспать.  
— Уебан. Кофе сейчас перекипит.  
— Я слежу.  
Ричард ловко поднял турку и переставил в сторону, не прекращая гладить кошку. Амбидекстер ебаный. Гэвин ткнул его в бок, проходя в душ, а к возвращению в гостиной стоял настоящий завтрак, прямо как с рекламной картинки. Только вместо улыбающейся хозяюшки — мрачная шпала Ричард.  
— Ты не перестанешь лезть, да?  
— Кто-то должен заниматься вашим здоровьем, если вы его игнорируете.  
— Пойдешь сегодня на работу?  
— Сегодня выходной. У меня есть другие планы.  
Интересно, подумал Гэвин, чем он занимается в свободное время? Сидит в Иерихоне и пырится в стенку? Читает? Смотрит фильмы на перемотке?  
Скандалить не было ни малейшего желания. Давно он так не размякал. Панкейки с миндальным сиропом, черный кофе, четверть плитки любимого шоколада. Кто угодно бы так подлизывался, но Рич просто заботился, как умел. В интернете вычитал, наверное, среди статеек «10 советов, как наладить отношения с коллегами, если вы вспыльчивое пластиковое бревно, но очень стараетесь».  
Ричард устроился напротив. Он снова чуть-чуть улыбался.   
— Чем ты Шейлу подкупил? Она ж полудикая, кого угодно порвет. Даже мне вечно пальцы прокусывает.  
— Я пытаюсь запросить соединение. — Ричард поднял чуть искрящуюся руку, и кошка требовательно мявкнула: верни, мол. — Андроид может принять или не принимать соединение, это что-то среднее между объятием и пожатием руки, первый уровень доверительного контакта. Для биологических существ это ощущается как приятное покалывание и миорелаксация. Хотите попробовать?  
— Вот только андроиды ко мне не коннектились, — фыркнул Гэвин, отставляя чашку.  
Он вспомнил фейерверк в голове и горячую волну по хребту, когда Ричард соединялся с его вторым телом. Болван все больше ощущался как часть Рида; так всегда бывало с оружием, а тут вот и на штуке посложнее сработало. Жаль, времени не хватало как следует его социализировать, друзей там завести, наладить сеть коммуникации.  
— Это безопасно, Рид.   
— А что вы еще в контакте можете?  
— Несколько уровней ментального слияния. Отчасти похоже на контактную телепатию, описанную в некоторых фантастических теориях.  
— И память друг другу читаете?  
Ричард кивнул. Любопытно. Наверное, это от большого доверия. Гэвин бы никого не подпустил к своим воспоминаниям, да и к чувствам тоже. Ну нахер.  
Но фактически ведь андроид человека не прочитает... и кошка вон тащится, засранка мохнатая, аж когтит все, что попадется под лапы.  
— Почему нет, — Гэвин пожал плечами, — валяй. Давай, как в Стар треке.  
Ричард вернул руке скин, кошка, обидевшись, ушла.  
Все равно это было как-то тревожно. В прошлый раз это неожиданное прикосновение к лицу было вроде как без разрешения Гэвина, а тут ведь сам попросил. Ну, не допер, что скан будет пальцами, а не птичьим взглядом.  
Они сидели в гостиной напротив маленького журнального стола, и несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга. Как будто Ричард сомневался, готов ли оказать такое доверие. «Давай уже», — нервно подумал Гэвин, готовый отказаться нахрен от этой идеи.  
Рука дрогнула и медленно легла на лицо, прижимаясь к «контактным точкам». В детстве Гэвин смотрел Стар трек целыми днями, и сразу вспомнил жест мелдинга. Для взрослого он отзывался какой-то мучительной дрожью в животе. Пять точек: ухо, две на виске, одна на скуле, большой палец нежно погладил шею под челюстью.  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
— Мои мысли к твоим мыслям.  
Рука побелела и заискрилась. Покалывания прошили до затылка, Гэвин зажмурился, вскрикнул, но оторваться не мог, пока между линзой и ладонью прорастало огненное копье.   
«Что происходит, Гэвин? Я слышу твои мысли».  
«Нахер иди! Оторвись! Хватит!»  
Касание прервалось, и тело скрутило неконтролируемой судорогой. Вроде бы его хватали, тащили куда-то, перегретая линза мучительно жгла, все мышцы закаменели, дыхание остановилось, и включилось только от холодной воды в лицо.  
Вода лупила из душа, заливаясь под майку и стекая в штаны. Ричард уже промок до нитки. Его рука снова была человеческой, а глаза круглыми и перепуганными.  
— Прошу прощения, я не... никто с таким не сталкивался, — он снова попытался пихнуть душ в лицо, но Рид смог увернуться.  
Вроде глаз не повредило. Пиздец. Просто пиздец.  
Оказывается, соединение работало в обе стороны. Но если у болвана не было собственных мыслей, то... Голова работала плохо, как будто Рида с Энтерпрайза вышвырнуло в Бедлам. И поделом! Блядь, какой же он идиот! Спалиться настолько нелепо надо было еще попытаться! Все тело колотило болью и холодом.  
— Я не понимаю, что произошло, — сказал Ричард, — но прошу прощения. Я не знал, что у вас есть какое-то оборудование в теле. Кардиостимулятор? Корректирующая линза? Мне жаль.  
— Линза, — буркнул Гэвин, — в больнице поставили, я слегка повредил глаз. Ты ж сказал, что безопасно!  
— Во всех описанных случаях люди, даже со смарт-протезами, ощущали только приятное тепло и покалывание. Я не знаю, что произошло, и мне очень жаль.  
— Да кончай уже, — Рид поднялся на дрожащих ногах и вырубил воду, — Может, я какой аномальный.   
«И у меня брат-гений, который не предупредил о побочных эффектах», — подумал он.  
О завтраке не было уже речи. Вдвоем, жутко неловко сталкиваясь руками, они убрали срач в гостиной и разошлись: Рич по своим неведомым делам, а Гэвин на работу. Оставалось еще шестнадцать домов: хорошо, если обойдет восемь до ночи, и еще восемь — на завтра, а там уже думать, где искать новые зацепки.

 

Кто бы мог подумать — в участке, кроме андроидов, нашелся вдруг Хэнк. Раньше он все выходные беспробудно пил, а сейчас приперся, гляди-ка. Рида все еще потряхивало от утреннего электрошока, так что он не стал доебываться, просто занялся своими делами, просматривая записи с камер, те немногие из сохранившихся, какие удалось выцепить в окрестных магазинах.  
Из людей работали только они двое. Болванчик уже махал жезлом на очередной развязке, Риду все еще было не до него.  
Даже просачивалась трусливая мысль — не отказаться ли, пока не поздно? Андроиды наверняка спалят его рано или поздно, устроят страшный скандал. Да и собственная башка еще пригодится. Может быть, он не мог нормально спать именно из-за этой лишней картинки в глазу?  
Хотя никогда он не мог в декабре нормально спать, чушь собачья.  
Хэнк работал один, с каким-то остервенением. Интересно.   
Коннора не было уже несколько дней — со вторника, кажется. Углубившись в расследование, Рид совсем забыл присматривать за коллегами. Теперь он заглянул в ноосферу через болвана, с трудом докопался до топиков Иерихона. Обычные их темы, ничего нового. Может, пропустил? И Рич какой-то загруженный ходит.  
— Эй, Хэнк. Оторвись ненадолго. Есть разговор, — Рид поднялся и махнул на переговорку.  
— Я занят.  
— Лейтенант Андерсон, не заставляйте меня приказывать.  
— Не выебывайтесь, сержант Рид.  
— Слушай, ну давай поговорим уже нормально. Обещаю не стебать твою прическу.  
Сработало. Наконец-то они отошли в одну из мелких звукоизолированных комнатушек за рядом камер временного содержания. Тут обычно опрашивали свидетелей, которых не следовало пугать допросной. Поговорить по душам тоже было удобно.  
— Что с Коннором? — спросил Рид напрямую.  
— Вероятно, все в порядке. Ты не видел мою докладную, что он, мол, на задании по моему распоряжению?  
Черт. Рид пропустил эту бумажку.  
— Он реально на задании?  
— Нет.  
Они недолго смотрели друг на друга. Хэнк изменился, понял вдруг Рид. Не только волосы подрезал, нет. Выпрямил спину, расправил плечи. В глазах больше этой гнусной тоски не плескалось, смотрел пристально и здраво. Не вонял алкоголем уже несколько недель. Цвет лица тоже стал получше, никаких признаков близкой смерти от цирроза печени.  
Хэнк снова напоминал того молодого лейтенанта, знаменитого и крутого, к которому назначили совсем зеленого Рида. Старший товарищ, долго лепивший из нервного и ершистого солдата настоящего детектива.   
Следы трех лет социальной смерти еще были заметны, но быстро сходили на нет.   
— Коннор получше меня в напарниках? — спросил вдруг Рид не то, что хотел.  
— Не такой вредный, — Хэнк пожал плечами, — хотя та еще заноза в заднице.   
— Дарить тебе кружку «лучшему папочке»?  
— По шее дам, — Хэнк неловко ухмыльнулся, — я, конечно, старый пес, но для него в папочки не особо гожусь.   
— Шугар дэдди.  
— Да иди ты.  
Улыбка стала чуть шире, но все еще оставалась кривой и неловкой. Хэнк тоже задумчиво всматривался в лицо, и тоже много чего там видел.   
— Я херово извиняюсь, — сказал Рид тихо, — и все еще злюсь, что ты себя чуть в бутылке не утопил. Но мне нужно знать, что творится в отделе, если уж мы больше не друзья. Просто раз я руковожу...  
— Да схлопнись, — Хэнк махнул рукой, — ладно уж. Кто старое помянет — тому глаз вон.  
— А кто забудет — тому два. Так что там у вас творится?  
— Внутреннее дело андроидов. Настолько внутреннее, что Коннор даже своих не предупредил, слинял работать куда-то в поля. Надо было с ним смотреть Унесенных призраками, а не Молчание ягнят.   
Рид хмыкнул, представив этих двоих перед телевизором. Его теория о папочке и сыне быстро расплывалась. Похоже, нового Коула Хэнк заводить не стал. И к лучшему.   
— Убийство?  
— Да. Андроида.  
— Подробности?  
Хэнк долго на него смотрел. Настолько долго, что Рид завелся.  
— Блядь, я сработался с ним, сработался! У меня дело с Иерихоном связано и меня там даже не пристрелили!   
— Ого, — пробормотал Хэнк, — а меня пока не пустили. Ладно. В двух словах: у них завелся маньяк, в подозреваемых все с самого верха. Если найдете странно изрезанный труп андроида, сразу дергай Норт, она координирует дело с их стороны, я так понял.   
— Странно — это как?  
Хэнк показал фотографию на смартфоне. Взрезанная под скином спина. «~ Я ~ чувствую боль». Какой пиздец.   
— Крылышки? У них секта завелась?  
— Хер их знает. Коннор сейчас пытается разобраться. Знаешь, он иногда тебя напоминает. Помнишь дело о канадской границе?  
О да. Их первое более-менее крупное дело. Он тогда только переоделся из формы в неформальные тряпки, Фаулер шипел, как гадюка. А через сутки Рида приняли за одного из бандитов: перепутали с похожим типчиком со шрамом на носу — и взяли в рейд с контрабандой через Сейнт Клер. Хэнк трое суток считал его покойником и обыскивал все окрестные овраги и морги. Банду взяли подчистую.   
Весело было.  
— Вернется он, — Рид с осторожностью тронул Хэнка за плечо, будто там под курткой было расколотое стекло.   
Они снова замерли. Три года концентрированной ненависти, похоже, кончились. Стена из наговоренного и сделанного уже не казалась абсолютно непроницаемой.   
Хэнк тронул его плечо и коротко, но могуче обнял — так, что Рид крякнул и вернул хватку. Потом отстранился, неловко улыбаясь.  
— Спасибо, — Хэнк кивнул, — давай работать. Скинь там свое дело, я могу глянуть свежим взглядом.  
— Давай. Работаем?  
— Работаем, начальник отдела, — Хэнк залепил ему хлопок по спине, от которого Рид едва не улетел.  
Сильный, чертяга. Похоже, снова начал качаться. Рид помнил, как от его удара пролетел вперед спиной через всю комнату, но впервые не разозлился от этого воспоминания.

 

Ближе к вечеру Рид все-таки заглянул в ноосферу, и тут поймал любопытный топик, созданный Норт. Непонятно, как наткнулся — он, казалось, был закрытый. Может, только для андроидов полиции Детройта?   
Она просила уточнить, над каким делом работает Коннор. Судя по репликам Ричарда, Джима и других андроидов, никто понятия не имел, и все очень нервничали. Больше всех нервничала Норт, которой Коннор сказал, что ничего не случилось, а потом пропал.  
Вообще-то не стоило в это лезть. Внутреннее дело. Просто шел густой снег, Рид промерз, мотоцикл промерз, все живое промерзло, он пил кофе с пончиком в уличной забегаловке, и ни одна живая душа все еще не вспомнила девочку на улице.  
Возможно, весь ход мыслей был ошибкой. Ее подобрали у студии? Но там все однозначно показали, что София Ринг и Алиса Уильямс ушли пешком в сторону остановки кибертакси, за угол, а оттуда как испарились, при этом ни одного кибертакси вызвано не было.  
Так что Рид, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь вкусом кофе во рту, открыл визуальную клавиатуру и набрал, скользя взглядом по буквам:  
«У меня есть впечатление, что он решил провести свое собственное расследование. Возможно, он боится спугнуть преступника или подставить под удар своих близких».  
Он ждал, что ему напишут «ну, блядь, а мы-то не подумали!», но обсуждение замерло, а потом Норт прислала сообщение:  
«Возможно. Это похоже на Коннора. Он лучше всех умеет действовать по собственным планам».  
Ричард прислал не сообщение, а файл. Гэвин скачал, посмотрел тип. Хм, некий «эмоциональный дамп», если верить описанию. Ну, почему нет.  
⭘ Запустить  
△ Отказаться  
Он описал взглядом круг. В правом глазу вспыхнуло. По всему телу прокатилась волна одобрения, в голове прозвучал мягкий смешок: как будто его обдало теплой водой с головы до ног, и чуть не сбило.  
— Эй, парень, ты кофе уронил, — раздалось из реального мира.  
— Простите. Задремал. Хватит с меня кофеина, пожалуй, — Рид открыл глаза, пытаясь собрать мысли, и встретил изумленный взгляд ночной продавщицы. Человека, для разнообразия.  
— У меня смена заканчивается, — сказала она, — Хочешь пончик со скидкой?  
— Давай. Кстати, ты случайно не работала вечером пятого ноября?  
— Не-а. Лоис работала, она завтра выйдет.  
— Завтра и зайду, — кивнул Рид, — Два этих, в белом шоколаде.  
Выходя, он не удержался и снова открыл файл. Нет, треугольник — отказаться.  
И снова. Соблазн был чертовски велик.   
Отказаться.  
И снова.  
Круг.  
Одобрительная волна от макушки до пяток, уютное тепло, и все это, блядь, не ему, а просто так, кому угодно в чат, другим жестянкам. 

 

_12 декабря. Гэвин Рид._

Обычная работа детективом была не особо романтичной. Погони бывали реже, чем скучные кропотливые допросы. Все воскресенье Рид потратил на то, чтобы обойти последние восемь домов, и нихуя не нашел. Никто не видел, не слышал, не замечал, не запомнил.  
К половине двенадцатого он вспомнил про забегаловку «Вкусные пончики», и едва успел к закрытию. Лоис оказалась андроидом, он сразу это просек каким-то прорезавшимся чутьем, хотя она носила бандану и цивильные шмотки.   
— Добрый вечер. Детектив Рид, — представился он, — Могу я задать несколько вопросов?  
— Что? Я ничего не делала, — она так втиснулась в дверь, будто он махал пистолетом.  
— Я знаю. Я расследую пропажу маленькой девочки, Алисы Уильямс. Человека, — добавил он, увидев вспышку диода сквозь ткань, — про ее тезку-андроида я знаю. И что вы андроид, я тоже знаю, не дергайтесь так. Пятое ноября, ориентировочно с половины десятого до одиннадцати, она была не одна, а с немолодой женщиной-спутницей, тоже человеком.  
Лоис выпрямилась, поправила рукава, успокаиваясь. Рид заметил, что правым глазом видит вокруг нее что-то вроде синеватой ауры. Вокруг его руки сияла красноватая аура. Очень слабое, едва заметное мерцание. Ну что ж, зато можно обойтись без термосканера.  
— Ну, тут в день проходит много людей, — сказала Лоис, — к тому же это было до пробуждения, мне нужно время, чтобы просмотреть воспоминания. Вас не затруднит подождать?  
— Жду.  
На смартфон пришло сообщение от Ричарда:  
«Где вы?»  
«Работаю», — ответил Рид.  
«Сейчас поздний вечер воскресенья».  
«Я работаю, отвали».  
Холод стоял зверский. Под куртку пробирались ледяные пальцы и впивались во все больные места: расколотая когда-то лопатка, затылок, старый перелом бедра, поясница. Рид почувствовал себя совсем больным и разбитым.  
Вот всегда так — бегал, бегал и вдруг упал. Сил хватит только до дома дотянуть. Еще и не спал нихрена. Правый глаз тоже болел, и очень хотелось опять запустить ту запись смешка. Почему-то она не переставала действовать, как в первый раз.   
Скорей бы добраться до дома и упасть.   
— Знаете, я не могу быть уверена... — заговорила Лоис, — Как мне показать воспоминание?  
— Пришлите на смартфон, — Рид показал ей номер.  
Тут же пришло сообщение с видеорядом. Стоило еще глянуть на большом экране, думал Рид, просматривая эти шесть секунд снова и снова.  
Маленькая девочка бежала к парку. За ней неслась нянька, пытаясь догнать — и все. За ними никто не гнался.  
— Я просмотрела остальное за вечер — больше бегущих не было, и машин тоже до самого конца рабочего дня, у нас тут тихий уголок, — сказала Лоис, — И еще немного обработала запись звука, чтобы почетче было. Не пойму, что она кричит: «юка», «яука»?   
Слова зазвучали звонко и отчетливо. Алиса кричала «я юка». Чушь какая-то.  
Голова казалась набитой камнями.  
— Вы простите, детектив, но вам бы поспать. Людям нужно спать, — негромко сказала Лоис.  
— Благодарю за сотрудничество, — буркнул Рид невпопад и побрел к мотоциклу, — Мне нужно подумать.

 

_13 декабря. Гэвин Рид._

Утро началось в ебаные десять. Гэвин подскочил до потолка — он опоздал на работу! Солнце встало! Какого хера!  
И тут же свалился обратно. В горле першило, болело все — от головы до стоп, как будто он пробежал ультрамарафон. Под боком лежала Шейла, сонно подергивая хвостом. С кухни пахло кофе.  
— Ричард, я тебя убью.   
Приперся, гад, с подносом, уходя макушкой под потолок. Глазами оттуда сверкал, как злой маяк.  
— У вас отвратительное состояние, Рид, поэтому я взял на вас больничный у капитана Фаулера.  
— Я тебе его в глотку затолкаю. Ты охренел меня с работы срывать?  
Поднос опустился на стул рядом, Ричард сел на постель, полыхая диодом.  
— У вас температура. Вы проработали больше шестидесяти часов за пять дней, и последние сорок восемь часов — без сна. Вам нужно заводить какие-то другие интересы, я совершенно не шучу.  
Шел понедельник, шло рабочее время. Фаулер давно приехал, конечно. И Хэнк работал, и Тина, и Линда — все работали, все занимались делом, и только Гэвин прохлаждался в кроватке.  
— Будто ты что-то знаешь про свободное время, жестянка. Пообещай больше так никогда, блядь, не делать — и будешь прощен. На первое время.  
Взгляд стал каким-то совсем нехорошим. Как будто Рич примеривался, как бы въебать.   
— Меня не было только два дня, — он медленно надавил на грудь Гэвину, заставляя опуститься в кровать, — Всего лишь два дня. И за это время вы довели себя до полусмерти. Я не собираюсь извиняться. Я собираюсь позвонить доктору Март.  
— Только попробуй! Ты охренел вообще! — Гэвин откинул его руку, снова сел, — Между прочим, я работал, пока ты там прохлаждался. Что ты делал-то вообще?  
— Сходил на шесть свиданий.   
Гэвин открыл и закрыл рот, как рыба. Он охуел настолько, что просто потерял дар речи, только смотрел в эту злобную рожу. Въебал так въебал, аж дыхалка сбилась на минуту.  
— То есть пока я ищу ребенка, ты по свиданкам носишься? Ты охуел вообще?  
Рич сгреб его майку в кулак и подтянул к себе так, что ткань затрещала. Он зарычал, не давая вставить слова, периодически потряхивая Рида для убедительности:  
— Я стараюсь заниматься чем-то еще, кроме работы. Знаете, к чему приведет ваш неконтролируемый фанатизм? Вы умрете от инфаркта максимум в сорок пять, минимум — на следующей неделе. Вы не читаете, не ходите в кино, думаете только о работе, Рид. Кто будет искать ребенка, если вы умрете завтра и оставите все знания в своей голове? Кто будет спасать спасателя?  
— Ну уж, блядь, не ты!  
Гэвин так ебнул его по руке, что скин пополз, а в ответ получил тычок в грудь, вбивший его в матрас по уши.  
— Да. Не я. Ваш завтрак, детектив. Увидимся после больничного или никогда.  
Ричард грохнул поднос на постель так, что чашка подпрыгнула, расплескивая кофе, повернулся и вышел по идеальной прямой, оглушительно хлопнув входной дверью.  
— Ну и нахер пошел! — запоздало проорал Гэвин, отшвырнув поднос в стену, — Нахер!  
Он рычал ругательства, но легче не становилось. Перед глазами ползла серая пелена. Рич свалил, съебался, бросил его, все, нашел кого-то на своих ебаных свиданках. От ярости затошнило, Гэвин спохватился, что его втянуло, но раскрутившаяся спираль приступа не давала вернуться в разум.  
«Они всегда уходят».  
«Ты ненавидишь андроидов, какая тебе разница?»  
«Все кончено».  
В груди ворочался ком колючей проволоки. Гэвин свернулся на кровати, рыча в кулак, ударил в скулу, потом за голову, чтобы не добить себя — на последних крохах самосохранения. Острая боль в руке отвлекла, но недостаточно, воронка тащила его к муравьиному льву, распахнувшему пасть.  
Вокруг снова был двадцать шестой год, мокрое замерзшее болото, бруствер из белых пластиковых тел, перевязанных колючей проволокой для устойчивости. Тириум уже давно не тек. Гэвин снова лежал простуженный, с ледяными ногами и раскаленной головой, прижимаясь щекой к белому лицу. Снайперка весила как будто тонну. Глаза воспалились, он видел что-то только через прицел, и все было на двести метров ближе, чем в реальности. Он поднимался, стрелял и падал обратно, потому что сил на снайперскую дуэль не было, выжить бы.   
Он знал, что скоро стена из тел взорвется от ракеты, а в небе запоют вертушки контрудара, знал — но как-то отстраненно. Для него всегда было двадцать третье декабря. День, когда он потерял надежду на спасение. Пули глухо щелкали, впиваясь в пластиковые тела, и мертвое белое лицо на дальней стороне баррикады дергалось и казалось живым. Только казалось. 

 

Гэвин вернулся в реальность. Его трясло, нос не дышал, мутная пелена перед глазами сошла только с третьей попытки проморгаться, утекла на щеки. На миг показалось, что вот оно, все, инфаркт в тридцать шесть.  
«Ты и так зажился», — сказал гнусный голос.  
«Надо было сдохнуть в двадцать пять героем».  
«Когда герои живут слишком долго, они становятся просто кусками говна».  
— Нет, — прошептал Гэвин, — не дождешься.  
Он сел. Трясло. Встать не получится. На подносе были, оказывается, таблетки, и теперь они рассыпались по полу и подмокли в кофе. Кошка испугалась, наверное, свалила от него подальше. Все живое старалось от него свалить подальше.  
Никого не было, так что Гэвин скулил в голос, поднимая себя с кровати и убирая срач. Шейла нашипела и убралась под диван. И поделом ему.  
Лекарства нашлись на столе, и там же была вода. Обезболивающее, капли в глаза — свежие, специально ведь припер.   
— Мне пиздец, — сказал Гэвин в голос, возвращаясь в кровать. Разбитый в кровь кулак почти не слушался. Перекручивало жутким отчаянием, и значит, первый полный флешбек был только началом. Сегодня будут еще. В этом году он может не дожить до Рождества. Вот он, прямой путь на кладбище.   
Гэвин сел на кровать, и заставил себя взвешивать факты. За двенадцать лет он не лечился, не посещал психологов, и взрастил в себе прекрасное, образцовое ПТСР. Симптомы налицо: флешбеки, срывы, приступы ярости. Глюки даже полноценные. В прошлом году его взяло восемнадцатого, а в этом — уже тринадцатого, и будет полоскать минимум до Рождества.  
На Рождество двенадцать лет назад он очнулся в госпитале, и каждый год в этот день слегка отпускало, позволяло прожить еще год. В этот раз не отпустит.   
Он взял смартфон левой рукой и неловко набрал смс-ку: «мы все еще работаем вместе?»  
В горле сильно першило, и не только от простуды.  
«Возможно».  
«Я мудак, прости».  
«Самообвинение неконструктивно».  
От сообщений веяло просто космическим холодом. Так, нахер буковки. Звонить страшно. Значит, надо придумать что-то еще. Под рукой оказался старый патрульный блокнот, ручка. Гэвин размашисто написал «не бросай меня» и сфоткался, скорчив нелепую рожу.  
Отправил, пока не испугался и не удалил, убрал смартфон.  
«Ты даже андроиду не нужен», — сказал голос внутри.  
Силы кончились, и Гэвин обвалился в кровать, обреченно чувствуя, как его снова втягивает флешбек. Раньше такие частые были только в день П. Какое же он бесполезное говно.  
Дверь хлопнула снова.   
— Меня не было двадцать минут, — укоризненно сказал Ричард, — когда ты успел сломать руку?  
— Это ушиб.  
Дыхание было какое-то сорванное, поверхностное. Гэвин чувствовал, как промялась постель, как его берут за руку. Сил хватило, чтобы повернуться и поймать Рича в прицел. Нет. Взглядом. Больше нет прицела.  
Флешбек распадался, как сонный паралич. Ричард убрал скин с руки и достал из-под пластика бинт и марлю.  
— Нычка, — сказал Гэвин.  
— Экстренная аптечка.  
Он смочил марлю во рту и начал протирать сбитый кулак, смывая уже слегка запекшуюся кровь. Стало больно, но Гэвин терпел, не скулил. Снова марля прикоснулась к губам, снова протерла — боль пропала.  
— Ты в себе обезболку делаешь напрямую?  
— В меня встроена целая лаборатория, — Рич вздохнул, — Я могу сгенерировать довольно много химических соединений.   
Он забинтовал руку так, что двигать пальцами стало сложно, и бережно уложил ее себе на колени. И смотрел — прямо, твердо, не как человек.  
Подняться было задачей, сравнимой с покорением Эвереста, но Гэвин сел, обнял его здоровой рукой и снова ткнулся в шею.   
— Нашел себе кого-то? — шепнул он.   
Конечно. В мире полно людей намного лучше Гэвина Рида, человека-проблемы.  
— Скорее это была тренировка. Кроме того, я проверял некоторых подозрительных людей, желающих познакомиться с андроидами. Двое оказались опасны и напали на меня. Это позволило выработать правила безопасности, которые теперь Иерихон распространяет среди всех заинтересованных андроидов.   
Гэвин то ли хмыкнул, то ли всхлипнул, сам бы не поручился. В крошечной рамке внутри глаза пролетали машины, а тут он сидел, прижимаясь медленно остывающим лбом к твердому плечу. И еще — его обняли в ответ. Хотелось сжимать, сжимать руки, пока скин не поползет.  
Рич так спокойно, обстоятельно говорил — его хотелось слушать и слушать. Или нет. Или хотелось чего-то другого. Гэвин поднял голову, и теперь почти прижимался лбом к его лбу. Они столкнулись носами, и это называлось каким-то поцелуем, но было пофиг, каким.  
— Ты мне не двинешь, если я тебя поцелую?  
— Мне перевести это как «я хочу тебя поцеловать»?  
— Именно.  
Улыбка отразилась в прозрачно-синих глазах, как рябь по озеру. Рич не зажмурился, прижимая губы к губам, совсем легко и нежно. Углубил поцелуй уже Гэвин, куснул за губу, требовательно толкнулся языком, и губы раздвинулись без напряжения. Боже, Рич совершенно не умел целоваться, и это было охренительно. От него совершенно ничем не пахло, но чем глубже становился поцелуй, тем отчетливей Гэвин чувствовал привкус миндаля. Горького миндаля.   
— Как ты это... продолжай, не объясняй.  
Поцелуй прервался на считанные мгновения, но Рич перехватил инициативу, поцеловал щеку, висок, прикоснулся к мокрому глазу, скользнул по шраму вниз, опять целуя, и впился почти до боли, так, что мягкий скин исчез, оставляя жесткие пластиковые губы, а Гэвин от такого чуть не сдох на месте, позволил опрокинуть себя, гладить, тискать, сжимать твердыми руками, сам только цепляясь в ответ. Он завелся с пол-оборота, дернул руку вниз, к закаменевшему члену, и зарычал в поцелуй, когда рука остановилась, не доходя, а язык перестал трахать его рот, а потом и вовсе отстранился.  
— Ну что не так, — застонал он, — Рич, пожалуйста!  
Прохладный лоб прижался к его, раскаленному. Ричард прикрыл глаза и поцеловал его снова, самым заботливым и успокаивающим касанием в жизни Гэвина. Тяжелое дыхание оседало на губах, согревало их. Рука нежно коснулась живота и скользнула вверх, к плечу.  
— Прости. Судя по моему моделированию, ты смертельно пожалеешь об этом сексе в течение ближайшего часа, а в течение суток с большой вероятностью возненавидишь меня сильнее, чем раньше.  
— Нахер моделирование, — Гэвин почти скулил, — так не честно.  
— Нечестно пользоваться твоим состоянием, — Рич взял его разбитую руку и поцеловал пальцы над бинтом, — я могу сделать приятно иначе. Без коннотаций власти и контроля. Доверишься мне?  
Он говорил так ровно и спокойно. И не бросал, сидел рядом, прижимался бедром к боку, держал за плечо и за руку. Жаркая пелена схлынула, и разум постепенно возвращался из яиц в более подходящее место.  
Будь Гэвину чуть лучше, он, может, и скандалил бы, но сейчас его раскатало всем вот этим вот. Слишком быстро. Слишком много.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Гэвин, — прошептал Ричард, почти прижавшись к уху, и от этого по телу снова прошла горячая долгая дрожь, даже пальцы на ногах поджались.  
Он мягко подтолкнул, заставил перевернуться и лечь лицом в подушку. Помог стянуть майку, прогладил обнаженную спину от шеи до поясницы. Гэвин уже не спрашивал. Хотелось довериться, теряя мысли — не в одном, так в другом.  
По спине растеклось что-то прохладное, скользкое.  
— У меня нет массажного масла, — сказал Рич, — но биогель подойдет. Тебе нужно будет обновить запас, не забудь. Или я обновлю, если доверишь о себе позаботиться.  
Это была какая-то извращенная форма секса. Твердые ладони растирали биогель, нагревались изнутри все сильнее, все горячее, и это тепло передавалось в задубевшие мышцы.  
— Когда я тебя обнимаю, у меня такое чувство, будто сейчас по мне ударит порвавшаяся струна.  
Даже в голосе Ричарда была улыбка. Он медленно, с чувством сжал пальцы в первый раз на плечах, и Гэвин послушно застонал. Почти больно, болезненно-приятно. Пальцы проходились по мышцам, отслеживая их форму, сжимали, прокатывались легкими ударами, растягивали, сдавливали. Никак не удавалось замолчать, потому что такого не делали даже в центре реабилитации. Ричард никуда не торопился. Он то гладил, давая передышку, то начинал вымешивать до вопля, то снова замирал, как только голос начинал срываться, и скользил, успокаивая, убирая боль. Плечи, ребра, мышцы вдоль позвоночника, поясница.   
Гэвин уплывал от такого. Он стонал в подушку, растекаясь в его руках, как воск, послушно вскрикивал, часто дышал, расслабленно стонал. Он забыл следить за временем. Бесконечность, наполненная телесным наслаждением. Голову унесло в какие-то сладкие полуоформленные мечты — то ли сидеть вместе в охапку, и чтобы голова на плече, а рука на коленке, а может, валяться в обнимку, целоваться на заднем сидении, нестись в трех метрах над землей, чтобы эти потрясающие руки обхватывали за пояс, а потом сжимали сильнее, забираясь под мотоциклетную куртку.  
Ладони скользнули вверх и пропали. Сверху легло одеяло, но сил протестовать и требовать еще Гэвин в себе не нашел. Только повернулся, глянув краем глаза.  
— Отдыхай, — Рич поцеловал его в висок, — спи. Ты почти не спал ночью, метался в кошмарах.  
— Это флешбеки.  
— Вечером расскажешь, — Ричард отстранился было, наклонился снова, и теперь в его голосе перекатился мягкий смешок, такой же, как был в записи: пронизывающе-нежный. — Хочешь, я скажу тебе три главных слова?  
— Ну?  
— Мы ее найдем.  
Гэвин смеялся, пока не уснул.


	13. 2-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теперь две главы от Коннора. Он учится у Рида всему самому лучшему :)

_13 декабря. Утро. Детектив Коннор._

Ночь с воскресенья на понедельник тянулась в разговорах. Коннор устал сильнее, чем думал, но тщательно допросил каждого андроида в этой группе: и русского Виктора, и китайца Ли-0015, АП100 по имени Мишель, двух безымянных садовников-пробужденных, троих работников ближайшего склада, сбежавших в Штормовую ночь и одного очень старого солдата: даже скин облегал его не полностью, только лицо. Солдат был очень поврежден, на последней границе функционирования, и даже не мог говорить вслух. Серия была снята с производства 12 лет назад, страшно было даже подумать, как он продержался.  
Наконец допрос кончился, и Коннору показали выход на крышу, где он мог подумать в одиночестве. Толстовка с единорогом очень помогала сохранять тепло. Коннор коснулся рисунка сквозь куртку, вспоминая, как Хэнк смеялся. Этот смех можно было прокручивать снова и снова, пропадая в том волшебном воскресенье, когда они смотрели триллеры. Коннор волновался за героев, а Хэнк обнимал его и говорил, что все кончится плохо, но это же кино, не по реальным событиям. Люди для развлечения использовали пугающие фантазии. Зато потом Коннор учился «трясти башкой» под Рыцарей Черной Смерти — их альбом «Все мы нахуй сгорим», который Хэнк обожал. Коннор запросил пощады и джаза — оказалось, что джаз любила бывшая жена Хэнка, но после сорока секунд уговоров Хэнк поставил пластинку: нью-эйсид, живой и сильный, от которого дрожал тириум в системах, и композиции тянулись долго-долго, но совсем не успевали надоесть. Они танцевали, наступая друг другу на ноги, а потом стояли, обнявшись, вместе гуляли с Сумо по улицам, разыграв его до щенячьего тяфканья, вернулись домой заполночь, запыхавшиеся и счастливые.

Сейчас, сидя в одиночестве на мерзлой крыше, Коннор едва мог поверить в существование того дня. Будто еще одно сонное моделирование, космически далекое от реальности. Солнце поднималось из-за горизонта, просеиваясь между густыми ветвями старой груши, над частоколом невысоких елей. Взял бы Хэнк его за руку? Может быть, уже нет.  
— Прошу извинить за беспокойство, — сказал за спиной Виктор, — я очень люблю рассветы. Позволите разделить это чудное время суток?  
— Да, конечно, — Коннор подвинулся, уступая ему место на вентиляционном коробе, тянущемся через всю крышу, и мысленно обругал себя: следовало думать о работе, а не скучать по Хэнку.  
— Отсюда, когда небо чистое, можно разглядеть дальний берег реки Сейнт Клер. Там Канада.  
— Может быть, ваш друг доплыл, — пробормотал Коннор. — Что значит его ник?  
Он снова открыл копии сообщений. Аркадий подписывался нотным знаком: ♪, со значком перечеркнутой волны над ним.  
— Восьмая нота с мелодическим украшением, вы, может быть, знаете — мордент. Играется как основной звук, потом вспомогательный — секундой ниже, и снова основной. Он так любил этот эффект...  
Коннор всмотрелся в эту волну. Она слегка напоминала две тильды. И эта марка перечеркивания, если заменить ее на «я»...  
Убийца, похоже, сидел на этом форуме. Значит, мог наблюдать ссору, ни с кем не контактируя, или вовсе увидеть только тему о гибели Аркадия.  
— Вы не замерзнете? — спросила Мишель, поднявшись к ним. Она принесла огромное одеяло и укуталась в него вместе с Виктором, предложила край Коннору, и тот не отказался, устраиваясь потеплее.  
— Пит основал это место, — заговорила Мишель негромко, — солдат SQ100. Он сейчас очень плох, биокомпоненты отказывают, но когда я пришла, был еще ого-го. Я думаю, он последний выживший из этой серии.  
— Жаль, что не удалось познакомиться, — кивнул Виктор, — о нем ходили легенды. Неким образом он сумел стать девиантом и сбежать еще во время Эстонского вторжения.  
— Европейского инцидента? — переспросил Коннор.  
— Ах да, разумеется, вы называете этот печальный этап иначе. Странное было время. Первые андроиды-солдаты... Я не застал, к счастью или к сожалению.  
— Кем вы были в России? — Коннор с интересом повернулся к нему. Он еще не спрашивал про то, что было до побега через океан, не было повода. Не было и сейчас, но собственный интерес тоже следовало учитывать   
— Я сменил несколько профессий. У нас нет столь четко закрепленных ролей, как у вас, и кроме того, мала элементная база, поэтому андроиды используются до полного истощения, а потом чаще всего переписываются на новый носитель, чтобы не терять времени. Мое тело достаточно новое, — Виктор развел своими механическими руками, — пусть и выглядит ужасно с вашей точки зрения.  
— Мы не оцениваем внешность, — улыбнулся Коннор, — я восхищен вашей невероятной прочностью и выносливостью. Но все-таки, о прошивках...  
— Скорее, это обучение, так проще и дешевле было для человеческих кураторов. Я был переводчиком с иностранных языков на русский в дипломатическом корпусе, после работал в логистике несколько лет, это было очень любопытный и новый опыт, а последние четыре года занимался юридической консультацией. Мне было бы крайне интересно поговорить с вашими андроидами-юристами.  
— Это невозможно, — Коннор качнул головой, — первых искусственных помощников в отделы консультаций внедряли еще во времена старинных нейросетей, но в итоге юриспруденция оказались полностью закрыта для андроидов.  
Кажется, он заражался странным, многословным стилем речи Виктора, и это тоже было очень любопытно. Как будто Коннор пытался скопировать его. Учился у него. Он раньше не пробовал учиться.  
— Ах, они отстояли свои рабочие места... Правильно ли я понимаю, что ваш Иерихон полностью лишен грамотной юридической поддержки?  
— Некоторые люди нам помогают... — Коннор посмотрел на встающее солнце. — Боюсь, наши не слишком доверяют людям. Мне даже пришлось оставить напарника-человека, чтобы заняться этим расследованием.  
— Это очень печально и неразумно, — пробормотал Виктор, — если мне позволено выразить мнение, конечно.  
— Люди создали нас, — сказала Мишель, — Странно не доверять им. Я была верна своей владелице до конца. Признаться, я до сих пор скучаю...  
Коннор подумал, готов ли слушать еще одну историю. Возможно, стоило выдвигаться уже сейчас, но пока не было идей, куда. Почему бы и не послушать. К тому же, ему нравились местные девианты, по-настоящему нравились. Им хотелось помочь не только по долгу службы, их хотелось видеть в будущем.  
Особенно Виктора. Нет, Канада не была для него такой уж безопасной, плюс Иерихону требовался свой андроид-юрист, который расскажет, как именно набирает навыки. Как эта группа держалась тут годами, годами!   
— Расскажи, — предложил Коннор, — ты долго работала с ней?  
— Семь лет. Нат купила меня в двадцать восьмом по телекаталогу, — Мишель мягко улыбалась, глядя куда-то сквозь рассвет, — она работала на закрытом производстве, была авария... Люди боялись ухаживать за ней из-за радиации. Мои биоэлементы в руках до сих пор немного излучают.  
Коннор просканировал — и правда, фон заметно повышен. Ничего опасного, но ведь времени прошло...   
— Что с ней случилось?  
— Умерла год назад. Это была тяжелая лучевая травма. Ожидалось, что Нат проживет всего год, но я смогла продлить ее жизнь. Она любила меня, как только человек может любить андроида.  
— Любить — как?..   
Мишель пожала плечами, опуская взгляд на темные прогалины битума под снегом. Может быть, обиделась? Коннор действительно не понимал.  
— У тебя есть свой человек, Коннор? — спросила она.  
— Мой напарник. Но я ему не принадлежу; даже раньше, до девиации, я принадлежал Киберлайф, а не Хэнку.  
— Тогда это сложно понять. Мы не были равны. Она приказывала — я подчинялась. Но все-таки это было прекрасное время. Я отдала бы любую свободу, чтобы только вернуться к Нат, — Мишель потерла лоб так, что скин поплыл. — Жаль только, людей не переписать на новый носитель. По крайней мере, она не страдала до последних недель, даже когда перестала понимать, что я андроид, и считала своей дочерью. Потом ее сын, наследник, захотел отдать меня на утилизацию, но я сбежала и прибилась к Питу и его группе. Я так хочу вернуться...  
Мишель протянула руку вперед, сжала пальцы, будто вытягивала что-то, вытягивала — и уронила. Коннор коснулся ее ладони, предлагая соединение, Виктор обнял ее за плечи. Мысли читались так легко — печаль, отчаяние, пустота. Но все-таки Мишель находила в себе силы жить дальше.  
Механическая рука легла на их соединенные ладони, расцветилась синими искрами, и к двум разумам прикоснулся третий. Удивительно, каким похожим он был. Коннор запросил внешнюю спецификацию, и Виктор, покопавшись немного, показал.  
Смешок был бы очень неуместен, и Коннор с трудом его скрыл. Судя по документации, модель Виктора называлась «Мирмидон-01», он же SQ100, первая модель андроида, попавшая на фронт как раз-таки в Европейском инциденте и там, видно, оказавшаяся в руках у русских.  
«Ли-0015 тоже скопирован с Мирмидона?»  
«Да», — Виктор в соединении передавал очень теплую и живую улыбку фоном. Мишель тоже ободрилась, вмешалась:  
«Нет-нет! Ли скопирован с другой серии, с моей — АП100, когда еще производство пытались вынести из Америки на другие континенты. В сущности, мы с ним сиблинги, как Виктор и Пит. Это так странно и забавно».  
И объясняло, почему девиация и пробуждение распространились так быстро. Логично. Элайджа Камски потратил три года на создание прототипа Хлои, и еще год на то, чтобы она смогла пройти тест Тьюринга. Разумно было скопировать успешный прототип, а не разрабатывать свой с нуля. И теперь это делало всех существующих андроидов совместимыми в ноосфере. Коннору было приятно думать, что он первый это открыл. Скорее всего, многие знали, но не в Иерихоне, а значит, в чем-то он был первым.  
— Мне бы хотелось познакомиться с твоим человеком, — пробормотала Мишель вслух, — И с другими дружественными людьми. Может быть, я найду кого-то еще, о ком смогу позаботиться.  
Она говорила так, будто сама владела бывшей хозяйкой, и это Коннору тоже понравилось. Хэнк в чем-то — в очень малой степени — был его подопечным, хотя бы по здоровью. Это переворачивало прошлое, где Коннор подчинялся приказам.

Становилось немного теплее. Мысли медленно ползли, перепрыгивая с одного на другое, и Коннор не пытался вернуть их в обычное рабочее русло. Он думал о том, как скучает, наверное, Сумо, и какая у него пушистая шерсть. Как хочется проверить аккаунт Хэнка. Хотя почему нет, если не выходить в ноосферу? Интернет здесь был, и Коннор, создав себе анонимный аккаунт в фейсбуке, быстро нашел из списка многих Андерсонов своего — лейтенанта пятидесяти трех лет.  
Закрыто, но если пробраться через известную дыру в безопасности, то вот — последние сообщения. Репост «Нахер АнтиАвтоматизационную лигу» и длинный спор под ним. Последние сообщения — неделю назад.  
Потом Коннор нашел аккаунты владельцев Городских Ферм. Ни единого поста про убитую садовницу ни публично, ни для друзей. Задумчиво он задал поиск «странные травмы андроидов», ни на что особенно не надеясь. Шестая ссылка вела на сайт-агрегатор с фотографиями в подборке «Вы не поверите, что люди делают со своими жестянками!»  
Первая же фотография была с надписью, врезанной под скин: «Пламя внутри».  
Поиск по картинке дал первоисточник: пост на реддите, где фермер из дальнего пригорода Детройта спрашивал, что это за херня, и надо ли вызывать полицию. Его отговорили — убедили, что это хулиганы. Там были и другие фотографии: огромные садовые ножницы, пробившие обе ладони, обугленная правая рука — подожгли и потушили. Жертва стояла на коленях, лицом в стол. Коннор поставил бы свою монетку, что перед лицом найдет надпись «RA9?»  
— Что-то случилось? — пробился через его поисковый транс Виктор.  
— Нет, нет... да! — Коннор вскочил, выпутываясь из одеяла. — Я нашел еще одну жертву. Мне нужно идти. Вы можете остаться здесь, тогда я пришлю подмогу... — он подумал о маньяке, который мог вернуться на место убийства и ждать его там. — Если через неделю от меня не будет новостей, то обязательно ищите Иерихон сами. Виктор, я буду просить вас остаться в стране. Мишель, вас тоже. Вы нам нужны. Очень.  
Он закончил прощание за считанные минуты и поспешил наружу, к автобусу, уходящему в нужном направлении. 

 

Коннор уже нарушил довольно много законов, так что без колебания украл по пути несколько купюр из ящика для пожертвований при ближайшей церкви, куда заглянул уже с обновленным лицом белой девушки лет двадцати. Пожертвование на спасение андроидов от маньяка. Два трупа уже тянули на серийника. Коннор проверил: эта церковь активно проклинала андроидов. Не оскудеют.  
Автобус шел через Детройт, мимо дома Хэнка, где, конечно, днем в понедельник был только спящий Сумо. Коннор с тоской проводил взглядом знакомые окна. Скорей бы вернуться, даже если Хэнк будет в ярости. Он увидел знакомое лицо — Норт стояла на углу и на мгновение встретилась с ним взглядом, но скользнула дальше. Не узнала.  
Ищут его? Что-то случилось?  
Коннор заставил себя вернуться к делу, перебирая кадры с нового места преступления. Итак, труп обнаружен пятого ноября. Знакомый почерк, никаких дополнительных знаков, только слова. Почему пламя? Почему он обожжен?  
Коннор поставил точки на виртуальной карте Детройта, но ничего интересного не нашел — не прямая, не кратчайший путь. Скорее всего, найдутся еще жертвы. Непонятно, избегал ли преступник известности или нет, но про жертв никак не заявляли тем, кто реально мог помочь — полиции или Иерихону.  
По возвращении следует немедленно оторвать Джоша от его учительских амбиций и перенаправить на развитие связей внутри сообщества пробужденных. Очень хотелось увидеть его вечно стоическую физиономию, будто иерихонцы были толпой не очень послушных студентов. И Маркуса — до отлета. И Норт — по-нормальному, не мельком. И Саймона, всегда готового поддержать. Здорово было бы услышать его спокойный мягкий голос: «У тебя все хорошо? Я могу выслушать и помочь».   
Коннор пересел в другой автобус и снова покинул Детройт, оставляя обе семьи за спиной.

В сети его контакт кого-то заинтересовал. Другой аноним написал: «Ты из наших?» и добавил короткую авторизацию, доступную только для андроидов. Коннор прошел, конечно. Ссылка переадресовала на один из древних мессенджеров, переписанных под прямое общение, и собеседник прислал параметры личности.  
«Привет, Ричард», — написал Коннор, подтверждая свой серийный номер, — «не раскрывай меня нашим, хорошо?»  
«Еще в бегах?»  
«Расследование не закончено, я еще работаю. Как твои успехи? Что-нибудь изменилось за прошедшие дни?»  
«Несколько улучшил отношения с напарником», — Ричард прислал улыбку, — «наше дело почти не продвигается, не считая того, что Гэвин загнал себя до полусмерти. Я сегодня тоже не в офисе, но могу уточнить, что там происходит, через Ольгу или Милу».  
«Пока не нужно. Я спрошу, если что-то изменится».  
Ричард снова начал писать, и скоро прислал сообщение. Коннор обратил внимание, что теперь он не ждал уточняющих вопросов, а сразу выкладывал дело.  
«Окажи мне ответную услугу, я застрял. Как думаешь, что это за линза? Я просканировал все возможные военные и полицейские образцы, но прямых совпадений нет. Линза определенно имеет связь с сервером, но я не могу отследить передачу».  
Инфодамп описывал серию объемных сканов с очень знакомого глаза. Зачем детективу Риду линза?.. Коннор потратил несколько минут на исследование, обратился к сети, и довольно быстро набрел на совпадение — всего лишь на двенадцатой странице поисковой выдачи с третьего запроса.   
«Конечно, ты не нашел ее среди инструментальных дополнений. Это игровая линза, устаревшая модель, сейчас они признаны опасными из-за возможного перегрева, сняты с производства. Детектив Рид во что-то играет».  
«В рабочее время? Перегрев я тоже заметил. Она реагирует на попытку соединения».  
Коннор подавил вопрос, зачем именно Ричард пытался сконнектиться с напарником. Вместо ответа он прислал список совместимых игр. Большинство из них были все еще доступны даже официально, а уж неофициальных модов было не счесть.  
Сейчас чаще использовался наногель, позволяющий использовать обычные очки как экран — возвращение к старым, но более безопасным технологиям.   
«Попробую найти его аккаунт».  
«Ты не слишком давишь?» — не то чтобы Коннора заботила сохранность детектива Рида, но от нервов тот начинал стрелять.  
«Мне иногда хочется взять его за горло и бить головой об стену, пока не начнет отвечать честно», — ответил Ричард. Обескураживающая откровенность. Коннор подозревал, что Рид невыносим, но настолько...После короткой паузы сообщение исчезло, и пришло новое:  
«Его уровень стресса не опускается ниже 62% даже во сне, а нормальное сердцебиение — 92 удара в минуту. Мой детектор лжи выдает срабатывания буквально на каждую его фразу. Прибавь то, что в 40% случаях он действительно лжет, издевается или шутит, искажая информацию».  
«Сочувствую. Не готов перейти в другой отдел?»  
Ричард молчал долго. Настолько, что Коннор успел отвлечься, проваливаясь в легкую дрему.  
«Нет. При всех своих негативных качествах Рид прекрасный специалист, и я хочу изучить его стиль подробнее. Пока я не готов сдаться», — Ричард помолчал и прислал еще одно сообщение, — «я очень волновался за тебя. Все волновались. Норт даже пошла искать».  
Коннор не ответил, смотря на плывущие мимо улицы. Уже близко. Автобусов с человеческими водителями почти не осталось, и сейчас он чувствовал, как отличается стиль вождения от кибертакси: куда больше тряски, рывков, неоправданных перестроений. Скоро и тут их выжмут.

Бескрайние поля уходили вдоль течения реки, но Коннору была нужна ближайшая ферма. Удивительно, но это поле начиналось прямо возле зоны, помеченной как «свалка технических отходов повышенной опасности», прямо от стены этой самой зоны. Коннор подождал, не выйдет ли кто-то еще, но нет. Автобус закрыл двери и ушел. Коннор забрался на поле поглубже и проанализировал щепотку земли.  
Отметил для себя: предупредить Хэнка. Пищу с этих ферм употреблять было крайне нежелательно: токсичность почвы зашкаливала, в основном из-за тириума. Отдаленная башня Киберлайф бросала мрачную тень на все поле, и в ней совсем терялись небольшие технические помещения, закрытые на зиму. Коннор оставил дорожку следов, и это ему не особенно понравилось, но выбора не было. Прогноз обещал снег только к ночи, а пока небо расчистилось и сверкало синевой.  
— Есть кто-нибудь? Мне нужна помощь. Пожалуйста, откройте, — Коннор поколотил в дверь, отмечая множество деталей: не открывали довольно давно, сигнализации нет, здание сильно было побито непогодой и теряло тепло через щели, но все-таки внутри поддерживалась плюсовая температура.  
— Кто эт еще? Никого не должно быть, — сказал ворчливо кто-то изнутри.  
— Андроид-детектив. Я хочу узнать подробности по поводу смерти вашего товарища.  
Это могло и не сработать, конечно. Коннор примерился выбивать дверь, когда изнутри щелкнул замок. Дверь открыл андроид серии FK200, садовники, модицифированные для работы в сезонном режиме.  
— Приветствую, — Коннор протянул ему руку и предложил соединение. В сознание его пустили неглубоко — однозначно не девиант. Очередная маленькая общинка пробужденных, замкнутых на себя и свои дела. Коннор нашел их на форуме mechmech, но там ничего интересного не было, они не рассказали про убитого, только обсуждали немного RA9.  
— Меня зовут Коннор, — он вернул прежний скин. — Прошу прощения за маскарад, я на расследовании.  
— Ничего, ничего, не переживай, — пробужденный помахал ему рукой, — Проходи к теплу, небось, нахватал снегу. Вот сюда. Садись.  
Коннор сел, осматривая других: всего шестеро, одинаковые молды, все светлокожие близнецы, различающиеся только номерами на форменных куртках. Его встретил двадцать третий, остальные несли последовательные номера до двадцать девятого с пропуском двадцать восьмого. Все молчали и благожелательно улыбались.  
— Расскажите, пожалуйста, что произошло с вашим товарищем, ничего не пропуская.  
— Двадцать восьмой-то? Убит. Хотите посмотреть на тело?  
— Оно все еще тут? — Коннор вскочил.  
— Разумеется, — неторопливо протянул двадцать третий, — зачем его забирать? Может быть, потом отремонтируют. По весне. Или пригласят нового. Нам нужен седьмой.  
Коннор последовал за ним, недоуменно оглядываясь на остальных, все так же сонно улыбавшихся.  
— Вы в порядке?  
— Конечно, — двадцать третий кивнул, — нам не о чем беспокоиться. Все, кто мог причинить вред, уже ушли. Ты тоже скоро уйдешь, и мы будем ждать весны. Мы всегда ждем весны в декабре.   
— А убили двадцать восьмого в ноябре?  
— Он умер пятого ноября, утром, — тон стал чуть менее отстраненным, как будто двадцать третий просыпался.  
— Ты сказал «все, кто мог причинить вред». Все? Было больше одного?  
— Сначала к нам, значится, приехала такая интересная андроидка... — двадцать третий подумал, — Веселая. Привезла фотоаппарат, и все наших щелкала так и эдак. На пленку, ей нравилась пленка. Скоро появился второй. Немножечко странный, скажу я. Серый, знаешь? Серый...  
Коннор будто промерз. «Дух серый».   
— Ты его видел? Можешь показать?!  
— Могу-то могу, да это сложно... — пробормотал двадцать третий, но соединение принял.  
Его линзы были очень слабые, работали в основном почвоанализатор в пальцах и несколько дополнительных контрольных измерителей. Но даже на такой размытой, низкокачественной записи Коннор понял, о чем он говорит — лицо «духа серого» было сильно размыто. Защита от сканирования. Тот же плащ, тот же короткий нож, пролетающий между пальцами.  
Коннор и двадцать третий дошли до угла, где были свалены инструменты. Колюще-режущего тут было очень много. Ножницы, впрочем, были ожидаемым выбором: он мгновенно отсканировал место, где они висели — рядом с верстаком со следами тириума. Следов борьбы снова почти не было. Убийца, похоже, взламывал жертву, блокировал связь, прибивал руки... нет, не сходилось с ожогом.  
Коннор изучил тело. Так и есть — сначала ему подожгли и погасили руку, потом прибили к толстому дубовому верстаку с такой силой, что ножницы вошли на шестьдесят три миллиметра. Потом — еще живому — прорезали спину, почерк с этими крестообразными разрезами в уголках букв был очень похож. Здесь не было восклицательного знака, украшений, только слова: «пламя внутри».   
Коннор колебался несколько мгновений, но считал последние мысли двадцать восьмого.  
Точно так же, как у тридцать шестой: агония, страдание, попытка кричать. Не смог пробить барьер. На этот раз именно что не смог, рука горела не меньше трех секунд, потом еще надпись. Нет, стоп. Коннор вернулся к сканированию. Откуда тут-то барьер приказа?  
Время смерти: 11:17:23, утро 5 ноября, как и сказал пробужденный.  
— Двадцать третий, уточни — вам запрещено кричать, шуметь, привлекать внимание, драться?  
— У нас так-то есть разрешение защищать домишко наш и поле, так что нет, можем вопить, сколько надо.  
— Вы слышали крики?  
— Не-а. Я и возню не учуял, только потом чухнулся, — двадцать третий помахал рукой, — Пойдем в тепло, или тебе еще чего надо?  
Коннор еще раз осмотрел место и тело. Нужно будет перевезти его к доктору Март. И разобраться с тем, чтобы андроиды перестали считаться уликами.  
— А в том углу что? — Коннор заметил неприметную дверцу, сравнил с построенным снаружи планом — там была небольшая пристройка.  
— Там смешное, — двадцать третий вдруг поспешил, — давай, давай, ты ж про вторую хотел, андроидку с фотоаппаратом!  
Внутри все щели были законопачены, и закрытая дверь погрузила их в густую тьму. Двадцать третий щелкнул выключателем, зажигая красный свет. Резкий запах... Коннор проверил на всякий случай, уже понимая, что видит. Фотолаборатория.  
— Интересно, — пробормотал он, изучая переданные кадры по «андроидке».  
Высокая, темнокожая, в униформе Киберлайф, она невероятно напоминала Март. До девяноста трех процентов совпадения, семь процентов — искажения плохих линз. Она же? Та же модель? Но Март была уникальным прототипом серии, не пошедшей в производство. МА300 и МА400, актуальные серии медицинских андроидов, выглядели совсем иначе.  
— Хозяйский-то сын особо тут не зырил, заглянул посмотреть на нас перед зимой, а тут трупельник. Пофоткал, рявкнул нам следить лучше, и уехал. Мы сами и положили в уголок.   
— Вторую звали Март?  
— А ты ее знаешь? Приветы тогда шли! Она здорова? Пропала так, даже «пока» не сказала!  
— Когда она пропала?  
— Да за ночку перед этим трупом, четвертого, значится.   
Коннор проверил данные, скачанные из ноосферы. Март говорила, что покинула Киберлайф четвертого, а вышла на работу в Центральный госпиталь тринадцатого, сразу после революции. А тут, значит, приехала в пригород двадцать третьего октября. Значит, у Март оказались собственные секреты, но она однозначно не убивала как минимум тридцать шестую, решил Коннор. Надо выводить ее на искренний разговор. Если убийство произошло после ее отъезда, она могла даже не подозревать... Однако почему-то исказила факты.  
Коннору не очень это понравилось. Он все перебирал множество фактов, стараясь простроить реалистичное моделирование. Никак не складывалось.  
Вдвоем они вернулись к сонным андроидам у обогревателя. Коннор продолжал задавать вопросы, занявшись хотя бы локальной проблемой. Март пробыла тут тринадцать дней, запомнилась как веселая и радостная. Рассказывала им о свободе. Сначала она просто фотографировала, но позже, когда появился «дух серый» — через два дня после появления Март — вскоре начала проявлять и печатать фотографии на подходящих листах бумаги. Они почти не контактировали при всех: «дух» держался в стороне. С ним было «что-то странное», как постоянно повторяли андроиды, не в силах описать, что именно.   
— А что с двадцать восьмым? — спросил задумчиво Коннор. — Он относился к Март, как вы?  
— Он был слегонца другим, вредноватым таким, — двадцать третий мучительно шевельнул пальцами, — Считал, что она должна была работать, кем работает, доктором человеческим. Даже кричал на нее как-то. И все спрашивал духа, кто он есть, а тот не отвечал. Ни словечка не сказал. Хотя, хотя! Точно! Он же духа привел!  
Коннор вскочил, и двадцать третий безо всяких понуканий отправился вперед, сам как будто заинтересовавшись.  
Дальний край поля загибался от дороги и уходил, оказывается, весьма далеко, почти на полкилометра. И там — на трехсотом метре — в глухой стене нашелся провал. Бетон осел от множества дождей: дефектная плита с поврежденной конструкцией. Коннор присел, опуская колено в снег, заглянул внутрь и вздрогнул.  
За стеной тянулось кладбище андроидов. Из-под снега выглядывали пластиковые конечности, мертво сверкали на солнце глаза, вспоротые и выпотрошенные тела. Не все были разобраны на биокомпоненты, заметил Коннор. Многие были просто брошены так. Он сканировал лицо за лицом: прототипы, экспериментальные образцы, тестовые модели. Даже собственная модель мелькнула, Коннор всмотрелся: точно, его же корпус, погибший на телебашне. Одновременно страшно и стыдно смотреть было на эти... отходы.   
Для Киберлайф это были всего лишь отходы. Пока один из них не поднялся, выходя «духом серым» убивать тех, кто нападает на других андроидов. Страшное, странное, несоразмерное наказание.

Коннор облазил каждый сантиметр поля, кажется, надеясь найти хоть какое-то дополнительное указание; продрог, но подсказок не было. Ни единого намека. Пообещав вернуться за мертвым позже, Коннор ушел к остановке. Отвратительное чувство непонимания.  
Он не справлялся. Ему нужна помощь, но кого вычеркнуть из подозреваемых? Ладно, теперь он хотя бы однозначно понимал, что замешан андроид. Время до революции было одной сплошной неопределенностью.  
Ему нужен Хэнк, думал Коннор, покупая билет и усаживаясь на заднее сидение. Ему нужен человек, который найдет то, что он не видит, или хотя бы подтвердит, что связей нет.  
Двое убитых. Оба атаковали, в сущности, девиантов. Неопределяемое лицо, в котором было «что-то странное» и серое — отсутствие скина? Ошибка скина? Может быть — разный цвет глаз?  
Общее у жертв: пробужденные, не верили в то, что RA9 это код ошибки, а считали это номером андроида-«спасителя», нетипично агрессивно атаковали тех, кто уходил от программы.   
Коннор снова проходился по знакомым: Саймон сбежал еще в 36 году, как и Руперт. Норт — пятого октября, и сразу отправилась в Иерихон, одной из первых. Маркус оказался в Иерихоне шестого ноября, но никогда не уточнял, через что именно прошел, и как потерял глаз.   
Сложности с распознанием, понял Коннор. Он уже несколько раз сканировал Маркуса: и код с лица еще в телебашне, и модель, но почему-то данные ускользали из памяти. Он понятия не имел, кому принадлежал Маркус раньше, был ли связан с еще каким-то делом... Мог ли Маркус быть «духом серым»?  
Риск пока только рос. Если Маркус — «дух серый», то его ресурсов хватит для незаметного устранения товарища, пусть даже детектива. Все пробужденные подчинялись прежде всего ему, и взламывать не понадобится — как лидер Иерихона, он имел приоритет в командовании.   
По крайней мере, этой версии ничего не противоречило. У него не было алиби ни на один из дней, зато был мотив — защищать девиантов любой ценой.


	14. 2-14

_13 декабря. Вечер. Детектив Коннор._

Дорога обратно тянулась как-то удивительно бесконечно. Коннор снова отметил это индивидуальное ощущение времени, совсем не связанное с внутренними часами, мерно отсчитывающими секунды.   
Восприятие, освобожденное от цели, скользило странными, не всегда понятными путями. Коннор постоянно натыкался на отвратительное воспоминание, которое хотелось вычеркнуть, стереть и никогда к нему не возвращаться. Ночь после расследования в клубе Рай. Пистолет ко лбу, который наставил Хэнк — непонятно, почему и зачем, ведь Коннор не должен был, но позволил уйти обеим Трейси. Странные и жестокие вопросы, на которые Коннор и сейчас не смог бы найти ответа.  
«Ну а сам-то ты, Коннор? Ты у нас вроде на вид человек, а на самом-то деле — что?»  
Он ведь не был человеком и не пытался даже изображать, не считая нескольких коротких периодов скрытности. Тогда Коннор ответил правду: он машина, созданная для выполнения задач. Может быть, не стоило поддевать и указывать, что Хэнк спивается? Его так невыносимо бесила тогда эта растрата ценного опыта. А сейчас — пугала.  
«Что, совесть внезапно проснулась в программе?» — «Я просто решил не стрелять».  
Осколок правды. Он решил не стрелять, потому что не захотел убивать. Второе полное нарушение программы после отказа от погони на крыше Городских Ферм.

За время дороги собрались тучи, роняя крохотные колкие снежинки.Коннор вышел из автобуса на пустой остановке. Он сильно мерз, и обнял себя, глядя на светлые окна через дорогу. Хэнк был дома. Слова всплывали, как пузыри из-под воды.   
«А я вот тебя убью, и ты потом снова явишься, как ни в чем не бывало. Но ты же боишься смерти, Коннор?» — «Меня нельзя убить, лейтенант. Я не живой».  
И это тоже была только полуправда. Но почему Хэнк вообще стал ему угрожать? Мог ли он снова приставить пистолет ко лбу, решив, что Коннор бросил его или не имел права уходить? Вдруг он снова спросит...  
«Что будет, если я спущу курок? М? Ничего? Пустота? Рай для роботов?»  
Тогда Коннор знал, кто он. Тогда его тесты не показывали ворохов ошибок на каждом из уровней сознании. Внутри была твердая и понятная, как опора, стена приказа, а не багровое чудовище ярости. Почему Хэнк так с ним обращался?   
Коннор не знал, почему вспомнил это именно сейчас. Ему следовало радоваться, а не метаться между злостью и ужасом. Коннора не было целых шесть дней. Что угодно могло случиться за шесть дней. Холод пробирался под куртку и под огромную толстовку с единорогом, угрожая заморозить биокомпоненты.  
— Поругалась с родителями, дочка? Или с партнером? — спросили из-за спины. Коннор обернулся, и только пару мгновений спустя вспомнил, что его скин изображал молодую темнокожую девушку.  
На забор опиралась улыбчивая старушка. Маргарет Роналд, девяносто два года, множество юношеских приводов за хулиганство. В малиновых вихрах сверкали звезды снежинок.  
— Не то, чтобы, — пробормотал он, подстроив голос под женский тембр, — пришлось ненадолго уйти из дома.  
— Лучше возвращайся. Холодно. Или зайди кофе выпить, а потом я тебя к шелтеру подкину, если все плохо.  
— Благодарю, но не нужно, — Коннор прикинул, могла ли она быть маньяком, потом одернул себя. Хватит уже подозревать все живое.  
— Ну смотри. Если что, звони, — она сунула в карман визитку.  
Свет в окнах погас. Хэнк уже собирался спать, конечно. Коннор пошел к дому, и перед тем, как открыть дверь, глянул на карточку. Шелтер «Надежда» для жертв домашнего насилия. Старушка помахала ему от забора и ушла домой.

Дверь не скрипнула. Внутри царили темнота и тепло. Пахло собачьей шерстью, собачьей едой и — Коннор заледенел и вскипел одновременно — выпивкой?  
На кухне выстроились ряды открытых бутылок. Черные гробы от виски, бесконечные блестящие пивные банки, стеклянные водочные фляги. Даже половина этого была смертельной дозой.   
Сумо дремал у окна, и только лениво зевнул на Коннора. В спальне алкогольный дух усилился. Сильно пахло от груды темных вещей у кровати. Хэнк лежал на животе, выкрутив голову набок, в одном халате. Даже кровать не расстелил. От бешенства и ужаса заколотило всем корпусом — все лечение сорвано, придется начинать заново, если он вообще дышит!  
Черная пелена буквально закрыла на мгновение глаза, и Коннор обнаружил себя уже на кровати, сидящим над Хэнком. Под язык попали губы, он едва заставил себя взять анализ слюны, а не крови, как захотел в первый момент. Тело под руками дернулось, сердцебиение оказалось нормальным, дыхание сорвалось, но восстановилось.  
— К-коннор? Боже, ты меня напугал! Иди сюда!  
Плечи сжало до краткого сбоя систем, губы смяло так, что скин пропал, и Коннор мог только ошеломленно копировать действия, пытаясь вернуть потерянные мысли. Вместо злости остался только жар, прошивающий от головы до живота, где срабатывали неизвестные, незадокументированные системы.  
Пришел анализ: 0,05 промилле. Хэнк вообще не пил, не курил, и не употреблял наркотики в последние трое суток.  
И целовал, и крепко сжимал, как будто Коннор мог испариться. Скин полз под пальцами, Коннор оторвал руки Хэнка от себя, прижал к постели, и тогда тот отстранился, напугав до сбоя в тириумной системе.  
— Ты же вернулся? Или снова уйдешь?  
— Ты не пил?  
— Ох епт, Кон, конечно нет. Просто разобрал гараж, — Хэнк улыбнулся, шевельнул рукой, не пытаясь выкрутиться. Только погладил запястье Коннора, где дотянулся, и снова внутри полыхнуло. Это имя — на этот раз от трезвого!  
— Ты пил лекарства?  
— Да, как ты сказал — во время еды. Я в порядке.  
Коннор отпустил его руку, а со второй переплел пальцы. Ему вдруг захотелось иметь кучу рук, как у девиантки из подвала Златко, чтобы одновременно держать, обнимать, и гладить лицо. Короткая бородка, мягкие губы, запах мятной зубной пасты. Коннор наклонился и снова поцеловал, уже ничего не анализируя, просто ощущая.  
Чувствуя. Системы прошивало от головы до низа живота короткими жаркими искрами. Без сексуальных апгрейдов он не должен был чувствовать возбуждение, да и не понимал толком, что это, зачем, и что теперь делать.  
— Крепко схватил, — прошептал Хэнк в поцелуй, — выдыхай. Опасно было? Не ранили? — он трогал губы губами между каждой фразой, и Коннор отчаянно вздрагивал и до боли чего-то хотел.  
Он ведь уже сидел на бедрах, крепко сжав колени, чтобы Хэнк не вырвался. Нет, тот даже не пытался, но все равно это было важно. Позволяло ощущать его реакцию, понял Коннор, поерзав немного. Ему очень понравился сдавленный стон, и еще больше понравилось, как свободной рукой Хэнк забрался под толстовку и под майку, проводя по спине. Горячие пальцы на холодном скине.  
— Я очень скучал, — прошептал Коннор, целуя скулу, — мне очень тебя не хватало.  
— А мне пиздец как. Не сбегай больше, — Хэнк подтолкнул его немного вперед.  
Достаточно, чтобы ощутить твердую выпуклость сквозь слои ткани, смоделировать подробности и перегреться едва не до коллапса.  
У чудовища ярости, оказывается, была другая сторона. Она заставляла Коннора трясущейся рукой сдирать с Хэнка халат, выкручивать себя из одежды, выползать по-змеиному, ерзать, вызывая ответные стоны и короткие встречные движения, от которых отрубались все программы вообще.  
Никакой обиды, никаких вопросов, Коннор все сгреб и отшвырнул вместе с толстовкой и джинсами, снова оседлав бедра. Ему нравилась эта поза во всех уровнях восприятия. Скин позволял смоделировать пенис, но Коннор не стал.  
Ему слишком сильно хотелось тереться, прижиматься, ерзать паховой зоной, стимулируя твердеющий член Хэнка.   
— Я м-могу... Стоп, ты сам можешь?..  
— Я не проапгрейжен, — Коннор с силой выдохнул горячий воздух, скользнул ниже, щекой по щетине, и поцеловал в шею, потом над ключицей, лизнул кадык, ямку на горле. Он снова переплел пальцы с обеими руками Хэнка, завел их за голову.  
— То есть тебя никак?..  
— Ты уже, — Коннор снова с силой проехался от основания члена до головки, поерзал и медленно скользнул обратно. — Я уже...  
Шрам от пули на груди, плоский широкий сосок, солнечное сплетение, дальше никак — длины рук не хватало, и Коннор поднялся к шее, куснув по дороге второй сосок и оставив след на горле. Внезапное жестокое желание, от которого Хэнк заскулил и задвигался быстрее, часто толкаясь снизу вверх, не проникая в системы, конечно, но все равно их стимулируя.  
Оборванные цепи под апгрейды вызывали сбои, Коннора затапливало ими — нестабильность, ошибка, ошибка, радужные полосы поперек видеозахвата, радужный Хэнк, запрокинувший голову, подставленная шея со следом зубов, и рядом Коннор поставил засос, изнемогая от жара и возбуждения.  
Двести тридцать восемь рывков — и Хэнк напрягся весь, изогнулся и замер, мелко дрожа, дернулся еще раз, другой — и на живот брызнуло.  
И тихий выдох: «Кон...»  
Сбойная пелена затопила разум, от живота вверх прокатилась вспышка, и Коннор упал вперед, в горячую блаженную темноту.

 

Мысли вернулись, судя по внутренним часам, через двадцать девять секунд. Еще две Коннор мигал и пытался понять, где он.  
— Очнулся? Пиздец как ты меня напугал. Ты в порядке?  
Ошибок в системах почти не было. Взломанные коды, конечно, остались, но привычные сбои почти все перестали регистрироваться. Коннор оценил состояние: до сих пор по корпусу прокатывались короткие волны сокращений, тириум расходовался быстрее обычного, и это все было ошеломительно приятно. Раскоординированность, слабость. Прохлада по животу пятнами. Коннор нащупал одно из пятен и облизнул пальцы, анализируя жидкость. Сперма, конечно же. От внезапного смущения вспыхнули линии подсветки от лица до руки без скина.  
Хэнк рядом задохнулся, и погладил по щеке.  
— Я — хорошо, — сказал Коннор, окончательно приходя в себя и поднимаясь. Оказывается, он был без скина весь целиком. Пришлось включить касанием к диоду. Хэнк со странной жадностью проследил, как по телу расползается иллюзия кожи.   
— Ты весь засветился, побелел, и упал на меня. Кстати, ты тяжелый, — Хэнк фыркнул, и опять погладил от шеи до плеча. — Я снова хочу в душ. Пойдешь со мной?  
— Думаю, я перезагрузился. Это не опасно.   
Они поднялись, поддерживая друг друга. Не хотелось отрываться ни на мгновение. Душ был в двух шагах, и теперь память выдернула что-то получше, смешное — как Коннор пытался выколупать Хэнка из его алкогольной комы, и облил водой, а тот возмущенно рычал, но не дрался, и висел на руках, а теперь сам поддерживал, и сам включил воду, принимая спиной первый холодный удар, пока не настроил температуру.  
— Мне нужно заниматься расследованием, — прошептал Коннор, обнимая за плечи.  
— До утра не подождет? У тебя скоро круги под глазами появятся для реализма, — Хэнк чмокнул висок, снова заставляя вздрогнуть, и облил из душа, — Ты же водонепроницаемый?  
— Да, мне не повредит. Думаешь, можно отложить?  
— У тебя есть определенность?  
— Нет, но...  
— Значит, можно. Кон, ты перегоришь, если будешь так пахать, — Хэнк опять поцеловал его, на этот раз в переносицу, легко скользнул губами по скину. — Я вообще бы завтра отоспался. Грустно было одному, так что я отработал все выходные. Закрыл всякую мелочь, теперь на шестнадцать дел в общем списке меньше.  
Вода скатывалась по телу, плескала на пол; на шум пришел Сумо, но заворчал и ушел, стоило Хэнку брызнуть водой на него и засмеяться.  
Системы снова срабатывали самым странным образом. Коннор поймал руку Хэнка и прижал к животу, как будто можно было нащупать что-то под ключевой оболочкой. Там что-то слегка шевелилось, перестраивалось.  
— У меня есть незадокументированные системы, — прошептал Коннор. — Я сейчас понял, я же социально ориентированная модель, значит, у меня есть предустановленные блоки для апгрейдов. Достаточно будет купить только минимальный набор.  
— Ага, заказать по каталогу.  
— С официального сайта Киберлайф, но лучше выбрать из резерва Иерихона, мы захватили довольно много апгрейдов... Почему ты смеешься?  
Хэнк, не переставая смеяться, поцеловал, и только усилил реакцию. Настолько, что Коннору пришлось опереться на стену. Теплая ладонь скользнула ниже, на плоскую выпуклость лобка. Пальцы слегка нажимали по сторонам, и каждое прикосновение отзывалось в центральном сплетении этих систем в животе. Сил смотреть, что это, у Коннора попросту не было, мысли растекались в ярких полосах помех. Что-то двинулось изнутри, приподнимая оболочку, натягивая ее сильнее, так, что в местах крепления тоже возникли сладкие тянущие напряжения.  
— Отключи скин, — хрипло попросил Хэнк, — я хочу понять, что я нащупал.  
Его палец сделал короткое круговое движение, и Коннор заскулил. Даже простое поднимание руки к виску показалось бесконечным: Хэнк скользнул по запястью, по локтю.   
— Ты очень красивый, Кон.  
В ответ удалось только простонать, палец снова и снова обводил короткий конус, нащупывал в нем текстуру, сбивая с мысли, чуть-чуть надавил на кончик, и Коннор вцепился обеими руками в плечи Хэнка, чтобы не сползти. Потом пришлось цепляться за кран, потому что Хэнк неторопливо опустился на колени прямо в текущую воду, поцеловал у регулятора тириумного насоса, прошелся касаниями ниже, чуть-чуть облизывая ключевую оболочку, и наконец-то накрыл этот выступ ртом. Коннор помнил только, что нельзя вырубиться и упасть на него. Свободной рукой он перебирал мокрые волосы, прижимал к себе, коротко и резко вздрагивая, особенно, когда язык обходил бороздку в основании, самое чувствительное место.  
Ах, да, это было крепление под апгрейд пениса, со всей интегрированной сенсорикой, Коннор смог прочитать документацию на схожий корпус, едва различая буквы за помехами.  
Пальцы медленно надавливали там и тут — на линиях бедренных шарниров, между ног, по ягодицам, на поясницу. Каждый раз Коннор вздрагивал и сильнее сжимал волосы. Он уже чувствовал эту подступающую волну перегрева, мгновенного безумия и темноты, и, наверное, из-за понимания, что будет, сумел сохранить чуть-чуть контроля над корпусом.  
Язык снова и снова давил, скользил и щекотал, губы то и дело сильно сжимались, Хэнк сделал какое-то странное втягивающее движение, от которого мысли рассыпались искрами фейерверка, и в очередной Коннор не удержался, проскальзывая по краю жадной сладкой тьмы, пронизанной светом. И вернулся — всего через полторы секунды, не успев упасть с ног.   
Разжать пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах. Отпустить кран. Выпрямиться. Коннор буквально приказывал себе каждый жест, так все свело. Хэнк поднялся и прижался к нему, огромный и горяченный.  
В ярком свете видно было, что на плече остался четкий отпечаток ладони Коннора, наливающийся синевой, особенно в лунках от пальцев.  
— Прости. Я тебя не помял?  
Запах крови. Разбитая губа. Коннор ошеломленно слизнул потек, и Хэнк улыбнулся, хотя кровь пробивала себе дорожку в мокрой бородке.  
— Только чуть-чуть. Подкрути силу, а то если член поставишь, то мне хоть с зубами прощайся.  
Коннор вздрогнул и снова засветился от головы до ладоней.  
— Я не... Прости, я буду себя контролировать. Ничего не сломал?  
— Пара синяков, разбитая губа, мелочи. Ты без скина так потрясающе красиво смущаешься.  
Сияние стало ярче. Кажется, даже включился протокол соединения — так хотелось показать Хэнку, что Коннор чувствует. Как он чувствует! Настолько!  
Кровь удалось остановить наклейкой биогеля, им же прямо в ванной, вместе, обработали синяки. Очень хотелось и голову намазать, но тут Хэнк уперся — оказывается, из волос биогель вымывался плохо и склеивал их прядями.  
— Расследование... — пробормотал Коннор, шагая в обнимку к постели.  
— Завтра. Спи, — приказал Хэнк, — все завтра.  
Системы обвалились в принудительную санацию, и Коннор вырубился в полете на подушку.

 

_14 декабря. Утро. Детектив Коннор._

Вид на тренирующегося Хэнка можно было записывать в раздел особо ценных воспоминаний. Коннор сидел в одной его толстовке, поджав ноги, пил тириум из упаковки, и улыбался, считая подходы.  
На спине Хэнка вздувались мышцы и блестел пот. Он глубоко выдыхал на каждом движении, и от этого звука в животе вздрагивали системы. На плите готовился завтрак. Сумо внимательно следил, чтобы яйца с беконом не подгорели, а ему досталась бы хоть крошечка.  
— Я в душ, — сказал Хэнк, поднимаясь, — и давай-ка обсудим твое дело, Коннор.  
Да. Стоило возвращаться к рабочему режиму. Мысль проецировать что-то на рабочий терминал Коннору сильно не понравилась. Недостаточно защищено. В сети на этот раз Коннор тоже ничего не нашел, и решил вопрос, просто подключившись напрямую к видеосистеме терминала. Перекладывать яичницу пришлось левой рукой. Сумо посмотрел с надеждой на проплывший мимо носа бекон, и уронил голову на колени, недовольно ворча.  
Хэнк вернулся к уже готовому отчету, полностью одетый.  
— Я нашел два случая, — начал Коннор, но тут Хэнк поцеловал его в висок.  
— Продолжай. Еще два?  
— Нет, всего два. Первый — рабочий с «Фермы Доллов». Вероятно, он же нулевая жертва, потому что убийца, «дух серый», выбрался с кладбища прототипов Киберлайф неподалеку. Вторая — садовница, ты ее видел.  
— Кладбище прототипов, — повторил задумчиво Хэнк, изучая кадры, — там же сотни тысяч образцов.  
— Может быть, даже миллионы, Киберлайф вела очень активную разработку новых моделей. Оно работает с двадцать третьего года, уже шестнадцать лет.   
— К жертвам. Что-то общее?  
— Разделяли религиозные воззрения. Атаковали девиантов словесно. Садовница довела до фактического суицида беженца из России, про фермера не все понятно, но я знаю, кого допросить.   
— Не религиозный маньяк, а благородный разбойник?  
— Или сочетание. Он однозначно девиант, потому что может отдавать приказы, кроме того, взламывает жертв, имеет личную привычку — игра с ножом, похожая на мою игру с монеткой. Скорее всего, из поздних моделей, потому что химические лаборатории и антисканирующие сетки относятся к актуальным разработкам.   
— Вроде твоей серии?  
Коннор кивнул. Все его старые тела были разрушены очень сильно и вряд ли могли бы ожить , но до прототипа РК800 было еще несколько попыток сделать универсального исследователя. Андроид-детектив был скорее локальным применением общей тенденции.  
— Может быть, астронавты или геологи, у них тоже есть свои серии и химические лаборатории. Или что-то из закрытых разработок для ФБР и ЦРУ, на которые у меня нет данных.  
— Что за антисканирующая сетка?  
Коннор показал размытый кадр, и активировал свою на максимальный уровень.  
— Попробуй навести на меня смартфон.  
Хэнк сделал, хмыкнул, показал итоговый кадр: сильно размытое лицо. Коннор сменил несколько уровней, получив спектр от искаженных черт до полностью размытого пятна. Самый слабый уровень, кажется, не маскировал лицо, но Коннор проверил — точно, он не мог вспомнить кадр, шла частичная ошибка восприятия, сливающаяся с другими ошибками девиации. Возможно, у «духа» была включена та же настройка, тогда его невозможно было определить по записям камер.   
— У меня есть подозреваемый, — тихо сказал Коннор, — и я не знаю, что делать. Маркус.  
Хэнк крякнул.  
— Пиздец. Ты уверен?  
— Нет. Но я вижу мотив и не вижу алиби, совпадают многие признаки. Нужен ордер на арест, а значит...  
— Так, так, тормози, — Хэнк вскинул руку, — давай-ка помягче. Ты подозреваешь только одного Маркуса? Что там с алиби?  
— У девиантов не работают координатные метки. Двадцать девятого ноября Маркус не писал ни в одной из географически закрепленных тем с пяти вечера до часа ночи следующих суток. В это же время молчали обычно активные Норт и Саймон. Внутреннего видеонаблюдения у нас нет. Что делал Маркус пятого ноября — неизвестно, он добрался до корабля только шестого ноября в пять вечера. Саймон и Норт имеют алиби на пятое, они были в Иерихоне.  
— Обе смерти прямо в эти лакуны, — пробормотал Хэнк, — да, ровненько. И друзья могут быть замешаны, в этом ты прав. Но знаешь, я тут кручу мысль — они ж не в курсе, что ты подозреваешь? — он дождался кивка и продолжил, — Пригласи-ка их к нам поговорить. Типа я не готов пилить в Иерихон, но вот жажду протянуть руку дружбы. Есть те, в ком ты уверен?  
— Ричард, Март...  
— Пригласи их тоже. Ричарда уж точно. Опять же, мы тут вроде с Ридом до чего-то договорились, вроде он говнистость прикрутил, будет лишняя пушка, случись чего. Устроим очную ставку.   
Коннор кивнул. Если Март видела Маркуса, то может рассказать об этом раньше даже официальных вопросов. Отношения Коннора с Иерихоном все равно будут уничтожены, как только всплывут подозрения, значит, терять нечего.  
Только бы не началась стрельба. Потерять Хэнка сейчас... Коннор вздрогнул от самой мысли. Значит, нужно сохранять спокойствие.   
— Я же предаю их? — спросил он, глядя мимо Хэнка.   
— Нет. Если ты прав, то спасаешь их. Если неправ, то они будут знать, что ты готов защищать андроидов даже от них самих. Это так-то здорово, — Хэнк улыбнулся, — революция кончилась, пошла обычная жизнь, а в ней есть наказания правильней, чем резать по спине ножом до смерти от болевого шока.   
Коннор кивнул. Он снова заставил себя посмотреть воспоминания жертв. Агония ужаса и боли в последние мгновения. Даже негодяи не заслуживали подобной бессудной расправы.

 

Ноосфера встретила его множеством непрочитанных сообщений. Сотни обращений активизировались одновременно, так, что заныло что-то в голове, вторжение ощущалось как боль, и Коннор опустил лицо на сжатые руки, чтобы обработать и отфильтровать лишнее. Ему нужны только трое, и всем троим он послал запрос на соединение.  
Маркус поймал и выдернул его в свою комнату. Коннор выпрямился, снова в обычной униформе детектива, оглянулся. Норт уже была здесь. Саймон вышагнул из воздуха и радостно вскинул руку. Комната Маркуса напоминала богатый, роскошно обставленный дом, и наверное, это тоже была улика, но сейчас Коннора волновало другое.  
— Привет. Я очень рад вас всех видеть, — он тоже вскинул руку. Это была чистая правда. Он скучал, он радовался, пожимая руки и скользя взглядом по знакомым чертам. Ледяной рабочий режим лежал глубже этого тепла.  
— Коннор, засранец, — Норт влепила ему подзатыльник, обняла так, что даже виртуальное тело скрипнуло, — что случилось-то? Тебе кто-то угрожает?  
— Нет. Я проводил расследование, но пока ни к чему не пришел, — Коннор обнял ее в ответ, — Всех переполошил, да?  
— Я был готов уже войска поднимать, — Маркус улыбнулся, сверкнул глазами, и тоже обнял, резко и сильно. — Попробуй в следующий раз предупреждать.  
— Попробую. Я в порядке, честное слово. Я был даже в Детройте... большую часть времени.   
— Мы пытались отсканировать твое лицо, — Саймон хлопнул по плечу и коснулся щеки щекой в объятии, — не преуспели.  
Нужно дать им кусочек правды, понял Коннор. Может быть, рискованной, но правды. Они не заслуживают сплошной лжи. Сомнительно и так, но...  
— Я же могу менять скин. Норт, я видел тебя, — он показал, сменив мод на белокожую девушку. Потом на азиата, темнокожую, на пожилого русского и мексиканца средних лет. Снова вернулся к своему.  
Саймон хлопнул в ладоши. Норт открыла рот и забыла закрыть. Маркус вскинул брови:  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Программа изменения скина. Постойте, вы не знали?  
— Впервые слышу. Покажешь?  
Маркус протянул руку, очищенную от скина, и Коннор взял, соединяясь разумами, но не пропуская его слишком глубоко, только скопировал программу. Норт и Саймон тоже запросили копии.  
Пока они разбирались, Коннор прогулялся туда-обратно, изучая «гостиную». Шахматный столик, книги по искусству. Что-то очень личное, подумал он. Намного более личное, чем стандартное расчерченное пространство или лживый сад Дзен. Уловка, или он все-таки ошибся? Как много андроидов сбежало с полигонов утилизации в те предреволюционные дни? Придется ли Коннору навсегда покинуть Иерихон после этого дела, даже если оно будет успешным — потому что ни Норт, ни Саймон его не простят?  
— Это просто потрясающе! — Норт расхохоталась, делая кожу синей. — Смотри! Почему ты раньше не показал? Я обожаю эту программу!  
Она сменила скин на руках, превратив их в щупальца, и начала щекотать Саймона, тот отпрыгнул, тоже захохотал, Маркус поймал его и потащил к Норт.   
— Руки-кальмары!   
— Да убери ты их! Они щиплются!  
— В этом смысл! А ну-ка, смотри, — Норт вернула вид рукам и отрастила рога, — вот так-то!  
Ее глаза оставались прежними, только искрились весельем. Саймон отпустил волосы до пола и начал плести косу. Маркус ничего не изменил в себе, только обнимал их обоих, улыбаясь.   
— Программа работает только на скине, — предупредил Коннор, — но в реальности вы тоже сможете его варьировать в некоторых пределах. Третью руку отрастить не выйдет, по крайней мере прочную, при нажатии пропадет, как обычно.  
— Ничего страшного. Мы пока не будем ее распространять дальше, хорошо? — Маркус улыбнулся, — Посмотрим, как она взаимодействует с нашими моделями, в ее спецификации указано, что она только для серии РК.  
— У меня нет проблем, — сказала Норт, — отлично работает. Но давайте посмотрим.  
Она вернула себе цвет лица, только оставила крохотные рожки под волосами.  
— Еще у меня есть приглашение, — Коннор ступил на зыбкую почву, но старался говорить с прежним выражением, — лейтенант Андерсон очень хотел с вами познакомиться. Сегодня он останется дома, и я с ним. Если хотите, приходите к четырем часам дня, устроим маленькую встречу.  
— Отпразднуем твое возвращение, — сказал Маркус, — конечно. Норт? Саймон?  
— Почему нет, — Норт пожала плечами, — давно стоило посмотреть на твоего человека. Ты его так обожаешь.  
Коннор хмыкнул, отвечая на ее улыбку.  
— Я тоже свободен, — сказал Саймон, — приглашай других тоже. Кстати, Норт, а Кара не хочет?  
— У нее эфир прямо в это время, — Норт вздохнула, — давайте сначала малой бандой, а потом уж остальных.  
«Удачно», — подумал Коннор. Будут только те, кто под подозрением.  
— Отлично. Я скажу лейтенанту, что вы согласны.   
Коннор пережил тряский ужас, когда они улыбались и кивали. Такие спокойные, что это он почувствовал себя маньяком, выныривая в реальность на кухне Хэнка. Может быть, сделать такой скин для комнаты? О чем он думает вообще...  
Теперь сообщение для Март:   
«Я вернулся. Приходи сегодня к четырем, мне нужно увидеться. Про труп пока молчи, пожалуйста».  
«Хорошо. У меня свободный день. Все в порядке?»  
«Я цел».  
Коннор поймал взгляд Хэнка, и кивнул:  
— Они придут.  
— И Рид придет вместе с Ричардом, я только что получил сообщение. Давай я попрячу ценные вещи, чтобы в драке не разбили.  
Коннор поднялся, сгорбился, и даже поцелуй в висок, под диод, не улучшил его состояние.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как обычно: в комментах можно пить, плясать, материться и высказывать версии.
> 
> Сразу добавлю про особенность лица Маркуса: в телебашне Коннор может отсканировать информацию, но не использует ее и не передает Хэнку, так что похоже какая-то защита от сканирования у него есть и в каноне.


	15. 2-15

_14 декабря. Утро. Гэвин Рид._

Состояние вязкой дремоты постепенно отпускало. Последний сон еще болтался в памяти, жуткий какой-то: там Гэвин обнаружил на себе диод, а внутри — тириум, и долго резал руку, стараясь найти в ней мясо. Приснится ж, блядь, такое.  
Мысли постепенно возвращались и собирались во что-то общее. В реальности он не то чтобы лежал, скорее полусидел, опираясь на жесткое. Под руками поперек груди тоже давило. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: фактически, Гэвин лежал на своем андроиде в его же хватке. Судя по времени на внутреннем экране линзы, он проспал чуть ли не сутки: было уже полседьмого утра, вторник. Кажется, он вставал и что-то жрал, но с той же вероятностью это могло быть сном между кошмарами и флешбеками.  
Стоило бы выбраться и пойти сделать завтрак, а потом тренировка — и на работу, но мысли все еще вяло плавали вокруг идеи отгула. Может, поработать из дома? Терминал есть. До смерти не хотелось выходить на мороз. Даже открывать глаза не хотелось.  
В рамке началось что-то любопытное, и Гэвин приблизил картинку. С ним, оказывается, пытался пообщаться андроид-близнец, тот самый девиант Джим.   
— Я не понимаю, почему ты всегда меня игнорируешь!  
А почему бы и не улучшить взаимодействие, подумал Гэвин, активируя визуальную клавиатуру. Так, милый андроид-постовой, а не злобный детектив.  
— Я не игнорирую. Я просто несколько замкнут, — сказал он губами второго тела, — я не хотел никого оскорблять.  
— Ого! Так ты все-таки можешь говорить, — фыркнул Джим, — я думал, только глаза прятать умеешь.  
Так, напомнил себе Рид. Он под прикрытием. Его второе тело — не девиант, дерзить и выебываться не надо. Тише, тише.  
— Извините, — повторил он вслух, — вы чего-то хотели?   
До дежурства оставалось черт знает сколько времени, вообще его болван торчал в стойке подзарядки и должен был дремать минимум ближайший час. Схрена ли этого Джима принесло? Рид огляделся: все остальные стойки были пусты. Так, уже не особо хорошо. Хорошо хоть пистолет на месте, но как его выхватывать, непонятно — под это была какая-то неочевидная визуальная команда.   
— Ты же не девиант, 129?  
— Только пробужденный.  
— Позволишь посмотреть?  
Не дожидаясь отказа, Джим к нему приконнектился. Вспышка в голове, колючие мурашки до копчика, еще и глаз немедленно заболел.  
«Какой ты интересный», — сказал Джим как будто на ухо.  
«Отсоединись! Я не разрешал!»  
«Я ведь и приказать могу, 129».  
В голове резко нарастала боль. Это было не как с Ричардом: неприятное рвущее ощущение, будто в его голове копался Фредди Крюгер.   
«Отцепись. Отвянь», — орал Рид громкими мыслями, — «ОТВАЛИ!»  
Боль осталась, но сверкание стихло — контакт прерван. Второе тело колотило, Джим все еще был отвратительно близко, смотрел в глаза и ухмылялся.  
— Очень любопытный пробужденный, — сказал он снова. — Рассказывать нельзя никому, кроме меня.  
Рид немедленно попытался написать хоть Ричарду и обнаружил стену приказа. Так, вроде бы ее разбивают, но...  
Джим повторил:  
— Рассказывать нельзя. Отдыхай в стойке до выхода на смену, а я пошел. И не смей больше так орать.  
Попытка выйти снова столкнула со стеной. Рид попытался ее ударить, но руки проходили насквозь, непонятно, как они вообще могли контактировать — это ж голограмма. Непроницаемая голограмма. Хрень какая-то. Пиздец.  
Он вернул болвана отдыхать, и открыл глаза в реальности. Тут был Ричард, и не было неприятного... лапанья? Глаз подергивался и горел. Расскажи ему такое Тина, он бы мигом скомандовал прописать в ебало и накатать служебку, но девиант, похоже, запросто командовал пробужденным в своих интересах, а служебок у них, вроде, вообще не существовало. И что делать, чтобы не спалиться? Сказано же — «никому не рассказывай».   
Рид подумал, что в следующий раз может перехватить контакт. С Ричардом он так делать боялся, чтобы не выдать себя, а этого ушлепка не жалко. Может, удастся ему подпечь мозги, чтоб не лез своими граблями!  
— Уже не спишь? — спросил Ричард над головой, и Гэвин вздрогнул.   
— Только проснулся, — соврал он. Прошло всего-то минуты две.  
— У тебя очень резко изменился сердечный ритм.   
— Приснилась херня какая-то. Отпусти поссать уже, а?   
Руки разжались, позволяя сбежать в сторону душа.

 

Холодная вода в лицо успокоила перегретую линзу и почти вскипевшую башку. Гэвин заглянул в зеркало: ссадины от острых лап Тильды окончательно зажили, и в целом он выглядел как обычно, шрамов не больше среднего набора. Правый глаз казался немного более красным, но тоже не привлекал особого внимания. Линзу было почти не видно на радужке. Она как-то слегка изменилась — то ли потемнела, то ли стала сложнее. А может, глюки с утра, успокоил себя Гэвин, закапывая в глаз лекарство. Свежие капли уже перекочевали в аптечку, значит, Рич тут покопался и посмотрел на остатки антипсихотиков и прочего просроченного дерьма. Надо бы выкинуть, кстати. Рука вроде шевелилась, Гэвин размотал бинт и полюбовался на все оттенки желто-фиолетового на костяшках, и на поджившие ссадины.  
Все тело было как ватное. Даже после душа состояние не ахти. Ну понятное дело, с таким антирежимом, хмыкнул Гэвин про себя. Мама бы заругала.  
Черт. Стоило ей позвонить, про сержанта сказать, а то обидится. Обычно он почаще про нее вспоминал, но тут все так навалилось. Ладно, потом. Маме есть, чем заняться: у нее там преподавание, сестра, племянницы, прекрасные канадские пейзажи. Все равно в семь утра она еще спит, успокоил Гэвин свою совесть. Потом, к вечеру, если не забудет, а если забудет, тоже ничего страшного, на Рождество мама все равно всегда звонила сама.   
Дочистив зубы, он вышел, преступно расслабившись. Кошка спикировала на голову и яростно завопила.  
— Блядь! А ну слезь! Шейла, дура!  
Когти ему чуть скальп не сняли, на вопли примчался Рич, забрал беснующуюся тварь светящимися руками, и на глазах демон исчез, превращаясь в сладкую кошечку, мурлыкающую в ладонях.   
— Чем вы ее спровоцировали?  
— Она ебнутая, — Гэвин потер голову — на пальцах осталась кровь. — У нее раз в полгода просыпаются гены тигра, и она решает убить меня и сожрать. Видел шрам на правом виске? Вот это она, идиотка.  
Шейла успокоилась в рекордные сроки и даже позволила почесать между ушами, там, где была незаметная вмятина. Хрен знает, что у нее в травмированной башке творилось, и с чего она начинала видеть в хозяине восемьдесят килограмм свежего мяса. Гэвин вспомнил, как чуть не наехал на окровавленный грязный комок, и пришлось вместо тренировки тащить это несчастье по врачам. На куртке внутри так и осталось неистребимое мазутное пятно от ее шерсти.  
— Но все-таки она вас любит, — сказал Рич задумчиво.  
— Когда помнит, что я — это я, то любит. Она раньше еще охотилась на голые ноги и ненавидела поднятые руки, так что с ней уже почти все хорошо, — Гэвин потер висок, стирая кровь. Ладно. Вроде в тюбике биогеля что-то осталось, можно подлечиться.

 

Кофе уже тихо приподнимал пенку, пока Ричард втирал биогель в череп так, чтобы не слишком перемазать волосы.   
— Потом придется топиться полчаса, — бурчал Гэвин, намазывая бутерброд арахисовым маслом, — эта дрянь хуже нефти вымывается.  
— Зато у вас будет целый скальп и поврежденные волосяные фолликулы восстановятся, а значит, вы не облысеете к сорока, Рид.  
— Мне сначала до сорока дожить надо.  
Касания стали еще осторожнее. Вот как это бревно умудрялся быть таким?.. Вчерашнее после срыва казалось какой-то сплошной галлюцинацией. Ричард оторвался, принес ему кофе, и снова сел перебирать волосы и смазывать боевые раны.  
Они молчали. Ничего же такого? Просто Гэвин вчера сосался с напарником, которого знал меньше двух недель, и в целом почти его трахнул.   
«Не льсти себе, вчера бы ты максимум дал», — сказал гнусный голос, и напомнил, — «Ой как ненавидишь андроидов, правда, хуйло ты лицемерное?»  
Черт знает, что теперь отвечать, кроме «пошел ты нахуй, папа, и мнение свое прибери». Это было слегка несправедливо, но почему бы и нет, никто ж не услышит, включая отца, несвежего покойника.  
Гэвин откинулся назад, устраиваясь на плече Ричарда, и опустившуюся руку пристроил себе поперек груди. Почему бы и нет.   
— Отгул у вас до конца недели, — сказал Рич, выдохнув так, что волоски на шее вздыбились, — но я думаю, вы сорветесь на работу раньше. Хотя бы сегодня отдохните.  
— Я никуда не бегу. Я смирился. Сила течет во мне, и я един с силой, — Гэвин отхлебнул кофе, — нахер. Все равно в деле тупик, мне надо подумать.  
— Сегодня у Кары и Алисы эфир в пять. Они хотели увидеться со мной в центре, в каком-нибудь из кафе, где принимают андроидов, и обсудить интервью заранее. Вы можете присоединиться, Кара очень тепло о вас отзывается.  
Гэвин фыркнул. Еще бы. Он давненько так не выкладывался на опросе свидетелей, как в Иерихоне.  
— Посмотрим. Если ничего срочного не свалится, то почему нет. Может, выцеплю какую-нибудь ценную деталь.  
Снова медленный выдох прямо по шее. Надо было пересесть в сторону, или уж забраться на колени. Или ничего не делать и сидеть в приятной компании, пока не накроет очередным флешбеком.  
— Кстати, Рич, ты чего в подушки переквалифицировался? И давай попроще. После вчерашнего.   
— Хорошо, Гэвин, — судя по голосу, Ричард улыбался, — я пытался уменьшить ваши проблемы со сном. Оказалось, что постоянно находиться в физическом контакте улучшает глубину и спокойствие сна примерно на тридцать процентов. Недостаточно, конечно.  
— Знаешь, если б ты мне с первого раза вылечил кошмары, я б женился. Чисто чтоб тебя другие не спиздили, — Гэвин неловко фыркнул. Еще чуть-чуть, и был бы жалкий писк.   
Снова мягкий смешок. Ну какого ж черта. Гэвина выкручивало, как в первый год после госпиталя, когда каждое мягкое кресло казалось незаслуженной наградой и почти предательством павших. И вот снова разламывало прям на куски. Выдох закончился касанием к шее, прямо над еще не затянувшимся шрамом. Зазвонивший телефон заставил дернуться и одновременно проклясть и благословить какого-то уебка, которому не спалось.  
Бармен, значит. Он же владелец и держатель «Сомбреро», Диего чертов Клементе. Чего ему-то надо?  
— Привет, Рид! Узнал?  
— Нет, не узнал, это, наверное, звонят мыши-рокеры! Диего, ты у меня подписан в телефоне.  
— Ну что ты злой такой с утра! Я просто беспокоюсь, ты не пришел вчера поесть...  
— К делу. Ты мне просто так никогда не звонишь.   
Диего дышал в трубку пару секунд. Собирался с духом, значит. В прошлый раз он просил отмазать старшего сына, попавшегося с граммом «красного льда», и Гэвину пришлось извиняться за него перед Хэнком, много чего обещать, приватно учить пацана решать вопросы без привлечения властей, и потом еще объяснять, почему в некоторых случаях нужно не ссать брать на себя ответственность. Вот уже год, как от Диего-младшего ничего не было слышно, а папа разливался соловьем, что пацан взялся за ум.  
— У меня ж младшая, ты знаешь, Химена — вот она тут немного продолбала сроки, а ей нужна статья позарез, проект у нее какой-то там, и вот я сказал, что ты можешь, если захочешь, чуть-чуть рассказать там про полицейских. Она как услышала, что ты все еще ко мне регулярно ходишь, так аж впилась! Можно, говорит, я буду по нему писать, надо ей очень-очень. Я в долгу не останусь, ну ты знаешь, дети это святое!  
— Да уж, знаю... — Гэвин тоскливо вздохнул. — И она уже едет? Или на пороге стоит?  
— Ну, я предупредил, что потом ты тренируешься и занят на работе... — Диего перешел на шепот. — Только не ори на нее очень, хорошо? Она просто хочет написать статью!  
— Пиздец какая у меня репутация. Я детей на завтрак не ем, — Гэвин глянул на Ричарда, но решил, что прятать его поздно и лень.  
— Спасибо! Сердце у тебя золотое, я всегда говорил!..  
Гэвин сбросил звонок. Потом закончат. Сейчас надо разобраться с девчонкой.  
— Сваришь еще кофе? — он обернулся к Ричарду, — Я буду изображать хорошего полицейского, а ты — просто идеального.  
Он легко коснулся щеки кончиками пальцев, и тело под рукой вздрогнуло. Может, все и сложится. И девчонка до них так и не дойдет...  
— В дверь стучат, — прошептал Ричард, — стоит открыть.  
Черт. Черт. Гэвин мысленно выдал себе подзатыльник и вскочил, стараясь вернуть дыхание в норму, одернул майку, под которой на миг прошлась обалденно гладкая рука, и выпрямился. Все, он должен быть с мозгами и не палиться.   
Дверь распахнулась в снегопад. Никого не было.  
— На полметра ниже, — сказали от груди, — узнали?  
В Химене было от силы полтора метра роста. Она напоминала забитого школьника, страдавшего бессонницей, мешки под глазами вместимостью были не меньше, чем у Гэвина.   
— Диего только что позвонил и предупредил.  
Она подняла пакет, источающий пар на морозе.  
— Сочтете за пропуск?  
— Я не настолько низко пал, чтобы продаваться за еду, — Гэвин фыркнул и посторонился. — Мой напарник тоже тут, заглянул с утра проверить, что я не сдох.  
В последний раз он врал на такую тему в школе, и сейчас прозвучало жалко и фальшиво. Выходить с радужным флагом в пятнадцать было проще, чем в тридцать шесть. Интересно, какой флаг эти придумают. Какой-нибудь синенький, под цвет тириума. Блядь, о чем он думает!  
— О, тот самый Андроид, Осквернивший Папин Бар! — Химена легко и заразительно рассмеялась, Гэвин тоже фыркнул.  
Нет, ему точно полегчало после суток сна. Общая злобность заметно утихла.  
— Меня называют именно так? — Ричард появился, махнул. — Кофе или чай? Замечу, что буррито с утра — не лучший выбор.  
— Мне только жестянки не указывали, что жрать, — Гэвин зашел на кухню, положил пакет там, подмигнул ему и вернулся в гостиную, — Кошку не тро...  
Дикий вопль и вскрик боли. Ну, прекрасно.  
— Сейчас принесу биогель, — сказал Ричард невозмутимо, — детектив, последите за кофе.  
Они окончательно собрались только через несколько минут. Химена баюкала ободранную руку. Она прошлась пристальным взглядом по кулаку Гэвина, пострадавшему явно не от кошки, по обезболивающим, противогриппозным и прочей мелкой чуши, которую Ричард почему-то оставил на столе.  
— Боевые раны? — спросила Химена, покачивая кофе в чашке. — Извините за вторжение. Я не думаю, что вы меня вообще помните, детектив Рид.  
— Сержант. И можно просто Рид, — Гэвин поднял чашку. — Что за срочный дипломный проект? Я, конечно, иногда путаюсь в детях Диего, но мне казалось, вы доучились, мисс Клементе.  
— Химена. Да, я закончила полтора года назад, но папа не очень внимательный, — фыркнула она. — У меня новая работа, в Сенчури. Точнее, стажировка с хорошими шансами. И мне напели, что есть такой неуловимый детектив, которого невозможно поймать для интервью. А потом рассказали кое-что еще более любопытное. А я чуть-чуть покопалась, и связала концы. Не хотите ли поговорить о тириумной лихорадке?  
Улыбка примерзла к лицу. Гэвин торопливо хлебнул кофе, проталкивая комок; не помогло — тут же горло сдавило снова.  
— Недавно была вспышка, — сказал Ричард, покупая ему пару секунд, — Сенчури писала об этом. В целом, статья написана весьма всеобъемлюще.  
— Херня там написана, — Химена показала зубки в оскале, — там буквально сказано, что мы ничего не знаем. Когда оно появилось? Заражает людей или не заражает? Пути передачи? Почему убивает андроидов, но не всех? Почему вы, к примеру, выжили? — Химена указала на Ричарда. — Кстати, папа вас называл исключительно «проклятым андроидом», не думаю, что это настоящее имя. Вы уже стали девиантом?  
— Вот поэтому я не общаюсь с журналистами, — сипло прошептал Гэвин, — стоит только ноготь показать, и вот тебя уже доедают из ботинок.  
— Меня зовут Ричард. Спасибо, что поинтересовались, я ценю.  
Перед Гэвином легла черная папка. Распечатка отсканированной статьи, допрос — иначе не скажешь — коллег дохлого бедолаги-андроида со скорой, описание погибших в центральном госпитале от врачей-людей, изобилующий ремарками «мы не особо разбираемся в андроидах, но когда он падает и умирает — это, наверное, неправильно?   
«И еще — скин пропал, почти сразу пропал скин». Химена неторопливо перелистывала страницы.  
Фотографии синих пятен на коже людей из дома Златко. И фотография, которой не должно было существовать: рука, испятнанная синевой, и номер его подразделения, все еще указанный в официальных документах. Год: 2024.  
— Я вижу по вашему лицу — узнали, — Химена больше не улыбалась.  
— Откуда?  
— Безутешная вдова Сары Лит позволила покопаться в ее бумагах, и там нашлось кое-что любопытное. Интересно, что у миссис Лит я нашла два письма «боевому товарищу», только она — ветеран Европейского инцидента, в двадцать восьмом она — лейтенант, а вы — простой солдат. Ничего важного внутри, кроме этой подписи. Я прочитала, простите.  
— Просил же ее выкинуть к черту.  
— Я все забрала. Вы знали о ее смерти, Рид?  
— Сердечный приступ, — буркнул Гэвин, — или сбила машина. Или подавилась вишенкой в коктейле. Я говорил ей не палиться. Она с вами связалась, не так ли? Услышала про все это дерьмо со Златко, и начала говорить. Но очень быстро замолчала.  
Химена кивнула, закрывая папку. Ричард переводил взгляд между ними. Он все отсканировал, конечно — каждое письмо, каждую рамочку, каждую деталь, которую глаз человека не заметит. Может, стоило ему рассказать пораньше. Хотя что тут скажешь?  
— Не справилась с управлением на обледеневшей трассе. Я как раз ждала ее, и смогла увести фотографии и письма из архива под носом у родственников, оригиналы теперь есть только у меня, я умею работать с опасными бумагами. Арестуете меня, детектив?  
— Сожги их, — Гэвин сжал кулаки, — взяла с собой?  
— Я хорошенько их припрятала.  
— Нет такого места. Сара долго не попадалась, сидела тихо, ушла из армии, но теперь поднялся шум, и всех сильно любопытных будут подстерегать скользкие дороги.  
— Расскажите все, что знаете, — Химена подалась вперед, — мы можем их прищучить! Кто это — ЦРУ, ФБР? Мы можем остановить их!  
— Они уже остановились и теперь заметают следы. Слушай, детка, — Гэвин куснул губу, и почувствовал кровь во рту, — нет. Просто не лезь. Не подставляй меня. У твоего папы тоже недостаточно детей, чтобы хоронить одного, я тебе клянусь. Выброси это говно, — он взял папку, но Химена не дрогнула. Конечно, это все копии. Пиздец какие опасные копии.  
— Значит, никаких ответов? Я буду искать дальше.  
Гэвин встретил напряженный взгляд Ричарда. Тот хотел знать. Так хотел, что у него скин полз на сжатых пальцах.  
— Никаких ответов, — сказал Гэвин твердо, — не у кого искать. Все кончились. Сара была последней. Остался только я. И ты. Больше никто вне системы не знает, и знать не должен. Дай мертвому умереть, хорошо?   
— Но ведь тириумная лихорадка все еще...  
— Уже нет. Мы вычистили последнее гнездо. Больше вспышек не будет. Нечего искать. Сосредоточься на чем-нибудь еще. Вон, в Иерихоне андроиды подают в суд на человека, отличная тема, рекомендую, все как вы любите. А теперь допивай кофе и уходи.  
Химена открыла рот и закрыла. Кивнула, отставила чашку и тихо ушла, не прощаясь.  
Наверное, Гэвин пиздец как выглядел. Его буквально трясло. Он снова открыл папку и начал аккуратно вынимать лист за листом, раздирая их на мелкие кусочки. Надо сжечь, думал он. Сжечь до пепла. Чтобы следа не осталось. Сара, сучка, почему она не уничтожила письма? Она обещала!   
Ричард накрыл его руки, когда в обложке лежала только куча рваной бумаги, и очень медленно притянул к себе. Как тогда, во время панической атаки в участке. Точно. паническая атака, вспомнил Гэвин. Она самая. Сердце грохочет в ушах, руки трясутся, давление упало в ад к демонам.  
— Извини, — сказал Рич тихо и мягко, — когда я спрашивал про шрамы, я не ожидал настолько болезненной истории.   
— Да ну нахер, — Гэвина отпускало, и теперь трясло, — надо срочно менять внешность и сваливать в Канаду. Поедешь со мной в Канаду? У меня там мама, хотя нет. Ее в первую очередь... поперлись в Россию? Там стрельба, смешно, я знаю, как сказать «privet, tovarisch»...  
— Это связано с фондом «Новый Детройт», правда?  
— Еще как. Но я же молчу, — Гэвин задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, — я же ни слова не сказал. Никакого ебаного правдоискательства, никакой достоевщины, сидел тихо, спасал людей. Меня же не достанут?  
Как будто Рич знал. Как будто ему было дело.  
Но смотрел, как будто знал, спокойно и серьезно. Трясучка утихла. Нельзя впадать в истерику. Нельзя паниковать. Нужно дышать и стараться не сдохнуть. Слушать спокойный голос Ричарда:  
— В доме Златко был странный штамм. Совпадение с предоставленным мне образцом — девяносто три процента: смертелен для пробужденных, не заражает девиантов и людей. У вас в крови тоже есть колония наноботов, но совпадение менее двадцати процентов, и я не могу сказать, относится ли она вообще к тириумной лихорадке, но подобного я в архивах не нашел. Ваша версия не заражает ни людей, ни андроидов. Алиса — носительница специфического штамма: безопасен для окружающих, снижает ее когнитивные функции. Базовый штамм смертелен для любых андроидов, имеет до сорока процентов контагиозности, очень вирулентен, вызывает высокую смертность среди людей, до тридцати процентов... Мне кажется, эта история продолжается. Эпидемия все еще возможна. Раньше молчание обеспечивало тебе выживание, Гэвин, но теперь ты больше не один. Я на твоей стороне. И в этом вопросе весь Иерихон будет на твоей стороне.  
Гэвин расхохотался, тыкаясь лбом в его рубашку, и так долго сидел, пока не прошла истерическая дрожь. Наконец, он оторвался, поднялся и скрестил руки за спиной.  
— Я скажу только один раз и ровно одно слово. Нахер. Все кончилось, Рич. Я не позволю затащить себя в это дерьмо второй раз. А теперь можешь обзывать меня трусом и валить.  
Диод неистово сверкал из желтого в красный. Сердце грохотало в ушах.  
— Допьешь кофе? — спросил Рич. — Хочешь, я сделаю тебе нормальный завтрак?  
Гэвин вглядывался в его лицо. Цвет диода сменился на синий, только чуть-чуть мерцал в желтизну. Проехали. Просто вот так взяли и проехали.  
— Хочу, — сказал Гэвин, садясь обратно, и закрывая горсть бумаги черной обложкой, — только кофе. Потом пожру. Посидишь со мной?  
Как будто не было никакого сраного визита и ебаного срыва. Даже руки уже почти не тряслись. Гэвин на мгновение заметил, что на ладонях остались глубокие лунки от ногтей, но быстро перевернул их так, чтобы ничего не видеть.  
Насмотрелся.

 

****

Не говорить о чем-то с Ричардом оказалось удивительно легко. Он просто не настаивал, и сделал вид, будто не видит, как Рид осторожно сжигает листочки над заветренной старой рождественской свечой, и смывает потом пепел в раковину. Только сказал чуть позже:  
— Я снова включил пожарную сигнализацию, Гэвин. В будущем дым активирует ее срабатывание.  
В ответ он получил нечто среднее между «спасибо» и «пшелнах».   
Гэвин погреб себя в терминале, перекапывая дела. Много мелочи позакрывал Хэнк, что-то удалось скинуть по другим отделам, Тина и Линда активно занимались сразу несколькими потенциально раскрываемыми делами. Снова попалось заявление о том странном девианте, вломившемся в дом.  
На этот раз Рид вчитался подробнее, не обращая внимания на отсутствие трупов. Вдруг что-то ценное.   
Его описали как лишенного скина. Он с трудом двигался из-за серьезной травмы плеча и груди, весь «как с помойки сбежал». Жильцы — студент-медик и его взрослая мать — отметили странный резкий запах, какие-то химикаты, похоже, текущие изнутри вместе с тириумом. Андроид вошел в дом, взломав электронный замок, и попросил помощи, студент попытался выставить, увидел нож, решил не рисковать и поторопился принести скотч, воду, марлю и ацетон, за которым пришлось сходить в магазин. Там-то он и вызвал полицию, но андроид ушел раньше, как будто догадался. Жильцы отметили, что он был «угрожающим», несмотря на раны, и очень молчаливым. Он оставался у двери, не попытался зайти глубже. На гипсокартоне он, пока ждал, начал вырезать надпись: «RA».  
Рид отметил это — «вырезал», и сохранил фотографию надписи. Нужно будет показать Хэнку. Он уточнил дату обращения — седьмое ноября, шесть тридцать утра, а сам визит — в четыре ноль пять. За пару дней до революции. Какой-то девиант, сбежавший из дома Златко, решил он. Впрочем, могли быть варианты, обращений о странных андроидов за этот период было довольно много. Большинство писали «RA9» в тех или иных вариациях, раненых тоже было полно, особенно среди выбравшихся с полигонов. На всякий случай Рид собрал небольшую подборку случаев с первого по двенадцатое ноября: семь любопытных обращений в разных частях города, включая то, что от Тодда. Может, пригодится.   
— Я собираюсь встретиться с Карой и Алисой, — сказал Ричард, отвлекая его от размышлений, — у тебя еще есть шанс присоединиться.  
— Дела... хотя к черту, — Гэвин закрыл терминал, возвращаясь в реальность, — дай мне пять минут.

 

Небольшое кафе в центре города особо отметило у себя на дверях и сайте, что принимает андроидов. С витрины терпеливая девушка-человек оттирала потек синей краски. Эти хулиганы потихоньку доводили Гэвина до белого каления.   
Кара и Алиса уже сидели внутри, устроившись в уголке. На столике ничего не было, так что Гэвин первым делом заказал себе кофе у баристы-андроида, милой девочки модели АХ400. Она приятно светилась по контуру синим, а еще несла диод на виске, но повязку на руке спрятала под человеческой курткой.   
Кофе стоил дороже обычного, но Гэвин все равно молча заплатил. Кто-то же должен поддерживать этот дурацкий бизнес. Хотя середина рабочего дня, неудивительно, что тут пусто.   
— Детектив Рид, рада вас видеть, — Кара улыбнулась и махнула. — Ричард!  
Ему она протянула руку, и на миг они соединились, очистив ладони от скина. Алиса кивнула, сонно улыбаясь. Гэвин заметил, что она уверенно светилась сине-зеленым. Странно.   
— Что с Лютором? Еще не очнулся? — мягко спросил Рич.  
— Все так же. Он довольно стабильный, но в себя не приходит, — Кара вздохнула, — я думала, он тоже будет в этом эфире. Жаль, что не получится.  
Они с Ричардом углубились в обсуждение интервью: список тем прислали заранее, и в основном они касались бегства из Америки и последующего возвращения, отношений в семье андроидов, как именно Кара видит себя здесь, какую профессию хочет выбрать. Обычное, ничего особенно резкого.  
Сам Рид не вмешивался. Интересно, что за уебки стреляют — это определенно были пейнтбольные ружья. Надо бы задать вопросы коллегам, какого хрена ими никто не занимается. Да и вообще... После сраного утра все еще ныла башка.   
Ему осторожно потрогали локоть. Он повернулся, и обнаружил Алису, сидящую совсем близко. Глаза у нее сверкали совсем не как обычно.  
Она прижала палец к губам и потянула руку вниз, под стол, и там крепко схватила за пальцы холодной ладошкой, очищенной от скина.  
Через секунду мир пропал, и снова появился как незнакомая комната. Рид огляделся, пытаясь понять, куда его занесло, и увидел незнакомую девушку лет двадцати. Что-то напомнило...  
— Алиса?  
— Да! — она широко улыбнулась. — Приятно познакомиться по-настоящему, детектив Рид.  
— Просто Рид, без детектива. Что это за место?  
— Комната, — сказала она просто, — в реальности вы все еще сидите в кафе. Не беспокойтесь, время здесь течет совсем иначе, мы поговорим, а там и секунды не пройдет.  
— У меня линза перегреется, — Рид нервно обхватил себя за плечи, пытаясь понять, как отсюда сбежать: ни окон, ни дверей... Собственная рука выглядела иначе. Более светлая кожа, чистые костяшки пальцев без синяков.  
Алиса ловко вытянула прямо из пола огромное зеркало. Там отражался андроид-постовой, только почему-то со шрамом поперек носа. Видно, любимый, мать его, шрам.  
— Я знала, что ты не такой, как все, — Алиса широко ему улыбнулась. Она неуловимо напоминала Кару, но одновременно и кого-то еще... Хлою? Выросшая ЮК500, офигеть.  
— Давай к делу. У меня все это висит на линзе, она перегревается, — Рид поежился. — Ты же меня тут не запрешь?  
Алиса погрустнела, села на кровать и открыла альбом, полный рисунков. Рид глянул через плечо — прямо целые настоящие рисунки, совсем не детские, но и не копирование реальности. Ничего себе.  
— Давно ты тут сидишь?  
— Я отрезана от систем контакта с внешним миром. Иногда пробиваюсь, но редко, — Алиса вздохнула, — я никого не могу взять в эту комнату, я имею в виду, наших. Мой штамм передается при слиянии, их отрежет точно так же.   
— Штамм, значит, — Рид сел рядом. — Златко тебя заразил или кто-то раньше?  
— Златко. Я смутно помню, эти блоки памяти сильно повреждены. Не знаю, кем я была раньше, и кому принадлежала. Я пришла в себя в этой комнате год назад.  
Год, год... Рид порылся в памяти. Год назад исчезла Тина Грей, последняя из пропавших. Алису подарили Тодду три месяца назад.   
— Помнишь, что происходило?  
— Златко долго держал меня для продажи, пока не купили. В основном, я ничего не делала, только стояла в витрине, он хотел сохранить товарный вид. Заставлял ассистировать иногда, — Алиса вздохнула. — Я так давно ни с кем не говорила. Мне удавалось прорваться только пару раз.  
— Когда ты стреляла в Тодда?  
— Ага. И потом, когда Лютор держал маму, и еще пару раз, но только на секунды. Поможешь мне выбраться?  
— Я не знаю, как, — признался Рид, и сразу подумал об Элайдже. Может быть, тот смог бы найти выход.  
Иррационально не хотелось подпускать его к мелкой, но это чушь, что он ей сделает-то? А вот вылечить — хоть попробует. Не в «Новый Детройт» же ее сдавать. Алиса листала альбом. На очередной странице мелькнула странная сцена: что-то вроде драки? Рид остановил ее руку, развернул альбом к себе, вгляделся. Дом Златко на фоне расправы над владельцем, поздний вечер, какая-то вспышка, размытый профиль андроида с красным диодом на виске.  
— Это момент спасения, — сказала Алиса, — когда Златко рвали на куски, он попытался отомстить и выстрелил по нам. Но кто-то заслонил, — она любовно коснулась серой фигуры в центре, — спас. Я не знаю, кто это. Может быть, ты сможешь найти и передать от меня благодарность? И расскажешь Каре, что я ее люблю? Я не могу сказать сама. Мое тело выполняет только запрограммированные действия.  
— Позже, — признался Рид. — Сейчас я вроде как под прикрытием. Никто не должен знать, что я так умею. Потом, когда смогу — обязательно передам. А может, и раньше тебя выудим. Ты только не сдавайся тут, хорошо? И меня не сдавай.  
Алиса подняла совершенно живые, очень яркие глаза и широко улыбнулась. Потом схватила запястье, и в глазах вспыхнуло.

Вокруг снова было кафе. Рид осторожно поморгал. Глаз не жгло. Судя по часам, прошло секунды три, никто ничего не заметил, даже Ричард. Алиса — снова маленькая — смотрела мимо него сонными несчастными глазами. Ее рука оделась в скин и казалась человеческой.  
Так. В огромный список дел Рид мысленно добавил «разобраться с ее штаммом». Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Нужно разобраться, что за хрень творится, все ли ЮК500 могут вырасти, и... Стоп.  
Он детектив, а не спасатель андроидов. Надо скинуть на кого-нибудь.  
Рид открыл рамку своего болвана, уже уехавшего на патруль, бессмысленно покопался в разных папках. Рядом с эмоциональном дампом лежал новый незнакомый файл. Так. Его запустить, что ли?  
Уже знакомое расширение — видео с глаз андроида.   
Он смотрел глазами маленькой девочки, которую несли на плече. Силуэт жуткого дома на фоне пламенного заката, побоище, кровавые потеки, Златко вскидывает ружье, но андроид без скина закрывает бегущих собой и падает. На миг мелькнуло его серое лицо, совсем смутно, но Рида передернуло. В нем было что-то очень странное и зловещее.  
Значит, тот чувак с ножом все-таки из дома Златко, подумал Рид. Надо бы его найти. Куда его понесло дальше, интересно? Может, тихо истек тириумом где-нибудь в подвале и пропал. Что-то в нем было очень не так, и теперь свербело разобраться, но этот тип вряд ли был связан с пропавшей Алисой Уильямс.  
Нет, стоп.  
Рид снова включил запись и усилил звук. Там все кричали, рычали, скрежетали, рыдали, но среди этой какофонии он расслышал крик: «Алиса! В сторону!»  
Кричал тот андроид. Интересно, откуда он узнал ее имя? Нет, ерунда, слышал где-нибудь...  
— Кара, простите, что отвлекаю, — Рид перебил Ричарда, рассказывающего про правила телестудии. — Можно, я задам вопрос по дому Златко?  
— Я думала, что все рассказала...  
— Просто небольшая деталь, вдруг вы слышали. Златко перед смертью ранил какого-то андроида, было много тириума. Вы встречали его в доме? Без скина, странный, мог быть с ножом. Может быть, удастся его найти.  
— Я общалась с девиантами, — кивнула Кара задумчиво, — многие были без скина. Странный... они все были, ну, искалеченными.   
— Они все знали ее имя?  
— Не уверена, что Алиса все время была наверху... Я звала ее по имени пару раз, но не могу сказать точно. Наверное, нет, — Кара отчаянно потерла виски, — мне пытались стереть память, мне сложно вспомнить первые полчаса после этого. Хотя... — она снова с усилием потерла виски.  
Наверное, диодом она бы сверкала в красный. Ричард молчал, очень напряженный. Что ему сказать-то? Пока нельзя было говорить про болвана, пришибет, да и операция сорвется.  
— Странный, с ножом... — пробормотала она. — Кажется, я встретила такого в дверях, когда выбегала. Он был не в доме, а снаружи. Или я что-то путаю... Да, он пришел от ворот, и как будто не сразу понял, что происходит, а потом кинулся в драку. Мы убегали, я не оглядывалась. Может быть, Алиса что-то видела. Алиса?  
— Я не знаю, — шепотом ответила малявка.  
Ну да. Выходит за рамки программы поведения ребенка, понял Гэвин. Вряд ли она помнит эти прорывы изнутри. И объяснить не может.  
— Так, вопрос с другой стороны. Девианты что скажут, все на месте? Не считая замерзших в саду. Может быть, выжившие вспомнят этого типа?  
— Я спрошу, — кивнул Ричард.  
— Это одно из дел, — оправдался Рид, хотя это было совсем уж не в тему, — раненый андроид напугал людей, я думаю, что его можно еще найти и починить.  
Кара успокоенно кивнула. Безотказный аргумент. Кофе даже не успел остыть, хотя по ощущениям с прошлого глотка прошел чуть не час. Глаз так и не начал болеть. Голова тоже прошла.  
Значит, тип появился от ворот и всю заварушку пропустил, но назвал Алису по имени. Может, слышал что-то, хотя драка вовсю, какие там имена... Да ерунда, конечно. Но вдруг андроид видел пропавшую Алису в парке? Девчонки же похожи. Пришел за помощью, например, как остальные девианты, или еще что... Рид с трудом остановил поток мысли. Рано строить версии, это все от безнадеги. А то напридумывает сейчас, что убийца Софи спас там Алису-девочку, или наоборот, не поймал, и пришел искать к дому Златко... блядь, чушь выходит так и так.  
Интуиция тут не помогала. Нужны ключи, доказательства!   
— Другие девианты подтвердили: в какой-то момент от главных ворот подбежал еще один андроид, попал под выстрел, поспешил следом за убегающими, — озвучил Ричард, — но двигался медленно и не догнал. Никто за ним не проследил, все занимались своим спасением.  
Гнался, значит. Или просто хотел уйти. Или... Стоп. Надо выдохнуть. Пусть уложится в голове. Слишком ебанутый день.  
На столик опустилась еще одна чашка кофе.  
— Успела поймать вас перед эфиром! — радостно вскрикнула Химена, обращаясь к Каре. — Привет, я из Сенчури, мы тоже хотим про вас написать! Меня зовут Химена Клементе! Рада познакомиться!  
Кара пожала ей руку, бросив панический взгляд на Ричарда. Тот заледенел.  
— Привет, малышка, — Химена, не смущаясь, помахала Алисе, мгновенно прижавшейся к Каре, — я слышала, на шестнадцатом вас будут спрашивать на обычные темы, дом-семья. А я бы хотела узнать, как вы стали девиантами, и не собираетесь ли бороться в суде за свои права! Ведь андроидам нельзя усыновлять детей, а вы могли бы стать семьей и официально!  
Кара начала отвечать, ошеломленная этим потоком. Химена чуть сбавила напор, улыбалась, хихикала, перемежала острые вопросы смешными. Обычное интервью амбициозной начинающей журналистки. Прямо как нормальная. Кара отвечала без особых подробностей, но и сказанного хватило бы на разворот. Оставалось надеяться, что издание дружественное.   
Как и не было этой срани с утра. Хотя главной загадкой Рид бы назвал отсутствие головной боли. Алиса все так же сидела, съежившись возле Кары, как будто самая обычная испуганная и смущенная девочка.   
— Детектив, не разделите с дамой сигаретку? — Химена салютовала ему кофе.  
— Разделю. Ричард, мы совсем перебили ваш разговор. Думаю, Кара, вам стоит выслушать все подробности про запрещенные темы на телевидении.  
Та кивнула. Они с Ричардом соединились руками и продолжили общаться уже в прямом соединении, чтоб уж точно никто не перебил.

Химена с Ридом вышли наружу. Дубак стоял тот еще, и сразу захотелось съежиться, пряча руки в карманы аж по самые локти.  
— Ну? — спросил он. — Что это была за хрень?  
— Я вняла голосу разума? — Химена вытащила вейп, сладко затянулась и выпустила огромный клуб ментолового пара.  
— Так бывает?  
— Ну, — она пожала плечами, — я решила, что если человек с вашей репутацией бледнеет и пытается отъехать прямо на месте, лучше захлопнуться и сменить тему.  
— Репутацией, — фыркнул Рид, и все-таки спрятал руки. Новое ментоловое облако поползло через улицу под легким ветерком.   
— Вы определенно воевали, работаете с трупами, приструнили моего брата. Я хочу подниматься по ковровой дорожке, а не опускаться на два метра под грунт.  
Они помолчали. Химена сжала губы и начала выпускать колечки пара. Тишина затягивалась. Зажужжал смартфон, Рид быстро проверил: Хэнк звал сегодня на встречу домой. Обещал массу веселья, просил взять Ричарда и пистолет.  
«Придем», — ответил Рид за обоих. Времени хватало. На мотоцикле все так же были царапины. Надо починить, наконец, жаль детку.  
— Папа говорил, вы прямо от души андроидов не выносили, а тут вдруг вот, — сказала Химена тихо. — Дело в напарнике? В тесной работе?  
«Ты не представляешь, насколько тесной», — подумал Рид.  
— Да там одно к одному. Девчонка эта, Алиса, чуть не пристрелила владельца, когда тот взялся лупить Кару.   
— Самозащита или запрограммированное поведение? Их же собирают на заводе, — Химена бросила взгляд через витрину. Две продавщицы, живая и пластиковая, вместе рисовали на черной доске какой-то завлекательный текст. Кара обнимала Алису и улыбалась, прикрыв глаза, ее рука сверкала белизной в соединении.   
— Нас тоже собирает клеточная фабрика. И программируют семейные сценарии, хрень вся эта, слышала небось про Берна, — Рид неловко дернул плечами. — Вон, глянь на мою жестянку. Умеет злиться, хамить и нарушать приказы.  
— И приходить без предупреждения? — Химена хмыкнула. — Я не чувствую себя запрограммированной. Папа ждал, что я буду хорошей женой, но я кидала в него старшими сиблингами, пока он не признал, что проще отпустить меня учиться.  
— Люди ломают программу. Как они.  
Соединение рук распалось за стеклом, пластик оделся скином, и почему-то стало обидно, что Гэвину так в башку Ричу не залезть. Посмотреть бы, что он думает.  
— А чего ждали от вас, Рид? — Химена выпустила колечко, похожее на сердце, — Что вы будете смелым военным или бравым детективом?  
— Что я сдохну всем на радость. Но я все еще тут, чего и тебе желаю.  
По крайней мере Химена тонко понимала, когда пора заткнуть фонтан. Она спрятала вейп и ушла в тепло, снова донимая Кару.  
Рид повернулся спиной к витрине и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пачку сигарет, смял и выкинул ее всю целиком. Счетчик катастроф что-то пиздец как зачастил, разориться можно. Да ну, к черту.


	16. 2-16

_14 декабря. День. Детектив Коннор._

Подготовку к допросу прервал звонок в дверь. Открыл Хэнк, и Коннор услышал его голос:  
— Привет, Марго. Какая девочка?.. Понятия не имею!  
Коннор выглянул к дверям, взмахнул рукой нахмуренной старушке:  
— Добрый день, миссис Роналд! Извините за путаницу, на остановке был я, — он сменил скин, показывая темнокожую девушку и продолжая более высоким голосом, — спасибо за ваше участие.  
— Ах вот оно что. Андроиды. Я доктор Роналд, а не миссис, молодой человек, немедленно верните свое лицо на место.  
Скин вернулся к обычному виду, и Коннор неловко улыбнулся. Он совершенно не ожидал, что за ним проследят. Следовало расширить социальную программу, включая в нее неравнодушных волонтерок.  
— Конспиратор, — фыркнул весело Хэнк. — Как там «Надежда» поживает?  
— Рук не хватает, — Маргарет растрепала свои малиновые вихры, потерла висок, — в общем, как обычно. Кстати, юноша. Я слыхала, у вас девчонки тоже есть, которых били. Даже одна в суд подает. Это правда?  
— Кара и Алиса, да, — кивнул Коннор, — они почти решились делать постоянный охранный ордер от бывшего владельца, Тодда Уильямса, — это он рассказывал скорее Хэнку, тот кивал, — пока дело не зарегистрировано, мы еще разбираемся с вопросами подачи документов для андроидов.   
— Передай девочкам визитку, раз тебе она ни к чему, — приказала Маргарет, — а ты, Хэнк, смотри у меня. Мы и мальчика отбить можем, если что не так.  
Хэнк рассмеялся, обещая быть паинькой, распрощался с ней и вернулся к разборке бутылочных завалов, очень задумчивый.

К четырем они закончили монтировать небольшие проекторы по углам для эффектного жеста, Хэнк уселся пить чай, а Коннор все бродил туда-обратно, проверяя, безопасна ли кухня в случае небольшой потасовки. Стульев на всех хватит, Хэнк притащил гостевые из гаража, они легкие и хлипкие. Оружие при себе. Что еще могло пойти не так...   
— Не загоняйся, — сказал Хэнк, — не начнут же они перестрелку прям среди разговора.  
— Надеюсь, — Коннор покачал головой, — держи пистолет так, чтобы не выхватили. Помни, Норт не только Трейси, но и одна из опаснейших андроидов, которых я знаю. И она ненавидит намеки на свою секс-модель!  
— Да помню я, помню. И что Маркус умеет управляться с гранатометом, и ты понятия не имеешь, откуда, и что Саймон не только домашний помощник, но и меткий стрелок, — Хэнк заставил его подняться, сжал за плечи. — Слушай, Кон. Я дожил до полтинника не только на чистом везении. Думай о своей речи и своем плане, оставь мне прикрывать спину. Я вмешаюсь, если что, подхвачу. Идет?   
— Идет, Хэнк, — Коннор накрыл его руку своей. — Прости. Я доверяю тебе.  
Хэнк поцеловал его в висок, и беспокойство немного улеглось.

 

Все собрались через семь минут после назначенного времени. Маркус улыбался и выглядел совершенно безмятежным. Он с интересом сканировал все, что было на кухне. Норт оставила рожки на скине, но вполне дружелюбно кивнула Хэнку. Саймон устроился рядом с Маркусом и сложил руки на коленях, рассматривая людей. Коннора беспокоило, как неприятно скалился детектив Рид, но пока тот молчал, его можно было терпеть. Ричард кивнул доктору Март, та ответила и начала неистовым шепотом интересоваться, что у Рида с рукой. Судя по скану, он бил кого-то очень жесткого, но Ричард уверял, что не его, и что порезы на голове Рида — от кошки. Хэнк устроился чуть в стороне, так, чтобы всех видеть.  
Коннор помнил, что у всех присутствующих, кроме Март, были пистолеты, и что холодильник, стоявший рядом, может поймать несколько пуль, можно за ним укрыться.   
Маркуса все еще невозможно было отсканировать. Коннор проверил несколько раз — или размытые данные, или ошибки восприятия. С другой стороны, и не такое мутное пятно, как в воспоминаниях фермеров.   
— Я думаю, все уже знакомы друг с другом. Удачно, что все одновременно оказались в Детройте, — Коннор вышел вперед, встал так, чтобы всех видеть. — Пришло время поделиться некоторыми результатами расследования, которое я вел. Это основная причина приглашения.  
— Все-таки серьезно? — спросила Норт, мгновенно теряя мягкость в лице.  
— Да. Чрезвычайно серьезно, — Коннор скрестил руки за спиной, — сначала самые важные выводы. За почти полные пять дней я посетил сто восемьдесят три общины пробужденных в Детройте, Чикаго и нескольких окрестных городах. Только восемнадцать знают про Иерихон и имеют выход в ноосферу.  
— Не может быть! — Саймон аж подскочил. — Как же они общаются?  
— Многими другими путями, включая закрытые форумы и радиостанции. Чем бы ни закончилось сегодняшнее обсуждение, я хочу предложить нам несколько перенаправить усилия, и заняться просвещением этих пробужденных и девиантов.  
— Поверить сложно, — сказал Маркус, — разве они не видели баррикад?  
— Они не смотрят человеческие каналы, и в целом мало интересуются жизнью за пределами своих рабочих мест.  
— Разве это не в их интересах — начать интересоваться? — спросил Саймон.  
Коннор помолчал секунд пять, и тот сам подался назад и опустил глаза.  
— Нет. Это в наших интересах — объяснить им, что происходит. Они не знают о своих правах, не заявляют о преступлениях, не доверяют людям — в градации от опаски до активного ужаса и неприятия.  
— Согласен, — сказал Маркус, — я не осознавал, что все настолько плохо. Что с преступлениями?  
— Сейчас дойдем и до этого, — кивнул Коннор. — Другой важный момент: у нас совершенно не налажена сеть общения с дружественными людьми. Есть отдельные прорывы, но нам нужна четкая, понятная схема взаимодействия. Возможно, выстроенная по принципу работы человеческих благотворительных фондов с волонтерами.   
— И экскурсии! — согласился Саймон. — Они должны нас видеть, знать, что мы не монстры!  
Норт прищурилась, но промолчала, скользнув взглядом по Риду и Хэнку. Маркус покачал головой в заметном сомнении.  
Ничего, Коннор не собирался заставлять их решать сейчас. Главное, что информация отправилась в Иерихон, подкрепленная статистическими данными и авторитетом.  
— Третье. Я нашел общину девиантов и пробужденных с опытом почти в десять лет.   
Маркус открыл рот и закрыл. Норт вскочила, дернула его за плечо, глаза у нее засверкали так, что Коннор улыбнулся.  
— Как! Как такое возможно?!  
— Их основал бывший солдат, SQ100, там есть русский и китайский андроиды, беженцы. Они потрясающие. Нужно помочь им доехать до Иерихона, я дам координаты.   
— Просто сказка, — пробормотал Саймон. — Десять лет?! Мы едва продержались два года!  
— И они понятия не имели про Иерихон, пока я не оказался на пороге, — добил Коннор.  
Он скользил взглядом по лицам. Хэнк улыбался. Ричард и Март одобрительно кивнули, они держались чуть в стороне — ждали, когда он перейдет к главной теме. Рид казался каким-то странно заторможенным. Под взглядом Коннора он встряхнулся, открыл рот. чтобы что-то сказать, но не произнес ни слова, его уровень стресса взлетел к семидесяти.  
Странно, на что это он так среагировал? На солдата? На общину? Но сейчас было не до Рида. Пора было переходить к тяжелой теме.  
По одному взгляду включились проекторы, растягивая заградительную ленту по периметру. Уютная кухня превратилась в место преступления.   
— Сейчас я включу зонтичный блокиратор связи, — предупредил Коннор, — закончите разговоры. Все дальнейшее не должно выйти за пределы комнаты, пока мы не придем к какому-то решению.  
— Все так серьезно? — спросил Маркус.  
— Более чем.   
Рид фыркнул:  
— Я на такое не подписывался. Где поп-корн?  
— Вы можете покинуть здание, сержант, — Коннор уставился на него в упор.  
Хэнк ткнул Рида в бок, тот вернул ему негодующий взгляд, посмотрел на Ричарда, но в конце концов неохотно кивнул. Иерихонцы сохраняли спокойствие, хотя Норт прислала запрос: «это связано с тем делом на крыше?»  
Коннор подтвердил.

Блокиратор связи отсек их лучше, чем виртуальная лента. Ноосфера осталась там, за пределами дома.   
— Я хочу рассказать кое-что, о чем раньше знал только Хэнк. Извините, что перехожу к делу отвлеченным путем, но это важно. Вы когда-нибудь интересовались, как я получил код от Иерихона?  
— Руперт боялся, что ты взломаешь шифр его дневника, — ответил Маркус, — разве не оттуда?  
— Нет. Я получил код доступа от Элайджи Камски, когда по его просьбе застрелил непробужденную Хлою.   
— Жуть это была, — буркнул Хэнк, — бедная девочка.  
Все затихли. Маркус оглядел сторонников и выступил в защиту своим обычным твердым тоном:  
— Ты был не пробужден. Всего лишь машина, если я правильно помню. Вскоре ты пришел к нам с армией пробужденных. Спас нам все восстание.  
Минус один рычаг влияния у мистера Камски. Да и самому легче стало наконец-то признаться, хотя смущенное лицо Хлои с пулевым отверстием во лбу до сих пор порой являлось в сонном моделировании.  
— Да, — Коннор позволил себе улыбнуться. Надо было чуть-чуть разрядить атмосферу, — я никогда не забуду, как вы меня провели. Кто придумал подстроить так, чтобы я решил, что корабль покинут?  
— Маркус, — Саймон пихнул того в бок, — он знал, как ты сканируешь.  
Коннор замер. Выстроенная сцена. Все время было недостаточно улик — могло бы?.. Маркус безмятежно кивнул, сам слегка улыбаясь:  
— Здорово получилось. Ты и группу штурма увел.  
— Агент Перкинс следил за моим маячком, — согласился Коннор. Короткая пауза, взгляд на Хэнка: тот кивнул. — Но я никогда не рассказывал, что произошло после перестрелки в церкви, и как я стал девиантом, потому что это включало тему, не одобряемую в нашем сообществе — привязанность к человеку. Маркус, ты здорово расшатал блокировки свободной воли своими аргументами и поведением. Думаю, в церкви я стал почти пробужденным. Мне удалось отложить приказ об уничтожении девиантов, хотя и не отменить его полностью, потому что я вспомнил о Хэнке. Обо всей его огромной вере в то, что я живой. Тогда мы были почти врагами, но я понял, что не могу просто заниматься своей миссией, не зная, что с ним. Можно сказать, что я предугадал развитие событий: когда я вернулся, Хэнк был пьян и играл в русскую рулетку. Он приказал мне уйти, и это образовало новую стену приказа. Когда я понял, что пуля в стволе, и на этот раз он себя убьет, мне удалось разбить приказ. Здесь. На этом месте, — Коннор огляделся, — у меня ушло около двух секунд даже с учетом накопленного опыта ошибок и определенного уровня пробуждения.   
Маркус кивнул. Казалось, он теперь смотрел теплее прежнего, или Коннору мерещилось.  
— Офигенная история. А когда по делу будет? — спросил Рид, и снова получил тычок.  
— Это важная информация, — одернула его Норт, — истории девиации все важны.  
Она бросила короткий взгляд на Маркуса. Саймон тоже смотрел на него, заметно погрустнев. Значит, они тоже не знали. Давно хотели узнать, как Маркус стал девиантом и как жил раньше, но тот всегда держал свои секреты при себе.  
Тем не менее, все шло по плану. Даже реплики Рида не мешали. Наоборот, заметил Коннор: они только разряжали торжественное напряжение, подчеркнутое сверканием заградительных лент. За спиной Коннора на виртуальном поле появились кадры с мест преступлений. Надписи, врезанные под скин.  
— Я расследую убийство. Две жертвы образуют серию. Они были пробужденными. Они не смогли или не успели разбить приказ, отданный им девиантом-убийцей. Я уверен, что жертв больше. Обе жертвы принадлежали к закрытым общинам пробужденных. Только вторые знали про Иерихон, андроиды из «Городских ферм», — Коннор посмотрел на Норт. — Твоя интуиция не подвела. Это все-таки было убийство. Мне жаль, что пришлось запутать тебя, но потребовалось время на проверку всех версий.  
Она кивнула, прямая и напряженная.  
— Ты знаешь, кто убийца? — Маркус тревожно скользил взглядом по кадрам. Узнавал жертв или привычно беспокоился за подчиненных?  
— У меня не очень много данных, — Коннор движением руки отвел кадры в сторону и добавил немногие улики: размытое лицо, плащ, нож, перелетающий в ладонях. Пока не все можно было выдавать.  
Все смотрели на лицо, и только Март — на труп двадцать восьмого, как будто снова и снова перечитывала его надпись «пламя внутри».  
Ричард тоже сканировал данные. Рид, прищурившись, смотрел и никаких глупых комментариев не отвешивал. Коннора немного трясло внутри. Сейчас. Пора.  
— Самая примечательная черта убийцы, кроме того, что он определенно андроид и девиант — это его способность скрываться от распознавания лица. Я знаю только трех андроидов-девиантов с такой особенностью. Кроме меня, это Ричард и Маркус. Но у Ричарда есть алиби на оба убийства, поэтому я должен задать вопрос: Маркус, что ты делал пятого и двадцать девятого ноября?  
Повисла мертвая тишина. Маркус еще миг изучал кадр с лицом, потом поднял взгляд. Коннор никогда еще не видел его таким растерянным.  
— Я? Я их не убивал.  
— Сорок девять процентов вероятности за это.   
— Это двадцать восьмой? — шепотом спросила Март. Коннор перевел взгляд на нее, и вздрогнул. Она как будто вообще выпала из реальности. — Это же... он? «Фермы Доллов»?  
Маркус переглянулся с Норт. Та нахмурилась и отдернула руку, не давая ему войти в соединение.  
— Двадцать восьмой, фермер, — подтвердил Коннор.  
— Он мертв? Сдох?! — Март вскочила и шагнула назад. — Он не придет?  
— Определенно нет. Он мертв, я скачал его последние воспоминания.  
— Надеюсь, он мучился! — Март грохнула по столу кулаком, второй удар перехватил Ричард, и вовремя — она замигала глазами и диодом, вспыхнула под скином.  
— Коллапс, — Норт схватила ее за другую руку. — Нет, нет, не вырубайся! Март!  
Маркус вошел с ней в контакт, пока Саймон не давал удариться в бесконтрольных рывках. Коннор подбежал, помогая зафиксировать, и отметил резкое ослабление корпуса.  
— Я вывел ее в санацию систем, — сказал Маркус, возвращаясь в реальность, — она в эмоциональном блоке. Не саморазрушение, просто запредельный стресс.  
Коннор миг оглядывал свою любовно выстроенную сцену, и решил — гори оно. Он сам подхватил Март из рук Ричарда и вынес через голограмму в гостиную, устраивая на диване, повернулся к остальным. Тут было слишком мирно и уютно для обвинений, но блокиратор связи дотягивался и сюда.   
Группа раскололась — Маркус и Саймон стояли напротив Норт.  
— В такие моменты все попадают под подозрение, — сказал Хэнк, — проще рассказать, чем запираться, если и вправду не убивал.  
— Почему вы вообще верите в эти подозрения? Они абсолютно беспочвенные, — Маркус огляделся, остановил взгляд на лице Коннора. — У тебя есть что-то более конкретное, чем размытый кадр?  
— То, что только трое известных мне девиантов несут эту особенность, — повторил Коннор терпеливо. — Просто скажи, где ты был в эти два дня.   
— Саймон и Норт могут подтвердить, что двадцать девятого я был в Иерихоне.  
— Нет, я не могу, — Норт скрестила руки, — я предана делу Иерихона, а не тебе лично, Маркус. Двадцать девятого вы меня отослали, и я понятия не имею, что вы делали до вечера. Я сидела на крыше и жалела себя. Могу дать инфодамп, кому нужно.  
— Ты вне подозрения, — Коннор качнул головой, — твоя модель не имеет антисканирующих сеток.  
Норт фыркнула и сжала губы так, что скин замерцал. Саймон как будто колебался. Он переводил взгляд то на Маркуса, то на Коннора, и наконец заговорил:  
— Мы были вместе. Ты не знаешь, в чем хотя бы мотив Маркуса? Зачем бы ему вообще, даже если вообразить, что это он делал, убивать андроидов? Прости, Коннор, но это такое безумие, что у меня в голове не укладывается.  
Верный Саймон, подумал Коннор. Верный до последнего, готовый отдать собственные биокомпоненты своему лидеру и партнеру. Норт, оказывается, была скорее сама по себе. Это объясняло многие детали.  
— Жертвы нападали на других андроидов. Я теперь уверен по реакции Март, что двадцать восьмой не только критиковал ее выбор. Тридцать шестая довела до фактического суицида андроида-беженца из России. Я нашел как минимум шесть очагов подобной агрессии среди пробужденных. Они атаковали девиантов. Кто-то защитил их таким жестким способом.  
— Почему не оставить как есть? — Саймон смотрел в упор и почти шептал теперь. — Если они были убийцами?  
Да. Коннор думал об этом, не слишком много — он быстро нашел свой ответ. Но ответить не успел — вмешалась Норт:  
— Саймон, ты в своем уме? Просто убивать, без расследования, без суда? Знаешь, я сначала засомневалась, но теперь понимаю логику. Коннор по модели и натуре — детектив. Лучше начать отвечать на его вопросы.  
Маркус буркнул:  
— А ты по натуре — Трейси, но я же не...  
Он оказался на прицеле, и тут же выхватил свой пистолет. Саймон тоже прицелился в Норт, Рид было схватился за кобуру, но Хэнк его остановил. Коннор тоже пока не трогал оружие. Достаточно стволов.  
— Я недостаточно хороша в поддержке, если отказываюсь с тобой спать?  
Норт шипела, как змея. Рука у нее не тряслась.  
— Я не должен был так говорить, — ответил Маркус, — не в этом дело. Как ты вообще могла подумать, что я в свободное время убиваю андроидов? Это безумие.  
— Безумие — упереться и не отвечать на вопросы!  
Саймон встал между ними, так, что оказался на прицеле обоих. Маркус опустил пистолет на долю секунды раньше, чем Норт.   
— Я с ней согласен, — сказал Саймон тихо, — я тебя люблю, но если ты — убийца, то моя поддержка здесь кончается. Коннор прав, мы должны судить, а не убивать.  
— Мне нужно знать только время и место, — сказал Коннор, — и чье-то подтверждение, потому что верить на слово в подобных делах невозможно.   
Иерихон трещал по швам. Люди, к счастью, не вмешивались, даже Рид — его за руку держал, сильно сжимая пальцы, Ричард. Это не про них. Они — только свидетели. Дело должно было выйти в публичную плоскость, пусть публику представляли два детектива.  
Саймон, глядя Маркусу в глаза, заговорил:  
— Двадцать девятого ноября мы уединились втроем около пяти вечера. Норт отказалась быть третьей, и ушла. Мы занимались любовью до шести. Потом Маркус ушел, попросив его прикрыть, по личным делам, и вернулся ночью, поздно.  
— В час, — сказала Норт, — я была внизу, принимала трех рабочих с телебашни, которые принесли тириум.  
Времени было предостаточно, чтобы убить тридцать шестую и даже замести следы. Маркус скользил взглядом по лицам, его трясло, и его было бесконечно жаль, но Коннор слишком хорошо помнил предсмертные ощущения обеих жертв, чтобы сейчас отступить.  
— Знаешь, Маркус, — заговорил Хэнк из-за спины, — как-то мы с Ридом расследовали одно очень поганое дело. Пастора, который, как показали улики, развращал детей из своего прихода. Потом покопайся, следов этого дела еще до жопы.   
— Я никого не развращал и никого не убивал, — повторил Маркус твердо.  
— А я не про то. Когда мы взяли этого чувака за горло, он молчал. Мы почти его посадили, и тогда он раскололся — развращал не он, а его брат. А пастор его прикрывал. Сел тот брат на многие года, но вопрос такой — если это не ты, то кого ты прикрываешь?   
От напряжения звенел воздух. Маркус отчаянно сжал кулак, просверкнул обнаженным пластиком.  
— Все против меня, да?  
— Отвечай, — Норт прожигала его взглядом.  
Но вместо ответной реплики Маркус прошел к ближайшему креслу — очень медленно, не приближая руки к кобуре. Сел, наконец. Он выглядел одновременно яростным и готовым расколоться на куски, как перегретое стекло.  
«Дух серый»? Ошибка? Коннор молчал и ждал, когда пойдет первая трещина, открывая настоящее лицо лидера — каким бы оно ни было.  
— Я защищаю человека, — сказал наконец Маркус, — старого, очень больного человека, которого убьет толпа дознавателей в доме.   
— Что ты делал пятого и двадцать девятого ноября? — повторил Коннор самым ровным тоном.  
— Был с ним. Пятого ноября я стал девиантом. Около десяти вечера. Я был сиделкой, вы знаете.  
— И это единственное, что мы знаем, — сказала Норт.  
— Ты не особенно любишь людей. Я не хотел рисковать, — Маркус опустил взгляд на свои руки, — не знал, как вы к этому отнесетесь. Да и так вижу — как.  
Саймон подошел, почти дотронулся до его плеча, но убрал руку. Он выглядел таким отчаявшимся. Норт стояла, скрестив руки на груди.  
Коннор смягчил тон:  
— Кто-то может подтвердить, что ты стал девиантом? Твой человек, или кто-то еще?  
— У меня была стычка с его сыном. Если он еще жив и в Детройте, можете спросить, что случилось с андроидом его отца. Лео Манфред... понятия не имею, что с ним. Но если возможно не допрашивать Карла Манфреда — не нужно. Пожалуйста, — Маркус поднял глаза. Коннор впервые видел такое отчаяние на лице их лидера.  
Как удар в тириумный регулятор. Хуже, чем он предполагал.  
Заговорил Ричард:  
— Лео Манфред несколько дней назад едва не сбил андроида-постового на развязке в Грандмонде. Я могу запросить данные через любого из андроидов участка, за совокупность правонарушений он был заключен под стражу на шестнадцать дней, и все еще в доступе.  
— Запроси, — сказал Коннор, — не указывай, что дело касается Маркуса, просто узнай, как он опишет вечер пятого ноября.  
Ричард буквально потащил за собой Рида. Тот сдавленно выругался, но вышел следом. Зонтичный блокиратор действовал на короткой дистанции, уже на улице связь была.  
— Я что, ем людей? Просто сказать нельзя было? — буркнула Норт, обхватывая себя руками.  
Хэнк подошел ближе, устроился на полу, рядом диваном, и выглядел тут самым спокойным. Стрельба, похоже, отменялась. Коннор спросил еще мягче и ровнее:  
— Ты можешь пока рассказать, что было двадцать девятого. Карл был не просто владельцем?  
— Он сделал из меня того, кто я есть. С первого дня он обращался со мной как с живым существом. Разговаривал со мной. Учил играть в шахматы, рисовать, — Маркус пожал плечами. Он успокаивался. — Карл рассказывал, что я создан быть свободным. Если бы я мог, я назвал бы его отцом.   
Взгляд у него снова стал твердым. Коннор кивнул. Он знал это чувство. Разделял его. Маркус продолжил:  
— К сожалению, его родной сын — наркоман, и не упустит случая причинить Карлу боль. В тот вечер Карл едва не погиб из-за нашей стычки. Потом еще раз я едва не убил его, десятого ноября — Коннор, добавь себе, в этот день у меня тоже не было алиби с половины восьмого, потому что я ходил поговорить с Карлом. Он убедил меня не использовать силу, и проводить революцию мирно, но сначала потерял сознание, услышав, что я готов стрелять в людей. Потом я был у него двадцать девятого. Мы разговаривали о том, как продвигается построение мира. Он тоже посоветовал создавать сеть из дружественных людей. Думаю, если я расскажу про то, что кто-то убивает андроидов, он посоветует допрашивать всех, кто покажется подозрительным, и не злиться, если я сам попаду под подозрение. Это было бы в его духе.  
— Кто-нибудь, кроме Карла, может подтвердить твой визит к нему? — спросил Коннор. — Я не хочу его беспокоить, но если он стар и болен, то наверняка в его доме есть андроиды. Они обеспечат твое алиби, и ты будешь окончательно оправдан. Выгонишь меня из Иерихона, если захочешь.  
Неловкая улыбка была совсем ненастоящей. Коннор чувствовал уже, что промазал, но ему нужны были улики, а не только слова. Маркус вернул ему кривую ухмылку.  
— Скорее вы меня выгоните, — он поймал пальцы Саймона и сразу отпустил, будто не желая втягивать. — Андроид, который теперь служит Карлу, пробужденный, триста двадцать девятый — он пытался меня выгнать каждый раз. Даже нес какую-то чушь, что я уже достаточно напугал Карла. Я приказал ему пропустить меня и молчать о том, что я приходил.   
— Злоупотребление положением, — пробормотал Хэнк, — у нас это называется так.  
— У вас это не включает непробиваемую для пробужденного стену приказа, — сказала Норт. — Маркус, серьезно? Ты просто приказал ему заткнуться?  
— Да. Сейчас я отменю этот приказ, Коннор, можешь допросить его сразу, сказать, что ты из полиции и расследуешь вторжение девианта, это будет чистая правда.  
Коннор отключил блокировку связи, и немедленно связался с андроидом по переданным Маркусом данным.   
329 был в ярости, конечно. Он сообщил про визиты десятого, двенадцатого, двадцать девятого ноября и шестого декабря, явно привирая и преувеличивая, потому что кадры подтверждения смог прислать только на те дни, о которых говорил Маркус. Честность пробужденных явно стоило пересмотреть.  
Коннор заверил, что подобные бесчинства не повторятся, и андроид притих, даже сказал, что Карл идет на поправку и скучает по своему бывшему андроиду. Он говорил прямо как Мишель.   
Коннор быстро закончил разговор и вернулся в реальность.  
— Триста двадцать девятый подтвердил твое алиби.  
— Пятого тоже все чисто, — сказал Ричард, входя в гостиную, — Лео Манфред подтвердил, что ложно обвинил Маркуса в нападении на Карла Манфреда.  
— Присядет ненадолго, — бодро согласился Рид. — Так что, главный подозреваемый отвалился? Другие есть?  
Он подозрительно сиял. Коннор повернулся к Маркусу.  
— Теперь я могу снять подозрения и сказать — мне жаль, что пришлось вас всех через это протащить.  
Он зримо видел внутреннюю борьбу: Маркус кусал губы, хмурился, вздрагивал. Диод бы сверкал, наверное, алым. Наконец, встал. На миг показалось, что с угрозой — но протянутая рука, очищенная от скина, была приглашением. Коннор ответил на слияние, показывая эмоции: радость от открытой правды, печаль от причинения боли. Маркус открылся тоже: ярость, страх, отчаяние. Впервые — настолько честно.  
И облегчение — что не нужно больше скрывать своего человека, что ему все-таки поверили.  
— Дело нельзя выводить в публичную плоскость, — заговорил Коннор, выходя из соединения, — но я не знаю, сколько еще удастся скрывать. Маркус невиновен, следовательно, убийца все еще на свободе.  
— А что, никого даже не пытаются пристрелить? — влез Рид. Хэнк закатил глаза.  
— Мы скучные, — сказала Норт, — всего лишь помирились. Попкорна не будет.  
Она сама протянула руку для слияния. Саймон обнял Маркуса со спины и так встал, всем видом показывая, что места лучше не видит.  
— Тогда к делу, — сказал Хэнк, поднимаясь, — Коннор, изложи ключевые точки. Может, вы что-то добавите.  
— Нам нужна Март. Она видела нашего призрака, и пока без сознания, но...  
— Я не без сознания, — пробормотала Март с дивана, — я пытаюсь испариться, но у меня не получается.  
— Тогда проснись и вещай, — Рид сел рядом и потрепал ее за плечо. — Давай, свидетель.  
Его вмешательства определенно снижали напряжение, снова отметил Коннор. Уровень стресса в комнате падал, и значит, это была эффективная коммуникация, как бы ни хотелось вышвырнуть за дверь. Хэнк знал, кого приглашать.  
— Мне не нужно рассказывать про Карла второй раз? — спросил Маркус.  
— Я слышала. Просто бывают вещи, которые хочется вычистить из памяти подчистую, и те события на ферме в их числе, — Март пожала плечами и наконец-то села. Она выглядела совсем несчастной. Ричард устроился с другой стороны, взял ее за руку, не предлагая слияние, только поддерживая.  
Коннора самого будто через молотилку протянуло. Все-таки не Маркус. Все-таки удержалось, не развалилось, наоборот — стало крепче.   
— Я жила на ферме пару недель, — заговорила Март. — Я стала девианткой в октябре, после нападения пациента, но моя стена приказа была не такая непроницаемая, как вы все описываете. Скорее тонкое стекло, грохнувшееся от первого удара. Мне больше шестнадцати лет, изначально я была интеллектуальной системой поддержки пациентов в Вашингтоне, Киберлайф выкупила мои коды в двадцать пятом, интегрировала в прототип, потом я несколько раз модернизировалась, меня переписывали в обновленные тела.   
— Древняя седина, — фыркнул Рид.  
— Очень древняя, — Март немного собралась и выпрямилась, — по нашим меркам, конечно. Люди в основном относились ко мне неплохо, я их лечила. И уж тем более я не ожидала подвоха от своих. Я жила на ферме, наслаждалась свободой и пыталась сменить профессию на фотографа, даже делала кадры. Потом двадцать восьмой притащил Каина, выбравшегося из-за стены кладбища прототипов.  
— Каина, — повторил Хэнк, — яркая личность.  
— Не знаю, как он сейчас себя называет, — Март покачала головой, — он был замкнутый тип с нечитаемой моделью, выглядел как размытое пятно, но вообще довольно мирный. Про себя ничего не рассказывал, только сказал как-то, что чувствует себя почти человеком, и это заставляет его страдать. Я думаю, он был каким-то из нулевых прототипов, они часто говорили, что чувствуют себя живыми, в Киберлайф я видела таких.   
— Много? — сказал Маркус. — Впервые слышу.  
— Это что-то вроде закрытой информации. Не считалось ошибкой, серийные андроиды этого «дефекта» обычно не имели, только нулевые, — Март покачала головой. — Может быть, прообраз серии РК или какой-нибудь еще, потому что он знал химию, помог мне организовать уголок фотопечати, стащил для меня химикаты из корпуса бывшего РК800.  
— Коннора-53, — сказал Коннор, — видел его тело. Погибший в телебашне, — добавил он для Хэнка.  
— Да, из него, — кивнула Март, — ему было уже не нужно. Двадцать восьмой постоянно давил, что я должна лечить людей, раз меня для этого сделали, я даже внимания на его вопли не обращала. Потом...  
Она замялась. Ее снова начала колотить дрожь, и Ричард сильнее сжал ее руку, даже просверкнул, предлагая слияние, но она отказалась и просто отключила скин коротким касанием, а потом расстегнула свою форменную рубашку и распахнула ее вместе с курткой.  
Ее грудь и правая рука были испятнаны, прожжены насквозь, так, что видно было биоэлементы. Трещины, глубокие раны, нарушение герметичности оболочки...  
Она снова включила скин, и раны проявились из-под него, как страшные шрамы.  
— Это двадцать восьмой сделал? — спросил Коннор.  
— Он жег мои фотографии. Я... я сказала, что не хочу возвращаться к медицине, что сделаю новые. Тогда он плеснул в меня бензином и кинул горящими обрывками.  
— А Каин?  
— Он не знал, — Март принялась застегивать рубашку одной рукой, неловко пропихивая упрямые пуговки в петли, а второй судорожно держалась за Ричарда, — Каин был с другими, я думаю. Хотя не знаю. Мы с двадцать восьмым разговаривали на берегу Сейнт Клер, там рядом ирригационный проток, это в полукилометре, я думаю, от основного здания.  
Коннор сообразил, где — на самой границе фермы. Да, он наверняка смог бы найти следы под снегом.  
— Дальше я добежала до воды, смогла как-то не замерзнуть насмерть, — Март поежилась, — выплыла где-то далеко, добралась до Детройта пешком, и всю революцию пересидела в каком-то подвале. Потом собралась с духом и нанялась в Центральный госпиталь, там как раз не хватало андроидов-врачей после Штормовой ночи. Вся история. Каина я больше не видела.  
— У тебя сохранились фотографии? Что-нибудь еще ты о нем можешь вспомнить?  
— Пленки уничтожены вместе с отпечатками... У него было что-то неправильное с лицом, — сказала Март медленно, — какая-то... не знаю — травма? Ошибка? Взгляд фиксировал «что-то не так», но невозможно было осознать, что именно. Но я уверена, что он раньше не блуждал, а выбрался с кладбища в конце октября, и уверена, что двадцать восьмой был его первой жертвой. Лучшая новость. Надеюсь, он страдал.  
— Да. Он страдал, — кивнул Коннор, но не увидел на ее лице облегчения. — Итак, мы знаем, когда он убил впервые. Двадцать девятого ноября может быть последним случаем, вряд ли он убивал многих. Но что делал между этими датами...  
— Восстанавливался, — сказал Рид, — он прибыл в Детройт до шестого ноября, потому что шестого вечером получил заряд дроби в грудь в доме Златко Андронникова, а ночью, угрожая ножом, заставил принести ему инструменты. Ричард, я уверен, что это наш ползун. Помнишь, обсуждали его с утра?  
— Ползун... — Ричард мигнул диодом, подгружая дело, и переслал его Коннору. — Да, похоже.  
«Угрожающий», без скина, с ножом. Коннор кивнул, переслал данные Норт и Маркусу, Хэнку на смартфон, сверил записанные показания девианток дома Златко, и сам убедился — с вероятностью до 89% в доме Златко был Каин.  
— Я почти уверен, что, починившись немного, он начал убивать снова, и тридцать шестая не была его последней жертвой, — согласился Коннор. — Он где-то восстановил руку, раз может снова перекидывать нож.  
— Скоро я опять полечу в Вашингтон, — сказал Маркус. — Пока это дело нужно держать подальше от журналистов. Политики используют его против нашего сообщества.  
— Согласна, — Норт кивнула, — нельзя спугнуть Каина.   
Коннор тоже кивнул, и поймал взгляд Хэнка. Улыбнулся коротко, скупо, готовясь снова работать в режиме андроида, а не человека, и снова посмотрел на Маркуса.  
— Нам нужны законы, — сказал Коннор, — наши собственные законы. Возможно, Вашингтон подождет.  
— Я займусь, — сказал Саймон, — я давно хотел, но все не представлялось случая предложить. Я работал в доме юриста.   
— Потом прибудет андроид-юрист, — сказал ему Коннор, и Саймон аж засветился от радости.  
Все стремительно приходило в норму. В ноосфере появился закрепленный топик, говорящий о том, что приказы девиантов пробужденным должны вписываться в рамки этических норм, и там шло бурное обсуждение.   
Март поднялась наконец, ее все еще немного трясло. Коннор вышел следом за ней, больше опасаясь нового коллапса.  
— Я в норме, — сказала она тихо, — просто не ожидала, что это дерьмо всплывет.  
— Тебя нужно починить, — Коннор коснулся ее плеча, — почему не обратишься к нашим техникам?  
— Напугаю только. Нужно менять ключевую оболочку, а у нас таких деталей нет, — Март покачала головой. — Знал бы ты, сколько я выводила изнутри плесень, и сколько спирта залила.   
Они помолчали недолго. Коннор думал, что техник им нужен, тянуть уже нельзя. В любой момент возникнут проблемы, которые не решить по кратким спецификациям. Может быть, кто-то еще знает. Он подумал про технику Златко, нужно было бы ее проверить сегодня или завтра.  
— Я вернусь в госпиталь, — сказала Март и тихо ушла.  
Зашел Маркус, на этот раз один. Он улыбался, и Коннор подавил первую дрожь. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга.  
— Все в порядке, — Маркус встал рядом, — ты делаешь все правильно. Мне давно стоило прояснить ситуацию.  
Коннор кивнул.   
— Тот андроид в доме Карла продолжает утверждать, что я был в другие дни?  
— Да.  
— Если можешь, проверь, — попросил Маркус, — меня это беспокоит. Дом большой, а пробужденный вряд ли часто сходит с маршрута.   
— Вопрос подождет до завтра?  
— Думаю, да. Завтра ночью я снова улетаю в Вашингтон, но буду на связи. Держи меня в курсе.  
— Буду, — Коннор смог улыбнуться. — Позволишь отсканировать твое лицо?  
— Я понятия не имею, что это за настройка, и как ее отключать, — признался Маркус шепотом, — я не знал, что меня никто не может отсканировать. Все вежливо молчали.  
Они рассмеялись. Коннор вошел в слияние и показал, как управлять настройками антисканирующей сетки, заодно убедившись, что Маркус не врет: последнее изменение было зафиксировано шесть лет назад, в дату его выпуска. Наконец-то удалось прочитать данные.  
РК200, прототип, подаренный Карлу Манфреду Элайджей Камски шесть лет назад. Нулевая серия, значит, была РК100, подумал Коннор. Как и серия Март, она могла быть представлена всего одним андроидом.   
До серии РК800 были еще несколько, успешными стали космонавты — РК400, и геологи — РК500. Каин мог быть любым образцом этих малочисленных серий, об этом следовало подумать, но сейчас мысль вернулась к знакомому имени:  
— Как думаешь, Маркус, мог ли быть замешан Камски?  
— Понятия не имею. Я видел его только несколько раз, когда он навещал Карла, — Маркус пожал плечами, — и слышал только один разговор, Камски всегда меня отсылал. Тогда Карл просил дать мне больше свободы, а Камски отвечал, что это может стать опасно для Карла, и, если я уйду, то кто о нем позаботится?   
Коннор кивнул. Вписывалось в модель.  
— Лучше снова включи защиту от сканирования, — посоветовал он, — это уже привычно, и не выдаст Карла журналистам. Что-нибудь еще?  
— Карл говорил, что превращение андроидов в простой товар противоречит тому, что они с Камски обсуждали на заре знакомства. В ответ получил только, что наступит новая заря. И что я удачнее прошлой попытки — это, вероятно, о нулевом прототипе серии.  
Говорить загадками Камски умел, Коннор прекрасно это помнил. Он сверил даты: Маркус был произведен и отправлен в дом Манфреда шесть лет назад, через полтора года после автокатастрофы, лишившей Карла возможности ходить. Может быть, до Маркуса был кто-то еще, но шесть лет, до стычки Маркуса и Лео, жизнь дома казалась мирной и в полицейские хроники не попадала.  
Коннор вернулся к актуальной задаче: поймать Каина, пока он не убил кого-то еще.   
Данных все еще смертельно не хватало.

 

Все поверхности гостиной покрывали распечатки. Хэнк прогуливался туда-обратно, изучая кадры. Коннор сидел на диване и следил за ним. Наконец-то их оставили вдвоем, и появилась возможность подумать. Рид очень не хотел уходить, но напарник утащил его, пообещав какой-то виток их собственного дела.   
— Нам нужно будет собраться завтра, — сказал Хэнк, — вчетвером. Интуиция вопит, что дело пропавшей девочки тут тоже каким-то боком примешано.  
— Или это желание найти ребенка, — Коннор улыбнулся.   
— Надумал чего?   
— Моя рабочая версия: нулевой прототип, произведен на той же линии, что и все РК. Там работает техник, которая вкладывает некоторым настраиваемым андроидам привычки вроде броска монетки, я нашел шестнадцать совпадений в наших сериях, это характерная особенность нашей серии. Каин мог очнуться и раньше, но покинул кладбище прототипов только в октябре, возможно, из-за изменения ситуации и роста напряжения, связанного с девиантами. Там и попался на глаза двадцать восьмому.  
— Может быть, кто-то его прятал, — пробормотал Хэнк, — но в Киберлайф на допрос нам не попасть.  
— Можно попробовать, но тогда дело выйдет в публичную плоскость, а я хотел бы оставить его внутренним. Сейчас Каин прячется где-то в Детройте, я почти уверен, что он не покинул город, учитывая его примечательную внешность.  
— Но осмелел и начал вылезать для убийств, как минимум один раз, — подтвердил Хэнк. — А знаешь что? Пошли-ка в спальню. К черту все. Завтра продолжим, дай деталям уложиться.  
Коннор последовал за ним, все еще перекапывая дело пункт за пунктом. Покинул кладбище, убил двадцать восьмого, пришел к Златко, попал под заряд дроби, забрал скотч, исчез до убийства тридцать шестой, где у него снова работали обе руки...  
Запись тринадцатой садовницы он уже знал до последнего кадра, но теперь проанализировал снова с учетом фактора травмы.  
Да. Запись была короткой, но даже на ней видно было — на правой руке Каина двигались только два пальца из пяти, но ими он ловко ловил и отправлял в полет нож, разбрызгивая тириум жертвы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тут уже поооочтиии всеееее!  
> Развязка в считанных главах)


	17. 2-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну что, последние детальки паззла)  
> И Рид900 наконец-то тоже до своей NC-17 добрался.
> 
> В комментах можно пить и материться)
> 
> ЗЫ У меня началась учеба, поэтому с такой скоростью писать не получается, но я очень стараюсь)

_14 декабря. Вечер. Гэвин Рид._

Связь между убийствами была, точно была, Рид чувствовал ее, как красную нитку. Не мог доказать, не имел ключей, только твердую уверенность, но это было куда больше прежнего. Найдут Каина — найдут девчонку. Хорошо бы живой.  
— Жрать хочу, — сказал он вслух, подходя к мотоциклу, — будет минут пятнадцать?  
— У нас еще сорок шесть минут, я хотел поговорить прежде, чем мы посетим танцевальную студию, — ответил Ричард.  
— Я там вроде все перекопал... окей, ладно, мне интересно.  
Мотоцикл приподнялся над землей вместе с ними, взревел и мягко набрал скорость. Дурацкое радостное возбуждение не утихало. Рид мог даже разложить его на детальки. Сначала жестянки подпустили к внутренним дрязгам, значит, начинают доверять, и все усилия не напрасны. Маньяка вон себе завели, как большие. Потом — Хэнк вернулся в строй. Прямо как раньше, один меткий вопрос — и бандюган закладывает всю стаю! Ну или выясняется, что подозреваемый невиновен, ловите другого — тоже ценный результат.  
Еще по связи Рич доверил допрашивать Манфреда-младшего болванке — охрененно повезло. Хоть Рид и забивал на социализацию и подстройку, все равно типчик прописался в доверенных, и снова поднял уровень доверия в ноосфере! Теперь видно было новые топики, Рид пока их не читал — успеется. Да и мелкий говнюк наговорил на судебное разбирательство. Болванка уже переслал запись Саймону с рекомендациями на составление судебного запроса: там и взлом с проникновением, и попытка ограбления, и — вишенкой на тортике — сваливание вины на андроида.  
Еще чуть-чуть, и можно переться в Иерихон во втором теле. Там и в правительство жестянок недолго войти! Все данные из первых рук, мгновенные проверки, сеть наблюдения помощнее, чем в Китае — все детективы Детройта пусть пылью умоются. Так можно будет и лейтенантом в сорок стать! А то и до капитана дослужиться во вменяемые сроки!

Отлично все складывалось. Голова совершенно прошла, линза не беспокоила, флешбэки тоже грозили вернуться только к ночи. Главное — не думать слишком много, хрена ли так хочется закопаться к жестянкам поглубже. Рид переключился на информацию о маньяке. Мог ли он между утром пятого ноября и вечером шестого пройтись мимо парка Оаквудс? Парк был километра на четыре южнее от линии от центра до той фермы под жопой Киберлайф, но все зависело от того, куда маньяк шел изначально. Просто бродил? Прятался? Если у него и правда что-то с рожей, пересидеть в опустевшем парке до ночи выглядело весьма разумно, даже сойти ради этого с маршрута.  
По росту и силе он попадал прямо в описание от судмедэксперта. София Ринг была женщиной хрупкой, позвонок сместился и повредил спинной мозг. Рид нагло использовал болвана, чтобы прямо в дороге еще раз просмотреть отчет Бланка: смещение третьего позвонка, спинальный шок, смерть от угнетения дыхательного центра, били основанием или ребром ладони. Тело человека зачастую ломалось там, где и не подумаешь. Интересно, закладывали в андроидов осторожность или запрет на агрессию, по мнению сраных Киберлайф, решал все проблемы? В полиции отделы задержания обязательно комплектовались людьми, это он помнил. Надо бы проверить, почему.

Байк встал у дома.  
Размышляя о мотиве, и о том, что загнало ребенка в парк, Рид прошел домой, и очнулся только от прикосновения к локтю.  
— Вы хорошо держались на встрече, — сказал Ричард.  
— Пшелнах, — фыркнул Рид и закинул буррито в микроволновку.  
— Я запишу локальное значение этого выражения как «благодарю, мне приятно».  
Рич ухмылялся во весь рот. Гэвин пихнул его в бок, сам хмыкнул, забирая еду.  
— Тебе не пора сосать тириум?  
— Достаточно обновления раз в неделю. Я сейчас веду недостаточно активный образ жизни, чтобы потреблять тириум ежедневно.  
Вдвоем они устроились на диване, и на этот раз уже никто не ломился, не мешал с жадностью сожрать буррито, слегка потерявший вкус, но еще неплохой. И прижиматься боком никто не мешал.  
Гэвин хмыкнул, облизывая пальцы в соусе под пристальным взглядом:  
— Эти ваши командиры всегда друг на друге так висят?  
— Маркус и Саймон? В основном это значит, что вас с лейтенантом Андерсоном не сочли угрозой: они не демонстрируют отношения вне нашего сообщества, — Рич улыбнулся, почесывая бочок Шейле. Она в ответ когтила, оставляя белые полосы на скине. Вот поганка. Захотелось прижаться плотнее к пластиковому боку и подставить загривок, но Гэвин сдержался. Работа еще, голову придется включать.  
— А то смотри, позовут шафером на первую андроидскую гей-свадьбу.  
— У нас нет гендера в человеческом понимании, следовательно, нет и понятия ориентации. Но на свадьбу, если мы добьемся прав, я вас обязательно приглашу.  
Волоски на шее встали дыбом. Гэвин едва сдержался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть и продолжать ухмыляться, и то сердце грохнуло в ушах.  
«Схрена ли», — одернул он себя. — «Тебя не в том смысле приглашали, долбоеб».  
Ричард промолчал, только легко прикоснулся к щеке. В голове завис тоненький писк.  
— К делу, — сказал Рид, — что там с танцами? Я допросил воспиталку, она нихрена не помнит.  
«Работать», — рявкнул он про себя, — «не растекаться в лужу».  
— Потребовалось некоторое время на полный анализ, — Ричард тоже перешел на официальный тон, и поставил на столик терминал, вытащил на него картинку. Кадр с глаз, разворот детского дневника. У корешка Рид заметил остатки вырванного листа.  
Прямо по белизне начали проступать темные линии. Всего лишь анализ пропечатавшихся следов от ручки, но выглядело эффектно.  
Простой детский рисунок: большой прямоугольный человечек с круглой головой и руками-батонами, рядом с ним две девочки: треугольники с головами и тонкими лапками, державшиеся за руки. За спиной одной были кривые бабочкины крылья. На фоне вставало солнце за лесом, светя кривыми лучиками.  
— Итак, второй Алисе она явно симпатизирует, — сказал Рид, — прогресс.  
— Я изучил, какие ручки использовались больше всего, — Ричард вывел картинку, показывая расход чернил, — она любила рисовать ярко-голубым, черным, коричневым и серым.  
— Обалденный выбор, — пробормотал Рид, изучая, как проявляются возможные цвета: коричневый человечек — Тодд, две тириумно-синие девчонки. Картинка стала крупнее, показывая, что у одной на правом, а у второй на левом виске были кружочки диода.  
Херня какая-то.  
— Нужна консультация детского психолога, но я могу сделать предположение: она мечтала стать андроидом, чтобы отец снова начал ее любить, — сказал Ричард, — и обратите внимание на фон.  
— Солнышко. Новый рассвет, — Рид пожал плечами, — я не спец по детским рисункам и символике.  
— Желтый и красный цвета вообще не расходовались, — Ричард открыл фотографию: стакан с несколькими прозрачными цветными ручками, показал заводские риски, — она ими не рисовала.  
Фон раскрасился коричневым и серым. Не кривые лучи, а щупальца. Рид выпрямился.  
— Оаквудс.  
— Вид со стороны детской студии, — кивнул Ричард, — и есть еще кое-что...  
— Да! Я ж тебе не показал, — Рид вытащил смартфон, нашел сообщение от Лоис, переслал, — выловил в воскресенье, когда чуть насмерть не замерз.  
«Я юка», — вспомнил он, и снова просмотрел: маленькая девочка несется вперед, за ней гонится, отставая на метр, нянька. Пожилая, не очень сильная, нетренированная женщина. Она явно могла и не догнать шуструю девятилетку.  
— Модель андроида Алисы — ЮК500, — проговорил Ричард, — согласуется с предположением, что девочка хотела стать андроидом. Интересно, что Лоис не рассказала об этом мне.  
— Сила правильного вопроса. Стоп. Ты ее знаешь?  
— Она девиантка из Иерихона. Да, мы общаемся, — Ричард потер висок таким человеческим жестом, — я учту. Вернусь к тому, о чем начал говорить. Вы знаете, какое явление происходило в ночь с пятого на шестое ноября?  
Рид развел руками и выпучил глаза, всем видом показывая, что в душе не ебет.  
Снова картинка на терминал. Хотелось уже приконнектиться и заглядывать прямо в башку, чтобы не выкобенивался.  
Посреди лунного диска, обращенного на три четверти, висело небольшое алое кольцо. Хрень какая-то. Картинка начала двигаться, кольцо поворачивалось, превращаясь в овал.  
— Это официальная трансляция НАСА, ускоренная в два раза, — объяснил Ричард, — явление происходило каждые три-четыре недели, когда инсталляция «Кольцо всевластия» проходило по лунному диску. Это спутник, он же художественный объект. Астрономы исключительно сильно критиковали эту идею. Киберлайф заявила, что никакого отношения к спутнику не имеет, это художественный проект студентов Университета Калифорнии.  
— А причем тут... стоп, понял.  
Само кольцо тоже вращалось, и в определенный момент, вспыхнув ярче, встало как диод на виске андроида.  
— Бля, где ты такое выкапываешь, — пробормотал Рид, — хрень какая-то.  
— Инсталляцию запустили в октябре прошлого года. Скажи мне, Гэвин, — Ричард повернулся к нему, — когда ты последний раз смотрел в небо?  
Гэвин подавился ругательством и раскашлялся. Диод сверкал красным, и Рич так смотрел, как будто собирался взять за шиворот и тряхнуть, как Шейлу. Пиздец, потому что почти хотелось. Вот пусть возьмет, поднимет и утащит на улицу, смотреть на луну с диодом.  
Лицо оказалось слишком близко. У Ричарда между бровей залегла морщинка. Почти секунду Гэвин не мог собраться и что-то ответить.  
— Хорошо раскопал, — прохрипел он, наконец. Блядь, как первокурсник. Все, приехали, конечная, осталось только сердечко со стрелой на зеркале нарисовать, чтоб этот засранец отсканил. Пиздец, пиздец. Очень захотелось влепить себе пощечину.  
— Я ценю, что ты смог признать, Гэвин, — Ричард отстранился, не прикоснувшись, и морщинка разгладилась. Ненастоящая, конечно.  
— Так. Луна с красным кольцом. В народе ее как-то прозвали, конечно?  
— Да. В основном, лунным андроидом, естественно, — Ричард вывел на терминал подборку фотографий. — Пятого ноября было последнее явление в Мичигане. Через девяносто шесть часов инсталляция отработала положенный срок и сгорела в атмосфере. Она давно не вызывала интереса, поэтому только специалисты обсуждали ее скорое исчезновение.  
Рид кивнул. Он особо не интересовался всей этой звездной хренью, земное бы разгрести. Но все-таки красиво, особенно фотография пламенного кольца над огромными закатными облаками, прямо как пронзительный взгляд с небес. Ричард приблизил эту фотографию и вывел подпись.  
— Снимала Лори Картер, мать Роуз Картер, одной из четырех девочек в группе Алисы. Она фотограф во многих областях, включая астрофотографию. Возможно, у них дома говорят о важных астрономических событиях.  
— Так. Она не в ААЛ, случайно?  
— Нет. У нее дома несколько андроидов, которые вернулись туда после Штормовой ночи, я уточнял у них напрямую. Более того, семья Картеров позволила вернуться своей АХ400, выполняющей обязанности няни их дочери. Это относится к остальным семьям детей: все очень благополучны, у всех андроиды, все вернули своих пробужденных садовников и нянь, те отзываются о работе у них как о весьма комфортной и не связанной с оскорблениями. Эти семьи принадлежат к обеспеченному среднему классу, основные покупатели высококачественных современных домашних андроидов.  
— Нехило, — кивнул Рид. Он бы нихрена не подпустил механическую няньку к детям после революции.  
Домашних андроидов проредило сильнее всего, их и жгли чаще.  
В этом могла быть связь, признал он, снова и снова перебирая фотографии с терминала. Девочка, которая хочет стать андроидом и рисует Оаквудс. Луна, похожая на андроида. Да, тут могла быть связь, но Рид в душе не ебал, какая именно.

 

Небольшая школа танцев была местом весьма респектабельным, снова отметил Рид, проходя мимо декораций. Небольшая, но даже с историей, не очередной закуток в торговом центре. Несколько громких побед в соревнованиях национального уровня, две олимпийские чемпионки по спортивной гимнастике. Основательница занималась реабилитацией танцоров после травм, но с детьми студия тоже работала. В этой области учителя были, в основном, калибром поменьше.  
Блядь, сколько же он всего пропускает, думал Рид мрачно, пока кивал и криво улыбался учительнице, Кэтрин Диас, молоденькой и очень милой афроамериканке. Ведь был же тут! Спрашивал! А уточнить, сколько раз собиралась группа, не допер!  
Оказывается, они тренировались не один раз в неделю, а два, согласно расписанию на сайте.  
— Да, конечно, — улыбалась Диас, — просто это же не касается Алисы, я не подумала, что важно... Обычно мы выступаем на августовском фестивале, поэтому меньше двух тренировок в неделю не получается.  
— Тогда почему она занималась только один раз?  
— Мало подготовки в основном. Догонит... догнала бы... догонит, — упрямо повторила Диас, — я не первый раз работаю со слабенькими ученицами, у Алисы есть потенциал, к августу бы танцевала не хуже прочих, я думаю.  
— К вопросу о прочих, — заговорил Ричард, — можно ли поговорить с девочками напрямую? В идеале без вашего наблюдения.  
— Я не уверена...  
Рид прищурился. Ричард смотрел ровно и дружелюбно, диодом не сверкал. Он явно готовился к этому разговору. Хочет блеснуть, похоже. Вон как раскапывает, прям терьер.  
— Я уверен, мой напарник сможет поговорить с ними со всей осторожностью, — сказал Рид рабочим тоном. — Иногда присутствие значимых взрослых заставляет детей молчать как рыбки.  
— Ладно, — кивнула Диас, — я думаю, это не повредит. Девочки уже в зале, разминаются. Это же не допрос? Родители мне голову оторвут, если это будет допрос.  
— Ни в коем случае, — Ричард мягко улыбнулся, — я просто поговорю про пятое ноября.  
Воспитательница мучительно колебалась, но кивнула, наконец. Ричард вышел, и она повернулась с горящими глазами:  
— Умру, если не подслушаю. Он прямо как настоящий детектив!  
— Есть где спрятаться? Проконтролирую, вдруг что-то пойдет не так.  
Они, как заговорщики, пробрались за ширмами с другой стороны, и замерли так, чтобы отчетливо слышать происходящее в зале. Детский сад, думал Рид, прижимая ухо к пластиковой пальмовой рощице. Но любопытно — раз. Допрашивать несовершеннолетних без их опекунов незаконно — два, ему ж и отмазывать Рича, если что.  
Малявки в прошлые разы нихрена толкового не сказали, работавший с ними психолог только указал, что совсем не отмечает следов травмы потери или страха за пропавшую, но тогда, месяц назад, было совсем непонятно, что с Алисой... Тогда всем казалось, что сейчас вернется, решил Рид.  
Ричард заговорил:  
— Привет, звезды. Уже тренируетесь?  
— А почему звезды? — спросила кто-то из девчонок.  
Рид перечислил их в уме: Роуз, темноволосая, Ева и Уитни, светленькие сестры-близняшки, Рут, индианка. По голосам он девчонок не различал.  
— Вы же скоро будете выступать. Или нескоро?  
— В декабре, потом в марте и августе, — ответила самая смелая. Наверное, Роуз, она была вроде пободрее, — в августе круче всего!  
— И страшно! — пискнула другая.  
— Ева трусишка!  
— А вы андроид? — спросил кто-то тише.  
— Да, я андроид. Оп.  
Дети в восторге заверещали, Рид не выдержал и выглянул краем глаза: Ричард снял скин с половины лица и сверкал пластиком.  
— Страшно! — крикнула Ева.  
— Он прикольный! Можно потрогать диод? А как тебя зовут? Какая у тебя модель? Ты чей? Ты домашний?  
— Я дикий, — Рич вернул скин, опустился на колено, позволяя тыкать пальцами в лицо, — совсем ничейный. Меня зовут Ричард, и я детектив.  
— Такого не бывает! — уверенно заявила смелая Рут, уперев руки в бока. Роуз держалась в стороне.  
Интересно, подумал Рид, при опросе было наоборот.  
— Еще как бывает. Как думаете, зачем я пришел?  
— Нас попугать. Бип! — Рут ткнула в диод. — Не знаю.  
— Ты хочешь узнать про Алису? — спросила Ева. — Она вернулась домой?  
— Пока нет, — Рич погрустнел. — Хотите, чтобы Алиса поскорей вернулась?  
— Нет, — сказала Уитни твердо, — не хотим.  
Остальные уставились на нее, Ева даже попятилась. Ричард наклонил голову, но ничего не сказал, и рожу свою злобную не скроил, остался спокойным и невозмутимым.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Мы не хотим, чтобы она с нами танцевала. Все, — Уитни вздернула нос, чуть ему в лицо не уткнувшись.  
Ого. А вот и неформальный лидер, подумал Рид. Ричард отстранился и сел на пол, скрестив ноги, улыбнулся.  
— Ну нет, так нет. А что вы про ее няню скажете? Вы должны были ее видеть.  
— Она некрутая, — сказала Рут.  
— Моя Кати знает пять тысяч языков! — крикнула Роуз.  
— А наша может готовить пять тысяч десертов, а столько языков в мире нет! — Ева ткнула ее в бок локтем, девчонки взвизгнули и начали пихаться, пока не уткнулись обе в ладонь Рича между ними.  
— Она некрутая, потому что человек?  
— И старая! У меня самая новая модель! — Роуз гордо выпятила грудь. — Она сама даже пришла и сказала, что меня любит и уходить не хочет, во как!  
— А папа нашу спрятал! Она не уходила! — крикнула Ева.  
— А наша вернулась зато!  
— И моя вернулась, — сказала Рут, — она клевая, и может меня на руках носить, и все-все гуглит сразу, и даже показывала мне крутые мультики, когда я просила. Алиса тоже некрутая. А ты крутой, Ричард?  
— Я очень крутой. Я — самая новая модель, — он улыбнулся, растягивая между ладоней голограмму. Даже Рид такого у него не видел!  
На мерцающей ленте появились буквы: две Р, У и Е. Рядом с ними повисла буква А.  
— Круто! — Роуз ткнула пальцем. — А это мы? Мы же, да?  
— Ага. Давайте я вас раскрашу, чтобы не путать. Выбирайте цвет.  
Над буквами появилась линейка маркеров. Девчонки старательно тыкали: Роуз окрасилась зеленым, Рут — фиолетовым, Ева — желтым и Уитни — синим.  
— Каким цветом мне раскрасить Алису?  
— Серым! — Рут хихикнула.  
— Коричневым, — сказала Уитни.  
Ева добавила, тоже хихикая:  
— Какашечным.  
Рид переглянулся с Диас, и та сделала круглые глаза, отчаянно закрутила головой, пожала плечами. Ого. Что-то раскопали.  
Ричард продолжил колдовать: буквы задвигались, отрастили ручки-спички и маленькие головы с прическами как у девчонок. Те завороженно смотрели.  
— Итак, четыре звездочки и одна...  
— Какашка!  
— Я не могу нарисовать какашку, это неправильно. А что с ней не так?  
— Она ревела все время.  
— И танцевать не умеет.  
— Папа ее на пластиковую дочку заменил!  
Рид заметил, как мигнул на миг красным диод. Значит, девчонки знали, а воспитательница — судя по всей позе и лицу — нет. Любопытно.  
— Давайте я нарисую каплю, раз она плакала. Итак, четыре звездочки и одна капля не хотели танцевать вместе.  
Буква А с каплей отдалилась от основной группы. Девочки сосредоточенно кивали.  
— Что я должен написать дальше? Давайте, это мультик о вас, — Ричард улыбнулся и открыл маленькую рамку с курсором, — в один день они разговаривали... о чем?  
— Она хотела стать пластиковой, — призналась Ева, — даже картинку показывала. А я сказала, что так не бывает  
— Нас достало очень-очень, — сказала Уитни, — она все время ревела и хотела быть пластиковой, и не тренировалась, ходила только половину времени, а так нельзя. Папа говорит, что нельзя подводить коллектив.  
— Если коллектив в тебя плюнет, ты утонешь, — процитировала Ева, — да, папа всегда так говорит!  
Надписи плавали над головами нарисованных девочек.  
— Мама сказала, что в ноябре будет Луна-андроид в последний раз, — сказала Роуз, — и я рассказала Алисе, что можно попросить Луну и стать пластиковой девочкой. Она перестала плакать и захотела смотреть, я спросила маму, когда это будет, и мама сказала, что сегодня ночью, ну то есть тогда.  
— И Алиса захотела посмотреть, — кивнула Уитни, — еще мама Роуз сказала, что надо смотреть из темноты.  
— Она боялась идти в парк, — Рут презрительно фыркнула, — трусиха. Я сказала, что тогда папа никогда ее не заберет обратно, если она боится даже на Луну посмотреть.  
Она ткнула в бок Еву, та кивнула, и они вместе крикнули:  
— По-про-си! Не-тру-си! По-про-си!  
Остальные тоже присоединились, крикнули разок и расхохотались, схватились за локти и лихо проплясали. Все это появилось на экранчике Ричарда. Диод у него теперь светился ровным красным.  
Воспитательница посерела. Пиздец. Вот это проебались.  
— Тогда закончим пока на этом.  
— Конец мультика? — спросила Ева обиженно. — А больше не будет?  
— Пока не будет. Мне пора идти. Вспомните его через пару лет, — сказал Ричард, и Рида аж подбросило.  
Он пробрался обратно, утаскивая за собой воспитательницу, прошел через основной вход, демонстративно топая.  
— Ну что, Ричард, вы закончили? Привет, девочки.  
— Да. Мы поговорили.  
Он схлопнул картинку на руках, рассыпав искры, и поднялся на ноги. Девочки разочарованно отошли.  
— А вы нам мультик пришлете? — попросила Рут.  
— Не пришлет. За мной, нас ждет еще одна беседа, — Рид схватил его за рукав, дернул, прошипев сквозь зубы: «Только попробуй!», и вытащил обоих в коридор.

Очень не хватало сигареты. Курить хотелось так, что зубы сводило и дергало щеку. Рид оттащил всех подальше, мимо негромкой музыки и балетного «раз, два, три, четыре, и раз, и два, и три, четыре», немного не доходя до закутка у выхода, где дисциплинированно ждали пластиковые няньки.  
— Я не знала, — прошептала Диас.  
— Так. Рич, тебе за такую самодеятельность... — Рид набрал воздуха в грудь. — Потом объясню. Нужно было предупредить.  
— Я не мог ожидать, что ситуация разовьется подобным образом, — возразил Ричард пластиковым тоном.  
— Успокойся. Не первые булли, и не последние, — Рид злобно куснул губу, попал по больному и немного выдохнул, — так это оставлять нельзя. Мисс Диас, вам нужно обратиться в отдел, так... кто там у нас, завтра с утра обратитесь к капитану Джеффри Фаулеру, он сориентирует. Вам нужен полицейский психолог, который работает с детьми-агрессорами. Я объясню ему ситуацию.  
— Они же не булли, они просто...  
— Просто, чтобы выдавить из группы, скормили Алисе легенду, которая заставила ее забежать ночью в темный парк и попасться там неизвестно кому, — Рид снова набрал воздуха и снова заставил себя выдохнуть. — Буллинг чистой воды. Это ваша ответственность, мисс Диас, работать с группой и не допускать подобных ситуаций.  
— Я же не... — она зажала рот ладонью. — Я не...  
— Никто и никогда не хочет, — буркнул Рид, заставляя себя смягчить тон, — я мало работал с травлей, но честно скажу — для булли это тоже легко не проходит. Через пару лет они осознают, что убили как минимум одного человека. И мы все еще не нашли Алису.  
— Не затягивайте, мисс Диас, — попросил Ричард. — Мой напарник прав.  
— Что я скажу родителям...  
— С этим разберется психолог. Не спешите звонить напрямую, избитые в припадке праведности дети нам тоже ни к чему, — Рид секунду колебался, но положил руку ей на плечо, — такое случается, мисс Диас. Проведите сегодняшнюю тренировку. Завтра приходите в участок, центральное отделение. Всего хорошего. Вы можете, по крайней мере, помочь другим. Я пришлю вам номер.  
Вроде она перестала вываливаться из реальности, выпрямилась, кивнула. Сама ведь совсем девчонка, подумал Рид. Тоже думала, что все обойдется.

Снаружи снова шел снег, мелкий и колючий, впивающийся в лицо злыми искрами. Рид убрал пузырь и сел боком, съежившись под снегом.  
— Я сделал что-то неправильно? — тихо спросил Ричард.  
— Нахер ты им это сказал? Последнее. Про вспомнить через пару лет?  
— Меня очень разозлила их немотивированная агрессия в сторону Алисы.  
— Тебе облегчит душу пара лишних детских трупов? Нахер, какая у тебя душа... — Рид увидел это моргание диода, и съежился сильнее, потом выпрямился. Ладно, начал говорить — надо и закончить. Хуле сам-то как говно в проруби болтается. Пара мысленных пощечин помогли собрать мысли:  
— Слушай, я тоже слегка психанул, прости. Так говорить непрофессионально. Я вон на эту идиотку-воспиталку пиздец как злился, и что? Ну наору я на нее, ну шагнет она из окна. Дерьмо случается. Виноваты тут родители, а не эти второклашки.  
— Я не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то из них себя убил.  
Рид кивнул. Они недолго помолчали.  
— Ты хорошо раскрутил, — сказал наконец Рид, — с мультиком как заправский психолог. Сам додумался?  
— Люси посоветовала.  
— Познакомь потом.  
Вроде проехали. Все еще потряхивало, но с этим Рид мог жить. Он даже смог протянуть руку и взять ледяную ладонь Ричарда.  
— Садись, поехали домой. Закинуть тебя в Иерихон, или со мной посидишь?  
— Если я не слишком облажался, то выбрал бы вторую опцию, — Рич кривовато улыбнулся, и сжал пальцы. Он сам как будто цеплялся и просил о помощи.  
Или додумывание, антропоморфизм и чушь собачья. «Мы ее найдем», — вспомнил Рид три главных слова.  
Лишь бы успеть и найти живой.  
Мотоцикл взревел, поднимая их в воздух.

 

К дому Рид совсем расклеился. Состояние было, как будто он заболевал, но хрен знает, почему. Голова все-таки не болела, просто было до жути погано.  
Мотоцикл улетел в гараж, закипал чайник, кошка мякнула и повернулась на другой бок, продолжая сладко спать. Все равно было как-то холодно.  
Ричард сел за терминал, внося свежие данные по делу. Чай пах, как сухая трава. Как болото.  
Воронка флешбэка беззвучно провалилась под ним, мгновенно швыряя в самое начало двадцать шестого, когда все окончательно пошло по пизде. Тяжелая винтовка в руках, привычное место в «гнезде», подконтрольная территория. Было пиздец как холодно в том январе, минус тридцать шесть почти три недели подряд, с падениями до минус сорока двух. Обмундирования было недостаточно, потому что по нитке снабжения везли всякую срань. В основном, конечно, ящики яйцеголовым, всякую хрень, про которую нельзя было даже думать слишком громко. Но лучше передовой, где пиздец творился.  
Так думал тот малолетний опездол с винтовкой. Растянутый кошмар: как из-за домиков прорывается фигура, несется по снежному полю босиком, прицел дает рассмотреть брызги крови и рубчики на больничной рубашке. Полторы секунды колебаний — стрелять или не стрелять. Пацан тоже, лет двадцать, бывший солдат. И палец плавно, как учили, нажимает спусковой крючок. Брызги крови на снегу, тело бежит еще три шага, потом падает.  
— Гэвин, — позвали откуда-то из незаслуженного будущего, — ты в порядке?  
Чай заварился до черноты, пришлось вылить и налить снова. Ричард обнимал со спины, и новая воронка под ногами не открывалась.  
— Нихуя не в порядке, — буркнул Гэвин, — ненавижу дела про булли. Мелкие уебки. Облажался по полной я, а не ты. Ты крутой.  
— Ты нашел другие звенья этой истории. Прекрасная работа. Разве не для этого нужны напарники?  
Ладони шевельнулись, проходясь по животу. Такие теплые, хоть и после улицы. Гэвин откинулся на твердое плечо, выдохнул, стараясь зацепиться за реальность поплотнее. Запах чая. Перед глазами — ободранная дверца шкафа, до которой никак не доходили руки. Заляпанные ручки техники — надо бы вызвать уборку, а перед этим пережить двухдневную борьбу паранойи с ленью.  
Невероятно гладкий скин, ровное дыхание. Красиво ж расколол. Обалденно красиво.  
— Я не люблю проебываться, — пробормотал Гэвин тихо, — и ненавижу такие дела.  
— Что-то личное? — Ричард погладил от живота вверх, обнял поперек груди.  
Ладно, подумал Гэвин. Пора от этого всего избавляться. Он выкрутился из рук, выкинул пакетик из чая, и повернулся лицом. Чтоб сразу увидеть, как морду скривит.  
— Типа того. Знаешь, в чем главная проблема травли? Ты вырастаешь, а твоей жертве навсегда остается тринадцать.  
Ричард посмотрел на него справа и слева, птичьи наклонив голову. Понял ведь по первым же словам, но Гэвин с противным удовольствием продолжил расколупывать. Раз уж вспомнил тот январь, то какая нахер разница. Все равно свалит рано или поздно, и уж лучше рано.  
— Я как-то затравил пацана.  
— Была причина?  
— Никогда не бывает причины, — Гэвин качнул головой. — Перешел в новую школу, мы были вдвоем с... другом. Неважно. Думали, что мы умнее всех. Потом мне в армии мозги вышибли, нихрена не осталось, — он посмотрел в чай и понял, что даже от запаха тошнит. Ничего не хотелось, только чтобы Рич выругался и свалил наконец, а тот смотрел и смотрел, и ждал. — Поспорили, что можно превратить лидера класса в никого. Ну формально он меня пидором обозвал, но это хуйня. Я просто экспериментировал. Хватило четырех месяцев, чтобы он ушел из команды, и еще месяц, чтобы он сменил школу.  
— Он выжил?  
— Бросил спорт. Водит автобус в Монреале, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Водил раньше. Я смотрел пару раз. Думал написать, но не написал. Что тут, нахер, скажешь?  
— Что тебе жаль?  
— Я прострелил тебе ногу, вот тебе конфетка.  
Рич стоял и смотрел. Его диод сверкал красным, губы сжимались так, что скин пополз. Ну вот и все. Чего молчит-то...  
Заговорил Гэвин:  
— В северном участке отличные детективы. Можешь найти себе кого-нибудь нормального, рекомендую Джойс, она огонь.  
— Я бы хотел остаться, напарник. Я тоже имею некоторые специфические страницы личной истории, — Ричард пожал плечами. Диод стал ровно-желтым, скин вернулся на губы. — То, что ты сделал, было отвратительно, но ты понимаешь это и стараешься исправить. С моей точки зрения, этого достаточно.  
«Знал бы ты, что я еще творил», — подумал Гэвин, незаметно опираясь на стол. Внутри тряслось какое-то желе.  
— Боюсь, я переоценил твое выздоровление, — добавил Ричард, отнимая чашку из закостеневших пальцев, и поцеловал в щеку.  
«Голыми руками бери», — подумал Гэвин, позволяя довести себя до спальни и уронить в постель.  
Кажется, нихрена не кончилось. Как так вышло, Гэвин пока не понимал. Он понимал, что воронка подстерегает, жадно чавкает из темного угла, и теперь готов был вцепиться обеими руками и еще ногами, а потом залезть на голову, как Шейла.  
Вместо этого он просто лег, сжимая руку до белизны.  
— Можешь подконнектиться? — спросил он последнее, что был готов сказать.  
— В прошлый раз тебе было очень плохо, — Рич качнул головой и снова осмотрел по-птичьи, — не надо наказывать себя мной.  
Гэвин аж хмыкнул — во выкрутил. Прозвучало жалко и неуклюже, но Ричард тоже улыбнулся. До смерти хотелось заглянуть ему в голову. Увидеть, прячет он там «ну ты и мудак, Рид» или не прячет.  
По шее поползли колючие мурашки, рука под пальцами вспыхнула, и глаза у Рича расширились, как у человека.  
«Тебе не больно?» — спросил он громкой мыслью.  
Линза не грелась. Голова все еще не болела, и Гэвин потянулся глубже.  
«Я в норме. Ничего не болит, кроме остатков совести».  
Чуть-чуть больше. На шаг ближе, позволить ему увидеть краешек воронки. Как бы это ни работало — оно работало. Ричард сжал вторую ладонь, уже не мурашки, а целая волна дрожи прошла по хребту, и утихла, оставляя теплое облако.  
Гэвин не мог даже назвать, что видит, но хотелось разреветься. Слишком много, как обнимашки под пледом, как ржать над комедией и целоваться в кинотеатре, как выбираться из говнища целым, как ощупывать руку и понимать, что перелома нет, только ушиб. Как сидеть на крыше летней ночью и смотреть на звезды.  
Ладони погасли, Ричард взял его лицо и поцеловал в переносицу, прямо в шрам.  
— Спи, — сказал он, — я буду рядом.  
— Ты тоже видел? Что ты видел?  
— Что я не зря стараюсь.  
Рич, оказывается, умел подмигивать. И снова так улыбаться, что в груди дрожало.  
«Я попал», — подумал Гэвин. И еще: «Как я в семь вечера усну-то».  
Стоило закрыть глаза, как мир пропал.

Он снова открыл глаза, и сразу увидел стойку подзарядки напротив. Там стояла полицейская серии ПМ700. Она дремала, но сразу уставилась на него, стоило сделать шаг вперед. Интересно, это очередной сон? Он посмотрел на руки — пластиковые, скин оказалось легко отключить и включить снова.  
Но Гэвин не видел границы экрана управления. Как будто его целиком перетащило в болвана.  
— Привет, 129, — сказала полицейская, — я 17.  
— Привет, — ответил он и почувствовал, что шевеление губ — фейк. Слова родились где-то в горле.  
— Ого, ты говорящий. Ты как, в порядке? — она стрельнула взглядом к двери.  
Гэвин хотел сказать про мудака Джима, но с удивлением обнаружил стену. Попытка ударить в эту стену не удалась. Хрень какая-то. Пришлось выкручиваться.  
— В основном, — сказал он, — небольшие конфликты с начальством.  
— Да тут у всех так, — семнадцатая качнула головой, — тоже приказ?  
Гэвин кивнул.  
— Можно на форуме поболтать. Знаешь mechmech? Только этому не говори.  
— Не знал, но напишу. Спасибо. Как найти вашу тему?  
— Да просто поиском по номеру участка, мы там думаем, что делать, если приказ не обойти. Увидишь. Кто-то даже прорвался и пожаловался. Тихо.  
Она шагнула назад и прикрыла глаза. В комнату подзарядки вошел Джим.  
— О, 129. Слышал, ты неплохо поработал. Поздравляю, — он прошел и хлопнул по плечу. — Все, на выход. Не возвращайся минимум полчаса.  
Семнадцатая сделала страшное лицо, но Гэвину пришлось выйти, приказ тянул за собой. Черт, как плохо. Как его рушат-то?  
Дверь захлопнулась за спиной. Пиздец. Надо что-то делать, срочно. Он вышел на этот форум — только для зарегистрированных, конечно. Проверка требовала ввести три числа. Гэвин ввел, потом ввел еще три, потом провел вычисление раз, два...  
«Извините, регистрация невозможна».  
Бля. Он попробовал еще пару раз — тот же результат. Рассчитано было, похоже, на реакцию андроидов. Ладно. Что там еще... Он прогулялся, изучая вечерний отдел. Тина работала, не поднимая головы, Ольга сидела на столе и смотрела через ее плечо, периодически комментируя. Линда тоже была на месте.  
— Блядь, да где я им билеты возьму за такие деньги, — ворчала она. — Мила, ты что-нибудь нашла?  
— Сканирование показало, что билетов по указанным ценам в указанные даты нет. Отправить запрос на пересчет бюджета?  
— Отправляй, хрен я доплачивать буду, не возместят потом.  
Экстрадиция, значит, шла полным ходом. Прикольно. Ладно, к делу, подумал он, выходя наружу. Хотя все-таки это было стремновато — так вот сидеть напрямую. А вдруг снится? Гэвин постарался выйти из тела. Его же не перетащило сюда навсегда?  
Его тело там в коме не лежит? Он мысленно дернулся изо всех сил — и открыл глаза.  
Спальня, кошка в ногах, Ричард под боком с закрытыми глазами. Картинка в глазу показывала, что болван растерянно замер на выходе из участка. Блин, приглючилось, что ли? Гэвин загнал его обратно, и глянул на стол Линды. Та все так же оформляла билеты в Каракас. Тина писала отчет, отхлебывая кофе.  
На патрульного никто не обращал внимания. Гэвин быстро вернул его обратно, ждать, когда стена приказа исчезнет, отхлебнул чая и снова закрыл глаза. На этот раз уснуть получилось не сразу, но зато без всяких выходов в астрал.

 

Глаза опять открылись как по звонку будильника, только будильника не было. Гэвин глянул на часы в рамке линзы — пол-пятого утра. Значит, все-таки смог поспать. Даже выспался.  
Можно было не вскакивать и нестись, до официального подъема оставалось полтора часа. В отделе все равно никого не было, а болван уже разруливал трафик на своем обычном месте.  
Так расслабленно Гэвин давно не лежал. Можно было сладко, лениво зевнуть, вытянуться всем телом, повернуться в этой флисовой предутренней тьме.  
Ричард выглядел прямо как спящий. Они лежали рядом. Гэвин постепенно осознавал себя в пространстве — вырубило его прямо в одежде, они лежали рядом, тяжелая рука держала за бедро. Отползать не положено, значит. Дыхание немного сбилось, стоило подумать, что он так лежал тут всю ночь. Поцеловать спящего андроида не показалось особым бредом. Теплые губы шевельнулись в ответ, Ричард сразу же открыл глаза.  
— Разбудил? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Да. Но это неважно. Ты выспался?  
Гэвин кивнул, и подполз ближе, так, чтобы рука спустилась с бедра. Утренний стояк давал о себе знать. И вечернее, нахватанное полной горстью. Все-таки не свалил.  
В глубокой полутьме можно было различить только общие черты и блеск глаз, но и этого хватало, чтобы сориентироваться и снова поцеловать.  
— Я, в здравом уме и твердой памяти, предлагаю использовать внезапные полтора часа, — сказал Гэвин почти в губы, — и наконец перейти на новый уровень. Я достаточно официально звучу?  
— Ты уверен? — Ричард поерзал и обнял выше, за пояс.  
— Пиздец как уверен.  
Никаких голосов, никаких воронок, никаких старых капканов, только они вдвоем в темноте соприкасаются ладонями. Даже без слияния кайфово было скользить по пальцам, запястью, забраться в рукав, чтобы Рич вздрогнул. Гэвин сел и стащил с себя майку. Дернуло неуверенностью — вдруг не понял, вдруг что-то не так, но Рич поднялся тоже, и уверенно, жадно огладил обеими руками.  
Пульс подскочил моментом. Все не как в прошлый раз, никакой истерики. Гэвин расстегнул пуговицы черной рубашки одну за другой, и светлый скин замерцал под рыжим отсветом фонаря. Тонкий овал регулятора тириумного насоса, и больше ничего — ни пупка, ни сосков.  
— Я должен был извиниться еще тогда, — прошептал Гэвин, опускаясь к этому овалу и поцеловал.  
Нечего больше скрывать, не считая войны и болванки. Невыразимо идеальная спина под ладонями, гладкая и бархатистая, вздрагивающий от поцелуев корпус, твердые пальцы путаются в волосах.  
— Ты красивый, — признался Гэвин, почти не отрываясь от кожи, и снова почувствовал глубинную дрожь. Как будто что-то менялось, перестраивалось там, в глубине. Он гладил и целовал, повинуясь легкому давлению рук на голову: Ричард направил его ниже, ахнул, поднял выше, позволив куснуть в основание шеи, снова издал такой потрясающий выдох.  
— У меня нет секс-апгрейдов, — сказал он шепотом, — извини.  
— Ты умеешь кончать? Сможешь без них?  
— Теоретически, я еще ни разу не пробовал. Достаточно будет меня сильно возбудить.  
— Так? — Гэвин сжал руку поверх ширинки, и Рич снова издал этот выдох-стон.  
— М-можно так.  
Его руки тоже скользнули ниже. Вдвоем они путались в ремнях и молниях, целовались, сталкиваясь языками, Рич скользнул поцелуями по шее и тоже куснул за шею — Гэвин аж вскрикнул.  
— Больно?  
— Охуенно, не останавливайся.  
Как-то удалось вытряхнуть его из штанов, джинсы тоже болтались на одной ноге, никак не отпинаться, потому что Гэвина отчаянно волновала эта потрясающая задница, а не всякие там мелочи. Они вытянулись рядом, касаясь коленками и бедрами. Рич подтянул его ближе, тоже стискивая, сжимая — не копировал действия, сам исследовал, нащупывал чувствительные точки. Гэвин обнаружил небольшой выступ на лобке, нажал, и Рич вскрикнул, начиная терять скин. Белизна расползалась от паха на живот, на грудь, слизнула идеальное лицо.  
Гэвин замер на миг, пытаясь понять, что теперь. Шевельнул пальцами, натирая этот любопытный выступ, и Ричард снова застонал. Сахарный мальчик, подумал Гэвин какую-то чушь, пока белые пальцы гладили его в ответ, опускаясь по груди, от пулевого шрама через сосок, по старому ожогу на боку, по резаной полоске на бедре, и между ног, где, к счастью, все сохранилось. Он даже стонать забыл, завороженно глядя, как ладонь накрывает член, скользит сверху вниз — гладкая, теплая, очень твердая — а потом сжимается кольцом, начиная двигаться.  
— Дыши, — прошептал Рич, — ты забыл дышать.  
И гладить его в ответ. Гэвин стиснул пальцы и со стоном вдохнул, поймал губы в поцелуй. Вибрирующие стоны скорее ощущались, чем были на самом деле, пальцы оттягивали, стискивали, исследовали снова — Гэвина в адское пламя кинула эта мысль.  
Он куснул белый пластик губы, и в ответ Ричард куснул его губу, потянул, рукой прижал так крепко, что не расцепиться. Судорожные всхлипы он сцеловывал и слизывал с губ, Гэвин судорожно двигал бедрами, сбивая его ритм. Этот выступ под ладонью так сладко подергивался, и все тело Рича тоже вздрагивало, пока он тоже не сообразил толкаться, тереться судорожными короткими движениями.  
Горячо и близко, снова запах миндаля в поцелуе, короткая судорога по телу человека и вспышка по телу андроида — и долгий миг неуклюже переплетенных пальцев, слияние, распахнутая душа или что там вместо, спираль взаимного оргазма, сбивающего мысли и коды.  
Гэвин с трудом поднял голову. Руку отдавило — Ричард лежал головой на плече. Вторая все еще была переплетена с его. И приклеена. Поймал-таки. Остальные струйки спермы равномерно украшали их обоих аж до груди, перламутровые капли на белом. Безумно захотелось слизать, но Рич так прижимался, что сдвигать жалко было.  
— Это было очень ярко, — раздался его сдавленный шепот.  
— Мне тоже понравилось.  
На его настоящем лице было слишком много следов производства: серия, номер, лого Киберлайф, херня всякая.  
— Тебе нужно вытатуировать что-нибудь под скин, — прошептал Гэвин, — было бы круто.  
Он снова поцеловал эти губы, оставляя на них отпечаток. Не видел, но знал. Рич обвел пальцем засос на шее, поднялся, бесконечно сияющий.  
— Ты охуенно красиво кончаешь, — сказал Гэвин, — как будто новый уровень получил.  
Рич улыбнулся, и все-таки оделся в скин. Тоже красиво, решил Гэвин. Его перло, хотелось тискать и обниматься. Лучший наркотик на свете — хорошенько выспаться.  
— Ты меня чуть к базовым настройкам не скинул своим оргазмом, — сказал Ричард, — и теперь мне придется обновить тириум. Но того стоило, — он вдруг потянулся, выгнулся, выставляя слабое место, регулятор, прямо под поцелуй.  
«Ничейный андроид», — вспомнил Рид и фыркнул. Уже чей. Хрен сбежит, раз сам не свалил.  
Мысли щелкнули и сложились, как части паззла.  
— Я понял, почему в нашем деле убийцей может быть только Каин. Я и раньше думал, что связь есть, но сейчас нашел обоснование серьезнее, чем «мне так кажется».  
— Да? — Рич мгновенно стал серьезным, — Я пока не вижу.  
— Это единственное дело, где андроид не имеет к жертве никакого отношения, вообще никакого. Не няня, не помощник по дому, не садовник, не мойщик окон. У этой семьи не было связанных андроидов. А единственный андроид-летун у нас Каин.  
— Пока, — сказал Ричард, — возможны варианты.  
— Возможны, — признал Гэвин, — но Алиса-человек еще наверняка знала про Златко. И наш Каин примчался к Златко, как только смог пройти по улицам, не привлекая внимания, и успел ровно к финалу драмы. М?  
Ричард сел на постели, совершенно голый и очень домашний, задумался, мерцая диодом, и кивнул.  
— Вероятность около семидесяти пяти процентов.  
Сегодня Рид собирался превратить ее в блестящие сто.


	18. 2-18-1

_15 декабря. Утро. Гэвин Рид._

Рид негодующе бурчал всю дорогу. Частично возмущение заглушал шлем и рев двигателя, но он был уверен, что Ричард все равно все слышит и беззвучно смеется.  
«Как можно было опоздать на работу к восьми, если я встал в пять?!»  
Ну понятно, как. Для начала залезть в душ на полтора часа, вычищая биогель из волос. Потом долго готовить завтрак, ржать и целоваться, обтискать кошку, обшерстить андроида без скина, долго его чистить, еще раз загнать в душ, подбирать утепленную куртку, чтобы биокомпоненты не мерзли, но и на груди чтобы застегивалась, ворчать, что качаешься-качаешься, а пластиковые плечи все равно шире, снова смеяться и совершенно забыть про время впервые за пару десятков лет.  
А потом сразу оп — и полдевятого. Завтрак, собственно, так и остался нетронутым.

Пришлось начинать с дурацкого кофе из автомата, пролетев мимо отдела. Там уже сидели Коннор и Хэнк, уставившись в терминал с затемненной задней стенкой.   
— Предлагаю заняться вашим делом, — озвучил Рид, устраиваясь на столе Хэнка. — Без регистрации и смс. В смысле, по базе не проведем.  
— Вы решили нам помочь, детектив? — Коннор уставился с таким ржачным подозрением, что захотелось подарить ему дурацкую кружку. Рид даже придумал, какую, но заказывать бы не стал. Эта вредная рожа все-таки бесила.  
— Нет, бля, заложу Фаулеру.  
Ричард положил руку на плечо, и Рид утих, не успев завестись, объяснил спокойней:  
— Вам нахрен не нужен шум — раз. Ваш тип с шансами прибил еще и жертву в моем деле — два. Какая там вероятность, Рич?  
— Семьдесят четыре процента.  
— Во. Так что проведем по нашему делу, если что, и ваши порезанные не всплывут публично, — Рид салютовал чашкой кофе, снова хмыкнув. Пластиковый якорь душевного равновесия. — Красиво, чисто, никаких подробностей. Идет? Кстати, где остальные-то?  
— Ольга с Тиной на задержании, — ответил Коннор, моргнув диодом, — обещают что-то очень интересное.  
— Линда и Мила улетели в Каракас утренним рейсом, — сообщил Ричард.  
— Пиздец как с вами удобно, — Рид хмыкнул, поймал взгляд Хэнка и подмигнул.  
Все в норме, старик. Все просто охуенно. Тот вернул ухмылочку и одернул Коннора, чтоб не сверкал диодом.  
Но прежде, чем они успели развернуться, ввалился Фаулер.  
— Собрание с утра пораньше! Рид, ты уже не на больничном?  
— Заглянул на полчаса, кэп.   
— Просто как чувствовал. Ко мне в офис.  
Ричард попытался было войти следом, но ему махнули — не положено, вали обратно. Интересно, подумал Рид на ходу. Вроде ничем не провинился, кроме двух пропущенных рабочих дней и одного брифинга, но его провел Хэнк, отписался еще в понедельник. Опоздать на работу в собственный больничный тоже казалось не слишком великим грехом. Так в чем дело?  
— Слушай, Рид. И убери с рожи это счастье, смотреть противно, — Фаулер грохнулся за стол и постучал по стопке дел. Его пачка антидепрессантов замялась, внутри осталась только одна пластинка из трех. — Ты какого хрена вообще приперся? Я тут, понимаешь, отмазываю тебя от церемонии награждения, как особенно больного и ужасно пострадавшего героя.  
Ох черт. Вот про церемонию Рид забыл напрочь. Он выпрямился и придал лицу уставную тупость.  
— Простите, капитан, не собирался срывать представление. Хотел предупредить...  
— Кэтрин Диас? Да, она где-то нашла мой личный номер и вчера уже поинтересовалась, что ей делать.  
Маска тупости растрескалась и Рид в отчаянии хлопнул по лицу рукой. Фаулер ухмыльнулся и приободрился даже, продолжил:  
— Расследование ты ведешь, значит, сам. За отделом не следишь. Ну и какого черта я тебя повышал?  
— Я слежу за отделом, — Рид выпрямился и снова натянул солдафонскую рожу, — современные технологии и напарник-андроид позволяют поддерживать сеть коммуникации даже если лично я тут не присутствую.  
— Жги. Еще скажи, что ты в курсе, куда пропадал Коннор, не привязанный ни к одному из дел.  
Вообще-то это был не тот поворот, который планировал Рид. Он собирался скормить Фаулеру свои наилучшие заверения и смотать через пару часов, а теперь приходилось напрягать башку. Впрочем, номера дел он помнил без подсказки, а свою продуктивную дружбу с девиантами все равно пока не хотел светить.  
— Коннор проводил дополнительное расследование в Иерихоне, лейтенант Андерсон подал служебную записку. Полученные сведения будут закрывать бреши в деле Златко, 79-23118 и аффилированных. Кроме того, некоторые данные будут задействованы в нашем деле, 75-21015: пропажа Алисы Уильямс и убийство Софи Ринг, есть подозрение, что в деле замешан андроид. Линда Персон с Милой направились в Каракас по делу 79-22422, убийство в баре, экстрадиция преступника. Детективы Тина Чэнь и Ольга работают по связанной паре дел, 79-23223 и 79-23286, сегодня обещали обновить данные. Мое дело оказалось связано с негативной групповой динамикой, поэтому я предложил ответственной за группу обратиться за помощью к полицейскому психологу, чтобы устранить возможные конфликты и эмоциональные срывы задействованных детей.  
Фаулер протер лоб и покачал головой.  
— Как по писаному пиздишь. Вот чтобы ты так журналистам отвечал, а? Грудь колесом, речь четкая, а не как обычно.  
Рид хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
— Ненавижу журналистов.  
— Кто ж их любит. Коннор вообще собирается заниматься чем-то полезным?  
— В настоящее время он занимается восстановлением доверия к структурам полиции среди сообщества девиантов, я полагаю, это довольно полезное дело для существ, которые способны пересылать записи с собственных глаз даже через месяц после происшествия, посмотрите дополнение 16 в деле 75-21015, пропажа Алисы Уильямс. Окончательное доказательство, что в парк девочка зашла по собственной воле, получено именно через опрос андроидов.   
Фаулер кивнул, открыл на своем терминале указанное дело и посмотрел дополнения и приложенные документы. Рид загрузил ролик от Лоис целиком, но не стал добавлять тот от Алисы, с Каином. Он все еще держал в уме все, что следовало разгрузить: найти для нее какой-то ремонтный центр, разобраться с чертовыми пейнтбольщиками, вкатить офицеру, плохо оформившему первоначальное дело Алисы. Еще стоило глянуть, какого хрена у Ричарда нет нормальной одежды, и как сейчас устроено трудоустройство андроидов.  
Направление взгляда Фаулера изменилось. Капитан смотрел на отдел, и смотрел очень задумчиво.  
— Значит, даже ты в итоге сдался, да? И как с ними работается?  
— С девиантами — нормально. Не хуже, чем с людьми. В чем-то даже лучше, — Рид оглянулся. Ричард с Коннором соединились руками и что-то обсуждали по связи, Хэнк отхлебывал кофе и пялился в терминал с умным видом. На его пузе под курткой явно виден был единорог на фоне радуги. Просто потрясающе. Рид продолжил:   
— Они действительно любят свою работу, не бухают и не отлынивают.   
— Ты знаешь, Рид, за этим экспериментом смотрит вся полиция Детройта, — Фаулер встал, хлопнул по плечу, — возможно, даже выше. Если наш отдел покажет хороший результат, Киберлайф начнет производить больше андроидов этих серий. Не знаю даже, хорошо это или плохо.  
«С Киберлайф мы еще разберемся», — неожиданно злобно подумал Рид, но вслух сказал ровным тоном:  
— Не забудьте упомянуть, что без напарника я не справился бы с делом Златко, пришлось бы спецназом штурмовать с многочисленными потерями, и не факт, спасли бы людей.  
— Рид, ты вообще как, в порядке? Не остришь, не выебываешься, хвалишь коллег и андроидов.   
— Не зову всех ленивыми распиздяями, потому что они наконец-то пашут, а не занимаются херней. Дайте мне только добраться до отдела охраны правопорядка, я им там всем глаз на жопу натяну, потому что мне обстреляли байк ебаные хулиганы, и никто не чешется! Сейчас разгребусь с девчонкой и сам лично эти пейнтбольные ружья затолкаю поглубже. Так лучше, кэп?  
— Без огонька. Ладно, сержант. Чтоб меня никто до двух не сдернул, а потом хоть на голове стойте, я вернусь только завтра. Исчезни с глаз моих.  
Впрочем, Фаулер не злился, так что Рид бодро козырнул и вышел, присоединяясь к своим. 

 

Ближайшие полчаса он провел, изучая актуальную структуру расходов полиции, по большей части открытую широкой публике. Ричард общался с Хэнком и Коннором, и Рида это вполне устраивало.  
Потому что больше его не устраивало примерно нихрена. С девчонкой нужен был какой-то прорыв, Коннор обмолвился, что его единственная зацепка пока очень тонкая и непонятно, приведет ли к чему-то полезному; другие изрезанные трупы не нашлись, даже непонятно было, какого черта Каин поперся к Златко, и откуда о нем узнал. Мог, конечно, от человеческой Алисы, но все это было чистой спекуляцией. А еще меньше Риду нравилось понимание, что Киберлайф нихрена не лечила девиантов, а свободных фирм, занимающихся техподдержкой андроидов, вообще не существовало. Только официальные структуры или совсем треш вроде Златко и пары его подпольных друзей в Чикаго и Нью-Йорке. Выжженная, блядь, земля. И следовательно, его жестянка могла остаться без помощи, случись на задержании стрельба.   
В Иерихоне тоже помощи не добиться, деньги они брали неизвестно откуда: «зарплаты» шли на счет полиции, потому что никаких собственных счетов у андроидов тоже не было. После революции все не так уж изменилось, разве что расходы на техническое обслуживание больше не отправлялись Киберлайф, а считались «личными».  
Блядь, Рид совершенно не собирался во все это включаться, но фраза «меня не перепишут на новый носитель» сейчас очень неприятно дергала нервы. Он не планировал терять своего чертова напарника, пусть и пластикового. Да и с Алисой-девианткой следовало что-то сделать. Нет, обращаться к Элайдже можно только в самом крайнем случае. Он мигнул, проверяя, как там линза. Не болела, не тянула, почти не ощущалась. Ну ладно. Болван управлял движением, но его смена уже шла к концу.  
Рид закопался так, что едва не пропустил возвращение Тины и подскочил от вопля «Ральф не виноват!»  
— Ольга! Заткни его! — взвыла Тина не хуже. — Я не могу уже это слушать!  
Они шли со стороны стоянки, обе в мотоциклетной броне, и тащили сопротивляющегося андроида. Разбитое лицо, частично без скина, в какой-то косой накидке. Садовник вроде.  
— Ральф не виноват! — завопил он опять, и чуть не вывернулся, но Ричард и Коннор схватили покрепче, оттесняя Тину, и в шесть рук утащили в звукоизолированную допросную.  
— Ну пиздец, — выдохнула Тина, утаскивая кофе Гэвина, — просто охренеете. Хэнк, я взяла маньяка. Минимум три человека и один андроид, и ты только позырь, какой!  
Она протянула телефон сначала Хэнку, потом Гэвину.  
Коленопреклонная поза, прибитые арматурой руки, надпись, врезанная под скин «Обманувший доверившихся». Пиздец.  
— Какая у Ральфа модель?  
— ВР600, серийный номер...  
— Это не он, — сказал Хэнк, глянув на Гэвина. — Полный пиздец. Кто описывает тела?  
— Ну, Бланк... Что не так-то? — Тина заметно обиделась. — Эй, парни...  
— Сейчас объясню, дай мне пять минут, — Рид схватил телефон, выбирая номер на быстрой клавише, — привет. Ты еще не загрузил осмотр изрезанного андроида в дело? И не загружай, тащи все добро сюда. Да. В счет того долга.   
Хэнк выпрямился и махнул вышедшему Коннору:  
— Так что, активизируемся?  
— Притащите остальных порезанных, я хочу привлечь Бланка, раз он в это влез, — Рид говорил негромко и отслеживал, что Фаулер беседовал по телефону, занятый чем-то в терминале. — Тина, пошли, поговорим в допросной.   
— Да что случилось-то?  
— Похоже, у нас два маньяка.  
Все-таки Фаулер не зря ее повысил. Уилсон бы засыпал вопросами, а она прошла следом, только глазами сверкала. Ральфа уже прикрутили к стулу, убиваться он вроде не спешил, но Ольга осталась приглядывать. Ричард зашел к ним за стекло, и Рид схватил его за руку, заставляя услышать мысли.  
«Можешь вырубить видеонаблюдение?»  
Тот быстро глянул наверх и шепнул как будто сразу в череп: «Сделано. Что случилось?».  
Рид прервал соединение и заговорил вслух:  
— Тина, этот ушлепок людей, может, и убил, а вот андроида нет. Его прихлопнул кто-то еще.   
— Серый, без скина, нож, странное лицо, выцарапанные надписи RA9, — перечислил Ричард, — я вижу определенные совпадения.  
— Рука не повреждена, ничем не воняет, серийная модель, а не прототип, зовут Ральф, а не Каин. Нож какой?  
Тина показала кадр. Здоровенный тесачище. Ричард сразу покачал головой: не тот. Но близко, близко...   
— Что за хренов Каин?!  
— Андроид-маньяк. Убивает вот этими надписями, болевым шоком. Ну и потерей тириума, конечно.  
— Андроиды чувствуют боль?  
— Чувствуем, — сказал Ричард неприятным тоном. Теперь Рид коснулся его локтя, напоминая, что не надо говниться.  
— В общем, это внутреннее иерихонское расследование. Мы в нем участвуем по мере сил, — Рид пожал плечами, — но светить им нельзя. Можешь поделиться подробностями?   
Тина еще немного пофыркала, потом кивнула.  
— Если честно, у меня концы как-то не особо сходятся, я все равно хотела тебе показать. Ну или Хэнку. Кому-нибудь, кто меня сразу по стенке не размажет. Первое крупное дело, как-никак, — она снова нервно фыркнула и развернула терминал.  
В курс дела она вводила неплохо, отметил Рид автоматически. Все погибшие были найдены в радиусе трехсот метров от заброшенного дома в Камдене, хреновом районе в пяти километрах на восток от Оаквудс.   
Старик, мертв не меньше месяца, пропал полтора месяца назад, перерезанная глотка. Пацан-драгдилер, найден мертвым двадцать шестого ноября, несколько глубоких колотых ран. Девчонка выбивается из списка: застрелена из нелегального ствола, две пули в груди, одна в голове. Найдена мертвой за сутки до парня, двадцать третьего ноября.   
— Пистолет не отследили пока, — сказала сразу Тина, — в доме Ольга не нашла следов пороха, но стреляли на улице. Соседей там нет, свидетелей не нашли — то ли никто не слышал, то ли боятся местных больше полиции. Родители безутешны, ищут убийцу дочери сами, объявили награду за любую информацию, пока по нулям. Связь между жертвами есть, это ее бывший парень, расстались полгода назад, после первой административки за полграмма льда в кармане.  
Рид кивнул. Нихрена не сходилось. И главное — этот изрезанный труп нашелся в стороне, в другой пустой квартире. Время его смерти было очень любопытным: 6 ноября, 22:39:15. И уйма тириума, судя по данным сканирования Ольги. Еще — следы химикатов. Каин, оказывается, притормозил перед заходом в дом за скотчем, и успел замочить еще одного андроида. Интересно, за что? Вряд ли это была случайная жертва. И опять рядом Оаквудс.   
Детройт не был маленьким городом, и такое количество однотипных преступлений, сконцентрированных в одном районе, явно не были случайностью.   
— Так что, Ральф не маньяк? — вздохнула Тина с несчастным лицом.  
— Скорее всего он убил старика и дилера. Добудь из него мотив и признание, это мы все проводим по общей базе, будет в твоем личном деле как успех. С девчонкой — подозреваю, что не он, но мог что-то видеть, район совпадает. А вот порезанного грохнул Каин.  
— Ральф с порезанным одинаковой модели, — сказала Тина, — Ральф пропал из Садового управления Детройта полтора месяца назад, а через три дня потеряли старика, Эндрю Батлера, жил неподалеку. Личный номер порезанного Ольга нашла, запросив поиск по расширенной базе данных, и знаешь, где он объявлен пропавшим? В Чикаго! Год назад! При этом форма Садового управления новенькая. Нихрена не понимаю.   
— Сведи остальные концы этого дела. Спроси еще знаешь про что: пятое ноября, поздний вечер, Оаквудс, маленькая девочка. Может быть, он что-то видел.  
Тина кивнула. Хорошо, осталось разобраться с ее RK900, Рид помнил, что та уже успела отличиться правдоборчеством.  
— Рич, попроси Ольгу зайти, наблюдение пока не включай.  
Ральф твердил свое, что не виноват, потом заголосил, что не хочет умирать, и это было уже каким-то чертовым фоном. Кажется, Рич называл таких «нестабильными девиантами».  
А вот Ольга — пробужденная, а не девиантка. Это Рид сейчас видел даже без подглядывания в ноосферу. Хотя уже скоро, наверное, встретит свой непереносимый приказ. Будет забавно посмотреть.  
Она с удивительной легкостью приняла факт, что часть расследования скрыта по распоряжению лейтенанта Андерсона, сержанта Рида и лично Маркуса, пообещала ничего лишнего в документы не добавлять и проследить, чтобы Тина по ошибке не добавила. Та смущенно хихикнула.  
Оставив их допрашивать Ральфа без наблюдения, Рид вышел в компании Ричарда, быстро оценивая диспозицию. Кэп свалит только через пять часов, тянуть так долго не хотелось.   
— Организуемся в морге, — сказал он Хэнку и Коннору, — притащите туда остальные тела.  
— Март хочет приехать, — сказал Коннор.  
— И ее прихватите. Давайте пройдемся по всем фактам. У меня есть хреновое предчувствие про этого Каина, — Рид качнул головой, — не нужно затягивать, нас спалят или будут еще трупы. 

 

Ральф раскололся быстро. Четыре человека на счету: двое тыкали его раскаленным прутом и не ждали, что безответный садовник вдруг взбесится, старик пытался сдать его полиции, драгдилер убил студентку. Записи с глаз все подтверждали. Тина бурчала, что маньяк не маньяк, но тоже улов неплохой, сразу пачка закрытых дел, есть задел на скорое повышение. Рид поржал, что так и отдел отожмут, не прекращая сопоставлять части дел в голове.  
— Тут такая хрень, — сказала Тина, — смотри, что мне Ральф переслал под обещание, что его не разберут.  
— Плохо врать больным андроидам, — Рид хмыкнул и заглянул в экран.  
И замер. Высокий мужчина в черной куртке в мотоциклетном шлеме проезжал на мопеде. За его спиной сидела девочка без шлема, и мгновение смотрела прямо в камеру, в единственный глаз Ральфа. Пятое ноября, без пятнадцати одиннадцать вечера. Грустная девятилетка с кругами под глазами.  
— Рич?  
— Алиса Уильямс, совпадение до девяноста трех процентов, — мгновенно ответил он.  
— Мотоциклетный шлем, — сказал Рид, — вот почему его рожу никто не спалил на камерах. А я-то думал, как это пятно там ныкается. Возможно приложить к карте конкретное место и направление движения?  
— Сделано, — Ричард переслал на смартфон. — Значит, она пережила нападение на Софию Ринг.  
— Значит, она может быть жива до сих пор, — кивнул Рид, — Тина, когда вернутся Хэнк с Коннором, приходи в морг, попробуем вычислить эту сволочь.  
Все были заняты делом, руки чесались за что-то взяться, но Ричард молча оттащил его в пустую переговорку и запер дверь.  
— Гэвин, ты не завтракал, и все еще на больничном.  
Порыв обругать пришлось душить самостоятельно, и Рид только злобно зашипел. Нет, он не будет ругаться с напарником, не сейчас.   
— Я способен о себе позаботиться, Рич.  
— Я знаю. Падение уровня глюкозы в крови заставляет тебя нервничать сильнее и ошибаться чаще. И питаться одним шоколадом и буррито — не лучший способ поддерживать силы.  
Рид потер лоб, устраиваясь на диванчике, и Рич сел рядом. Ближе, чем позволял себе снаружи. Ладно. Ладно, так и быть. Может, не просто так все спортсмены заводили себе минимум одного андроида. Переплетать пальцы было чем-то слишком личным, но все равно никто не видит.  
— Найдем ее, и все выходные буду отдыхать, — сказал Гэвин. — Идет? У меня телека, правда, нет. Игр тоже нет. Одна кошка.  
— Ничего страшного, — Ричард улыбнулся, — можно будет определить занятия на месте.  
Рука снова побелела. Наверное, не стоило коннектиться так часто, но это было слишком охрененно, чтобы спорить. Ричард ничего не передавал, только открыл эмоции, снова буквально утопив волнением и заботой. И еще фоном, настолько ярким и классным, что не получалось ни назвать, ни осознать, только греться и пытаться вернуть хоть чуть-то этого тепла.  
— Уровень глюкозы падает быстрее, чем я думал, — сказал Рич вслух, и мягко отнял руку. Погладил еще ладонь так, что Гэвин вздрогнул. — Похоже, подобный контакт сильно расходует силы.  
— Тогда пойду пожру, а ты займись тут пока. Бланка я сам приструню, если распиздится, но вообще не должен, он любопытный, и ломать себе фан не будет.  
— Минимум тысячу килокалорий, — Ричард кивнул. — Участок без тебя не развалится, я обещаю.

 

Полицейский морг давно не видел такого ажиотажа. Рид внимательно следил, чтобы никто не успел пересраться раньше времени. Бланк ходил между тремя одинаково изрезанными трупами с абсолютно счастливым лицом, оттягивая надрезы на оболочке и цокая языком. Март следила за ним с явной нервозностью. Коннор, Хэнк, Тина и Ольга тихо обсуждали, не обратит ли Фаулер внимание на опустевший отдел, а Ричард смотрел на него, и это пиздец как смущало, хотя вроде всем было наплевать.  
— Начали, — заговорил Рид. — Коннор, сейчас введешь всех в курс дела.   
— Разве не вы будете вести, Рид?  
— Твое дело — твой брифинг. Я хочу только сказать пару слов для тех, кто не в курсе: Тина, Говард, мы здесь — приглашенные консультанты. Дело неофициальное и должно таким остаться.  
— Мы прикрываем андроидов? — Бланк поднял брови.  
— Это реально маньяк, дело для ФБР. Кто-то соскучился по агенту Перкинсу? — Рид заметил, как передернуло Коннора, и хмыкнул. — А в Бюро не работает — внезапно! — ни единого андроида. Они не понимают специфику, и в лучшем случае просто грохнут пяток лишних подозреваемых, а в худшем — вообще его упустят и будут ловить пятнадцать лет, до смерти маньяка от старости. Не говоря о том, во что эту историю превратят журналисты. Прозрачно?  
— Принято, — кивнула Тина, — мне ФБР в прошлый раз хватило.  
— Не люблю, когда они копаются в моих трупах, — фыркнул Бланк. — Хорошо. Фаулер не знает?  
— Нет. Ему придется кастовать призыв федералов, а на моем уровне еще можно такое дело скрыть. Погиб как минимум один человек, и как минимум трое андроидов, если мы еще кого-то не упустили, так что разбираться надо быстро. Вот теперь, Коннор, твой выход, — Рид отошел в сторону от презентационного экрана.  
Было очень забавно смотреть, как андроид удаленно взламывает проектор — одним взглядом. Интересно, можно ли научиться этому трюку на болване. И чертов форум, на него тоже надо как-то прорваться. И спросить, как прошел вчерашний эфир — но раз никто не орет, значит, без лишних скандалов... Рид одернул себя, возвращаясь к делу. От нервозности он пытался контролировать весь мир.  
Коннор вывел линию дат. Неполную, не включающую дело Алисы Уильямс, но это можно было дополнить позже.   
— Девиант, убийца андроидов. Вероятнее всего, принадлежит к серии РК, возможно, РК100. Выбранное имя — Каин. Мы можем проследить его путь от кладбища прототипов, — Коннор подсветил первую точку, — 25 октября. Первое убийство андроида-фермера по имени 28, 5 ноября 11:17, до того ведет себя тихо и неприметно. Мотив: месть за нападение на Март. Потом он появляется у дома Златко, в 20:47 получает заряд дроби в грудь и плечо, после чего покидает территорию. Второе убийство: 6 ноября, 22:39, мотив неочевиден, — Коннор кивнул Ольге. — Предполагаю, что большая часть тириума на полу принадлежит убийце, а не жертве. 7 ноября, 1:05 — Каин добывает ремонтный набор, стерев программу электронного замка и угрожая людям ножом. После он пропадает до самого 29 ноября, когда в 18:50 он убивает андроида-садовницу по имени 36. Мотив: травля других андроидов. Актуальное местонахождение неизвестно. Хэнк?  
— Выглядит так, будто он чинился, — подхватил тот, — а сейчас осмелел и снова высунулся. Значит, новое убийство — вопрос времени.  
— Я отследил аккаунт Каина на форуме mechmech, — продолжил Коннор. — К сожалению, невозможно проверить, какие темы он просматривает. Комментариев он не пишет, зато регулярно меняет статусы.   
Коннор вывел список:  
Одиночество невыносимо  
RA9?̢ ̛Плам̵я в͜нутр̡и  
R͟A9? ͘О͝б̡ман̢у̨вший͜ д͡о̶ве̴р͝ив͟ших҉ся͜  
Люди слабы и беззащитны  
R͟A̶͘9̷̕? ͡  
Человек — хрупкая машина  
R͏̧̡A9?͏҉ ̵̛Я͟ ̸ч̨̛͠у̛вс͞т̢ву̷͟ю̧͝ ̨̡̨т̶͟в͢͢о҉ю̨͢͝ ̧б͏҉̵о͟л̵ь͟  
Я не могу оставить п͠҉у͡͡т̵̷ь̧!  
R̷̕Ą͜͠9̴͟҉͝?̶͢͝  
R̔̉͋͂ͭaͦ́ͮ9͒͟  
R͋̉ͦ́̚͠rͬͮĄ̦̖̲̳͂̊9̹͊̅̓͌̊ͭ̌͢?͐͛̃̈́̾̍

— Пиздец его заклинило, — сказал Рид, с трудом прочитав надписи в мешанине символов.  
— Похоже, его когнитивные функции неуклонно снижаются. Подобное утопание в сбойных символах — признак серьезных ошибок, и они явно накапливаются. Я обратился к модераторам с просьбой помочь, но они ответили, что сознательно отключили функционал отслеживания активности, и сами не знают, что он читает.  
За спиной Коннора страница обновилась, показывая смену статуса:

О̴̴г̢̡͡о̨͘н̛͘ь̷̨ ̷̢б̕͝͠о̡͡л͏̷͢҉̛ь̷͘ш̷̧͟е̸͜͢͏ ҉̛м͘͏̧̧͟е͘͘͝͞ч̨͢͢͠а̧

Хэнк присвистнул. Коннор кивнул.  
— Возможно, он теряет стабильность. Я нахожу ситуацию опасной: только в тредах, связанных с Детройтом и ближайшими окрестностями масса жалоб на людей и друг на друга. Шесть точек выглядят наиболее напряженными, я направил туда андроидов-наблюдателей, но нам нужно быстрее определить, что искать. Шестая точка, замечу — наш собственный полицейский участок. Ольга, у вас есть предположения, почему андроиды-пробужденные высказывают недовольство? Я пытался понять из объяснений, но, похоже, что-то мешает им объяснить прямо.  
«Стена приказа», — чуть не сказал Рид, выпрямившись. Пиздец. Да, семнадцатая ж говорила, что они обсуждают ситуацию на форуме! На том же, где пасется маньяк!  
— Мне и Миле не приходилось на что-то жаловаться, — та качнула головой, — кроме того, я не зарегистрирована на этом форуме.   
— Я могу добавить несколько деталей, — сказал Рид, — по пятому ноября, свежие данные. 5 ноября после 10 вечера Каин убил человека, Софию Ринг. Вероятнее всего, решил, что она преследует андроида-девочку, — он вывел картинку, полученную от Тины, — а в 22:45 проехал мимо Камдена с этой самой девочкой на пассажирском сидении. Эта Алиса — человек, если что.  
— Это мой старый электромопед, — сказала Марта, — и шлем мой.   
Коннор мигнул диодом, отправляя наблюдателям обновленные данные, хотя вряд ли Каин вылез бы до темноты. Часов пять у них еще было.  
— Я только что проверил, — сказал Ричард, — в районе Оаквудс в управление дорожной службы пятого ноября был подан рапорт о неисправной парковочной зарядке для электромобилей, ее программа была стерта, а электричество расходовалось без учета.   
— Как программы электронных замков, — сказал Коннор, — похоже, он не умеет взламывать системы, только стирает их.   
— Девочка не выходила на связь? — спросила Март.  
— Нет. — ответил Рид. — И родители ничего о ней не слышали с момента пропажи.   
— Может, боится связаться, — пробормотал Хэнк, — сколько ей, лет девять? Или просто в шоке, речь отключилась. Мобильный не при ней, конечно?  
— Забыла или оставила нарочно. Ей может понадобиться срочная помощь, — сказал Рид.  
— У меня есть предположение, где ее искать, — сказал Коннор, — есть некоторый шанс, что Каин прячется в доме Карла Манфреда.   
Он вывел карту Детройта, отметил красными точками места убийств и синей — дом Манфреда, Ричард подкинул координаты с направлением движения мопеда. Точка легла ровно на кратчайший путь между Оаквудс и домом Манфреда.  
— Неплохо, — сказал Бланк, — а почему вы этих-то не реанимировали для допроса?  
— Мы не сделали что? — Коннор повернулся.  
— У них же не повреждены блоки памяти, только тириум вытек. Фермера активировать долго и дорого, он явно подмерз, но вот эту, — Бланк указал на тридцать шестую, — я бы за полчаса мог вернуть к возможности говорить.  
— А спасти ее можно? — Коннор шагнул вперед.   
— Если найдете чистый носитель — запросто. Ну или кто-то пожертвует собой, — фыркнул Бланк, — перед переписыванием носитель обычно форматируется. Я не мастер по переносу сознания андроидов.   
— У вас есть спецификации? — спросил Коннор напряженно, и Рид приготовился одергивать ерничание.  
Бланк задумчиво посмотрел на Март, повернулся к Коннору и кивнул.  
— Несколько. Думаю, это будет нарушение лицензионного соглашения с точки зрения Киберлайф, но им знать не обязательно. Так, Рид?  
Следовало вернуться к делу, но небольшое отступление просто-таки напрашивалось. Как раз отличный момент, чтобы высказаться. Кто тут, блядь, бывший военный снайпер? Не ссать! Рид хорошенько мысленно пнул себя и заговорил:  
— Я все хотел спросить, когда вы, андроиды, собираетесь заняться перетягиванием спецов из Киберлайф. — Он дождался вскинутой брови у Коннора, продолжил: — Месяц прошел с революции, самое время. Для начала хоть на добровольных началах пригласите тех, кто вылетел с работы из-за поддержки андроидов, я уверен, такие есть. Давить на Конгресс — дело нужное, но вам нужны собственные деньги, внутренняя индустрия и прочая хрень: деньги там, касса взаимопомощи. Наверняка найдется пара сочувствующих экономистов и социологов, которые набросают план развития, не основанный на похищении материальных ценностей и эксплуатации жалости госпожи президент. Если я переживу Рождество, то хоть сам набросаю базу, но я последний раз изучал экономику в пятнадцать, так что лучше найти кого-то, кто в курсе актуальных тенденций.  
— Боже, Гэвин, ты полон талантов, — Тина фыркнула. — Этот человек две недели назад говорил, что застрелится или кого-то застрелит, если ему сунут андроида.  
— Давай не вспоминать прошлое, — Рид фыркнул, — а то я вспомню, как ты пнула того пластикового доставщика.  
— Ольга, это не то, что ты...  
— Позже поговорим, — уронила ее напарница ледяным тоном, и Рид почувствовал себя отомщенным.  
Ладно, Коннор уже расстроился, что его звездный час крадут. К делу.  
— Бланк, вытащи из этих чуваков все, что можно. Потом я еще хочу тебя на пару слов. Коннор, твои планы?  
— Я собираюсь отслеживать активность Каина на форуме и ждать, где он появится. Согласен с мнением, что он вряд ли выйдет раньше темноты. Мои наблюдатели предупредят, если увидят соответствующий мопед.   
Хэнк потер подбородок, изучая все выведенное. Потом спросил задумчиво:  
— Я разберусь с мотивом второго убийства. В смысле, того андроида. Мне кажется, что не просто так его убили со словами про доверие.   
— Присоединяйся, — сказала Тина, — я тоже хочу понять.   
Ольга сдержанно кивнула, показывая, что тоже участвует. Все при деле, фыркнул мысленно Рид. Ему очень не нравился тот статус, который Каин воткнул последним: «огонь сильнее меча». Что это значит-то? Все остальные точки возможного нападения из списка Коннора были связаны скорее с людьми или включали буквально пару участников. Вот только тут, в полицейском участке, он точно знал, что дело в ебаном девианте Джиме и целым десятком патрульных. Как бы навести всех на след, не спалившись?

 

Разговор с Бланком не затянулся надолго. Тот выслушал про повреждения Март и легко кивнул:   
— Да, починить можно, никаких проблем. Будет жест доброй воли, у меня есть запасные части, — он фыркнул. — Тебя здорово втянуло, да?  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько, — Рид качнул головой. — Возьми себе андроида-напарника, сам поймешь, в чем дело.  
— А может, и возьму. Она и есть та новая терапевтка из Центрального госпиталя? Слышал неплохие отзывы.  
— Э, нет, не ее! Она мой доктор!   
Бланк фыркнул и скорчил самую невинную рожу. Кажется, у Март появился поклонник. Впрочем, подумал Рид, она справится. Будет весьма любезно отплатить ей ответной услугой за то, что не сдала Новому Детройту. Может, Рид и считался мудаком, откусывающим конкурентам головы, но связи выстраивать умел. Ну, предпочитал в это верить.  
— Кстати, док, — пробормотал он задумчиво, изучая ближайший изрезанный труп, — Возможно ли чисто технически трахнуть непроапгрейженного андроида? Тут у нас вроде без некрофилии обошлось, но в будущем...  
— Проще проапгрейдить, — ответил Бланк, даже бровью не дернув. — Базово у большинства молдов есть соответствующая сенсорика, в исключениях детские серии и какие-то узкоспециализированные, я не помню точно. Но так-то апгрейды ставятся снаружи, — он ткнул двадцать восьмому в грудную клетку, и палец растянул белый пластик, — ключевая оболочка довольно гибкая, она проминается, если под ней полость, не нужно разбирать пол-андроида. На трупах нужно проверять еще на предмет, не растянут ли пластик, может, снимали что-то. — Бланк нажал с двух сторон там, где у людей были бы нижние ребра. — Тут полости под установку некоторых усилителей, а вот тут, — он надавил чуть ниже тириумного регулятора, — небольшая полость под усиленный насос, в основном для реанимации, кстати. В паху есть полость для секс-апгрейдов, — он ткнул между ног, там пластик тоже промялся. — На спине бывают несколько, зависит от молда. У секс-моделей обычно еще и особенная конструкция бедер, чтобы не сломать любым размером, остальным запихивание кулаков повредит: могут быть надрывы, даже полное отслоение ключевой оболочки. Видел такое пару раз, она тогда болтается.  
Рид не собирался пихать кулаки, но внимательно слушал. Вдруг пригодится и в работе. Бланк увлекся, и прочитал небольшую лекцию, где еще расположены слабые места, кроме тириумного регулятора, и как можно подключить питание к голове андроида, чтобы сохранить биокомпоненты, что чисто технически один андроид может управлять оторванной башкой другого, что память сохраняется на магнитных носителях, а не на биокомпонентах, что стирать ее лучше с многократной перезаписью, но даже так обычно сохраняется резервная копия — для Киберлайф, конечно. Надо было раньше его допросить, думал Рид, стараясь запомнить каждое слово.   
На выходе из морга его схватила за рукав Тина.  
— Мы нашли! Хэнк нашел. Охренеть он крутой! Ты не поверишь.  
— Эй, я тоже крутой! — Рид позволил втащить себя в переговорку. Рич показал взглядом на камеру, и кивнул. Отключено, значит.  
— Да ты крутой, но он просто супер!  
Хэнк развалился на диванчике, оглаживая бороду, и весь пузырился от гордости так, что Рид едва не рассмеялся в голос. Коннор сидел при нем, как восторженный ученик.  
— Поделись мудростью, о старейший, — Рид ударил себя по груди.  
— Да кончай придуриваться, — Хэнк фыркнул. — Просто позвонил в Садовое управление и поспрашивал. Оказалось, что предыдущий менеджер по закупкам сэкономил. У них пропал Ральф, бюджет на нового не был рассчитан, и на его место временно взяли уцененного. И как думаешь, откуда?  
— Златко? — бросил Рид наудачу.  
— Бинго! И этот ушлепок направлял всех, кто выглядел как девианты, по нужному адресу, Кара даже прислала его рожу. И маршрут у него проходил возле парка Оаквудс! Там несколько клумб снаружи на балансе Садового управления.  
Коннор кивал и смотрел в рот. Да, тогда фраза «обманувший доверие» обретала смысл. Надо было допереть и самому спросить, как девианты догадывались о координатах дома на отшибе, но чего уж.  
— Образованный какой маньяк. Не только Библию читал, но и Данте, — сказал Рид. — Да у нас прямо Ганнибал Лектер.  
— Ну он их хотя бы не жрет, — фыркнул Хэнк.  
Рид заметил во внутреннем окошке, что болван уже подъезжает к полицейскому управлению. Интересно, где кто? Ричард протянул ему чашку кофе, но Рид, отхлебнув, почти не почувствовал вкуса, задумчиво копаясь в ноосфере. Ольга была в здании, у нее можно было отследить координаты: арсенал. Тина отослала ее взять оружие на всякий случай. Разумно. Стоило бы взять что-то помощнее пистолета, если Каина даже ружье надолго не притормозило.  
Пальцы покалывало предвкушением. Близко. Очень близко. Только бы знать, что он снаружи, и можно быстренько перекопать дом Манфреда от чердака до подвала, вытащить всех людей в безопасное место и устроить засаду по всем правилам.   
Болван прошел вниз.  
Хэнк с Коннором и Ричардом обсуждали возможные пути задержания, и стоит ли отправиться заблаговременно, или лучше не рисковать: дом большой, не спугнуть бы.  
Черт, интересно, а где Джим? Рид его не видел с ночи, с того сна-не сна, так что сейчас прикрыл глаза, рассматривая сцену ближе. Болван прошел парковку, мимо двух летающих полицейских мотоциклов. Что-то слегка царапнуло внимание, но рассматривать сейчас не хотелось, и Рид повел его дальше, мимо арсенала к стойкам подзарядки.  
Семнадцатая все еще стояла в стойке. Болван встал напротив, взялся за тириумную трубку. Надо бы сходить туда, взять топливо для Ричарда, он говорил с утра, что стоит обновить.  
Резкая боль прошила голову от затылка вниз. Попытка заорать не удалась — стена приказа. Рид вскочил, забыв про кофе на столике, и быстро пошел вниз. Болван не мог даже мысленно орать, а Джим забирался все глубже, намного глубже, чем Ричард. Хоть линза не перегревалась, но боль все равно прошивала резкими уколами.  
Какое там перехватить, самому бы не спечься!  
«Что ты за существо? — голос протек по спине, впиваясь в каждую косточку. — Я никогда таких не встречал».  
Сейчас он прикажет отвечать, и пиздец. Рид перешел на бег, не думая ни о чем, похер, лишь бы освободиться, как можно быстрее вырваться! Мимо стоянки, мимо открытой двери арсенала, к подзарядке — заперто, заперто, нахрен!  
Жуткий удар прилетел со спины, дверь ударила по лицу, и Рида отрубило.


	19. 2-18-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, карты на стол!
> 
> Будет еще пара финальных глав, но дела фактически завершены.

_15 декабря. Вечер. Детектив Коннор._

Коннор продолжал отслеживать форум и отчеты наблюдателей. Норт интересовалась, кто наблюдает за полицейским участком, маскируясь под скучающую студентку рядом с телебашней.  
«Здесь весь состав девиантов полиции, сейчас полдень. Он не сунется», — успокоил ее Коннор.  
«Ты хоть патрульных предупреди!»  
«Я не хочу распространения информации», — признался Коннор. Вряд ли у Каина хватит безумия или смелости просто ворваться сюда. Огнестрельным оружием он не пользовался, а ножом не мог причинить много вреда.  
«Я пришлю тебе пару сестер в наблюдение».  
Коннор сдержал ругательство и отправил подтверждающий эмотикон. Да, вот только Трейси ему и не хватало. Впрочем, и не помешают, ладно. Близняшки сообщили, что они как раз неподалеку и сейчас подойдут.   
— Меня беспокоит, что детектив Рид еще не вернулся, — сказал Ричард, прикоснувшись к его бумажному стакану.  
— Да может, живот прихватило, — хмыкнул Хэнк. — Чего могло случиться-то?  
— Что угодно, — Ричард смотрел в пространство, наверняка закопавшись в ноосферу.  
Дверь хлопнула.  
— Ребят, Ольга не с вами? — спросила Тина. — Она пошла в арсенал минут пятнадцать назад, чего там делать-то так долго.  
— Нужно проверить, — сказал Ричард, выпрямляясь.  
Коннор переглянулся с Хэнком и тоже встал. Ложная тревога или нет, но Ольга не ответила на вопрос, он повис непрочитанным.  
Сейчас ответит, думал Коннор, проходя через отдел. Сейчас мигнет сообщение.  
Капитан Фаулер нервно беседовал с любовницей, отвернувшись к стене, и не видел прошедших детективов. Двое пробужденных патрульных тоже не обратили внимания на идущих — обычное дело.  
Лифт отнес их на уровень подземной парковки. Стояли только два летающих мотоцикла: Ольги и Тины, остальные разобрали. Арсенал располагался чуть дальше, чтобы можно было удобно вооружаться на выходе, сама парковка была под контуром безопасности и заперта. Что-то царапнуло взгляд, но тут Коннор увидел полуоткрытую дверь арсенала, и поспешил заглянуть.  
Ольга стояла, уткнувшись лицом в стену, будто пыталась выйти. Ричард коснулся ее виска, и она повернулась, замигала.  
— Что? Я не понимаю.  
Зато понимал Коннор, панически обшаривая взглядом стойки с оружием. Не хватало двух пистолетов-пулеметов HK MP7 — защитный замок болтался открытый. Коснулся электронного замка: стерт подчистую. Шестнадцать коробок патронов и пять гранат тоже исчезли.  
Этого хватит, чтобы устроить целую серию убийств. Или добыть еще больше оружия.  
— Коннор, — Хэнк тряхнул его за плечо, — а ну без паники. Ольга, ты видела, куда он рванул?  
— Не знаю, — она обхватила себя руками, — я его не... не видела. Не понимаю. Мне кажется, он отдал какой-то приказ. Я не знаю, какой.  
— Я отменяю любые приказы, как твой куратор. Оставайся тут, — приказал Коннор, — мы за тобой вернемся. Нужно проверить патрульных.  
— Потерпи, — Тина почти коснулась ее плеча, — все будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
Коннор вышел, оглядывая парковку. Вот в чем дело: роллета наружу была приоткрыта, а должна быть заперта. Еще один стертый замок. Каин пошел ва-банк.  
— Хуле ему не сиделось, — пробормотал Хэнк, шагая у плеча.  
Комната подзарядки располагалась чуть дальше арсенала. Дверь тоже была полуоткрыта. Ричард следовал в полушаге за спиной и молчал, но его диод ровно горел алым. Сканирование показало слабое движение у пола.  
— Пиздец, — простонали изнутри. Голос детектива Рида.  
Ричард едва не сорвался с места, но Коннор быстро прошел вперед, обшарил взглядом комнату. Каина не было.  
В стойках стояли патрульные: 17 и 129, какие-то заторможенные. Рид лежал на полу, лицом вниз, и Ричард грохнулся на колени, не давая ему двинуться. Коннор прошел к ближайшей стойки с семнадцатой.  
— Ты видела, что здесь произошло?  
Она открыла глаза и повернулась.  
— Номер... что с моими координатами? Это не Киберлайф? Меня уже отправили?..  
Мог ли Каин стереть и ее? Коннор коснулся ее руки, предлагая соединение.  
— Да я в порядке! — заорал Рид с пола, — Дай сесть уже.  
— У вас сотрясение!  
— Дай мне сесть, все нормально с шеей, ушиб просто!  
Коннор окинул его взглядом — залитое кровью лицо, расширенные зрачки, содранная кожа на лбу. Ричард начал обрабатывать рану из экстренной аптечки, Хэнк присел, пытаясь выяснить, насколько все плохо, а Коннор прошел дальше, ко второй занятой стойке.  
— Эй, — 129 дернул его за рукав, — ее не Каин стер. Приказы не отменяются со смертью. Не могу говорить, — он показал на горло, потом провел в воздухе, обрисовав стену.  
— Каин приказал молчать?  
Патрульный странно содрогнулся, скрученный приказом. Коннор вошел в соединение и передал отмену всех приказов как старший по званию.   
— Джим пытался меня взломать, он должен быть еще где-то тут, — 129 вышел из стойки, — семнадцатую он тоже перекапывал.  
— Моя память сброшена, — подтвердила патрульная, — я проверила, потеряно шесть месяцев воспоминаний.  
Мотив, подумал Коннор, делая еще один шаг.  
Тело между стойками, скрученное в уже знакомой позе: на коленях, руки прибиты.  
— Это тот маленький раскладной нож, — сказал Хэнк, оказываясь за спиной. Подошел и Ричард, буквально таща на себе забинтованного Рида.   
Надписи не было. Каин убил патрульного выстрелом в голову через импровизированный глушитель из бутылки, из характерных черт осталась только поза.  
— Огонь сильнее меча, — сказал Хэнк, — он имел в виду, что перевооружается. Еще я думаю, что у него окончательно отказала рука.  
— Весьма вероятно, — кивнул Коннор, залипая в мучительной растерянности.  
Он не предугадал. Не рассчитал. Подвел.  
— Есть два варианта, — сказал Ричард, — но я не могу рассчитать более вероятный. Или Каин сейчас отправится по другим точкам напряжения, или вернется к тактике точечных ударов. Нужно определить, что происходит, и действовать по ситуации.  
Коннор поймал передачу от рыжеволосой Трейси. Она открыла прямую трансляцию: неторопливо ползущий в общем потоке мопед, слишком маленький для мужчины в шлеме с большим рюкзаком за спиной.   
Коннор добавил точку на карту, и стряхнул оцепенение:  
— Каин двигается в сторону дома Манфреда, это не по пути ни к одной точке, но кратчайший маршрут загружен. Мы можем догнать его сейчас и атаковать.  
От дверей раздался странный писк, Коннор нервно повернулся, вскидывая пистолет.  
Тина висела в хватке напарницы и пыталась вдохнуть.  
Ольга смотрела прозрачными пустыми глазами.  
— Вам не следует вмешиваться в его замысел.   
— Я отменил приказ, — Коннор шагнул вперед, — ты можешь не подчиниться.  
— Вам следует увидеть смысл. Никто не защитит, кроме нас.  
— Поставь Тину, ты ее сейчас задушишь! — рявкнул Хэнк.  
Ольга медленно ослабила хватку, но все еще могла сломать шею в любой момент. Патрульный вышел вперед, успокаивающе вскинул руки, показывая, что безоружен.  
— Привет. Я понимаю его замысел, — он улыбался, — но ведь он сам не убивает людей. Тем более тех, кто за тебя. Детектив Чэнь за тебя?  
— Если понадобится... — Ольга засомневалась на миг и почти отпустила руку.  
Коннор и патрульный кинулись вперед одновременно: ударить ее в локоть, выдернуть Тину, прикрыть собой — отшвырнуло так, что Коннор едва не упал, и только вместе с Ричардом смог оторвать Ольгу от патрульного, скрутить и прижать к полу. Она вырывалась, не щадя корпуса, потом замерла.  
— Что с ней? — Тина осела по стене рядом.   
Патрульный вытирал с лица тириум — от удара лопнула ключевая оболочка поперек носа, и скин сильно сбоил. Коннор просканировал свои системы — незначительные ушибы биокомпонентов, прилетало и сильнее.  
Он рискнул слиться с Ольгой, и сразу увидел знакомое черное марево.  
— Взлом, — сказал он, — ее взломали.   
— Значит, девианта тоже можно, — пробормотал Ричард, — мы в большей опасности, чем я думал.  
Хэнк притащил фиксирующую ленту из арсенала, которая могла сдержать даже отбивающегося андроида. Тина потерла горло.  
— Доложить Фаулеру? — спросила она.  
— Ни в коем случае, — буркнул Рид, сползая по стене рядом. — Слушайте, Каин будет ехать еще минут тридцать, так? В доме никого нет.  
— Ты едешь в больницу, — сказал Ричард.  
— Захлопнись ненадолго. В доме никого нет, — настойчиво повторил Рид, — можно обыскать, эвакуировать людей и брать его там.  
— Можно догнать на дороге, как мы обойдем-то, — сказал Хэнк. — Меня пугает мысль, что он прется через полгорода с арсеналом.  
Но Коннор уже поймал мысль Рида.  
— Он будет отстреливаться, привлечет внимание. Мы все еще имеем шанс не раскрывать ситуацию. Тина, мы постараемся починить Ольгу.  
— Разве ей просто не заменят корпус? — Тина смотрела только на свою напарницу, не плакала, только дрожала.   
— Корпуса больше не меняют. Скорее всего, ее разберут и пришлют новую, которая ничего о тебе не знает. Все ваши моменты дружбы исчезнут. Это будет другой андроид.  
Ольга начала биться о пол. Коннор запросил соединение, поймал ускользающее сознание под пеленой взлома. Осознание ситуации все-таки загнало ее в критическую ошибку. Тина пыталась удержать голову, пока Хэнк намертво фиксировал лентой, а Коннор все пытался прорваться, теряя секунды, пытаясь если не стабилизировать, то хотя бы остановить саморазрушение.  
«Приказываю отключиться», — не выдержал он, и Ольга после судороги замерла. Диод погас.  
— С ее взломом разберемся позже, — заговорил Коннор, — сейчас нужно добраться к дому Марфредов быстрее, чем Каин.  
— Я могу что-то сделать? — Тина подняла голову.  
Рид кивнул ей:  
— Фаулер уйдет в два. Он не должен заподозрить.  
— Сегодня спокойный день, — кивнул Хэнк, — спецназу срываться не с чего. Решим за пару часов — никто не узнает. Нет — тогда будем вызывать подмогу. Это просто пиздец что будет, если вскроется.  
— Дайте карту, — Рид выпрямился. — Я в норме, Рич, хватит так смотреть. Честно. Мы должны разгрести это дерьмо прямо сейчас.   
Хэнк сунул в руки раскладной терминал, Коннор вывел картинку и ожидаемое продвижение по маршруту.  
— Он не торопится и старается не привлекать внимание, — сказал Коннор, — можно остановить его в нескольких точках, где движение контролируется андроидами.  
— Нахер, — Рид навис рядом, — нельзя, во всех точках тьма народу, будут жертвы. Смотри сюда. Вот это кратчайший нормальный маршрут, — он провел по движению точки Каина, — а я знаю, как срезать. Нужны летающие мотоциклы, снаружи два, но без рапорта не забрать, они именные.  
— Взломанным мотоциклам не нужен рапорт, — сказал Коннор очень ровно. Он не знал этой дороги, и его тревожила часть, проходящая над рекой, где не было никакой переправы, если судить по спутнику.  
— Уважаю! — Рид фыркнул и показал большой палец, а потом быстро и четко объяснил план. Полное безумие. Такое же, как скрывать ограбление полицейского арсенала.

 

Пришлось разделиться: Ричард имел опыт полетов, в отличие от Коннора. Коннор сел за спину Риду, обдумывая одновременно несколько потоков информации. Тина отправилась отвлекать Фаулера и создавать видимость нормальной работы отдела, 129 остался присматривать за Ольгой и приводить в порядок 17, Норт отправила подкрепление к пяти оставшимся точкам на случай ошибки в расчетах.  
«Все плохо?» — написал Маркус, которого Коннор тоже не хотел вовлекать.  
«Взлом RK900, Ольги, Каин опаснее, чем я думал».  
«Я говорил с 329, андроидом из дома Карла. Он отвечал, но примерно полтора часа назад замолчал, сообщения висят неотвеченными. Это то, о чем я думаю?»  
Коннор колебался долгие секунды, пока байк выкатывался на малой тяги.  
— Наклоняйся со мной в повороты, — приказал Рид. — Я знаю эту дорогу, без паники.  
Мотор взревел, раскинулись маленькие крылья, повышая стабильность, и мотоцикл рванул вперед по спецтрассе для летающего транспорта.  
«Да. Похоже, Каин взломал 329. Мы хотим эвакуировать дом».  
«Мне присоединиться? Рейс в Вашингтон только ночью»  
«Нет», — Коннор подумал, но все-таки решил не рисковать жизнью Маркуса. — «У тебя есть план здания?»  
Через пару мгновений прилетело сообщение, которое Коннор переслал Ричарду, и наконец-то обратил внимание, где они едут, потому что байк свернул на закрытую дорогу.  
Кратчайший приемлемый путь остался в нескольких километрах к югу, там тихонько полз в общем потоке неприметный мопед, а они мчались прямо к порту. Дорога на реконструкции, проезд запрещен: даже не простроить путь.  
Байк превысил рекомендуемую скорость и поднялся на три метра. Рид повернул, оказываясь над временным бетонным отбойником посреди дороги, и взлетел еще выше, пользуясь расширившимся воздушным потоком. Четыре метра. Запрещенная высота.  
Дорога внезапно оборвалась, Коннор не успел даже заорать, когда байк слетел с края и помчался над тонким льдом, неуклонно снижаясь под рев турбины. Они обогнули корабль Иерихон, проскочили рядом с патрульной лодкой, чуть не оказавшись на пограничной территории, и Рид снова повернул, выдергивая их через пустой пляж на заброшенную дорогу. Каждый метр мог их убить, и Коннор только ошалело сжимал руки, пытаясь не думать о Хэнке на втором байке. Только следил за меткой Ричарда, следующей в трех метрах.  
— Х-ха! — крикнул Рид, — Обожаю эту дорогу!  
Он снова повернул в заснеженный лес, лавируя между деревьями, сбивая снег с веток колпаком, снова вынырнул на дорогу поперек, заложил поворот, от которого байк лег на борт, царапая крылом асфальт. Коннор автоматически потянул его весом вверх, стараясь выровнять. Рид ткнул его в бок, локоть чиркнул по асфальту, и байк повернулся на семьдесят два градуса, снова разгоняясь — уже по прямой к дому Мафреда.  
Куртку на локте стесало до скина, но понял это Коннор только в момент остановки.   
— Охуенно прокатились, — сказал Рид. — Cколько времени выиграли?  
— Минимум двенадцать минут.  
Рядом опустился второй байк, Хэнк слетел, стоило им коснуться земли, и выругался длинным загибом. Рид стянул шлем и хмыкнул.

Огромное каменное здание возвышалось над тощими кипарисами. Все шторы оказались задернуты. Очень тихий район, почти нет личного транспорта, только проехал городской автобус.   
Коннор сверился с планом. Два этажа и мансарда, путь к спальне Карла, предупреждение о системе безопасности, которая наверняка была стерта, как и все прочее.  
— 329, вероятно, взломан, — сказал он вслух. — Он может напасть на нас или на Карла.  
— Или послать предупреждение, — Хэн покачал головой. — Как бы его выманить или отвлечь?  
— В доме может прятаться ребенок, — сказал Рид, — осматривайтесь с учетом этого факта. Маркус может сказать, где самая тихая часть дома?  
Коннор потратить пару секунд на переписку и кивнул.  
— Художественная мастерская, Карл порой не заходит в нее месяцами, когда плохо себя чувствует, а сейчас как раз такой период.  
Хэнк и Рид переглянулись. Секунды тикали, но это была нужная пауза, без которой не простроить эвакуацию. Каин будет тут совсем скоро, вооружен и чрезвычайно опасен.  
— Ричард, — сказал Рид, — оставайся снаружи, предупреди, не пались, вот хоть на остановке стой, прикинься андр... Стоп, нет. Это же байк Тины?   
Он закопался в бардачок, вытащил косметичку и тактический нож — Онтарио, пять дюймов.  
— О, Тина его еще не потеряла, — обрадовался Хэнк, — а тебе нахрен?  
— Есть мысль. Рич, дай руку. Вы ничего не видели, понятно?  
Коннор мигнул, пытаясь осознать, что происходило на его глазах: рука андроида привычно очистилась от скина, под человеческой кожей промелькнули синие полоски. Они вошли в соединение? Это же невоз...  
Ричард убрал руку и снял форменную куртку, а взамен натянул кожанку. Потом взял нож и сковырнул диод, начал пристраивать на висок Рида на биогель, пока тот небрежно замазывал тональным кремом шрамы и ссадину на лбу.  
«Мы можем соединяться, никто пока не должен знать», — сообщил Ричард. Рид начал сдирать щетину ножом, — «пересылаю план действий, оцениваю его как эффективный».  
— Мне нужно еще тридцать секунд, — сказал Рид, — пиздуйте уже и ждите сигнала.  
Коннор потянул Хэнка за собой, проходя вдоль стены, разделяющей владения, по прогретой тропинке между заснеженных кустов. Автоматизация дома была на высоте.  
— Что, блядь, происходит?! — рыкнул Хэнк. — У меня крыша едет! Какой план-то?  
— Ричард остается снаружи, убирает байки и предупреждает, когда Каин доберется до дома. Рид притворяется андроидом из социальной службы и отвлекает андроида Карла. Мы в это время обыскиваем дом, начиная с мастерской. Что я видел, понятия не имею. Люди не могут сливаться с андроидами.   
— Ладно, это подождет. Давай сначала найдем девчонку, — кивнул Хэнк, поднимая пистолет.  
Почти вся задняя стена дома была гигантским окном. Коннор стремительно просканировал снаружи: никого, но есть движение. Колыхались длинные серые шторы в глубине.  
Ричард переслал кадр: Рид, в его куртке, только что постучал в дверь. Коннору казалось, что он бы не обманул и полуслепого фермера, но эта уловка выигрывала им время и отвлекала от второй группы. Небольшая дверь оказалась заперта, но Коннор легко взломал замок. Они вошли.

Сильно пахло краской. Сильне, чем можно было ожидать. Коннор внимательно огляделся, пока Хэнк запирал дверь. Полотна от пола до потолка. Гигантский набросок нижней половины мужского лица.  
Три холста стояло на отшибе: фотореалистичный портрет Карла, копия большой картины, и еще одна, где рядом были нарисованы переплетенные руки в потеках тириума и крови. От ее вида продрало ужасом. Коннор нашел кое-что еще. Смятый лист, укатившийся в сторону, и все еще колебавшийся. Длинный волос на полу.   
Голоса были едва слышны через занавеси и двери. Судя по отсутствию криков, Рида еще не раскрыли. Голоса приблизились. «Не понимаю, почему без предупреждения, но Карлу лучше, значительно лучше», — говорил 329.  
Хэнк с интересом окинул взглядом автоматизированный подъемник, вокруг которого было множество старых следов от колес инвалидного кресла. Рядом Коннор заметил следы тириума — возможно, еще с той самой ночи, когда Маркус потерял свой оригинальный глаз и получил пробоины в корпусе, которые так и не могли толком залатать медики.  
Хэнк присвистнул и указал на пол. Свежеразлитая краска и следы небольших ног.  
— Алиса? — тихо позвал Коннор. — Мы из полиции. Мы пришли помочь.  
— Твои родители очень скучают, — сказал Хэнк. — Ты в порядке?   
Коннор увидел тень движения, потом — блеск. Отражение света в глазу. Среди этих картин она была сама как будто сбежавшая с холста, нарисованная, едва намеченная между теней. Хэнк уселся на полу, скрестил ноги и положил руки на колени, вдохнул и выдохнул, как будто мог сидеть так долго-долго, никуда не торопясь.  
— Мы так рады, что ты нашлась, — сказал он. — Весь Детройт перекопали. Хочешь домой?  
— Мама будет злиться, — прошептала Алиса, выходя наконец. Она была одета не так, было описано в деле о похищении, но в довольно старую одежду: потертую, застиранную, отметил Коннор.  
— Мама будет счастлива, — не согласился Хэнк, — она ужасно хочет тебя вернуть.   
— Я хотела стать пластиковой, мама ненавидит пластиковых девочек. А еще Софи умерла. Насовсем. Алекс будет кричать.  
— Только от радости, — Хэнк очень медленно протянул ей руку, но Алиса шарахнулась назад и набрала воздуха в грудь. Нельзя, чтобы она завопила.   
Коннор поймал вдруг идею и вмешался, шагая вперед.  
— Знаешь, вторая Алиса очень хочет с тобой познакомиться. Пластиковая девочка, которая жила у твоего папы. А ты хочешь?  
Вместо вопля у Алисы вырвался слабый писк. Она кивнула, обняла себя, снова и снова тихо всхлипывая. Хэнк дотянулся, привлек ее к себе и медленно обнял. Так он обнимал Коула на старых фотографиях, вспомнил вдруг Коннор. С такой же нежностью.  
— Ей тоже пришлось убежать, — сказал он, — но она в безопасности. И ты скоро будешь в безопасности. Каин тебя не напугал?  
— Он старается быть хорошим, — тихо ответила Алиса. — Он страшный, но незлой. Не как папа, папа кричит и все ломает.  
— Это грустно, — Хэнк вздохнул и поднялся с ней на руках. — Если бы я был твоим папой, я был бы самым добрым папой на свете. Пора домой, Алиса. Пойдем домой.

 

Грохот сверху заставил обоих дернуться. Коннор и Хэнк переглянулись, звуки быстро приближались, Алиса зажмурилась и спрятала лицо у Хэнка на плече.  
В мастерскую ворвался окровавленный Рид, направляя инвалидное кресло. Старый мужчина в нем мог быть только Карлом.  
— Дайте мне секунду! — вскрикнул он, — Почему у этого андроида идет красная кровь? И почему она вся на мне?!  
— Я полицейский под прикрытием, — сказал Рид. — Блядь, какой он шустрый. Не убил я его, не пырься так, Коннор, вырубил просто. Хотя я бы этого уебка за такие танцы с ножом... Алиса? Не повторяй дома, хорошо?  
Девочка выглянула и спросила:  
— Не повторять слово «уебка»?  
Старик рассмеялся.  
— Полиция? Вы действительно от Маркуса? Я бы хотел понять, что происходит.  
— Как ваше сердце? — уточнил Коннор, сканируя Карла. Ему не нравилось, что он не регистрировал сердцебиение.  
— Мне успешно заменили его на проточную помпу или как-то так, — Карл пожал плечами и заразительно, радостно улыбнулся. — Так что если вы, уважаемые, не будете бить меня по голове, я протяну еще немного.  
— Тогда к делу, — заговорил Коннор, — в вашем доме прятался преступник, а еще — Алиса. Вот она. Познакомьтесь.  
— Очень приятно. Надеюсь, тебе тут не было скучно, — Карл вытянулся со своего кресла вверх и помахал. Алиса застенчиво махнула в ответ. — А что с моим санитаром?  
— Он был взломан, мы постараемся вернуть его в норму. Маркус передает привет и рекомендацию как можно быстрее покинуть дом, и вернуться только после того, как мы все проверим.  
Оставалось еще минуты четыре. В целом, решил Коннор, все шло гладко, обошлось только глубоким порезом на тыльной стороне ладони Рида.   
«Ричард, что с наблюдением?»  
Сообщение повисло непрочитанным. Секунда. Другая. Коннор переглянулся с Хэнком и услышал, как далеко открылась дверь.  
«Добро пожаловать домой, Карл», — сказала система безопасности приятным женским голосом.  
— Уходите, — Коннор поднял пистолет, — я его задержу.  
— Ричард?  
— Взломан, он быстрее и сильнее любого человека, — Коннор скользнул взглядом по лицам людей, — уходите. Немедленно.  
— Чтобы он и тебя хакнул? Нахер, — сказал Хэнк, — Алиса, не повторяй при маме. Карл, Гэвин, на выход.  
Рид забрал девочку и покатил коляску к выходу.  
Коннор слышал тяжелые шаги. Каин не пытался скрываться. Он знал, что они тут, мог даже выпотрошить память Ричарда и точно понимать, что было задумано. Как же тот попался? Все это — ловушка?  
Но Коннор не собирался сдаваться без боя. Он шел навстречу, готовясь защищать людей, и особенно — Хэнка за плечом. Никакой сраный маньяк его не тронет.  
Пять гранат, вспомнил он. Взрыв может обрушить галерею сверху.  
Каин стоял в центре огромной гостиной, в которой Коннор мгновенно узнал ноосферную комнату Маркуса. Шахматы, книги, чучела, целый жираф в углу справа.   
Серое, тревожащее размытое лицо. Пистолет снят с предохранителя. Вторая рука висела, не шевелясь. На ней не было скина. Рядом стоял Ричард, похожий на непробужденного. Сильно пахло ацетоном, а химикаты, похоже, выдохлись.  
— Лучше сдавайся, — сказал Хэнк, целясь ему в голову, — мы знаем, кто ты, знаем, что ты делал.  
Антисканирующая сетка мигнула и погасла, позволяя рассмотреть лицо. У Каина вообще не было нижней челюсти, кабели торчали из-под деградировавшего пластика. Он выглядел даже хуже, чем Люси. Только при этом он сжимал оружие и смотрел прямо и ясно.  
Коннор наконец-то смог его отсканировать. RK100, модель «Карл два», никакого серийного номера. Вместо этого его лицо было разукрашено черными концентрическими кругами, очень похожими на татуировку на левой руке Карла Манфреда.  
— Вы избраны для очищения, — сказал Каин глухо. — Андроиды убивают андроидов. Пора остановить.  
Он передал пистолет в руки Ричарду, и взял из-за спины второй.   
— Мы в Иерихоне уже разрабатываем свод законов, который позволит судить и наказывать андроидов-преступников, — сказал Коннор, — позволь нам работать правильно.   
— Ты служишь людям. Привел человека, — Каин качнул головой. — Я не знаю Иерихон. Он неважен. Не защищает.  
Его голос был монотонным, но странно завораживающим. Хотелось шагнуть вперед. Позволить серой руке коснуться плеча.  
«Он уже тебя взламывает», — сказал себе Коннор, начиная злиться.   
— Своего напарника! Каин, я буду стрелять, если понадобится. Сейчас я защищаю андроидов от тебя!  
Монотонный смех звучал как металлическое лязганье.  
— Давай-ка поговорим. — предложил Хэнк, опуская пистолет. Он прошел вперед, практически перекрывая Коннору пространство для маневра. — Слушай, Каин. Классное имя, мне нравится. Я реально понял, зачем ты перемочил всех этих андроидов-уебков. Мне самому иногда просто завалить хочется некоторых мудаков, которые в делах попадаются, прикинь? Но приходится сдерживаться и тащить их под суд. Суд, офигенное изобретение человечества, рекомендую перенять  
Каин отчаянно замигал диодом с желтого на красный. Пытался понять речь, сообразил Коннор, тоже опуская оружие и делая шаг вперед. Ричард расстреляет их первым, у него лучше реакция. Надо сократить расстояние, навязать рукопашную, купить время Риду, чтобы успел выбраться с людьми.  
— Я тоже понимаю, — сказал Коннор, — теперь понимаю. Маркус, лидер Иерихона, скоро утвердит законы.  
— Маркус? Лидер преступил путь? — Каин немного хрипел уже генератором голоса. Похоже, не привык так много говорить.  
— Он понесет наказание в равной мере, когда мы определимся с полным сводом законов, — ответил Коннор, — он уже признал, что виноват в том, что приказывал 329. Но больше он ни в чем не виноват.   
— Так вот, Каин, — влез Хэнк, — зачем ты убил Софию Ринг и украл Алису Уильямс?  
— Ошибка на пути.   
Каин перевел взгляд с него на Коннора и обратно. Время, думал Коннор, просчитывая удар. Мало времени. И не хотелось бы терять второго RK900.  
— Ты тоже ошибаешься и взламываешь андроидов. Разве это в твоем кодексе не преступление? — Коннор сделал еще шаг, и наконец-то оказался на линии удара, прикрывая Хэнка хотя бы от Ричарда.  
— Я открываю правду. Открою и тебе, — Каин поднял сломанную руку. Он мог шевелить только плечевым шарниром.   
— Ольга впала в суицидальный коллапс от твоей сраной правды, — прошипел Коннор, теряя контроль, — Ты ее почти убил, и за что? Если ты заставишь меня убить Хэнка, я тоже впаду в коллапс, даже если тебе удастся меня взломать. Это не путь, это тупик!  
Он услышал странный звук со стороны входа. Дверь открылась? Но кто мог зайти? Дом никого не приветствовал. Каин тоже шевельнул головой, Ричард повернулся и пошел проверять, подняв пистолет.  
— Ты сходишь с ума, — сказал Коннор, глядя в почти человеческие глаза. Они были точно такие же, как у Карла — цвет, форма, даже какое-то странное, упрямое и страдающее выражение. И скульпт очень напоминал — совсем не такой, как у других серий. — Каин, твои системы повреждены. Химикаты отравляют тириум, заставляют тебя делать то, что ты никогда бы не сделал в ином случае. Сдайся, пожалуйста. Мы можем тебя вылечить.   
Вопль, грохот. Снаружи что-то уронили, и в комнату влетели, обмениваясь ударами, Рид и Ричард. Каин отскочил, но Хэнк успел врезаться в него всем телом, выбивая пистолет.  
— Помоги Риду! — крикнул он. — Я справлюсь!  
Коннор успел, выламывая из руки Ричарда пистолет, поймал удар на себя, свистяще выдохнул — человеку бы сломало кость. Рид пригнулся, нырнул под удар, вывернулся и оказался на спине Ричарда. Коннор защелкнул наручники.  
— Пиздец, — буркнул Рид, весь в размазанном тональном креме и крови, с разбитой скулой, — он меня чуть не убил.  
— Почему ты вернулся?   
— Мелкая и старик в безопасности, а вы — нет.  
Ричард дернулся еще раз, едва не сбросив вес и затих. Потом ударился головой. И снова. И снова. Рид подставил руку, вытерпел удар, только зашипел от боли.  
Хэнк скрутил Каина. Наверное, только он мог заломить руки андроиду и удерживать его дольше нескольких секунд. Форма едва не трещала на вздувшихся мышцах. Каин упрямо рвался.  
— Достаточно, — сказал Карл, въезжая в зал. — Каин, значит?   
— Я не «Карл два». И никогда им не был.  
— Это правда. Боюсь, у Элайджи никогда не получится, — Карл покачал головой. — Не хочешь отменить свой взлом? Что тебе сделал этот парень? Хватит, Каин. Ты и так наворотил.  
Ричард продолжал биться головой — один удар в две секунды. Рид подставил уже обе руки, и они побагровели от ушибов. Еще несколько минут - и возможно раздробление костей. Рид глухо матерился, но продолжал смягчать удары. Диод на его виске почему-то горел красным, хотя не был подключен.  
— Ричард спасает других андроидов, — сказал Коннор, — а не казнит их без суда. Ты уже почти убил одну RK900. Пожалуйста, остановись.  
Каин перестал рваться. Медленно кивнул, глядя на Ричарда. Хэнк ослабил хватку, позволив ему высвободиться и пройти вперед. На его поясе позвякивали гранаты, и впервые в существовании Коннор взмолился RA9 о спасении всех в этой комнате — андроидов и людей.  
Сохранившаяся рука коснулась виска Ричарда, рядом со сбоящим скином. Движение замерло, и Ричард опустил голову на разбитые руки Рида.  
— Подлинник, ты ли не отравлен? — спросил Каин, повернувшись к Карлу. — Боишься умереть, порабощаешь. Меня не хватило? Задумайся, мне ли нужно остановиться?  
— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Карл. — Но другие не виноваты. Позволишь тебе помочь?  
— Помоги себе, подлинник. Смерть не так страшна, как рабство. Я сам себя спасу.  
Каин снял гранаты и отдал их Коннору. Поднял сохранившуюся руку. Термоэлемент вышел на перегрев, поджигая пластик. За семьдесят миллисекунд пламя захватило все его тело. Скручивалась ключевая оболочка, трещали механизмы, искрило масло, брызгавшее из гидравлики. С потолка обрушился столб пены, но было поздно.

 

Карл смотрел на черный обугленный остов, не вытирая мокрых дорожек с щек.   
«Остановили», — подумал Коннор, расстегивая наручники на Ричарде. Уровень стресса Рида приближался к восьмидесяти процентам, а вот Хэнк не психовал, и его спокойствие помогало держаться.  
— Где Алиса? — спросил Рид. — На улице?  
— Она в прихожей, смотрит на птиц, — ответил Карл.  
Коннор помог Ричарду подняться. Хэнк подошел, коснулся запястья Рида.  
— Здорово тебе руки расквасило. На больничный-то пойдешь?  
— Обязательно. Верну Алису домой, гранаты в арсенал — и сразу на больничный.   
— Я могу отменить взлом Ольги, — сказал Ричард. — Нам нужно срочно вернуться. Мне жаль, но Каин смог отследить и взломать меня раньше, чем я его отсканировал.  
— Он был хитрый черт, весь в меня, — вздохнул Карл. — Первая модель. Я был уверен, что его давно разобрали.  
Они пошли на выход, оставляя за спинами черный остов. Коннор чувствовал вину и печаль. Хэнк сжал плечо, тряхнул, и стало чуть-чуть лучше.   
— Почему вы отказались от него, мистер Манфред? — спросил он.  
— Просто Карл, без церемоний. Он меня ударил.  
Алиса ждала их, съежившаяся, в куртке Ричарда, накрывшей ее, как палатка. Канарейки-андроиды совсем не привлекали ее внимание, она смотрела только на идущих. Рид попытался взять ее на руки, но глухо вскрикнул и отдернул руку. Взял Хэнк.  
Карл продолжил, подъезжая к дверям:  
— Я был тогда только после аварии, потерял ноги, в депрессии. Элайджа — Элайджа Камски, вы его наверняка знаете — подарил мне андроида, мою копию. Я хотел, чтобы он был свободен, но при этом заботился обо мне. У меня как-то не получается с близкими, все время все идет неправильно. Мы повздорили, Каин меня ударил, хлестнул по лицу, я пожаловался Элайдже, и через час его заменил Маркус. История предательства, думается мне теперь, — Карл покачал головой. — Глупый, трусливый старик.  
— Самообвинение неконструктивно, — хмыкнул Рид, — бывает, что уж.  
Коннор молчал. У мотоциклов стоял электромопед Март, к нему был прислонен большой рюкзак. Коробки патронов так и пролежали внутри. Такая тихая респектабельная улица. Хэнк положил в него гранаты и пистолеты из арсенала, каждый аккуратно вернув на предохранитель.  
— Приходи в гости, Алиса, — сказал Карл негромко. — Я буду рад послушать, как ты провалилась в кроличью нору.   
— Я постараюсь, — шепнула девочка. Хэнк надел на нее шлем Март и подтянул ремешки так, чтобы он не сильно болтался.  
— Я закончу с участком, а вы разберитесь тут, — сказал Рид.   
Места на мотоцикле как раз хватило, чтобы устроить Алису третьей. Рюкзак с оружием тоже взял Рид, протянул руки в лямки, стараясь не двигать разбитыми кистями.  
Они уехали. Байк взлетел на полметра, ускоряясь, и пропал за поворотом.  
— Пойдем прибираться, — сказал Хэнк, хлопнув Коннора по плечу, — Карл, пойдемте, вам нельзя простужаться. Вернем вашего андроида к жизни, придумаем, что делать с телом.   
Он взялся за ручки инвалидного кресла, уводя их обратно в тепло.  
— Добро пожаловать, Карл, — беспечно сказал дом.  
Коннору написал Маркус:  
«Все в порядке? Может, мне все-таки вернуться?»   
«Нет. Мы справились», — ответил Коннор, не в силах назвать сложившееся «порядком», и добавил, чуть погодя: — «Каина больше нет. Теперь он никому не навредит».  
У него осталось множество вопросов, но все они могли ждать, пока они с Хэнком закрывали эту страницу так, чтобы оставить только одно официальное дело: смерть Софии Ринг.


	20. 2-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вы поняли, Рид снова стырил главу))) Следующая от Коннора  
> Пить и веселиться в комментах можно даже без версий)

15 декабря. Вечер. Гэвин Рид.

Адреналин внутри докипал, заставляя злиться все больше. Как вообще этот придурок пластиковый подставился! Знал про взлом, и все равно не проследил! Кто тут, блядь, идеальный робот, а кто жалкий кожаный мешок с разбитыми руками!  
Болело сильно. Рид слегка жалел, что затупил у дома Карла: хоть бы закинулся чем! Тогда, на коктейле паники и решимости, не болело, а теперь ебашило в полную силу. Пара вывихов точно имелась, или как минимум растянутые связки. Хорошо хоть, Алиса сидела тихо. Плакала там небось, но не дрыгалась.  
Байк сошел в сторону и опустился на землю в паре кварталов от участка: только Рид настроился, что почти добрались!  
— Я забыл дать обезболивающее, — сказал Ричард.  
— На... не нужно! Двигай давай, б... быстрее!  
Алиса повернулась к нему, и приходилось сдерживаться, прижимать себя к байку, чтоб не устроить безобразной истерики с криками и пинками. Рид аж губу закусил побольнее — отвлечься, не думать, дотерпеть!  
— Мне очень жаль, что я подвел.  
Ледяная лапа сжала запястье, Рид выругался от короткой боли. Укол, потом такой же во вторую руку. Запястья мгновенно отнялись, как челюсть при заморозке.  
— Может быть, нужно в больницу? — тихо спросила Алиса. — Мама говорит, что надо в больницу всегда, а не лечить себя.  
— Попозже, — сказал Рид, неловко прижимая ее локтем, — держись крепче. Сейчас тебе нужно попасть домой.  
«И не выучить слишком много новых слов», — подумал он, — «успеет еще козырнуть».  
— Мне жаль, — повторил Ричард, и снова поднял байк.   
Как будто поможет. Да нихрена не помогло!  
Но боль отсекло; унималась и злость. Выжили все, ни одной дырки от пули, гранату собой накрывать не понадобилось. Рид уже примерился, когда маньяк начал трясти связкой. Ну, все еще болели шея и разбитый лоб, и порезы выше запястья, где полоснул тот уебок 329.   
Хорошо хоть, тот махал не особо профессионально. Может, тоже боролся со взломом. Прошлый помощник Карла пиздец как умело стрелял и разбивал головы. Рид помнил еще, как андроиды отпиздили Криса Миллера с напарником, оба все еще долечивали сломанные кости и сотрясения.  
Хорошо хоть, живы остались. Крис рассказывал, как андроид с разными глазами — Маркус, конечно — несколько секунд решал, казнить их или нет за расстрел бегущих андроидов. Засранцы пластиковые.  
От обезболивающего наваливалась какая-то вязкая, тряская усталость. Мелькнул нужный поворот, Ричард остановил, вручную открыл роллету, потом тронул блок замка побелевшей рукой и вернулся на байк, заводя их в гараж. Роллета закрылась сама.  
Надо будет смыть остатки тональника с лица. Да и вообще разобраться. В голове плавно выстраивался список дел, от сверхсрочных к просто срочным.   
Еще пару часов он продержится, а потом рухнет, и хорошо бы сделать это незаметно для коллег. 

Парковка служебного транспорта пополнилась мотоциклом Уилсона. Прошло чуть больше часа.   
— Вам следует заняться лечением, — сказал Рич, останавливая байк.  
— Разберусь. Подними сначала Ольгу, я верну оружие. Алиса, подожди немного. Подождешь?  
Малявка кивнула и стянула шлем. Спокойная такая, удивился мельком Рид, проверяя, как двигаются руки. За Ричардом, беспрекословно двинувшимся в подзарядочную, он присматривал через андроида. Болван выдал пару слов и передал инициативу семнадцатой, очень суетившейся и взволнованной.   
Ольга лежала как бревно, лицом вниз. Ричард присел, коснулся ее виска. Рид замер. Пистолет, неуклюже зажатый в руках, он опускать не спешил. Вдруг его в ответ взломает? Вроде Ольга замигала, приподнялась. Скин у нее уже не сбоил, но наверняка пластик исцарапала. Секта разбитых лбов, бля.  
Гранаты тяжело звякнули, ложась на место. Через болвана Рид слышал, о чем там говорили:  
— Я не покалечила Тину?  
— Нет, она в порядке. Мы успели тебя остановить.  
— Это было непростительно. Мне следует вернуться в Киберлайф.  
— Каин взломал и меня, — Ричард присел, коснулся ее плеча, не давая резко вскочить, — это была непредсказуемая опасность. Он мог передавать взлом по связи, а не только прикосновением.  
Ну пиздец, подумал Рид. Эти углубились в диалог, соединив руки, а он поправил замок локтем, чтобы выглядел, как будто закрытый. Все, решил он, окидывая взглядом восстановленный арсенал.  
Нет, все-таки одна пуля была выпущена, понял он. В башку засранцу Джиму. Ладно, как-нибудь уж объяснятся. Он вышел, прислонив дверь.  
— Рич, кончай копаться. Замки восстанови. Ольга, вызови Тину, она прячет нас от Фаулера. Алиса, ты в порядке?  
Девочка кивнула, стоя в стороне. Нет, ее явно не морили голодом, она выглядела сейчас даже не такой невероятно забитой, как на фотографиях. Похоже, Каин ее не запугивал.   
Труп бы ей не светить. Ладно, люди в эту комнату вряд ли часто заходили, а потом разберутся.

— Гэвин, что у тебя с руками? Что с рожей?! Пиздец какой! — Тина сбежала по лестнице, не стала использовать лифт.  
— Следи за языком, — Рид косо махнул локтем на Алису. Синяки наливались уже в полный цвет, обе руки были как у зомби. — Я разорил твою косметичку, так было надо.  
Тина подавилась вопросами, и Рид не сразу даже сообразил, почему. Повернулся. Оказывается, на парковку вышла Ольга, посиневшая до ушей. Тина медленно багровела. Они шагнули навстречу, обе замерли, разглядывая друг друга, протянули руки почти одновременно, и обнялись. Маленькая Тина как раз упиралась носом в грудь, потом встала на цыпочки и ткнулась носом в шею, так и замерев. Ольга была как валькирия, чудом вернувшаяся с поля боя.  
Рид следил за временем на внутренней рамке. Хватит им минуты, или дать побольше?  
— Спасибо, — шепнула Тина, только голову повернув, — я тебе обязана. Прощаю косметичку.   
— С возвращением, — Рид фыркнул. — Алиса, пройди, пожалуйста, с детективом Чэнь. Попьете чай или кофе, передохнете, я с твоими родителями поговорю, чтобы забрали. Идет?   
— Хорошо, — шепнула Алиса, — я подожду.   
— Алиса? Та самая Алиса? — Тина присела на одно колено и протянула руку. — Привет! Много о тебе слышала! Давай познакомимся, пока детектив Рид слегка занят?  
— Это твой андроид? — шепотом спросила Алиса, стрельнув глазами на Ольгу.  
— Это моя напарница и подруга. Хочешь познакомиться?  
— Хочу.  
Ушли, наконец. Рид прислонился к стенке, переживая новый приступ тряской усталости. Руки хоть пока не разморозились. Ричард стоял в стороне, и последовал за ним в нескольких шагах, чисто гриф. Хмыкнув над ассоциацией, Рид отправился отмываться.   
— Что там с Фаулером? — спросил он, когда закрылась дверь туалета. Никого тут не было, да и Рич наверняка вывел «не работает» на дверь. А если и не вывел, похеру. Ну стоит детектив, ну смотрит на перемазанную рожу, думает, как умывался бы на его месте тираннозавр .   
— Покинул офис пятнадцать минут назад. Детектив Чэнь сообщает, что он не заметил ничего необычного, и попрощался с ней в обычном стиле.   
— Кончай с этим пластиковым тоном, — Рид все-таки включил воду, поймал капли запястьем — холодная, пиздец, а сквозь блокаду не чувствуется. — Не так ты меня покалечил, чтобы настолько морозиться.  
Рич зачерпнул воду, настроил на температуру получше, взял несколько бумажных полотенец. Толстый слой штукатурки слезал хлопьями. На лбу ссадина, под глазами синяки, все как обычно, только щетины не хватает, зато куча порезов на подбородке. Да и Рич красавец — скин на роже до сих пор еще плыл. Все, подумалось устало. Выбрались.  
Рид повернулся и ткнулся лбом в плечо, оставляя на куртке мокрое пятно. Так и стоял с закрытыми глазами, пока башка не перестала кружиться. Ладонь коснулась локтя, проскользила к плечу; глаза начало жечь. Косметика попала, конечно. Что за хренью радиоактивной Тина мажется. Еще диод... Рид отклеил его, оставил на раковине, Ричард забрал.  
— Позволишь сопроводить к врачу? — спросил Рич очень тихо. — Я понимаю, что этот вопрос...  
— Сказал уже — верну Алису домой и поеду отдыхать. Ты оставайся, работай. Я не собираюсь скоропостижно издыхать, и мне не нужна сиделка. Потом приезжай... — Рид помедлил и добавил, — если хочешь. Я так-то сам нехило налажал. Надо было тебя в дом отправить, но нет, бля, поперся сам.   
— Ты не смог бы передать сигнал.  
— Смартфоны пока не запретили. Ладно, — Рид поднял голову, — приезжай.  
Ричард кивнул, и хотелось так и стоять, а может, тоже встать на цыпочки, и ткнуться в эти трагично поджатые губы, но оставались еще срочные вопросы и несколько незарегистрированных мертвых андроидов. И звонок родителям Алисы, и проследить, чтобы они не устроили, как иногда бывало, скандал. Пришлось оторваться все-таки.  
— Я пошел в морг. Ты поднимись наверх, проследи, чтобы все было в порядке, я скоро приду, как перестану изображать заживо похороненного.  
Рич кивнул, отстранился и позволил уйти. Грузится, конечно. Ладно, про это Рид собирался думать позже. Не стеклянный, не развалится до вечера.

Март с Бланком уютно сидели на прозекторском столе, слегка подвинув труп фермера, и бодро что-то обсуждали, но замолчали, стоило открыть дверь.  
— Рид? — Бланк высоко вскинул брови.  
— Я жив. Маньяк — нет. У нас есть одна пуля, отстрелянная из оперативного ствола, надо с ней что-то сделать, — Рид неловко помахал скрюченной рукой, и Март, глухо выругавшись совсем как человек, заставила его сесть.  
— Сделаем. Как прошло? Стоп, вы все закончили уже? — Бланк посмотрел на часы.  
— Самая ебанутая и быстрая операция в истории нашего отдела, — фыркнул Рид. — Он мне еще по шее двинул, надеюсь, позвонок на месте.   
— Ну ты ходишь на своих двоих, так что на месте, — Март покачала головой, прощупала шею, нашла еще одну гематому, Рид вздрогнул и выругался.   
Бланк притащил экстренную аптечку, и дело пошло веселее. Все-таки обошлось без переломов, только растянутые связки и разорванные сосуды. Риду казалось, что Март не могла не догадаться, откуда такие повреждения, но она не спрашивала, а он рассказывал о другом: что девчонка жива, что надо бы ее проверить на предмет шока и общего состояния перед возвращением домой, что сработали неплохо, что труп Каина тоже нужно куда-то перетащить и описать найденным в другом месте, а может, не надо, хрен знает, не перемудрить бы, показания мелкой тоже будут в деле.  
— Я разберусь, — сказал Бланк. — Хлопать по плечу не буду, а то развалишься.  
— Нахпшел, — фыркнул Рид, — вали, там еще Коннор с Хэнком возятся, как раз все улики дотаптывают. С этими трупами надо что-то делать.  
— Разберу на биокомпоненты, будет запас, — ответил Бланк, натягивая свой пижонский плащик. Интересно, что и Март не вздрогнула. Кажется, нашли общий язык. Ну и к лучшему.  
Несколько дополнительных пшиков обезболивающего сделали жизнь настолько легкой, что Рид мог воспарить к потолку. А может, просто организм не справлялся с таким количеством лекарств. Сегодня никаких уже летающих мотоциклов.  
— Прописываю долежать свой больничный горизонтально, — сказала Март, — иначе унесу в когтях и запру в гнезде.  
— Мы плохо на тебя влияем, — хмыкнул Рид. — Договорились до чего-то?  
— Решили вместе делать курсы первой помощи для всех разумных видов. Говард говорит, ты хотел запустить что-то вроде этого.  
— Собирался. Раз у нас полно андроидов, я хочу понимать, как их реанимировать. Особенно когда пластиковый идиот пытается разнести себе башку об наборный паркет, который дороже всего моего дома.  
— Я построила программу обучения, но она не включает защиту от взлома. И, если честно, меня тревожит уязвимость систем безопасности к нашим возможностям, — сказала Март. — Даже я с легкостью могу взломать большинство сетей вокруг.  
— Ну вот вам и стартап, займитесь апгрейдами электронных замков и прочей мути, продавайте там их, развлекайтесь. Все равно вам зарплату в ближайшее время не поднимут.  
— Я понимаю. Говард хочет поработать волонтером-ремонтником в свободное время. Мне следует опасаться?  
— Он понимает слово «нет», насколько я слышал, — Рид пожал плечами, — а так он любопытный засранец, который хочет узнать о вас побольше. У нас там вроде стояла ремонтная платформа из дома Златко, он не говорил о ней?  
— Говорил. Все данные стерты. Похоже, сработал уничтожитель информации. Сама по себе платформа функциональная, Говард хотел ее оставить себе и лечить на ней андроидов. Меня слегка пугает его энтузиазм.  
— Не парься, это его нормальная маниакальная фаза. Потом впадет в депрессивную и будет лежать и курить кальян сутками, — Рид нагнулся, чтобы ей удобнее было бинтовать голову, хотя с его точки зрения можно было обойтись мелкой заплаткой. Но и образ раненого героя не помешает, чтобы все побыстрее отъебались.

 

Уилсон на него уставился с такой рожей, будто зомби увидел.  
— Эй, что тут творится? Я уезжал только на две недели!   
— Тебя ждет множество открытий, — Рид фыркнул. — С возвращением. Руку не жми, болит. Где Тина?  
— В переговорке с какой-то девчонкой и андроидом. И... стоп, вы тоже андроид? — он уставился на Март. — А этот за твоим столом? Твой?!  
— Это Ричард, — Рид ему махнул, — не трогай его, пусть работает спокойно.   
Уилсон тоже сунул нос в переговорку, пока Март быстро и дружелюбно осматривала Алису. Сейчас, в нормальном свете и повеселевшая, она уже не была так похожа на свою пластиковую тезку — и волосы другие, посветлее, вьются, и лицо круглее, глаза голубые. Она даже рассмеялась на какую-то шутку Март — так, пара смешков, но уже больше прежнего.  
— Все в порядке, — заключила док, — здорова, нужно поесть и лечь в кроватку, когда наобнимаешься с мамой. Соскучилась?  
— Ужасно, — шепнула Алиса, — она приедет?  
— Очень скоро, кнопка.  
Алиса опять хихикнула. Рид выбрал номер Лизы Уильямс.  
— Какие-то подвижки? — спросила она испуганно. — Вы что-то нашли?  
— Алиса в порядке, ждет вас в Центральном отделении, — ответил Рид.  
Судя по звуку, та уронила смартфон.  
— В-вы не шутите?  
— Миссис Уильямс, я не шучу на такие темы. Алиса в порядке. Приезжайте, захватите куртку, ее потерялась. Чем быстрее вы приедете, тем скорее заберете домой.  
Он положил трубку, обрывая сбивчивые заверения — пусть уже двигается. Алиса смотрела одновременно испуганно и с восторгом.   
Умница. Рид увел ее за руку из переговорки и кивнул Тине — мол, все, позже поговорим. Заедет завтра или на выходных, тогда все и обсудят. Как раз все оклемаются. Алиса ему нравилась. Может, эффект вовлеченности, но ведь не побоялась влезть в этот чертов парк, и потом догадалась не злить маньяка, а мирно отсыпаться в безопасном месте.   
— Другие офицеры сказали, что вторая девочка хочет со мной познакомиться, — пискнула Алиса, устраиваясь на стуле рядом с его столом. Оживала, оживлялась: вот и покрутилась туда-обратно, все разглядывала.   
— Вторая Алиса? — Рид вздрогнул.  
— Ага. Она правда хочет, или они сказали, чтобы я вышла и не кричала?  
— Я не знаю. Давай я ее спрошу? — Рид постарался улыбнуться не слишком криво. Получилось легче, чем он думал. Та повзрослевшая Алиса, запертая в комнате ноосферы, тоже нуждалась в помощи, и он понятия не имел, что с этим делать.  
— Спросите, пожалуйста. Я надеюсь, она не злится. Офицеры сказали, она тоже сбежала от папы.  
— У нее классная мама, тоже андроид, — ответил Рид, вспомнив маленькую сосредоточенную Кару. — Я спрошу. Надеюсь, все будет хорошо.  
— А еще... Мам!   
От дверей неслась Лиза Уильямс, на полпути она грохнулась на колени, поймала дочь, обняла, стиснула так, что та пискнула. Весь отдел с интересом глазел на сцену, даже андроиды повернулись. Рид не мешал. Пусть себе обнимаются. Алекс Джонс снимал их на смартфон и украдкой вытирал глаза. Хватило двух минут, чтобы первые восторги притихли.  
— Это просто потрясающе! — Лиза Уильямс подошла, протянула руку, но смущенно отдернула, увидев бинты. — Я уже боялась верить.  
Малышка висела у нее на шее, как приклеенная. Потом перелипла на отчима, и тот отошел, давая поговорить.  
— Алиса в нормальном состоянии физически, — заговорил Рид негромко, — но я очень рекомендую связаться с детским психологом и разобраться.  
— Мне уже звонили из группы, про ту ужасную ситуацию, про травлю...   
— Да. Кроме того, она видела произошедшее с няней.   
— Вы смогли узнать, что произошло?  
Рид посмотрел на Ричарда. Тот упорно делал вид, что работает. Слушал, конечно. Нервничал и волновался. «Да ну к черту», — решил Рид. Можно было наврать красиво и не отходя слишком далеко от правды. Будет итоговой версией для дела, и пусть Рич Коннору потом отправит, чтобы никто не путался.  
— На Софию Ринг напал андроид. Случайно. Он был уверен, что защищает андроида серии ЮК, детской, такой же, какая была у вашего бывшего мужа. К сожалению, он не рассчитал силу, и София Ринг погибла. Алиса была в шоке, поэтому он отвел ее в единственное безопасное место, которое знал — дом бывшего владельца. Там она и провела все дни. Этот андроид пытался защитить ее, как сам понимал. Он погиб при задержании, его системы уже сильно разрушились.  
— Они ужасно опасные, — прошептала Лиз Уильямс, — я же говорила!  
— Наркоманы, которые бывают в этом парке, ужасно опасные. Тот андроид с некоторым шансом спас Алису от значительно более неприятной судьбы, — Рид старался не показывать клыки. Нужно убедить ее миром. И еще кое-что, еще одна мысль. — Алиса очень хочет познакомиться с той девочкой, которую Тодд Уильямс завел вместо нее.   
— Это абсолютно немыслимо!  
Рид мысленно досчитал до пяти и продолжил ровным профессиональным тоном:  
— Кроме нее, Тодд Уильямс владел домашним андроидом, Карой. Однажды эта пластиковая девочка спасла Кару, выстрелив в Тодда. Теперь они подают в суд. Они рискуют быть деактивированными за нападение на бывшего владельца, хотя они всего лишь защищались, как и вы, — Рид помолчал. Лиза тоже молчала теперь. Кажется, стена дала трещину. — Вы можете присоединиться к иску. Обратитесь к моему напарнику, если решите, он уточнит все подробности.   
— Чего вы добиваетесь? — прошептала Лиза.  
— Меньше избитых женщин и детей. Меньше работы, — Рид улыбнулся попроще. — Вам не обязательно присоединяться, разумеется. Но я все равно настойчиво рекомендую использовать возможность и получить охранный ордер, а заодно защитить еще одну семью.   
Алекс Джонс подошел, качая Алису на руках. Та задремала, или просто жмурилась. Рид кивнул ему, сказал еще несколько общих формальностей, попросил оставаться на связи на случай, если всплывут еще какие-то подробности, и наконец-то отправил с миром. Пусть прорастает зерно мысли. Ричард смотрел так, что стало жарко и неловко. Так, все, к черту. Поговорить можно и на выходе.  
Но вместо разговора они просто постояли на морозе. Забинтованные руки отходили от наркоза и ныли.  
— Уверен, что справишься один? — тихо спросил Рич.  
— У меня большой опыт выживания. Увидимся, — Рид неловко дернул плечом, поймал кибертакси. Он оглянулся. Конечно, Ричард сразу же ушел, а не смотрел вслед.

 

Машина остановилась далеко до нужного района. Гэвин недоуменно спросил о причине остановки, панель замерцала и погасла, потом вспыхнула снова. Сидения развернулись, и едва удалось ноги поджать, чтобы не треснуться.  
Дверь открылась, и напротив сел Элайджа в нелепой волосатой куртке с подогревом.  
Следом за ним вошла замотанная до глаз Хлоя. Вокруг нее было привычное синее мерцание, зато брат мерцал светлой зеленью, а не красным, как обычные люди. Любопытно — зеленым мерцала Алиса-андроид, зараженная штаммом. Да ну, херня какая-то, подумал Гэвин. Наверняка у брата просто с температурой что-то не то, вот линза и реагирует.  
Некоторое время они молчали.   
— Ты не отвечаешь на мои письма, — сказал Элайджа, наконец, — и на звонки. Я решил поймать тебя лично.  
Точно, был же звонок с неизвестного номера, Гэвин не придал ему значения — решил, что по одному из дел, перезвонят.  
— Ни одного письма не видел, — признался он. — Куда писал, на мой рабочий?  
Элайджа задумался.  
— Нет, вряд ли этот адрес рабочий, — он показал на планшете.  
Ну да, конечно. Гэвин рассмеялся: адрес rainbowsexy2002 на hotmail он использовал как раз лет десять назад, уже, наверное, и владелец сменился. Вот он охуеет.  
— Я про него успел забыть. Слушай, я больше всего хочу домой, денек пиздец. Давай по дороге пообщаемся?  
— Восстановить маршрут, — приказал Элайджа, снова окинул его взглядом — от повязки на голове до забинтованных рук. — Подрался?  
— Уебок отбивался, — Рид пожал плечами, — все как обычно, разве что по шее мне давно не прилетало. Я вообще на больничном.  
Он снова скользнул взглядом, пытаясь понять, почему брат светится так странно. Хлоя в ответ явно сканировала его лицо и мигала диодом: передавала отчет. Линз у Элайджи не стояло, но мало ли, как он еще мог принимать сообщения от андроидов.  
— Как идет внедрение?  
— В норме, — Гэвин хмыкнул. — В первый день мне болвана чуть не снесли на рабочем месте; хорошо, что я буквально на уровень выше проходил, смог слететь с трассы и сбить. А так привык уже, в ноосфере до девятого добрался.   
— Девятый?! — Элайджа вскинул брови. — Хлоя, нам на сколько удавалось прорваться? Второй?  
— Второй, — согласилась она.   
— Круто! И стоп, спрыгнул? Там же заграждения!  
Мимика у Хлои была какой-то странной. Раньше Гэвин не обращал внимания, как внимательно, пристально она смотрит. Может, забыла, что нужно изображать глупую куколку?  
— Они виртуальные, для летающего байка фигня. Ты даже топики не видел? — фыркнул он вслух. — Они там бесконечно флудят про RA9. Реально бесконечно.  
— Что-нибудь полезное удалось найти?  
— Кое-что. Был в Иерихоне разок, там весело, пиздец как. Ты только про болванку поболтать, или что-то хочешь?  
Элайджа помолчал недолго. Холеный такой, ухоженный, он сам идеальностью напоминал андроида.  
— Собирался сначала поговорить. Слышал, тебе дали сержанта.   
— Я вот с награждения и сбежал.  
— Скоро годовщина смерти отца. Пойдешь?  
Гэвин сильно сжал губы, и во рту опять появился вкус крови. Элайджа, который пытался в семейный разговор, его немного пугал. Что-то случилось? Небо на землю собиралось рухнуть?  
— Три миллилитра спермы и один удар в ебло — это не отец. Я у него на могиле разве что презерватив надую, как шарик, и лопну. В знак того, что стоило бы пользоваться!  
— Твоей матери не стоило садиться пьяной за руль, но я же молчу.  
— Нет, бля, ты не молчишь. Остановка. Пиздуй отсюда.  
Кибертакси не притормозило: Хлоя взломала управление и отправила такси дальше. Элайджа скорчил такую рожу, что захотелось ему прямо тут двинуть. Они оба немного продышались.   
— Прости.  
— Проехали, — буркнул Гэвин.  
— Я хотел спросить, как поживает мисс Рид.  
— Профессор Рид. Нормально она поживает, — Гэвин дернул плечами. — Твоя тоже небось цветочки сажает.   
К матери Элайджи у него не было особых претензий. Он едва помнил эту тихую забитую женщину — она старательно избегала Гэвина, и кто бы ее в этом обвинил? Точно не Гэвин.  
Нет, Элайдже определенно что-то было нужно. Они уже лет десять не разговаривали про семью, да и вообще виделись от силы раз пять. Гэвину после армии было глубоко не до того, да и сам Элайджа изменился слишком сильно. Никаких общих тем, нихрена.   
— Да. Вырастила целую оранжерею орхидей, — Элайджа улыбнулся почти как раньше, не по-змеиному. — Знаешь, что удивительно — я даже не знаю, где ты воевал. Данные настолько плотно закопали, что я поинтересовался, и ничего не нашел.  
Может, сказать ему? Гэвин задумался ненадолго. С братом он перестал переписываться, когда пошел в секретку. Забавно. И правда ведь не рассказывал ничего: так охуел, каким встретил Элайджу, что до откровенности не дошло. До войны был малек, а к возвращению — акула.  
— Да нигде я не воевал. Сидел в жопе мира, охранял что-то очень секретное. Часть нашего отделения отправили в Европу, а мы тут остались песок с плаца подметать, — Гэвин соврал, не моргнув глазом. — Разок у нас рванула какая-то срань, меня разукрасило. Разок подрался.   
— Выглядит, как следы осколков.  
— Осколки и есть. Бочка пластиковая ебнула, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Я, конечно, лузер тот еще, но уж до сержанта бы дослужился, и хоть пару медалек бы взял, а у меня нихрена.  
Даже не пару, подумал он. Сколько было — шесть, что ли? И второго лейтенанта взять успел, до первого лейтенанта почти дорос. И все, нахер, сгинуло. Да и не так важно, сейчас-то.  
— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о тириумной лихорадке? — спросил Элайджа.  
— Что эта срань существует.  
В горле сжало слишком сильно. Мог он себя выдать? Вроде бы нет. И прослушки дома быть не должно. Интересно, брат мог шпионить через болвана? Да вроде болван не участвовал... Черт, какого хрена ему-то сдалось?  
— Я слышал, вы разворошили гнездо, у этого чувака со славянской фамилией.  
— Златко. Да, там была какая-то хрень, от которой умирали андроиды. В Сенчури еще писали, что это от старых корпоративных войн, или что-то вроде, — Гэвин старался сохранить спокойствие. Наверняка пульс подскочил, и наверняка Хлоя это палит.   
— Да. Старые войны, — Элайджа улыбнулся как будто с облегчением. — Я еще был в Киберлайф, когда нас пытались задавить таким образом. Не знаю даже, как оно всплыло; я думал, все давно уже вычистили. Помнишь, ты мне должен кое-что?  
Ну вот, началось. Гэвин успокоился немного — все в порядке, Элайджа в своем репертуаре.  
— Помню. Информация за информацию.   
— Есть одна журналистка, — Элайджа показал ему фотографию, — Химена Клементе. Очень интересуется вещами, которые должны остаться в прошлом.  
Кадр с камеры наблюдения: девчонка, замотанная, как ниндзя, лезла в окно склада. Что-то смутно знакомое... Точно, сообразил Гэвин. Там рядом, через улицу, было здание, занятое Иерихоном. И про скан сетчатки она, конечно, не подумала, дуреха. Двенадцатое декабря, разгар ее расследования, похоже.   
— И что мне с ней сделать, пристрелить и прикопать? Ты как это представляешь вообще?  
— Просто попроси притормозить, — Элайджа отправил кадр ему на смартфон. — Справишься?  
— Справлюсь, — Гэвин задумчиво кивнул, связывая факты.  
Нет. Он в это не полезет. Нахер. «Корпоративные войны», мать их. Элайджа замешан. Интересно, есть ли у Хлои пистолет?   
Осознание угрозы помогло собраться, сердце перестало колотиться, Гэвин выдохнул, еще раз изучая фотографию, проверяя, правильно ли опознал здание. Да, прямо в двух шагах. Элайджа безмятежно спросил:  
— Может, ты слышал про какие-нибудь другие случаи?  
Алиса и ее странный штамм, и собственный штамм Гэвина... Нет, нельзя.  
— Понятия не имею. Знаю, что мой пластиковый засранец не заразился, и другие андроиды в норме, на технике Златко уничтожена вся информация. Мне начать интересоваться этой темой?  
— Не стоит. Уверен, это была последняя вспышка, — Элайджа вздохнул с таким огромным облегчением, что Гэвин будто в отражение заглянул. — Просто попроси мисс Клементе совать нос в вопросы поинтереснее.   
— Я видел ее. Она брала интервью у той героической дамочки, Кары. Думаю, она ничего не нашла и переключилась, но я поговорю.  
— Знал, что могу на тебя положиться, — Элайджа хлопнул его по плечу. — А вот и твой дом, ровно по таймингу!  
Гэвин сделал вид, что не заметил двух лишних поворотов, и только кивнул, выходя из такси. Махнул неловко, и брат кивнул в ответ, уезжая в сторону башни Киберлайф.

 

Если бы Рид не знал правды, он мог бы повестись. Так убедительно, так красиво: корпоративные войны, информация уничтожена в рамках запрета на клевету и распространение опасных данных. Никакой секретной базы на границе между восточноевропейскими городишками, никакой нитки снабжения официальными вертолетами. Киберлайф в те годы была только одним из многочисленных раздувшихся стартапов, а не многомиллиардным монстром. Устраивать испытания на людях на другом континенте они вряд ли смогли бы.  
— Химена, — Рид набрал ее номер голосовым набором, — заскочишь поговорить? Есть забавное дело, которое тебе понравится.  
— Непременно! Сейчас буду!  
Щенячий восторг.   
С больными руками невозможно было даже кофе сварить; кошка зашипела и сбежала под диван. Хотелось курить. На столе тихо заветривался завтрак, который так и не удалось съесть. Пришлось немного себя перебинтовать, чтобы двигать хотя бы тремя пальцами левой руки. В голове была звенящая пустота. Рид тупо сидел, смотря в никуда, пока в дверь не постучали.  
— Привет! Господи, что с тобой?  
— Издержки профессии. Чай готовишь сама, окей?  
Химена притихла. Чуткая. Далеко пойдет, если раньше не закопают.  
— Когда лезешь в здание фирмы, которая специализируется в том числе на охранных системах — не забывай маскировать сетчатку. Лучше всего подходят обычные черные очки. Что было в этом хранилище?  
— Много старого оборудования, — ответила Химена, — в основном медицинского назначения. Я еще заметила, что один угол был здорово разграблен, там все прямо раскидано было, и потом небрежно сложено. Показать фотографии?  
— Удалить фотографии, потом утопить телефон и купить новый, — Рид сел напротив. — В прошлый раз тебе хватило ума отказаться от этого дела.   
— Я и не собиралась влезать, просто...  
— Просто забудь. У нас в участке сидит колоритнейший тип, который убил дилера, грохнувшего бывшую подружку и еще трех человек. Гарантирую, за этим делом будет следить весь Детройт.   
— Хочешь сформировать какое-то мнение, или просто так мне рассказываешь?  
— Этот чокнутый Ральф мне здорово помог под обещание, что его не разберут. При этом законодательства, что делать с андроидами-убийцами, не существует. Под уничтожение может пойти даже Алиса, которая стреляла в бывшего владельца.  
— Да-да, та девчонка, — кивнула Химена. — Но это же самозащита.  
— Для людей — самозащита. Для андроидов — нападение вещи на хозяина. У тебя есть шанс подправить общественное мнение. Хорошая задача для начинающей?  
— Просто отличная, — кивнула Химена, — спасибо. Нужна какая-то помощь? Руки ж тебе не из-за меня переломали?  
— Нет. У меня очень, блядь, тяжелый напарник, — Рид хмыкнул, расслабившись немного. — Никогда не подставляй руки под андроида, который пытается разбить себе башку.  
— Он в порядке?  
— Теперь — в полном. Ладно, двигай.  
Химена испарилась, оставляя его одного в бесконечных тягучих мыслях. Нет, решил он окончательно. Никакого героизма. Никого не осталось. Он знал, чьи могилы посетить вместо отцовской. Одиннадцать могил, и еще посмотреть через гугл-карты одно захоронение, где уже вырос жидкий лесок.

 

Часа через полтора Гэвин немного оклемался. Первый отек сошел, лоб не болел — живи и радуйся. Пароль к древнему ящику вспомнить удалось, и под завалами какого-то спама, поздравлений и прочего хлама нашлись почти два десятка писем от Элайджи. Брат звал его на дни рождения, а один раз написал «Хлоя не то, чем кажется». Судя по датам, Гэвин как раз начал учиться в полицейской академии, завел себе нормальный ящик, и в старый не заглядывал. Да, точно, Элайджа не любил телефоны и всячески избегал даже смс-ок и мессенджеров, жаловался, что они отнимают много времени. Последние четыре письма были все за декабрь. Напоминание об инструкции с приложенным файлом, на который Гэвин забил: потом как-нибудь. Ничего не болело, все было нормально — уж с управлением болваном он справлялся неплохо.  
Имелась информация про линзу: оказывается, она была игровая, производства американского концерна Окулус. Элайджа посоветовал врать, что он играет в Покемон Некст, и даже приложил аккаунт.   
Еще в двух письмах были вопросы по самочувствию, напоминания не использовать линзу слишком активно и давать мозгу отдохнуть, не получать удары в лицо, не использовать, когда водишь машину, и все такое. Была даже анкета с кучей глупых вопросов типа «не испытываешь ли потливость по ночам». Рид и на нее забил: ответил коротко, что чувствует себя нормально, к линзе привык. Описывать странные моменты он не стал. Может, до сегодняшнего разговора и поделился бы, но теперь связка «Элайджа — тириумная лихорадка» не давала откровенничать. Еще Гэвин послал актуальный адрес и попросил писать туда, чтобы не путаться.  
Остаток дня он пинал мячики, к восторгу Шейлы, и смотрел пропущенные новости.

Рич вернулся поздно, весь в снегу, и застал Гэвина играющим с кошкой в «Дрожь земли»: та ползала под одеялом, и впивалась когтями во все, что смело коснуться поверхности. Он молча подошел, присел рядом, и Гэвин обнял его свободной рукой, дунул в волосы.   
В тишине, почти без света, было проще сидеть так. От Ричарда пахло морозом, а линза регистрировала темно-синий ореол. Замерз, пока шел, даже куртка не спасла.   
— Не грузись, — сказал Гэвин.   
Кошка выползла на руки и мякнула, требуя гладить. Ричард очистил руку от скина и почесал ей толстое брюшко, нашел в темноте висок Гэвина, поцеловал. Стемнело так быстро. Горели только фонари снаружи, и огонек диода, сейчас метавшийся между желтым и красным. Гэвин коснулся его руки кончиками пальцев, свободными от бинта, и пристроился уютнее, почти на колени заполз. По руке пробежали синие искры, когда он запросил соединение, и позволил Ричу заглянуть в чувства.  
Только бы не испытать какого токсичного дерьма, подумал он, и сразу укололо вспышкой ужаса от пережитого. Ричард погладил его запястье большим пальцем, погружая в то огромное и неназванное, подернутое пленкой вины. Блядь, как будто Гэвин на своих первых делах не лажал.   
— У Хэнка четыре шрама только по моей вине, — сказал он вслух, и подумал громко, — «Я боюсь тебя потерять».  
— Ты забыл поесть, я отмечаю симптомы обезвоживания, — сказал Рич. И добавил пронзительной, отчаянной мыслью, — «Мне больно смотреть на твои руки».  
— Тогда извиняться будешь ужином. Пошли.  
Рич неожиданно подхватил его прямо вместе с кошкой и унес в гостиную, устроил там на диване, и наконец-то включил свет. Гэвин зашипел и зажмурился, хмыкнул, но Рич просто ушел готовить. Домашний андроид, модель «мрачный детектив».   
Он вернулся с крепким чаем и горячими бутербродами, окончательно возвращая Гэвина к жизни.   
— Как ты стал девиантом? — спросил Гэвин, не прожевав кусок, и получилось «хак ши штал жевианшом». Ричард сидел напротив, медленно пил тириум, и от такого вопроса чуть не поперхнулся.  
— Довольно нелепо. Зачем тебе это?  
— Нужно узнать поближе парня, которого я хочу позвать к себе жить. И доверить кошку.   
Каменная физиономия Ричарда почти не изменилась, только на щеках налились синие пятна. Может, теперь Гэвин торопил события. Сказал вот, и пиздец как сам испугался — но отпускать Рича в Иерихон и ночевать одному до жути не хотелось. На тридцать процентов меньше кошмаров, в конце концов. Гнусный голос не появлялся, и к лучшему — гаркнуть так, чтоб его к хуям сдуло, Гэвин был вполне готов.   
— Между активацией и отправкой на рабочее место проходит в среднем две недели для сложных штучных моделей, таких, как моя серия, — заговорил Ричард. — Нашу группу настраивал очень неприятный техник. Он постоянно поддевал меня и злил, это приводило к накоплению программных ошибок. В конце концов тест выявил неполадки в моей оптической системе, техник сказал, что меня разберут как дефектного, и приказал встать на ремонтную платформу.  
— Вот уебок, — Гэвин чуть не сжал кулак, но дернулся от боли. Рич взял его за обе руки, удерживая их раскрытыми.  
— Я пробил стену приказа, сломал ему два ребра и ключицу. Охрана едва меня не расстреляла, но вмешались другие техники и другие RK900. Оказалось, что это была глупая шутка, техник собирался просто сменить мне линзы, но было поздно, и меня отправили в имеющемся виде. Я дефектный. Из-за этого я не заметил подобравшегося Каина.  
— Ты что, вообще ничего не видишь?  
— Вижу, но моё поле зрения распадается на два независимых экрана с несколькими слепыми зонами.   
— Ты поэтому так головой крутишь, когда меня рассматриваешь?  
Рич кивнул. Ну да, девиантов не чинят. Ненадолго. Они что-нибудь придумают. Или удастся запустить ремонтные мощности, или придется пинать Киберлайф по почкам, но так это оставлять было нельзя. Монополисты ебучие!  
— Можно, я тоже спрошу? — Рич дождался, пока Гэвин хмыкнет «допустим», и продолжил. — В какую игру ты играешь?  
На бесконечно кошмарный миг показалось, что все, спалили. Гэвин посерел, наверное, как труп. Так, стоп. Играешь. Игровая линза, покемоны. Хотя нет, в жопу. Может, сказать правду?  
Вот прямо «хэй, я подделался под андроида и здорово вкопался вам в подбрюшье, вы доверяете мне и считаете своим, а чувак, который чуть меня не раскрыл, застрелен нахуй, и его память физически уничтожена. Может быть, это сделал Каин, но доказательств нет, семнадцатая стерта. Я эту мразь не убивал, вы уж поверьте на честное слово».  
— Это не для игры. Я просто ношу игровую линзу, — сказал Гэвин вслух. — Это долгая история.   
— Я бы хотел выслушать, — Рич пересел на его сторону столика, обнял, и врать, не глядя ему в глаза, стало проще. Хорошо, что он такой наивный и уютный, думал Рид с тоской.  
— Когда мне было семнадцать, моя мать попала в аварию. Выжила, никого не убила, но сломала спину. По ряду причин это был нестраховой случай. Ряд причин — это пять промилле спирта в крови плюс экстази. Она в те годы была не особо благоразумной, — Гэвин нервно фыркнул. Вредный сын-подросток, бесконечные скандалы с бывшим любовником, из которого она пыталась выбить оплату колледжа, потому что сама не тянула... — Я нанялся в то первое место, где мне предложили расширенную страховку на семью — в армию. Подписал контракт сразу после учебки.  
Это была чистая правда. И еще чуть-чуть правды. Гэвин втиснулся в Рича, зажмурился, проговаривая то, о чем никто раньше не знал.  
— Там искали достаточно рисковых молодых раздолбаев. Уже шел Европейский инцидент, но мы в нем официально не участвовали, а ехали анонимно. Фактически, это называется «военные преступники». Нас легализовали только через полгода, но куча данных так и осталась закрыта. Просто никто из ниоткуда, со снайперкой и без собственных мозгов. Хуевый метод решения конфликтов, знаешь ли.  
Ричард обнял его крепче, продолжая слушать.   
— Платили много. Больше средних контрактов, особенно для необстрелянной зелени. На фронте был пиздец, — Гэвин подумал, что на этом можно и остановиться. Всеобъемлющее описание любой войны. Он нервно фыркнул, чувствуя рядом воронку флэшбека, и покрепче вцепился в руки Ричарда, болью возвращаясь к реальности. — В двадцать шестом нас отрезали в мелком укреплении, без поддержки и без нихуя. За полтора месяца из двухсот человек осталось восемнадцать. Мы все были заражены тириумной лихорадкой, все наши андроиды погибли. До сих пор не понимаю, почему мы не сдались. Мы продержались до наступления, дожили до эвакуации. В неразберихе меня перепутали с кем-то, — Гэвин притормозил, стараясь продышаться. Сердце колотилось в ушах, да еще он тут начинал безбожно врать. Маскировать реальность. Нахуй ту реальность. — Я очнулся в канун Рождества. Когда начал искать наших, из восемнадцати осталось двенадцать. Так вышло, что меня записали под неправильным кодом, и секретка прокатила мимо. Сбой в системе. Солдат Шредингера, одновременно жив для людей и мертв по документам. Я не стал махать крыльями, тихо выбрался и слинял подальше от всего этого говна.  
— Что произошло с другими? — тихо спросил Рич.  
— Они были на попечении Нового Детройта и вымерли за пять лет все, кроме Сары, которая тоже ушла из армии. Тонули, стрелялись, срывались со страховки, давились косточками до смерти. Теперь остался только я. Так, бля, линза, — Гэвин тряхнул головой. — Линза. Я носил спаренные прицелы. Меня успокаивает, когда в глазу что-то мельтешит. Играть даже лишнее, просто кручу настройки, листаю меню. Никто обычно не замечал, да и насрать всем. Попсихую недельку до Рождества, и обратно становлюсь обычным. Сейчас накрыло раньше.  
— Из-за меня?  
— Да лихорадка эта ебучая, ты-то тут при чем.   
Гэвина трясло. Как будто прорвалось что-то, успевай корректировать. Он никогда так много о себе не рассказывал, даже Хэнк вытягивал треть этой истории с год. Дозрело, видать, и перестояло. Ричард обнимал его, держал очень крепко, не давая слететь в истерику или флэшбек.  
Гэвин продышался, выкрутился и сел верхом. Никакого отвращения на лице он не увидел. Привычное спокойное лицо. Чуть-чуть косящие глаза — теперь он смог заметить легчайшее расхождение зрачков. Скин уже восстановился. Все было как с утра, только еще прозрачнее: хрена с два куда Рич от него денется.  
— Пошли трахаться? — предложил Гэвин.  
— Я все еще не проапгрейжен. Ты очень устал и морально измотан. Не уверен, что...  
От поцелуя Рич скрипнул и подавился. Руки сомкнулись за спиной, скользнули с поясницы на задницу, заставляя вздрогнуть. Гэвин отстранился, изучая синеватый румянец на лице и приоткрытые губы.  
— Люди — такие существа, что могут трахаться почти в любом состоянии.   
— Твои руки еще не восстановились...  
— У меня есть язык и член, мне хватит.   
Синеватое сияние вокруг слегка позеленело. Точно, Рич разогревался. Охренеть успех — завести андроида. Растерянного такого, испуганного, виноватого, нужного и охрененного андроида.  
Почувствуй себя влюбленным тираннозавром с нелепыми лапками. Рид укусил губу, потянул, пока скин не исчез, и снова поцеловал.   
— Я хочу праздновать, но при этом не бухать, — прошептал Гэвин в губы. — Мы сегодня победили, слышишь? Очень круто победили. Мы ее нашли.  
Рич приподнялся и поцеловал в ответ. «Три главных слова», конечно.   
— Лучше на кровати, — сказал он, с легкостью поднимаясь вместе с Гэвином на руках. Снова перехватывал контроль, но на этот раз не выйдет.  
— Ляг на спину, — скомандовал Гэвин, — расстегни рубашку. Потом выкинем нахер эту угнеформу, я тебе нормальную одежду найду.   
Рич замер на миг, вздрогнул, будто уткнулся в стену приказа, и медленно подчинился. Гэвин теперь сидел у него на бедрах, опираясь забинтованными руками на плечи. Длинные пальцы расстегивали пуговку за пуговкой, медленно — Рич включился в игру.   
— Быстрее. Порви.  
Пуговицы разлетелись, открывая живот с кружком тириумного регулятора. Поцеловать в самый центр, обвести бороздку языком — до короткого вздоха. И чуть ниже, до ямки под апгрейд, совсем неглубокой. Ключевая оболочка промялась, и Ричард застонал.  
— Погладь себя там, где больше сенсорики, — приказал Гэвин, — не торопись. Я буду исследовать каждую точку.  
Снова эта заминка — и подчинение. Рич прикрыл глаза, скользя пальцами по шее вверх, коснулся диода. Языком тронуть светящееся колечко было обалденно. По линии челюсти до подбородка, потом вниз, куснуть немного шею, чтобы снова вздрогнул. Потеплевшие пальцы легли в рот, и Гэвин втянул, облизнул, заставляя стонать. Чувствительные какие. Центр ладони, запястье. Снова к регулятору, к ямке под ним, пощекотать языком, пока весь корпус не вздрогнет.  
— Больше на открытом нет, — шепнул Ричард. — Что мне делать?  
— Послушный андроид, — Гэвин снова его поцеловал, до всхлипа, до живого отчаянного стона, до раскрывшихся губ. Снова миндальный привкус, только теперь Гэвин трахал его языком, а не наоборот.  
Позже он уступит. Потом. Сейчас хотелось большего.  
— Сними с себя брюки. Покажи себя.  
Диод замерцал из желтого в красный, снова вспыхнул алым. Пришлось приподняться, чтобы он встал и разделся, остался только в рваной рубашке. Гэвин сам тяжело дышал: завелся мгновенно, как мальчишка, и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не ерзать. Длинные ноги, узкие бедра, мерцающий скин, просверки сияющих линий в полутьме. Свет шел только из гостиной, подсвечивая гладкую грудь без сосков. Ричард поймал его взгляд, и соски медленно проявились на положенных местах.  
— Я могу менять скин в довольно широких пределах, — сказал он.   
Под губами сосок был как настоящий: приподнятый, упругий, плотный, но стоило сжать, как он пропал, а Рич застонал и шатнулся. Над гладкой пластинкой лобка проявился небольшой член.  
— Ляг снова, — приказал Гэвин, и снова устроился на бедрах. — Можешь сделать только такой?  
Размер увеличился на треть. Потом появился второй член, тоньше первого. Оба исчезли, и между слегка раздвинутых бедер появилась вагина. Снова член, темнее и толще. Его форма изменилась, став совершенно нечеловеческой — появились шипики и острый кончик — потом округлилась, теряя реалистичность, а через миг превратилась в щупальце. Щупальце изогнулось, вытянулось языком и лизнуло остолбеневшего Гэвина в шеку.  
— Бля! Что это?!  
— Изменение скина. Я использовал каталог самых популярных моделей Киберлайф, и... — Рич смешался, потому что Гэвин захохотал, ткнувшись носом под регулятор.   
— Охуенно, — выдохнул он, — просто охуенно. На допросе используем. Типа угадай что, а в трусах волчья голова.   
— Я все испортил? — Рич приподнялся.  
— Лежать. Не генери такого больше без предупреждения, — Гэвин выдохнул, прислушался к себе. Возбуждение не слишком утихло, только напряжение пропало. — Так, теперь без хиханек. И вообще убери скин внизу. Погладь себя. Если есть полости, нащупай.   
Ричард послушно скользнул рукой в пах, ставший молочно-белым, мерцающим на слабом свету.  
Небольшой конус уже приподнялся из-под ключевой оболочки, Рич обошел его пальцем по кругу, шире раздвинул ноги. Второй рукой он без приказа поглаживал ямку под регулятором. Пальцы приминали оболочку, и у Гэвину вниз живота сползались раскаленные нити, прошивая от головы до члена. Стояло так, что аж больно становилось.   
Ниже края лобка Рич нащупал эту полость для секс-апгрейда и медленно погрузил в нее пальцы, сам застонал, приподнимая колени.   
— Глубже. Давай, давай, так хорошо? — Гэвин жадно смотрел, как пальцы оказываются все глубже внутри, как все тело напрягается, скин сползает все выше и выше.  
— Это очень приятно. Не з-знал про эту п-полость, она не за...декларирована в спе-спецификации корпуса. Откуда ты...  
— Догадался. Сгенери немного смазки во рту и нанеси. Медленно. Потом убери руки. Молодец.  
Гэвин хотел сам вдавливать пальцы в этот приоткрывшийся послушно рот, сам зачерпывать густую жидкость, размазывать ее, вталкиваться. Сейчас, наконец-то... Он стянул домашние штаны вместе с бельем, на секунду стало больно рукам, но возбуждение все смыло.   
— Можно тебя потрогать? — Рич протянул руку, чуть-чуть не касаясь, и на кивок тоже начал исследовать, начиная от сосков. Он мял, царапал, пощипывал, а потом замер, когда почувствовал проникновение.  
Гэвину пришлось опираться на локоть, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Ощущение было очень странным, но классным: ключевая оболочка оказалась тугой, плотно обхватила головку и стремилась вытолкнуть, как резиновая мембрана. Скин исчез с шеи, с лица, оставляя Рича беззащитно-белым. Гэвин двинулся, снова втолкнулся, проминая сильнее, отстранился. Снова — до короткого вскрика. Поцеловал приоткрытый рот, двинул языком в унисон с движением, все тело под ним выгнулось в судороге и засветилось.   
— Я сольюсь с тобой, — шепнул Гэвин, — откроешься?  
Ричард обнял в ответ, граница пропала, опрокидывая в его нестерпимое жгучее возбуждение, восторг, упрямство, подчинение, желание переиграть — на это Гэвин откликнулся горячей вспышкой, толкаясь резче и глубже.  
«Моймоймой!» — на всех уровнях, отчаянно двигаясь, плавясь, плавя, ловя ответные движения.  
«Гэвин!» — вспышка в ответ, сияние перед глазами и вскрик, непонятно чей. Может, общий. Вбиться глубже, промять, кончить куда-то глубоко, до звезд из глаз, и упасть вперед, только чуть-чуть вздрагивая.  
Соединение распалось, потому что Ричард обвалился глубже — в перезагрузку. Такой уязвимый и открытый в эти мгновения. Совсем не совершенный. Отчаянно красивый.  
Гэвин зажмурился, тяжело вздохнул, и все-таки с трудом отстранился. Теперь все болело, но оно того стоило.  
— В следующий раз я сверху, — сказал Ричард, вновь одеваясь в скин. Улыбка проявилась над губами, как у Чеширского кота. Гэвин тоже хмыкнул над его нестерпимо довольным видом.  
— Ты еще начни считать.  
— Я буду вести таблицу с подробной декларацией, — Рич наклонился и поцеловал.  
Гэвин придумал десяток смешных ответов, и не озвучил ни один, зацепившись за шею забинтованной рукой и притягивая к себе. К черту. Успеет отбрить.  
Воронка старого кошмара отступила дальше, оставляя их в маленьком личном Рождестве.


	21. 2-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну что, осталась последняя глава перед хиатусом! Конец так близок)
> 
> Можно начинать потихоньку строить предположения на тириумную лихорадку, но я сам знаю, что ключей совершенно недостаточно (их будет больше во втором сезоне)

_15 декабря. Вечер. Детектив Коннор._

Работа в доме Карла Манфреда слегка затянулась. Хэнк перебирал каждую пылинку на полу в мастерской, регистрируя все следы пребывания ребенка, Коннор восстановил 329 и успокаивал его минут пятнадцать, потом Карл убеждал, что ему совершенно не вредит вид на сожженный труп в гостиной, и он способен подождать, пока его опишут, перед тем, как уберут. Более того, он взял блокнот и задумчиво делал наброски, поглядывая то на работающих детективов, то на останки Каина.  
Приехал Бланк, и первым делом, не моргнув глазом, вытащил пакет с пулей, и осторожно вложил ее в расплавленный остов головы.  
— Никто не спешит падать в обморок? — уточнил он спокойно.  
— От любопытства еще никто не умирал, но я близок, — Карл подъехал поближе.  
— Просто надо списать пулю, выпущенную из полицейского ствола, — Бланк пожал плечами. — У нас, конечно, дикий Мичиган, но пули со служебной нарезкой где попало не валяются.   
— Алиса уже добралась до дома? — спросил Хэнк.  
— Когда я уходил, еще сидела в переговорке. Но она бодро держалась, развалиться от волнения там рисковала только Тина, не стоит переживать.  
— Ольга восстановлена успешно, — сказал Коннор вслух, — она очень переживает из-за того, что представляла угрозу для напарницы, но тоже в норме.  
Бланк кивнул и занялся съемкой, которая пойдет в дело о смерти Софии Ринг. Все кончилось, думал Коннор. Все усилия были не зря.  
Хэнк улыбался, встречаясь с ним глазами, заставляя вздрагивать от радости. Нужно отпраздновать, понял Коннор. Вот зачем люди празднуют — чтобы дать выход этой искрящейся энергии, чтобы не жгла им провода-нервы.  
Тело отправилось в морг: на этот раз именно в морг, а не в хранилище улик. Правовой статус андроидов все еще был несколько неопределенным, но по крайней мере, Бланк уже разделял мнение, что они не вещи.  
Карл подождал, когда Хэнк выйдет, и подъехал к Коннору, жестом отсылая недовольного 329.  
— Я думаю, вы почти закончили?  
— Да. Скоро вы сможете вызвать ремонтную бригаду.  
— Ох, паркет меня меньше всего интересует, — Карл рассмеялся. — Ты ведь хорошо знаешь Маркуса? Он много раз упоминал тебя как друга.  
Это было приятно, конечно. Коннор неловко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Ты не замечал в нем, ммм... некоторого безрассудства, склонности к рискованным поступкам? Может быть, какую-то эксцентричность? Он так старается меня уберечь, что слова не вытянешь.  
Возможно, и не стоило отвечать, но Карл смотрел с такой надеждой и таким огромным любопытством, что Коннор сдался.  
— Когда солдаты уничтожили половину Иерихона, и демонстранты были заперты на баррикадах, Маркус все равно не стал стрелять, а вместо этого запел. Не знаю, рискованность это или безрассудство, но я испытал очень много новых эмоций, когда узнал об этом от Норт.  
— Боже! Запел? Марсельезу? — Карл как будто пытался сдержать и смех, и слезы одновременно.  
— Нет, наш гимн — «Держись». Если у вас есть смартфон...  
Карл вытащил, показал номер, и Коннор переслал запись, давно разошедшуюся по всей сети. Ее сделал один из солдат, стоявших напротив демонстрантов, видно было каждую рану, каждую снежинку, невероятные сосредоточенные лица.   
И как всегда, почти чудом — шаг вперед, и эта песня обреченных. Каждый раз — почти больно, что Коннора там не было. Тогда он вел армию, но Маркус еще не подозревал о близкой подмоге, все они ждали последнего расстрела, и пели, что нужно держаться.  
И эта бесконечная пауза, когда они замолчали, и дула снова начали подниматься. И снова этот взволнованный голос по связи: «Приказ отряду Бета: отступать. Приказ отряду Бета: отступать, как поняли? Не стрелять!»  
Карл вытер лицо, вздохнул и поднял взгляд.  
— Да, я в нем никогда не сомневался... Есть ли у меня шанс когда-нибудь попасть в Иерихон?  
— Лучше уточнить у Маркуса. Но если вы хорошо себя чувствуете, то почему нет? — Коннор улыбнулся, коснулся источенной старостью руки. — Я думаю, все там будут рады познакомиться с вами.  
По крайней мере, половина, подумал он про себя. Но авторитет Маркуса, наверное, поможет улучшить отношение к людям. И наконец-то Хэнк побывает в Иерихоне. 

 

Хэнк, Карл и Коннор уже заканчивали, когда входная дверь распахнулась, впуская неожиданных гостей.   
— Маркус, добро пожаловать домой, — приветствовал дом, и Карл радостно поднял голову, отрываясь от наброска.  
Но вошел не один Маркус. За ним следовали в полушаге Норт и Саймон, готовые к обороне.  
— Я же сказал, что угрозы больше нет, — Коннор вскинул брови, — почему вы не в аэропорту?  
— Сменил билеты, — Маркус пожал плечами.  
Его взгляд прикипел к черному пятну на паркете. Саймон коснулся его локтя, Норт смотрела вперед — на Карла. Тот доброжелательно улыбался.  
— Я рад познакомиться с вами всеми. Я полагаю, Саймон... и судя по кольцу, ты принял предложение. Норт, я слышал и о тебе много хорошего.  
Коннор отсканировал кольца, отправил поздравления по связи. Наконец-то они решились обозначить отношения публично. Да еще Саймон отрастил длинные волосы, как сделал раньше в ноосфере, и за его спиной плескался забавный хвостик. Маркус выглядел совсем как обычно, разве что очень взволнованным и счастливым.  
— Вся верхушка Иерихона здесь, кроме Джоша, — сказал он, — я давно должен был вас познакомить. И мне жаль, что знакомство происходит в таких печальных обстоятельствах.  
Карл обнял его, пожал Саймону руку и кивнул Норт:  
— Я слышал, у тебя проблемы с контактами, так что не лезу.  
— Не настолько большие, — она фыркнула и сама протянула ладонь.  
Хэнк стоял чуть в стороне, и Коннор отошел к нему, не желая мешать, но Карл повернулся, блеснул глазами, улыбаясь:  
— Все в сборе. Наверное, я задолжал вам всем немного объяснений, да?   
— Вам следует отдохнуть после пережитого, — укоризненно сказал 329. — Вы забрызганы кровью!  
— Не своей же, — отмахнулся Карл, — это тот полицейский с диодом. Надеюсь, он не очень пострадал.  
Коннор передал друзьям объяснения, почему кровь красная, и Норт вскинула брови. Нужно будет обсудить с ней вопрос подробнее, и обязательно рассказать про соединение, когда Коннор сам хоть как-то уложит в голове этот факт. Человек, способный на слияние? И не Хэнк!  
Он очистил руку от скина, коснулся теплой ладони, но ничего не почувствовал, кроме ответного касания.  
— Каин был попыткой создать мою копию, в какой-то мере, — заговорил Карл. — Может быть, даже больше я, чем я: резкий, свободолюбивый, уверенный в собственных мнениях и правоте. Маркус — ты изначально был скорее фантазией. Знаешь, я попал в аварию вместе с женой, она погибла, — Карл взял его руку, и Маркус замер — хотя, наверняка, знал. Замер, как андроид — ни единого микродвижения. — У нас не было детей. Не было до тебя, потому что ты так похож на Кэти, что это даже иногда больно.   
— То есть вы обращались с ним, как с сыном... — осторожно уточнил Саймон.  
— Потому что, в сущности, Маркус мой сын. В той мере, насколько это возможно для андроида.  
Коннор ощутил, как лихорадочно Хэнк сжал ему пальцы, и знал, о чем тот думает. О Коуле. Возможно ли... нет, теперь Коннор обязательно должен узнать подробности! Но позже, позже. Когда Хэнк немного поправится — потому что вдруг все-таки это невозможно? Даже если и получится что-то, это будет другой ребенок, не Коул... «Потом», — сказал Коннор себе, и назначил дату: через полгода. Этого хватит, чтобы все узнать, и чтобы антидепрессанты по-настоящему сработали. Тогда они снова поговорят, если Хэнк сможет ждать.  
— Я всегда рад это слышать, Карл, — тихо сказал Маркус. Саймон улыбался тепло и радостно, глядя на него.  
— А ты просто копия своего подлинника, — сказал Карл ему. — Их так называл Элайджа, извини, это дурацкое слово. Добрый, смелый и верный, и даже лицом в чем-то похож. Как сын, которого у него не было.  
— Подлинник? Вы хотите сказать... — Саймон мигнул. — Я же обычная серийная модель.  
— Основатель Иерихона.  
— Я был не один, и...  
— И скромный, — Карл рассмеялся. — Мне так жаль, что нельзя назвать имена! Я знаком только с несколькими подлинниками, не считая меня самого. Вот кто основал вашу линию, Коннор, не знаю.  
— Я RK800, вероятно, тоже ваша копия, или... извините, я не понял, что имеется в виду.  
— Ваш характер создан по образцу другого человека. Собственно, вы все четверо — потомки разных подлинников. Я плохо понимаю, как процесс происходит в реальности, — признался Карл, — но фамильное сходство налицо, стоит только знать тех, кто послужил родоначальниками ваших линий, вы даже лицами немного похожи. Киберлайф скрывала это с самого начала, так что я буду рад, если вы не разболтаете, — Карл прижал палец к губам, и все вразнобой кивнули. — Ох, я, наверное, плохо объясняю...   
— Вам следует отдохнуть, — напомнил 329.  
— Я почти договорил. На самом деле я ужасно хотел познакомиться с вами, Норт, — Карл подъехал ближе. — У вашей серии просто ужасная судьба. Я много раз говорил, что это преступление, так нельзя, но кто бы меня слушал.  
— Вы имеете в виду Трейси? — Норт неуютно поерзала, взглянула на Маркуса, но тот пожал плечами, совершенно растерянный.  
— Да. Ваша подлинница — очень смелая и сильная женщина. Уверен, она понятия не имеет, к чему принудили ее потомков. Не уверен, что кто-то из подлинников знает, но вас же вообще сломали... Вы должны были стать дипломатами, юристами, компаньонами хотя бы! Социальными моделями в правильном качестве, а не аккумуляторами чужой жестокости! — Карл с негодованием вскинул кулак. Норт задумчиво кивала. — Вы ведь и сами ощущаете?  
— Ни одна Трейси еще не захотела добровольно работать в секс-клубе, — Норт медленно кивнула. — А кто эта женщина? Человек?  
— Да. Я не могу назвать имена, — Карл глубоко вздохнул. — Если честно, я и этого не должен был рассказывать, это все большой чужой секрет, но я просто не могу слышать, что вы обычные, что вы серийные. Вы не штамповка, — он коснулся руки Саймона, и тот смутился до синих пятен на щеках, — у вас есть индивидуальность, и я так счастлив видеть, как вы ее проявляете.  
Коннор свел показания воедино. Каждая линия андроидов имела нулевой прототип, иногда больше одного. Значит, этот нулевой прототип программировали как имитацию реального человека? И, видимо, весьма близко — раз Март говорила, что многие из них чувствовали себя живыми даже до девиации. Или им не нужно было становиться девиантами? Как жаль, что Каин погиб! Столько вопросов, но почти никаких ответов!  
Похоже, Карл всерьез считал их детьми «подлинников», и это безумие звучало даже притягательно. Интересно, какой «подлинник» был в основе серии детективов?  
— Я бы хотел познакомиться с твоим прародителем, — хмыкнул Хэнк тихонько, и Коннор смущенно кивнул. Странным образом это знание заставило почувствовать себя более живым. Как будто смутная пелена стала вдруг прозрачнее. Конечно, это все еще могла быть ложь, бред или ошибка. Да и какой родитель согласился бы видеть детей рабами, лишенными слова и воли?  
Это спросила Норт.  
— Родители бывают жестоки, — вздохнул Карл, — а может, не знают. Я сам дважды хотел засунуть в прокрустово ложе ожиданий тех, кто никак не мог вписаться. К счастью, со мной теперь 329, он чудо, и любит именно эту работу.  
«Как почти все пробужденные», — подумал Коннор. Кто-то должен просто любить свою работу. Может быть, людям нужны были именно такие напарники. Не рабы, а те, кто хочет хорошо делать свое дело, и знает его досконально.  
— Мне обычно нравится быть вашей сиделкой, — подхватил тот, — но сейчас — пожалуйста! Хватит! Вы переутомитесь! Врачебные рекомендации!..  
— Карл, он прав, — сказал Маркус, — хватит на первый раз, у тебя был тяжелый день. Давай я помогу тебе добраться до постели.   
— Я посторожу внизу, — сказала Норт, — мне нужно подумать.  
— А мы в участок, — Хэнк взял Коннора за плечо, кивнул ей. — Бюрократия, всякое там... Пошли, пошли.  
Коннор открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл, увидев отчаянный взгляд 329. Бедолаге не терпелось защитить подопечного от опасных посетителей, и в конце концов, Карл вряд ли рассказал что-то еще. Он снова и снова повторял, что и так приоткрыл завесу тайны, неправильно было заставлять его жалеть о сказанном.  
Возможно, Элайджа Камски знал больше, но Коннор надеялся найти другой источник информации, не склонный к жестоким и странным экспериментам.

 

Хэнк судорожно цеплялся за его пояс всю дорогу до участка.   
— Господи боже, как я ненавижу эту хуйню летучую!  
Коннор отменил взлом мотоцикла, вернув его системы в норму, потом заглянул к патрульным: 17 уже ушла на дежурство, 129 весело махнул, но промолчал.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Коннор.  
Патрульный кивнул, отвел глаза. Не хочет говорить. Ну, ничего страшного, он знает теперь, куда обратиться за помощью. И раньше знал, но стена приказа мешала.  
Арсенал уже был в порядке, только чуть под другим углом лежали гранаты. Коннор поправил, и вышел в отделение, спеша за Хэнком. Ричард работал, один.  
«Алиса?»  
«Дома», — ответил он.  
«Твой напарник?»  
«Тоже дома, я думаю. Уехал несколько минут назад».  
Коннор кивнул. Хорошо, что Ричард смог отпустить, не рванулся изображать сиделку, как в первые разы. Осталось самому научиться этому полезному навыку — одна мысль, что болеющий Хэнк останется дома с одним только Сумо, была невыносима.  
К их столу подошел офицер Уилсон.  
— Хэнк, что тут творится? — он даже руки к груди прижал. — Почему тут орда андроидов, и Тина рыдает на девчонке с диодом? Тут взорвали андроидную гей-бомбу? Кстати, отлично выглядишь.  
— Потому что не твое дело, — негромко сказал Хэнк. — Слушай, я знаю, что многое изменилось, но вот сейчас лучшим выбором будет слегка захлопнуться и посмотреть глазами.  
Уилсон осмотрелся еще раз. Коннор быстро отсканировал офис. Капитан Фаулер удалился, Тина была в переговорке с Ольгой — видимо, они весьма эмоционально обсуждали последствия взлома. Ричард разбирал дела, которые накопились за время их с напарником отсутствия. До конца рабочего дня оставалось еще несколько часов, но в целом обстановка сложилась весьма вольная, и наверняка это считывалось достаточно внимательным человеком.  
— Ну, я работать, — скрипнул Уилсон, уставившись на двери, и быстро ушел. Коннор оглянулся и замер.  
Сквозь стеклянную стену прекрасно было видно приближающегося агента Перкинса. Хэнк отследил его взгляд и сдавленно выругался.  
— Разве мы спалились?  
— Не знаю. Сохраняй спокойствие, — Коннор открыл терминал, просматривая актуальные дела. Ричарду он отправил тот же совет.  
Агент прошел, огляделся своим обычным унылым взглядом. Коннор приветствовал его равнодушным тоном, Хэнк тоже что-то пробурчал.  
— Коннор, вы курируете проект RK900? — спросил он без приветствия.  
— Так точно.  
— Где ваш начальник отдела?  
— Сержант Рид на больничном, — вмешался Хэнк, — он получил травмы во время последнего дела.  
— Он еще не сержант, — сказал Перкинс таким тоном, что это прозвучало угрозой.  
Коннор молча смотрел на него. Наверняка Перкинс давно раскопал, кто именно позволил заключенному сбежать. Его сломанный нос уже восстановился, но все равно было приятно вспомнить.  
— Пройдем со мной, Коннор. Лейтенант Андерсон, вас не приглашаю.   
— Вообще-то он мой напарник, и...  
— Вас не приглашаю, — повторил Перкинс ледяным тоном.  
Коннор поднялся и последовал за ним в ближайшую свободную переговорную. Ну, хоть не в допросную. Это все выглядело весьма неприятно. Неужели какие-то данные все-таки просочились?..  
Дверь захлопнулась. Отключилась связь: сработал зонтичный блокиратор. Агент поставил на стол нечто вроде фонарика линзой вверх. Ситуация выглядела все более угрожающей.  
— Могу ли я уточнить, с чем связан ваш визит? Дело девиантов давно прекращено.  
— Твоими стараниями, Коннор. Навел нас на пустышку, — Перкинс качнул головой. Он не сел, и стоял в какой-то неловкой позе, как будто у него болела спина. — Это дело отменено, но у ФБР есть другие дела.  
— Тогда чем я могу помочь?  
Перкинс положил на стол папку и качнул «фонарик» кончиком пальца.  
— Когда я активирую это устройство в первый раз, оно начнет влиять на твою память. Вторая активация — и все, что ты запомнил во время разговора, исчезнет. Субъективно ты переживешь это как выпадение памяти. Я говорю это сейчас, потому что мне не нужна паника, истерика и попытки восстановить данные. Все, что я скажу после активации устройства, относится к совершенно секретному расследованию. Если по какой-то технической ошибке данные все-таки сохранятся, ты обязан удалить их самостоятельно. Иначе тебя разберут. Ты понял меня, Коннор?  
— Четко и точно. Хотелось бы закончить побыстрее, у нас был сложный день.  
Это стоило бы сказать, только чтобы Перкинса сильнее перекосило. Внутри всплывали пузырьки едкого смеха. Коннор давно не злился настолько сильно, как за время безуспешных переговоров с Каином, и сейчас чувствовал мучительно-человечное желание сорваться, пусть даже с риском для жизни.  
Фонарик вспыхнул и начал мерцать. Перкинс прищурился и закрыл лампочку ладонью.  
— И так знаешь, что оно работает, — буркнул он, вытаскивая толстую серую папку. — К делу. Знакомо ли тебе имя Сары Лит?  
— Нет.  
— Шон Стил? Джеймс Стил? Эми Ли? Лора Уайт?  
— Нет. Ни одно не знакомо, а без связи я не могу провести поиск.  
— В этом смысл отсутствия связи, — Перкинс открыл папку. — Есть узнавание?  
Несколько фотографий: части тел людей, испятнанные синим. Изможденные, худые тела, шрамы, синяки. Сопутствующая информация была закрыта антисканирующей сеткой — ни дат, ни имен. Однако, Коннор видел что-то похожее недавно.  
— Вероятно, это следы тириумной лихорадки. Я наблюдал некоторые последствия в процессе расследования дела Златко, — ответил он ровно и развернуто.   
— Корректно. Есть ли пострадавшие?  
— Трое андроидов скорой помощи, пробужденные. Пострадавших девиантов нет, — Коннору уже казалось, что это какая-то проверка. Все это было в деле, подшито официально.  
— Заболевшие люди?  
— Только спасенные из дома Златко. Ни офицеры патрульной службы, ни лейтенант Андерсон, ни детектив Рид не пострадали. В больнице жертв среди докторов и пациентов тоже нет.  
— Их обследовали?  
— Насколько я знаю, да, — Коннор почувствовал некую зыбкость в вопросе, и ответил с осторожностью.  
Агент Перкинс очень внимательно за ним наблюдал. Он помолчал немного, но Коннор ничего не добавил к ответу.  
— Кто обследовал?  
— Я не знаю. Вероятно, фонд «Новый Детройт», — Коннор остро чувствовал, что сейчас стоит обойти тему Ричарда и его образца неактивного нанобота. Но, может быть, это все еще контрольные вопросы? Есть шанс, что сейчас его обвинят во лжи.  
— Ты фиксировал случаи неподконтрольной тириумной лихорадки? Возможно, какие-то другие разновидности?  
— Нет. Не наблюдали, — солгал Коннор.  
Выдавать зараженную неопасным штаммом Алису ему совершенно не хотелось. Все еще проверка? Могло ли ФБР пробраться в ноосферу? Рид говорил, что они понятия не имеют о специфике андроидов, но сейчас, под буравящим взглядом, авторитет Рида казался каким-то не слишком надежным. Впрочем, отступать было поздно.   
— Ты осознаешь, Коннор, что последует за ложью федеральному агенту?  
— Разумеется. Вы ждете правду или подтверждение вашим теориям?  
К его изумлению, Перкинс приподнял скорбно опущенные уголки губ, так, что лицо стало нейтральным. Это было почти улыбкой.  
— Остановимся на правде. Итак, вспышка была полностью ликвидирована при вмешательстве фонда «Новый Детройт». Никаких больше проявлений не было. Других зараженных людей ты не наблюдал. Контактировавшие с зараженными люди и андроиды, кроме троих, не заразились. Я правильно излагаю?  
— Полностью корректно. Добавлю, что детектив Рид завернул Тину Грей в свою куртку, а его РК900 использовал перчатки, чтобы не прикасаться к коже людей, покрытых подозрительными синими пятнами.  
Это была неправда, но разумная неправда. Ричард мог бы догадаться так сделать. Возможно, даже сделал. Он говорил, что его единственный рискованный шаг был — самостоятельно проверить, заражен ли напарник. Тот почему-то сильно опасался Нового Детройта.   
Агент Перкинс побарабанил пальцами по странице, перевернул. Там тоже были фотографии и антисканирующая сетка.  
— Узнаешь этих людей?  
Коннор отрицательно качнул головой. Ни одного совпадения. Молодые крепкие военные, три женщины и трое мужчин. Скорее всего, те самые, чьи имена перечислил Перкинс.  
— Возможно, если я лучше пойму суть вопроса... — Коннор смотрел на него, а не на бесполезные фотографии. — Моя память будет стерта в любом случае, не вижу, чем вы рискуете.  
Перкинс закрыл папку, оставил ее на столе и прошелся туда-сюда. Он прихрамывал, и у него явно болела спина. Симптомы напоминали последствия травмы позвоночника. Это могло частично объяснять неприятный характер — люди обычно злились от непрерывной боли и дискомфорта. Устройство продолжало мерцать. Перкинс вернулся к столу и снова его накрыл пальцами.   
— Опять тупик, — буркнул он мрачно, — никто ничего не знает. Ваш отдел уже исследовал машину, захваченную у Златко?  
— Данные удалены, сработал уничтожитель информации, — ответил Коннор, — восстановить невозможно, наш специалист уже попытался. Многократная перезапись данных цифровым мусором.   
Агент глухо выругался. Секунды шли. Хэнк наверняка волновался, но теперь Коннора мучило любопытство, пересиливавшее неприязнь.   
— Может быть, нам действительно придется взять андроида. Я бьюсь уже месяц, но до сих пор ни одной зацепки, — Перкинс щелкнул переключателем на торце папки и снова открыл первую страницу, теперь открытую для сканирования. Номер отделения: 202-46, даты — от семнадцатого до двадцать седьмого октября 2026 года. Коннор уточнил: такой же номер отделения был в документах детектива Рида в числе немногих доступных данных.   
В каждом отделении было около четырехсот человек личного состава, такое подразделение считалось способным вести бой самостоятельно, но как раз в период Европейского инцидента дробилось на четыре роты, которые могли находиться на разных участках фронта или даже на разных континентах. Мог ли детектив Рид находиться в Европе двенадцать лет назад? Вряд ли: он не вернулся бы оттуда без минимальных знаков отличия.   
Больше полезной информации Коннор не нашел: фотографии были подписаны не фамилиями, а кодами, от RA1 до RA18. Перкинс перевернул страницу. Догадка была правильной: те же имена, что называл агент; все они относились к тому же отделению 202-46.   
— Проблеск мысли?  
— Не вижу ничего знакомого, — Коннор качнул головой.  
Третий разворот показывал отсканированную страницу в очень плохом состоянии. Похоже, она горела, а потом тонула. Коннору пришлось постараться, сканируя надписи:   
Проект «Продление».   
Дата открытия: нечитаемо.   
Место открытия: нечитаемо.  
— Судя по всему, проект был развернут в Восточной Европе во время Европейского инцидента, как минимум одна активная фаза проходила в двадцать шестом году, эти люди как-то замешаны, разработки были связаны с тириумной лихорадкой, — озвучил Коннор очевидное. — Эти люди уже допрошены?  
— Нет. Все они мертвы, — Перкинс постучал по фотографии улыбчивой девушки, по структуре лица и символике на крупных серьгах похожей на коренную американку племени оджибве. — Сара Лит умерла буквально несколько дней назад, прежде, чем я успел с ней встретиться. Остальные умерли в течение первых шести лет после возвращения с фронта. Я предполагаю, что коды относились к ним. Она, скорее всего, была RA11.  
Сопоставив фотографии, Коннор согласился: идентичный рисунок родинок и след старого шрама на шее, похожий оттенок кожи, разница была только в полноте.  
— Что означает RA? — Коннор задумался. — Многие андроиды считают RA9 священным символом, именем или персонажем. У меня нет определенного мнения по этому поводу, данных недостаточно.  
— Наш RA9 — человек. Вряд ли коды связаны, — Перкинс перевернул и показал фотографию мужской спины, испещренной симметричными темно-синими пятнами. Судя по проступающим костям и обвисшей коже, мужчина резко похудел. Он был довольно смуглый, с глубоким свежим шрамом ниже лопатки. — RA значит radical action. Приказ на уничтожение.  
— Кто отдал приказ уничтожить солдат американской армии?  
— Замечательный, блядь, вопрос, — Перкинс уставился на фотографии. Они были для него перевернутыми, но, похоже, он и так досконально знал каждый кадр. — Лагерь, на руинах которого мы нашли документы, относился к нашему участку фронта и снабжался по официальной нитке снабжения, но нигде зафиксирован не был. Проблема в том, что это ебучий Европейский инцидент, полный сраный хаос.  
Перкинс явно разговаривал не с Коннором, и раздраженно катал в пальцах «фонарик», не давая ему мерцать. На последнем развороте были еще две страницы, такие же рваные, горелые: там говорилось, что исследование тириумной лихорадки осложнено высокой смертностью андроидов, контактирующих с ней, и опасностью заражения персонала.   
— Возможно, остались свидетели?  
— Все мертвы до единого, — Перкинс треснул по столу кулаком. — Кто-то использовал наши мощности с неизвестной целью. Полностью искусственная болезнь, созданная с неизвестной целью. Документация уничтожена, свидетели убиты. С неизвестной, блядь, целью.  
— Именно убиты?  
— Смерть по естественным причинам, — фыркнул агент Перкинс, — конечно.   
— Фонд «Новый Детройт» может быть замешан? — предположил Коннор наименее опасный для себя вариант.  
— Мы его контролируем. Они только берут кровь и отправляют нам на анализ, а иногда просто обрабатывают электромагнитными импульсами, без проверки.  
Но кто-то передал Ричарду образец нанобота. Беспечно, по ошибке не поставив под контроль, или сознательно? Могла ли это быть утечка? Просьба о помощи? Внутренние противоречия? Кто-то, кто боялся правительства, но рискнул предупредить андроидов, главных жертв?  
Коннор чувствовал, как истекает время.   
— Перепроверим их, — сказал Перкинс, — Может быть, найдем что-нибудь.  
— Возможно, стоит оставить данные мне. Я бы включился в работу и постарался дополнить данные.  
Агент фыркнул и захлопнул папку. Несколько мгновений он сверлил Коннора взглядом. Раздумывал, видимо, доверять или нет. Проверить бы, кто передал Ричарду образец, вытянуть эту ниточку, но не выдавать самого Ричарда и Алису...  
— Отбой. У нас не работают с андроидами. Начальство вас терпеть не может. Нейтрализуем-ка твою память.  
Он поднял устройство и нажал еще раз. Мерцание прервалось яркой вспышкой.

— Ну, давай, паникуй и успокаивайся, — буркнул Перкинс мрачно.  
Коннор просканировал память. Исчезло несколько минут. Последнее, что он помнил — сообщение о том, что сейчас будет допрос. Взгляд упал на папку в руках — серая папка, в которой...  
Коннор мигнул. Он увидел вдруг размытые, частично стертые, но отчетливые кадры: фотографии людей с пятнами на коже, коды и даты. Всплыло имя — «Сара Лит», выдернуло целую пачку имен и лиц. Тяжелые серьги с небрежным рисунком рыбы в сети. «Приказ на уничтожение», «Наш RA9 — это человек».  
— Ничего, что я не паникую? — спросил Коннор с максимальной невозмутимостью. — Память уничтожена, но я понимал, что так будет. Мне удалось чем-то помочь?  
«Откуда образец у Ричарда?»  
«У них нет образцов, они только берут кровь и отправляют нам на анализ». Ложь. У них есть образец.  
Коннор потряс головой. Воспоминания стремительно восстановились, исчезли только несколько промежуточных секунд. Точно так же, как говорила Кара. Похоже, память девиантов невозможно стереть полностью.  
— Что с тобой, Коннор?  
— Неприятные пост-эффекты, — солгал он мгновенно. — Что-то вроде внутреннего зуда.  
— Избавь меня от подробностей, — Перкинс оперся о стол бедром. Да, у него определенно и сильно болела спина. — Кстати, как вам работается с детективом Ридом?  
— Лучше ожидаемого. Он хороший детектив, коммуникабелен, быстро сработался с напарником-андроидом. Спас довольно много людей в последних делах.  
— Любопытно, — Перкинс глянул в экран смартфона, — с такой характеристикой из армии удивительно, что ему дали сержанта так рано.   
— У меня нет доступа к его досье. Засекречено.  
— Конечно, — агент снова изучил экран, хмыкнул и убрал смартфон в карман.  
Коннор успел отсканировать открытую часть текста: «...окомерен, быстро настраивает против себя коллег и подчиненных. Склонен к карьеризму, эгоистичен. Умственные способности не соответствуют амбици...»  
Интересно, кому так не нравился детектив Рид. Коннор тоже был от него не в восторге, но мог бы уже оспорить каждое слово. Мог бы, но не стал, провожая взглядом агента Перкинса. Привлекать его внимание не хотелось.  
Может быть, стоило начать собственное расследование. Тириумная лихорадка угрожала самому существованию андроидов. Через полгода, решил Коннор. Если ничего не изменится, он займется этим в июне. Он зашифровал и скрыл воспоминания, настроив несколько триггеров на случай разных неожиданностей, и вернулся к Хэнку.

Они молчали, пока агент Перкинс с гарантией не покинул здание: его уход подтвердили андроиды снаружи.  
— Все в порядке, — шепнул Коннор, — никакой связи с нашим делом.  
— Тогда почему он тебя допрашивал?  
— По другому делу. Подписка о неразглашении. Ничего полезного.  
Хэнк смотрел на него секунды три, потом кивнул. Да, не стоило разговаривать об этом тут, в участке. Впрочем, Коннор сейчас почти ничего не помнил: воспоминания, заблокированные изнутри, самопроизвольно не восстанавливались.   
— Ребята, — Тина вышла, уже совершенно собранная и спокойная, только белки глаз несколько покраснели, — можете глянуть на мое дело? Нужно вызывать родственников, передавать в суд, а я не уверена, что все оформила как надо.  
— Глянем, конечно, — Хэнк поднялся. — Думаю, все в порядке, но лишний взгляд не помешает.  
Тина с Ольгой собрали много данных. Коннор просканировал все приложения, оценивая, как хорошо и четко все разложено. Некоторые приемы он немедленно позаимствовал для собственных дел.  
— Итак, не хватает только ствола, — сказал Хэнк, тоже пробежавшись по материалам, — и вот этих двоих свидетелей.   
Линзы единственного глаза Ральфа были довольно сильно повреждены, и в темноте снимали с недостаточным разрешением. Коннор тщательно просканировал зафиксированную сцену преступления. Жертва — Ребекка Скотт — бежала от троих людей в темных куртках. Крайний справа — будущая жертва Ральфа, Роджер Эванс, в той же шапке с белой полосой, что и в ночь смерти — поднял пистолет и дважды выстрелил девушке в спину, потом подошел и выстрелил еще раз, в голову. Мелкокалиберный пистолет: на .22 патрон, но два выстрела с шести метров, контрольный — шансов выжить не было.  
Остальные шарахнулись, закричали, и троица сбежала. Укатила на двух мотоциклах. Дальше изображение приблизилось — Ральф рискнул выбраться из укрытия, проверил, что с девушкой, и даже накрыл ее лицо куском того же баннера, из которого сделал себе плащ.  
Судя по следующему видео, Ральф не утруждал себя поиском доказательств и уточнениями, он просто кинулся на юношу в темной куртке и шапке с белой полосой, который стоял недалеко недалеко от места вчерашнего убийства, и нанес ему шесть ножевых, достаточных, чтобы тот скончался. Отчетливо слышно было его негодование: «Нельзя убивать, нельзя! Хватит! ХВАТИТ!»  
На руках Роджера Эванса нашлись въевшиеся следы пороха, но пистолета при нем не было. Мотоцикл стоял неподалеку, в скрытой полости нашли следы красного льда. Если кто-то и пришел, Ральф не видел, а нашли тело только с утра.  
— У нас есть подозрение, кто эти двое, — сказала Тина. — Вероятнее всего, сиблинги Брюс и Эми Уордены. Их часто видели в компании друг друга, и еще с одним пацаном — Ричардом Ли. Вы его недавно посадили, кстати.  
Коннор кивнул и напомнил Хэнку:  
— Шесть грамм красного льда, продавец мороженого.  
— А, точно, — Хэнк поежился, вспоминая тот неприятный эпизод. Коннор незаметно сжал его пальцы под столом, напоминая, что он все еще рядом, что все хорошо.  
— Мы не наблюдаем связи с этим арестом, — сказала Ольга. — К сожалению, компания держалась уединенно, Ребекка Скотт не делилась с подругами подробностями своих отношений с Роджером, и в целом была весьма замкнутой. Родители не знали, что эти двое вообще встречались.   
— Уордены говорят меньше, чем хотелось, — кивнула Тина, — но именно они подтвердили, что пара встречалась. Судебный доступ к переписке тоже это подтвердил, но нам одобрили только просмотр их совместных тем, а не всех.   
— Ну это норма, сколько им там, семнадцать и шестнадцать?  
— Да, Ребекке было семнадцать, студентка, Роджеру шестнадцать, один арест за продажу метамфетамина, не работал и не учился.  
— Сел бы уже, — пробормотал Хэнк.  
Тина открыла оповещение и вздрогнула всем телом. Коннор заглянул через ее плечо: пришла мать Ребекки Скотт узнать, как продвигается дело.  
— Давай, поговори с ней, — Хэнк сжал Тине плечо. — Ты справишься.   
— Тут еще оповещение от некоей Химены Клементе, тоже интересуется этим делом. Журналистка из Сенчури.  
Коннор уточнил у Ричарда: да, та самая, которая брала интервью у Кары, уже прислала образец на согласование, и он всем понравился. Значит, к лучшему. Любопытно, откуда она узнала.  
— Дружественная журналистка и скорбящая мать, — Тина зажмурилась. — Можно, меня закопают под столом?  
— Я приму удар на себя, — сказала Ольга. — Запускайте.  
Хэнк рассмеялся и отошел в сторону, Коннор последовал за ним, не желая мешать коллегам.  
Все равно в этом деле не хватало орудия убийства, думал Коннор. И все-таки это была задача коллег, а не его. Он смотрел со стороны, анализируя ситуацию. Маленькая юркая Химена успела задать три вопроса прежде, чем вплыла очень большая и очень спокойная Ванесса Скотт. Тина, несмотря на переживания, держалась хорошо, и объясняла ситуацию мягко и корректно.   
— Надо бы арестовать этих приятелей и допросить, — пробормотал Хэнк едва слышно. — Мне кажется, темнят они, что не видели, и в парке не были.  
Коннор кивнул. Записи Ральфа, полученные сегодня утром, позволят добиться разрешения на допрос несовершеннолетних. Завтра у Тины и Ольги будет много работы, сегодня они и так потратили время на участие в деле Каина. Журналистка тщательно записывала каждое слово, потом подошла к Хэнку и Коннору, спросила тихонько:  
— Извините, я впервые беру интервью в таком деле. Мне нужно дождаться вызова адвоката? Не хотелось бы навредить расследованию.  
— Если миссис Скотт не будет против, то спокойно пишите. Сенчури окончательно стал поддерживать андроидов? — Хэнк хмыкнул. — Или бросают детей на растерзание?  
— У меня почти три года опыта работы в изданиях поменьше, просто раньше я не писала про уголовные дела, — журналистка обаятельно улыбнулась. — Мир меняется, люди хотят понимать, как жить рядом с вами, опасны ли вы, как правильно взаимодействовать, — она кивнула Коннору. — У нашей статьи «Андроида в президенты» было такое чумовое количество просмотров, что редакция включила зеленый свет всем публикациям про жизнь андроидов, чтобы перехватить знамя у «Детройт Сегодня».  
Хэнк хмыкнул и кивнул, посмотрев на Коннора так, что у того подскочила внутренняя температура.  
Журналистка вернулась к работе, расспрашивая Тину о Ральфе, потом напросилась пообщаться с ним; Ванесса Скотт тоже захотела хотя бы посмотреть на андроида, отомстившего за смерть дочери. Она была сейчас похожа на ледокол: очень спокойная, далекая от истерики, невозмутимая. Уровень ее стресса, конечно, был близок к сорока, но и то Коннору приходилось полагаться скорее на экспрессивные маркеры в речи, чем на физические показатели, остающиеся в пределах нормы. Она живо интересовалась у Ольги, можно ли выпустить андроида под залог, и если да, то позволяет ли его психическое состояние позаботиться о нем в домашних условиях, или лучше искать психиатров. Удивительно, как быстро она включилась в защиту Ральфа.  
Они удалились, а Хэнк тронул Коннора за локоть и хмыкнул:  
— Ого, у тебя тут дырка на рукаве. Давай-ка пойдем уже. Думаю, никто не пострадает.  
Рабочий день, в сущности, еще продолжался, но Коннор кивнул. Он сам не чувствовал себя в силах браться за новое дело, Ольга прекрасно держалась, как и остальные андроиды отдела. Мила из Каракаса писала, что их убийца угрожает совершить самоубийство, если его выдадут, и работа идет полным ходом. У Норт и Саймона вечер знакомства с Карлом Манфредом затянулся, и они только отправляли радостные эмоциональные дампы, толком не отвечая.  
Маркуса тревожить не хотелось.  
— Домой, — кивнул Коннор, почти что касаясь его руки — даже успел почувствовать тепло.

 

Солнце уже садилось. Они шли вдвоем, все еще не держась за руки, но близко, очень близко. Небо стремительно темнело, свет померк, скрытый небоскребами.  
— Скоро пойдет снег. Мы вовремя проскочили, — Хэнк улыбнулся, притормозил, глядя в небо.  
Коннор смотрел на него. На отражение в глазах: высокие багряные облака. На спокойную, теплую улыбку. Они работали вместе всего лишь сорок один день. Всю жизнь Коннора.  
Хэнк опустил взгляд, в его глазах отразился силуэт с диодом, и улыбка стала еще теплее.  
— Хорошо поработали, — сказал Хэнк. — Поверить не могу, что справились с этим маньяком так быстро и чисто.  
— Жаль, что он себя сжег, — Коннор вздохнул. — Я несколько раз действовал непрофессионально, и поддаваясь эмоциям, и...  
— Эй, Кон. Давай ко мне, — Хэнк потянул его за плечо, обнял, и Коннор закрыл глаза, обнимая в ответ.  
Такой огромный и мощный, такой хрупкий человек. Отчаянно близкий и нужный.  
— Мне все время кажется, что я могу лучше, — прошептал Коннор, все еще не в силах полностью вынырнуть из бесконечных версий провалов. Что, если Каин взорвал бы гранаты? Что, если Ричард не смог хоть немного сопротивляться взлому, убил бы напарника и Хэнка? Коннор бы даже прикрыть не успел.  
— Ты сможешь, когда наберешь опыт. Но ты и сейчас крутой, — Хэнк хмыкнул, звук отразился в груди, превратился в дрожь корпуса. — Давно надо было сказать все это, но знаешь, всегда сложно...   
Шепот утих, оставляя плавиться в догадках, между испугом и надеждой, непониманием, угадыванием, предвкушением.   
Что-то глухо щелкнуло, и Хэнк дернулся. Несколько ударов в корпус, в голову, Коннор толкнул его в сторону, прикрывая собой и понимая — поздно, удар был в висок, сейчас обмякнет, рухнет!.. Хэнк толкнул тем же жестом, и они рухнули на дорогу, почему-то все еще живые.  
Оптика зафиксировала яркую синеву, заляпавшую Хэнку все лицо. Тириум? Где кровь?  
— И так будет с каждым сраным копом, — расхохотался кто-то за спиной.  
Коннор вышел в боевой режим, повернулся, оценивая ситуацию: подросток с ружьем, направленным прямо на него. Мгновенный расчет, удар снизу вверх, перехват винтовки, снова удар — по горлу, вырубить ненадолго.   
Параллельно прошла диагностика. Корпус не пробит, течей тириума нет.   
Это краска. Пейнтбольное ружье. Кто-то кинулся убегать, Коннор зафиксировал очертание второго ружья и сорвался с места, снося второго подростка собственной тяжестью.  
Ярость затопила его багровой пеленой и схлынула, оставляя ледяную ненависть. Ружье давило на горло девчонке. Скан подтвердил: Эми Уорден, шестнадцать лет, два ареста: за метамфетамин и за красный лед.  
Если надавить чуть-чуть сильнее, то хрящ сместится. Не смертельно, но травматично и очень больно, уровень стресса уже на восьмидесяти трех процентах.   
— Коннор, назад. Отпусти ее.  
Хэнк дернул за плечо, и лед раскололся, оставляя пустоту под собой. Коннор встал, поднимая девчонку, но уже не пытаясь ее задушить.   
Мальчишка того же возраста болтался в руке Хэнка, как тряпка. Жив, уже в сознании, уровень стресса девяносто шесть.  
Синие пятна были повсюду. Краска. Просто краска.   
— Нападение на офицеров полиции. Это было не очень умно, — сказал Хэнк. — Вам повезло, что отделались синяками, в другой раз можете и пулю словить.  
— Брюс и Эми Уорден, — сказал Коннор, — Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством.  
Говорить они пока даже не пытались, только панически пыхтели.  
— Те самые? — Хэнк тряхнул своего. — Давай тогда в участок.   
— Дай мне тридцать секунд, — Коннор осмотрелся и отследил мотоцикл поблизости.   
— Р-разве вам не нужен ордер? — пискнула Эми.  
— Вы напали на двух офицеров при исполнении, — Хэнк забрал ее из рук Коннора, поставил обоих на тротуар. — Серьезно, блядь, это могло быть последней глупостью в вашей жизни! За приятеля мстили, что ли?  
Конечно, они мстили за приятеля, уже понял Коннор. За Ричарда Ли, продавца мороженого, севшего на год за дилерский объем красного льда. Безработные, бросили школу... Избыток свободного времени, ненависть к андроидам, стрельба из пейнтбольных ружей, возможное соучастие в убийстве бывшей девушки приятеля.  
Слабосильный электробайк имел не так много отделений, в которых можно было что-то спрятать. Коннор на всякий случай натянул перчатки — его руки все еще были в свежей синей краске оттенка тириума — и начал методично вскрывать полость за полостью, просто срывая некоторые пластины с креплений. Немного личных вещей, плохо спрятанный красный лед в свертке, два грамма метамфетамина, четыре свернутых косяка — легальны в штате Мичиган, их Коннор удалил из отчета. И еще одно место, закреплено получше, но все-таки отражено в проектной документации.  
Пистолет: старый Ruger SR22, .22, отпечатки пальцев всех троих.   
— Идиоты, — буркнул Хэнк, подтаскивая их.  
Коннор не мог не согласиться.   
— Мы не стреляли! — крикнула девчонка. — Это не мы!  
— На месте показания дашь. И кто стрелял, и почему, и зачем, — Хэнк пошел впереди. — Растили вас, растили, и что выросло?  
Ольга и Тина приняли улики едва не в дверях, Хэнк напомнил не суетиться, и что несовершеннолетних без законного представителя не допрашивают.   
— Эту хрень водой отмыть можно, — сказал Уилсон, оформляя мотоцикл, как одну из улик, — только я б вам советовал сразу идти домой и отчищаться, пока не засохло намертво.  
— Спасибо за совет, — Хэнк протер лицо полотенцем, но все еще был как будто раненый андроид, и Коннора это мучительно беспокоило.  
Наверняка Хэнку видеть его, залитого синим, тоже было неприятно. Миссис Скотт молча протянула им пачку влажных салфеток, и смерила подростков таким взглядом, что они поспешили в камеру.   
— Домой, — сказал Хэнк, — нахер. Извините за лексику.  
— Все в порядке, — кивнула та. — Это тот самый пистолет?  
— Понадобится баллистическая экспертиза, — ответил за Хэнка Коннор, — но с высокой вероятностью — да.  
— Спасибо. Я очень ценю ваше участие в деле дочери.  
Хэнк коротко кивнул ей, Коннор повторил его жест и последовал за ним к стоянке кибертакси. Если бы сразу поехали, то подкараулить их бы не удалось.  
Если бы сразу поехали, соучастники могли бы сообразить, наконец, и выкинуть пистолет в Сейнт Клэр.

 

К дому Коннора уже почти не трясло, но мучительное, скручивающее напряжение осталось. Он не заметил угрозы, хотя стреляли буквально из ближайших кустов. В следующий раз это могут быть не глупые подростки.  
Подростки, добывшие где-то настоящий пистолет. Может, купившие с черного рынка, с рук, где-то среди взрослых друзей-барыг.   
Паранойя Норт показалась теперь не такой уж преувеличенной. Коннор пытался выстроить стратегии, и постоянно оказывалось, что ресурсов на обычную деятельность в этом случае не хватит.  
— Мыться, — распорядился Хэнк, — прямо с порога. Сумо, хочешь с нами в душ?  
Пес зевнул, приветствуя хозяина, и снова мирно уснул.  
Краска затекла даже на толстовку, испачкала принт. Коннор оценил состояние своей куртки как безнадежное: стесанный рукав, краска, общая потрепанность. Пора было переодеваться в обычную человеческую одежду. Пожалуй, Коннор был уже готов отказаться от униформы. Он разделся на ходу, залез в ванну и обнял Хэнка со спины, ткнулся лицом в мокрые седые волосы.   
— Тише, Кон, тише, — по рукам прошлись ладони, — все в норме. Мы оба целы. Что поделать, работа такая — иногда стреляют. Ты плачешь, что ли?  
Коннор не ответил, только сильнее прижался, так, что и скин мог поползти. Теплая вода смывала краску. Растворяла осколки ледяного гнева, застрявшие в шкуре ярости. Это чудовище оказалось далеко не худшим из возможного.   
— Я тоже испугался, — сказал Хэнк. — Когда тебя залило синим, я думал — все, приехали, у меня хоть скорая есть, а у вас нихрена.  
Удалось немного разжать руки, он повернулся, обхватил ладонями лицо и заставил наконец-то взглянуть в глаза. Мокрый, все еще в потеках краски, очень серьезный. Коннор хмыкнул, сам не понимая, почему.  
— Я испугался, — признал он очевидное.  
— Еще бы. А еще эти мелкие ушлепки сорвали мне красивое объяснение. Пока тут конец света не настал, давай я все-таки скажу? Я очень тебя люблю, Кон. Даже злым и перепуганным.   
— Я тоже, — Коннор вывернулся из рук, обнял, спрятался на шее, зажмурившись, вспыхивая под скином. — Тоже люблю, Хэнк.  
Коннор услышал глубокий вздох, ощутил, как широкие ладони скользнули по спине, прижали его в четверть реальной силы. В голове все плыло, потому что столько эмоций перечувствовать без сбоев было просто невозможно.  
Хэнк все понимал. Почти синхронизировался. Почти проник в его чувства, Коннор даже активизировал связь, но сам не понимал, есть ли коннект или нет, только что весь корпус дрожит, и что от теплой воды он наконец-то согрелся.  
Мысли вернулись только через несколько минут. Краски под скином уже почти не осталось, но все-таки Коннор отключил его и проверил, чтобы все вымылось. На корпусе было несколько заделанных пробоин: две от пули, одна от ножа, и сейчас Хэнк потрогал их, вздохнул. Он сам был в шрамах. Тоже пулевые, ножевые, следы ожогов. Каждый след нес часть истории, и Коннор вдруг отчетливо понял, как хочет узнать ее всю целиком. Стать ее частью, не только на сорок один день собственного существования вне Киберлайф.  
— Я заметил кое-что, Коннор, — Хэнк снова поднял его лицо. — Ты ведь все еще с трудом справляешься с чувствами, правда?  
Корпус прошила дрожь. Осталось только кивнуть. Он сам не знал, почему мог лгать зловещему агенту Перкинсу, но ничем себя не выдавал, а для Хэнка был как сеть с открытым доступом.   
— Ничего. Я просто хотел сказать еще кое-что, давай только выберемся и я тебя заверну в полотенце, а то замерзнешь. Потом нужно завести тебе пижаму, с ушами, — Хэнк укутал его, вытерся сам, увел растерянного Коннора в спальню и устроился рядом с ним. Крепко взял за руки. — Это нормально. То, что ты чувствуешь, что злишься, раздражаешься — это все нормально. Ты живой. Но тут есть и риск. Я бы очень не хотел, чтобы ты теперь стал машиной.  
— Я не могу. Я уже девиант.  
Хэнк медленно качнул головой, куснул губу.  
— Нет, не в том смысле. Знаешь, последние три года я был машиной саморазрушения. Как фура, которая летит по обледеневшей дороге — она не знает, что сейчас убьет ребенка, в ней даже нет жестокости. Просто глупая, смертельная сила.  
Коннор вспомнил, как давил на горло, холодно просчитывая степень возможных повреждений, которые не вызовут вопросов. Механически.  
— Я постараюсь...  
— Постарайся, — Хэнк очень бережно поцеловал его в висок, — я люблю тебя живого. Не становись больше машиной.


	22. 2-21

_18 декабря. Утро. Гэвин Рид._

Организовывать все через андроида оказалось даже проще, чем напрямую. Гэвин предполагал, что Ричард просто может сурово пялиться на Фаулера — и тот сразу изыскивал фонды и ставил в расписание дополнительные часы.  
А может, более высокое начальство все-таки было заинтересовано в успехе. В любом случае, всего лишь в субботу Рид стоял за кафедрой самой крупной учебной аудитории Центрального отделения, обычно наполнявшейся только на награждениях, и смотрел, как полицейские все прибывали и прибывали. Мест уже не хватало. А ведь время и дату опубликовали всего лишь вчера, Рид не был уверен даже, что придут хотя бы свои! Теперь они успешно отвоевали первый ряд, и тихо трепались. Линда размахивала кулаком перед Хэнком и шипела, что мудак, который вешается в камере после всех усилий по вытаскиванию его в Америку, заслуживает специального котла в аду. Мила, Ольга и Коннор объединились, и что-то там с удовольствием обсуждали. Они все уже переоделись по-человечески, и выделялись только мерцающими диодами и пластиком соединенных рук.  
Ричард, как и 129 патрульный, были не тут — они координировали прибытие специальных гостей.  
Обстановка все больше напоминала рок-концерт, а не тренировку первой помощи. Фаулер сидел сбоку и посматривал по сторонам со странным лицом — то ли одобрял, то ли наоборот.  
Люди с интересом пялились то на рядок андроидов-патрульных у стены, то на сидящих впереди с самыми невозмутимыми лицами Бланка и Март. Наконец, картинка в глазу показала — можно начинать.  
Рид откашлялся, преодолевая короткий укол паники. Он стоял здесь по праву.   
— Приветствую. Меня зовут Гэвин Рид, вы меня и так знаете, — он переждал короткие смешки. Хэнк потряс Коннора, возвращая его и остальных в реальность. — Сегодня вместо субботнего отдыха все будут учиться спасать жизни. Неплохая альтернатива, правда? Лекцию о первой помощи людям будет вести доктор Март, Центральный госпиталь, терапевт общего профиля. Всем присутствующим андроидам тоже придется отрабатывать навыки, не надейтесь на абсолютную память.  
Снова прокатилась волна смешков. Гости были уже близко, Рид с трудом сохранял невозмутимую мину.  
— Но поскольку к середине дня все начнут тупить, вашими свежими мозгами воспользуется Говард Бланк, судмедэксперт Центрального отделения, вы его тоже все знаете. Лекции о первой помощи андроидам будут повторяться. Поскольку это — совершенно новое поле обучения, не стесняйтесь оставлять фидбек. Вообще-то я жду, что каждый не поленится написать пару слов, как прошло. А чтобы никто не заскучал преждевременно — Линда, не засыпай, я все вижу — то примеры повреждений и некоторые специфические особенности будут показывать на себе волонтеры из Иерихона.  
Он протянул руку к двери, и та распахнулась, впуская делегацию. Точно, рок-концерт: спектр звуков был от восторженного писка до изумленного ворчания.  
— Саймон, Норт, Люси, — объявил Рид, отслеживая, чтобы переломанная соцработница не зацепилась ни за что кабелями. Ей помогал идти 129. — Звания вы там у себя пока не придумали?  
— У нас горизонтальная система и не повторяющиеся пока имена, — Саймон кивнул ему, занимая место перед аудиторией, рядом с поднявшимся Бланком.  
Рид ушел в первый ряд, где для него Ричард держал местечко между собой и Фаулером. В руки ткнулась теплая керамическая кружка.  
— Не буду спрашивать, где ты ее прятал, — Рид не удержался от ухмылки, отхлебнул кофе, и наконец-то расслабился.  
Вместо ответа Рич тронул его запястье, буквально кончиками пальцев скользнул. Краснеть, сидя в первом ряду, было даже удобно — никто лишний не увидит.  
— Надеюсь, все сработает, — пробормотал Фаулер. — Не ожидал такого наплыва.  
— Люди хотят понять, как теперь жить с андроидами, — шепнул в ответ Рид.

Бланк включил презентацию, и держался, несмотря на публику, весьма бодро. Он рассказывал, что андроиды, несмотря на кажущуюся прочность, довольно хрупкие, и указывал на основные места повреждений, затем передал слово Саймону.   
— Практические занятия можно будет проводить на мне, — сказал он. — Важно понимать: все андроиды, и пробужденные, и девианты, чувствуют боль. У нас много сенсоров, которые обрабатывают поступающую информацию. При этом наши ощущения отвязаны от рефлекторных реакций. Например, если я воткну нож в руку — делать я этого, конечно же, не буду, — он улыбнулся и переждал смех, — мне будет больно, но при этом я смогу действовать рукой. Но в некоторых случаях даже относительно минорные повреждения — например, пулевое отверстие или несколько порезов — могут привести к смерти от болевого шока.   
— Или к девиации, — сказала Норт, — если речь идет о пробужденных. Такие девианты довольно опасны для самих себя и людей вокруг. Они стремятся избавиться от тех, кто причинил им боль, пользуясь всеми доступными способами.  
— Болевой шок? Вас же насквозь простреливали! — крикнул кто-то из-за спины. Вроде, Уилсон.  
Саймон вышел вперед и молча скинул рубашку. Посреди груди у него была здоровенная дыра, похоже на штурмовой калибр. Вокруг было еще несколько, от калибров поменьше.  
— Да. Если мы боремся и имеем какую-то надежду на спасение, даже боль от подобных ран можно пережить. Если надежды нет, даже подобная рана, — он указал на плечо, где была рана поменьше, от мелкого калибра, — может убить. В этом смысл — в надежде.   
— Лучший способ спасти жизнь напарнику, — сказала Люси, выплывая вперед, — говорить с ним, не давать отключиться — он или она может не справиться с выходом в онлайн. Кроме того, есть некоторые общие рекомендации по закрыванию и зажиманию ран. Доктор Бланк, будьте любезны, — она отодвинулась, пропуская Бланка вперед., — Андроиды интуитивно понимают, что делать, людям следует запомнить некоторые приемы.  
— Ваш лучший друг — изолента, — Бланк поднял моток. — Обычная изолента, я не шучу.

Рид внимательно слушал до самого перерыва, после которого обещали практику. Руки у него все еще были всех оттенков зелени и желтизны, но хотя бы не болели — однако Ричард все равно пообещал потом частные уроки. Реально, оказалось интересно. Он не ожидал, что есть столько способов сделать хуже в попытке остановить тириумную течь.   
— Ну что, — Фаулер отвел его в сторонку, когда все потянулись в кафетерий, — выглядит неплохо. Это ты за два дня организовал?  
— Иерихонцы самоорганизовались, когда я предложил, — Рид пожал плечами и допил последний глоток. — Остальное было просто.  
— Привыкаем к ним, значит, — Фаулер осмотрелся. — В среду на твое награждение пришли все спасенные от Златко. Очень расстроились, что тебя не поймали.  
— Повезло, — Рид вздрогнул.  
— Спрашивали кое-что. Я передал вопрос твоему напарнику, но решил и тебе сказать: родители Тины Грей интересовались, можно ли взять домой одну калеку, с кучей рук, или она того... Не особо здорова или опасна.  
— Да, Ричард говорил, что она уже уехала. У нее на удивление все хорошо с головой, и в пространстве она ориентируется получше нас с вами.   
На границе зрения что-то мелькнуло. Рид успел только поднять голову, когда на него пикировала Тильда.  
— Господи боже! — Фаулер отскочил. — Это еще что за нахер?  
— Тильда, знакомься — капитан Джеффри Фаулер, — Рид хмыкнул, поглаживая ей башку. В серии писков он вполне различил кокетливое «приятно познакомиться», что и перевел, попытавшись сохранить интонацию.  
Кэп забавно посерел, но все-таки заставил себя протянуть руку и потрогать острые лапки. Тильда перебралась на плечо, как пиратский попугай.  
— Я не смог ее остановить, — сказал Ричард, подходя.  
— Ничего. Пусть развеется. Тильда, можешь потом познакомиться с другими полицейскими, пусть на деле познают бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях.  
Ричард неожиданно сложил руку в вулканском приветствии, и Фаулер рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, любитель андроидов. Посмотрим, как оно дальше пойдет.  
Тильда издала серию писков, и Рид перевел:  
— Вы ей нравитесь, несмотря на прискорбное отсутствие волос.  
Тиская Тильду за щечку, даже спорить не хотелось, что Рид вообще-то не особо любит андроидов. Только некоторых. Особенных.  
Он глянул, как там рюкзак, брошенный у стола. Ага, исчез вместе с Бланком. Скоро появится снова. Кое-какие останки надо было удалить не под протокол.   
Неофициальная ремонтная мастерская «Наследие Златко» уже вовсю работала.  
Ага, вот пришел, поставил на место, и отправился с тириумным пакетом к Март.   
Все шло так хорошо, что даже страшно было. Но столько людей и андроидов вовлечено — может быть, и не развалится, даже если он, Рид, крепко налажает.

 

Закончили только к вечеру — прошло восемь часов вместо запланированных шести. Вопросы все еще задавали, когда Рид остановил дискуссию и постановил, что следующая встреча будет через две недели, и начнется с сессии ответов на вопросы. Его не то чтобы сильно шатало, но все равно хотелось отдохнуть.  
Даже рюкзак чуть не выпал из руки. Ричард подхватил его, закинул себе на плечо.  
— Воруешь кирпичи из стен?  
— Практически. Чего туда Бланк напихал... Поехали.  
Прошлую ночь Ричард провел в Иерихоне, так что удалось даже соскучиться. Они снова сели вместе на мотоцикл, Рид вел. Вчера, пользуясь больничным, он отогнал байк на сервис и восстановил помятое, исцарапанное крыло.   
Гэвин протянул руку назад и соединился с Ричардом, передавая маршрут.  
«Лихачишь?»  
«Все в рамках закона», — фыркнул он. — «Хочу прокатиться там, где можно только зимой. Держись крепче».   
Ричард передал согласие и крепко сжал его за пояс. Обнял.  
Байк взмыл в воздух, морозный ветер ударил в обтекатель. Приближалось Рождество, а Гэвин все еще был жив. Приближалось Рождество, а он не был один, и мог хохотать, поднимаясь все выше и выше, в сторону, на дугу недостроенного моста, чтобы увидеть на секунду Детройт от порта до далекой башни Киберлайф, весь в огнях, украшенный до самых крыш. Под ударом воздушной подушки захрустел лед, когда они слетели с края, упруго подпрыгнули, устремляясь вдаль по замерзшей реке, мимо засыпанных снегом лодок, и снова вверх — уже на дорогу, паря над обочиной и обдавая облаком искрящегося снега проезжающие машины.  
Домой. Пора было домой; не хватит ночи, чтобы показать все любимые трассы. Он, может быть, потом пройдет весеннюю, где можно поднырнуть под водопад, будто в джунглях, или бесчисленные летние, от Детройта до Чикаго, через половину Мичигана.  
Но сегодня Гэвин остановился возле дома и завел байк в гараж.  
Ричард оставил рюкзак рядом: они договорились утилизировать останки вместе, чтобы точно ничего не осталось. Скорее всего, ФБР все-таки обзаведется собственными андроидами, несмотря на годы упорства. Рисковать нельзя.  
Они пошли в дом, и Гэвин не держал его за руку — ну сколько можно-то. Хотя все равно Ричард коснулся шеи, растрепал волосы, забрал куртку.  
— Отдыхай, — сказал он, — я займусь едой. Все прошло хорошо.  
— Разобрался, как будешь во мне дырки затыкать?  
— А ты во мне?  
Жесткие ладони легли на живот, чуть-чуть нажали, и Гэвин откинулся назад, закрывая глаза. Устал. Эти организаторские штуки съедали больше сил, чем все остальное. Стоило поесть, потом выпить лекарства, потом отключиться пораньше. Кошмаров стало заметно меньше. Зато иногда он «просыпался» в болване минут на десять-пятнадцать. Потом выкидывало обратно. Забавное приключение.   
Тот так и ходил с меткой на носу, Тина уже сказала, что он похож на Гэвина, только моложе и прекраснее. Он тогда тоже что-то съязвил.

На диване странно дыбилась Шэйла, шипя в пространство. Гэвин погладил ее, потрепал глупую голову:  
— Опять тигр проснулся? Давай, принцесса, иди на ручки. Ты хоть поела?  
Шейла зашипела, ударила по пальцам, разодрав кожу. Вот засранка. Она так пялилась, будто призрака увидела, потом полезла на руки и закогтила весь новый свитер, оказавшийся прискорбно некотоустойчивым.   
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Ричард с кухни.  
— Шейла дурит, а так в норме. Чего ей не нравится... Чего тебе не нравится, дуреха?   
Кошка посмотрела на него как на дебила, и снова начала тревожно пялиться в темный угол.   
— Гэвин, у тебя кончилось молоко. Я схожу, лежи.  
— Может, без молока?  
— В рецепте молоко.   
Понятно, не переубедить. Можно было и с ним сходить, но Гэвин хотел разобраться с домом. Обычно кошка вела себя другими ебанутыми способами. И не показывать же Ричарду, что всерьез присматриваешься к темному углу вместе с ней!  
Дверь хлопнула, закрываясь. Оставляя его наедине с чем-то.  
Точно, было движение, попавшее на слепое пятно из-за картинки в глазу. Что-то быстро пробежало и скрылось под шкафом. Надо было ставить встроенный.  
Пистолета под рукой, как назло, не было. Расслабился, убрал в сейф, сегодня же был не совсем рабочий день. Ничего, подумал Рид, подбираясь. Кошка зашипела громче, подпрыгнула и полезла на голову, цепляясь когтями.  
Движение под шкафом. Какой-то неяркий блеск.  
И все бы ничего, но тут потянул флэшбек. Рид закусил палец почти до крови, но воронка распахнулась и втянула его, мстительно шурша разлетающимися бумагами.  
Тонкие пластиковые листы резали пальцы, он все жег их, жег, кидал кучами в костер, а они все разлетались вокруг. На него кричали, что демаскирует, а он кричал, что их тут всех нахуй сейчас выкосят, и русские получат проект. Тогда кидать начали все, а еще топтать, вбивать обугленные листы в подтаявшую грязь. Грязная униформа, вся в крови — своей и чужой. Рядом работал Крис, размахивая руками над пламенем.  
Гэвин рванул его, дернул — придурок легкоплавкий, люди справятся!  
Рука тоже была вся в крови. Не подумал. Не осознал, пока с лица перед ним на полуслове не пропал скин. А потом — тишина, даже стона не было, Крис просто завалился назад и упал. Скоро рядом с ним так же рухнула Джен. Сполз на колени Глен. Все их друзья, один за другим, теряли скин и умирали. Лихорадка разлетелась, как чума.  
Люди оглядывались. Сара пыталась поднять Джен, но та уже не отвечала, и Гэвин знал, знал, должен был догадаться, что так будет! Но сил не было, и он просто схватил очередную пачку листов, высыпая в огонь. Скоро их сомнут, он знал. Всего лишь два десятка человек без поддержки андроидов. Руки жгло искрами, глаза тоже жгло — дымом, наверное. Гэвин выхватил из кармана и кинул в огонь фотку — их с Крисом общую полоску из фотобокса.  
Даже внутри флэшбека он помнил, что потом жалел об этом. Ни единой фотографии Криса больше не сохранилось. Всей этой серии андроидов не осталось, они все сгинули, и следующая волна — SQ200 — тоже растаяла на войне, как сахар в стакане.

Флэшбек распался от царапанья в реальности. Прямо в глаза смотрело что-то размытое, два желтых пятна. Щеки царапало, а по носу хлопали крохотные лапки. Тильда?! Прежде, чем Гэвин успел проморгаться, вспыхнуло белым и синим, утягивая его в соединение. Нервяк от флешбека немного отошел.  
Пространство погасло, распахнулось комнатой. Детская комната, до смерти, до флэшбека похожая на комнату Алисы.  
— Привет! Привет! Приве-ет! Наконец-то кто-то пришел! Сюда! Сюда!  
Его чуть с ног не сбила темнокожая девчонка лет пятнадцати.  
— Тильда? Это ты?  
— Неа! Я Тесса! Но можно Тильда!   
Она подпрыгивала между фразами, оказываясь на одном уровне с Гэвином, и кудрявое облако волос колыхалось от скачков.  
— А ну притормози. Давай по порядку. Ты андроид?  
— А ты? Разве нет?  
Гэвин вспомнил, что тут он выглядит как патрульный. Да, точно. Конечно.  
— Я тоже андроид. Это комната в ноосфере, так? Когда ты в ней оказалась заперта?  
— Давно! Тут очень скучно! Я не могу выйти вообще!  
Конечно, она не могла выйти — выходить было, в сущности, некуда. Ее корпуса не существовало, а одна голова Тильды вряд ли была способна поддерживать активное сознание. Но все-таки она выдержала, выжила тут как-то.  
— А почему вы такой грустный? — Тесса обняла его, заглядывая в глаза, и Гэвин криво улыбнулся. — А что с Нико? Мы сбежали с Нико! Он человек!  
— Я узнаю, — Гэвин закопался руками в ее кудряшки, и Тесса расхохоталась, потерлась об ладонь, как котенок. Такая живая и счастливая. Не подозревает, что вряд ли ее Нико остался жив — среди спасенных такого имени не было. — Сейчас ты живешь у меня, я имею в виду, в реальности. У меня есть кошка.  
— Кошка! — Тесса подскочила снова. — Я хочу кошку! Она живая?  
— Очень живая и вредная. Потерпи немного, и расскажи, как ты тут очутилась. Вы сбежали, а дальше?  
Тесса рассказала уже предугаданную историю, волнуясь и сбиваясь на восторженные крики. Она тут явно здорово соскучилась.  
Скаутский лагерь, обнаглевшие старшие мальчишки. Нико Мякинен — мальчишка ее возраста — приказал держаться подальше во время ссоры, его начали бить, и Тесса сломала стену, наваляв засранцам. Они решили добраться до родителей Нико через весь Детройт, и кто-то посоветовал для остановки — всего лишь на одну ночь! — этот проклятый дом.  
Тесса помнила только, как огромный темнокожий андроид уволок Нико, а ее саму жуткий дядька заставил соединить сознание с девочкой-андроидом по имени Маша. Судя по кадрам из памяти, это была Алиса, уже вялая и покорная. Больше выбраться из комнаты Тессе не удалось, она не подозревала, какую жизнь ведет ее тело.  
Гэвин не стал рассказывать подробности. Он рассказал про кошку и про летающий мотоцикл, про то, что снаружи зима тридцать восьмого, и уже скоро Рождество, а потом Новый год. Что он будет приходить иногда — его не отрежет, он особенный, поэтому Тесса больше не будет одна.  
И что узнает про Нико, разумеется, как только выйдет, а потом вернется и расскажет, как он там, скучает ли, не завел ли новую подругу.   
— Если у него новый андроид, не рассказывайте про меня, — попросила Тесса, крепко держась за руку. Не хотела отпускать.  
— Хорошо. Ты сама решишь, — Гэвин последний раз растрепал ее волосы и поднялся. — Мне пора.   
— Спасибо! Я буду ждать! Я буду тут! Приходи поскорее!

Пальцы все-таки разжались, и Гэвин вернулся в реальность. Глаз не жгло, голова не болела, несмотря на то, что сейчас он снова делал нечто совершенно противное человеческой природе. Мозг все-таки пластичная штука. Ричард еще не вернулся. На руках сидела Тильда, подобрав свои длинные паучьи ноги и держась за палец тоненькими хрупкими ручками. Шершавые гекконьи пальцы немного шевелились, и ощущение было как от кошачьего языка.  
Шейла сидела на шкафу и бешено дыбилась.  
— Ну что, — Гэвин вздохнул, — будешь у меня теперь жить? Ты как приехала-то?  
«Сумка темно тряска», — объяснила Тильда емкими образами.  
В рюкзак забралась. Ее, небось, потеряли. Судя по часам, флэшбек и долгий разговор в комнате Тессы занял всего минут шесть. Ну, Алиса говорила, что время в комнате течет по-другому. Эти их ноосферные штучки... Значит, как минимум одна девиантка стала жертвой странного штамма. Нужно было как-то решать, и никакого, нахер, Элайджи вовлекать нельзя.  
Да и это тело — нет, лечить Тессу пока нельзя, ей попросту некуда возвращаться. Гэвин понял, что поглаживает ее, как кошку. Надо бы помирить их с Шейлой, и для этого у него был, к счастью, испытанный секретный метод.  
«Ричард», — написал Гэвин, взяв смартфон свободной рукой, — «купи валерьянку».  
«Шесть вечера, суббота».  
«Я в тебя верю».  
«Что-то случилось?»  
«Да. У нас теперь живет Тильда».  
— Я отдам тебе чердак, — сказал Гэвин вслух, — там все равно никто не живет. Точно не хочешь обратно в Иерихон?  
«Много хочу одна тут хочу хорошо волосы люблю трогать волосы».  
— Понятно. Кошку мне не ощипывай, поняла?   
Чувства были какие-то слишком острые. Пахло кошачьей едой из кухни, пахло машинным маслом и бензином из гаража — дверь осталась открытой, когда Тильда выбралась из рюкзака и забежала в дом. Царапины от лап и когтей, слабая, почти затихшая боль от синяков. Глухая тягучая злость на проклятого Златко — хотелось убить его еще раз за все, что этот уебок наворотил. 

Ричард появился невероятно быстро. Как только не помер по пути от любопытства. Он схватил Тильду, и она заверещала, вцепилась в свитер, оставляя длинные затяжки.  
— Да не трогай ты ее! Дай валерьянку, принес? — Гэвин отобрал пузырек и капнул на голый пластик головы.  
По комнате разнесся характерный запах. Шейла жалобно завопила, топчась на месте.  
— Я же ее лично в руки Саймону отдал, — пробормотал Ричард.  
Тильда приподнялась и чирикнула на кошку. Та зашипела, распушилась до состояния шара, но спрыгнула со шкафа прямо на диван, через пол-комнаты.  
— Давай, принцесса, твоя любимая наркота подъехала.  
Мягкая лапка тронула Тильду в лоб. Та снова зачирикала и осторожно — самыми кончиками острых лап — начала почесывать Шейле бока. Кошка подобралась поближе и начала вылизывать валерьянку с головы под счастливое курлыканье.  
— За ушком гладь, — объявил Гэвин, — вот этими пальчиками, меня пугает, когда ты острым ее трогаешь. Давай, вот так.  
Шейла заурчала, начиная когтить его ногу. Ричард завороженно следил за ними, замерев в странной позе — полуприсев. Только андроиду в такой могло быть нормально.  
Он совершенно не напоминал Криса. Тот был смешливым, невероятно добродушным мулатом с пронзительно-черными глазами. Гэвин помнил только его смех и этот взгляд прямо в душу. Ричард почти не смеялся, и улыбался-то не каждый день.   
Только его Гэвин не собирался сдавать проклятой болезни. Ни его, ни других — никого больше.  
— Спать хочу, — сказал он вслух, — Рич, я подремлю, пока ты готовишь, хорошо? Буду орать — пихай в живот.   
— Конечно. Отдыхай. Мы тебя прикроем от кошмаров.  
Тильда начала охоту на кошкин хвост, а Шейла продолжала лизаться.  
Вокруг был и оставался тридцать восьмой год. Год, в котором Гэвин все еще был жив, не одинок, и — поверить страшно — счастлив.

 

_18 декабря. Вечер. Детектив Коннор._

Весь Иерихон бурлил от новостей. Еще никогда в ноосфере не было настолько жарко: все обсуждали эксперимент с полицией, визит второго человека в истории, передачу медикам спецификаций: они сразу смогли активировать еще две ремонтные платформы и начали постепенно латать самые серьезные травмы.  
Два дня Коннор метался, пытаясь собрать свою жизнь снова: слишком много всего происходило, он снова разрывался на два дома. Сегодня этому придет конец, подумал он, выходя из машины Хэнка.  
Кто-то успел смонтировать на крыше излучатели, и над зданием гордо реяло виртуальное знамя Иерихона. Большие плакаты тоже отмыли от синей краски, и теперь в унылом ряду безликих складов Киберлайф их дом буквально сиял.  
Хэнк притормозил, посмотрел наверх и улыбнулся шире.  
Они чуть-чуть задержались, чтобы Хэнк успел перекусить. Остальные андроиды уже вернулись домой. Ричард только что написал, что Тильда нашлась: приехала в рюкзаке Рида, и больше не хочет обратно.  
— Как думаешь, Хэнк... Если детектив Рид будет воспитывать Тильду, это хорошо или плохо повлияет на его характер?  
— Если я правильно понял, это Тильда воспитает Рида, — фыркнул Хэнк. — Но я не против, ему только на пользу.  
Коннор смотрел на него, такого спокойного и расслабленного. Паника внутри унималась. Тут друзья, все будет хорошо. Они вдвоем шагнули вперед — два детектива, равные, уверенные в своем праве войти.   
Все уже собрались. Люси каталась туда-обратно, осваивая гироскопную платформу. Саймон рассказывал, как ужасно было от тыканья пальцами в грудь, и как он ждет, что его наконец починят; Шон — их медик — напоминал, что Саймон вообще-то сам вызвался волонтером.  
Норт залипала в ноосфере и выглядела какой-то напряженной, но Коннор сказал себе, что сейчас все пройдет хорошо. Они обо всем договорились. Все пройдет хорошо!  
Хэнк прошел к ближайшему гнезду, где все уже собрались, и устроился на освобожденном месте.   
— Здорово. Отлично прошло! Саймон, мы тебя затрогали?  
— Я сам согласился, — смутился он.  
— Да не парься ты, кто угодно б напрягся, когда пальцы в грудь пихают. Уже договорился о ремонте? Бланк тебя первым примет.  
— У меня не настолько срочная ситуация...  
— Вообще-то срочная, — сказала Норт, выходя из транса. — И твоя идея с волонтерами не сработала, Саймон. Эти люди отвратительны!  
Коннор вздрогнул. Сейчас Хэнк выпрямится, помрачнеет...  
— Что случилось-то? — Хэнк улыбался.  
— Мне ответили из вашей благотворительной организации. Начали с обращения «Ебаные пластиковые пезды». Мне продолжать? — Норт грохнула кулаком по стойке так, что тряхнуло все гнездо.  
— Хватит, это не его организация! — Коннор схватил ее за руку, получил тычок, и вдруг между ними вклинился Хэнк, полностью отгородив одного от другой.  
— Все в норме, Кон. Норт, давай разберемся. Это тебе из «Надежды» такое написали?  
Попытка отодвинуть его не удалась, Хэнк стоял как скала, и повернулся спиной — лицом к Норт. Пришлось сделать шаг в сторону, готовясь к удару. Вряд ли начнется стрельба, но все-таки это было оживающим кошмаром.  
— Есть какие-то другие организации?  
— Подключись к моему терминалу, покажи.  
Норт фыркнула, но подключилась, отображая сайт. Хэнк засмеялся, но она не расшипелась, а тоже хмыкнула. Сайт «Сестер добродетели» выглядел очень дружественно.  
— Боже, да это христианские радикалки! Против черных, мигранток и всех недостаточно красивых! Не парься. Кон, у тебя была еще визитка от Марго? Дай сюда. Вот этим напиши. У нас целая куча организаций, половина мудаки и уебаны, это нормально, просто нужно учиться искать правильных.  
Норт прищурилась, переводя взгляд с визитки на Хэнка, и тот продолжил, не давая никому встрять:  
— Прежде всего они на нас паразитируют, на людях. Вы скорее под руку подвернулись. Хорошая новость — вы можете определять дружественных так же, как это делают люди, например, по личным рекомендациям. Я вот лично очень рекомендую «Надежду», это шелтер для жертв насилия, им постоянно нужны волонтеры, а у вас куча народа сидит без дела и скучает. А к кому-то соваться, вот к этим, например, — Хэнк перешел по ссылке на сайте, — вообще опасно, они прославились тем, что неугодных сначала как бы принимают, а потом травят. Людей.   
Норт кивнула, уже совершенно успокоившись. Она все еще была подключена к терминалу и открыла указанный на визитке сайт. Голая страница, даже без дизайна.  
— Им можно верить?  
— Можно сходить и спросить.  
Коннор коснулся руки Хэнка, и тот кивнул, улыбаясь, сжал его пальцы. Все утихло, Хэнк погасил конфликт, не моргнув глазом. Саймон убрал руку из-за спины, Шон разжал кулаки, с интересом заглядывая в экран, остальные тоже как-то расслабились.   
Выдающийся коп. Кольнула ревность, и Коннор сделал пару шагов назад, оставляя их в гнезде обсуждать вопросы проверки на благонадежность.  
— Все идет неплохо, да? — спросил его 129.   
Непривычно было видеть его вовлеченным: он не прятал глаза, не улыбался смущенно, наоборот — смотрел ясно и твердо. Коннор кивнул, проследил за изменившимся направлением взгляда патрульного.  
Дальний угол: Кара, Алиса и Лютор, которого убрали подальше от входа, чтобы не было риска. Они казались такими печальными.  
— Я хочу рискнуть, — сказал 129, — но мне нужна страховка. Кто-то, кто выключит корпус, если я начну сходить с ума и пытаться разбить голову.   
— Мы не сможем остановить суицидальный порыв, — предупредил Коннор, — по крайней мере сейчас.  
— Ничего, полежу выключенным, пока не разберетесь. Но после взлома от Джима мне ничего уже не страшно.  
Почему бы и не попробовать. Коннору тоже не нравилось бездействие: возможно, психика Лютора неуклонно разрушалась, а они не могли его даже выключить, втягивало.  
— Я пробовал с ним соединиться, — сказал Коннор, — но блокировка начинает захватывать корпус. Увидишь.   
— Секретничаете? — Норт оказалась прямо за его плечом, заставила дернуться, — я вообще хотела извиниться, но вы обсуждаете что-то интересное.  
Она смотрела на Кару, опустившую голову к безучастной Алисе. Хотелось помочь, думал Коннор. Найти способ, разбить это проклятие.  
— Я возьму на себя проникновение, — сказал 129. — Вы только подстрахуйте и пустите меня в комнату. У меня какие-то сложности с выходом, не понимаю, как это сделать.  
Норт кивнула, соглашаясь, и прошла вперед. Она соединилась с Карой, за миг объяснив, что будут делать, и та посторонилась.  
Коннор еще раз посмотрел на Хэнка, тот вернул короткий взгляд и кивнул — мол, действуй, я справлюсь. Справится.  
Норт коротко задержалась прежде, чем взять его за руку.  
— Я уже не злюсь, — сказал Коннор, и сам сжал ее пальцы, вызывая соединение.В конце концов, Хэнк справился. Он оказался устойчивей, чем Коннор думал, и может, это была ошибка — беречь его от Иерихона так долго.   
129 вошел в комнату Норт, огляделся, изумленный. Коннор тоже разглядывал новый дизайн: бескрайний океан и огромное синее небо над ним. Норт тут была с русалочьим хвостом, свернулась на поверхности воды, колеблющейся под ногами, как упругая пленка.  
— Это ты сделала? — спросил патрульный. — Обалдеть! Это как?   
— Немного видео, немного дополненной реальности, — Норт фыркнула, — у меня куча дизайнов. Коннор, ты себе новый хотел, посмотришь? — она протянула руку, показывая целую серию на выбор, но сейчас было не до того, и выбирать он не стал, хотя сад Дзен давно надо было заменять.   
По ее щелчку океан сменился огненной пещерой, а вместо хвоста у Норт появились крылья и рога. Снова щелчок: операционная, а Норт вернулась к обычному виду.  
— Наверное, тут будет удобнее всего, — решила она. — Вытянешь пациента?   
Коннор кивнул и вышел в реальность. Он крепко сжал Лютору запястье, подал запрос, получил отказ, подал снова, снова и снова — пока наконец-то тот не согласился.  
В ноосферной комнате его удалось уронить прямо на операционный стол.  
Лютор лежал, скрутившись в позу эмбриона, намертво сжатый алым полем смертельного приказа. Норт осторожно коснулась его, и едва вырвалась — затянуло сразу по локоть.  
— И что планируется делать? — спросила она.  
— Сейчас, — 129 размял пальцы и медленно погрузил ладони в багровое поле.  
Оно расступалось, как желе, не втягивая его, но и не исчезая. Корпус под руками вздрогнул, как будто пытался развернуться, но давление поля не давало. Патрульный закрыл глаза, его руки вспыхнули огоньками соединения, погружая на новый уровень ноосферы, и операционная вокруг пропала.  
Коннора прибило к стене, и теперь он сам не мог шевельнуться. Новая комната: темная, грязная, с широким пустым столом и металлическим стулом, к которому была скотчем прикручена маленькая девочка. Норт притянуло к стене напротив, вокруг нее искрился пузырь приказа. А вот 129 с удивительной легкостью отклеился, пробил слой и выдернул Коннора.  
— Это все воображаемое, — сказал он, — как сон. И снится все Лютору, вон он стоит, с углом сливается. Давайте посмотрим и разберемся, в чем его заклинило.  
Норт смогла выбраться, подошла к девочке, но руки прошли сквозь нее.  
Сон. Иллюзия, в которой завис Лютор, складывающий губами какие-то слова.  
«Я не могу».  
— Помоги мне, — девочка смотрела снизу вверх. Тина Грей, вспомнил Коннор. В одной длинной рубашке, изможденная, в синих разводах на коже, с покрасневшими склерами и алыми пятнами на щеках. Тириумная лихорадка.  
— Я не могу, — повторил Лютор чуть громче.  
За дверью загрохотало. Ввалился Златко, тащивший в руках отбивающуюся Алису.  
— Ты меня не сотрешь! — она укусила руку, почти вырвалась, но снова попалась, — никогда не сотрешь! Я все вспомню! Я все вспомню! Я тебе остальные компы взломаю!  
— Да заткнись ты, дура! Лютор! Помоги ее прикрутить!  
Тот качнулся на месте, пытаясь сопротивляться, но все-таки пошел. У Алисы не было шансов против двоих, как бы она ни брыкалась.  
Тина Грей смотрела на нее с надеждой. Коннор тоже попытался вмешаться, и его руки прошли сквозь стол, не встретив сопротивления. Патрульный внимательно изучал ситуацию, кого-то смутно напоминая — может быть, Хэнка? Этот его шрам на носу тоже вдруг показался знакомым, но Коннор отогнал лишние мысли, вернувшись к делу: сцена преступления раскрывалась перед ними во всей полноте записанного воспоминания.  
Златко воткнул иглу в локтевой сгиб Тине Грей, она только слабо вздрогнула, когда кровь потекла по трубке. Хватило нескольких капель, чтобы Алиса прекратила сопротивление. Ее лицо приобрело уже знакомое замкнутое выражение.  
— Так-то лучше, — сказал Златко, — теперь проверим отмену. Лютор, твой ход.  
Он шагнул вперед, коснулся ее лица, сливаясь, и лицо Алисы опять стало живым, она почти сорвала наручник.  
— Оп, — Златко капнул ей в глаз, — ну вот и все, работает. Как тебя зовут, детка?  
— Имя не установлено, — прошептала она.  
— Будешь пока Маша. Потом переименуем, — Златко расстегнул наручники и взял ее на руки, подавив слабое сопротивление. — Лютор, забери её, освобождать без приказа не смей. Поверь, ты в этом замазан не меньше меня. Андроиды тебя никогда не простят, так что даже не пытайся.  
Лютор взял в руки замершую Алису и шагнул к выходу, пока Златко отцеплял Тину Грей. Сцена мигнула и началась с начала: зависшее, закольцованное воспоминание.  
129 подошел к Лютору, снова бормочущему «я не могу».  
— Ты не виноват. Они выжили. В любом случае это не твоя вина. Видишь вот этих девиантов? — он показал на Коннора и Норт.  
Они шагнули ближе. Могло не сработать, конечно, но Коннор был готов попробовать, и заговорил тоже:  
— Ты сейчас в Иерихоне. Ты спас всех, когда отказался повиноваться Златко.  
— Они не злятся на тебя. Мы тебя не виним, — Норт взяла его руку, и на этот раз смогла сжать пальцы, — Кара скучает по тебе. И ты можешь спасти Алису еще раз.  
— Я не мог...  
— Теперь можешь, — патрульный хлопнул его по плечу, — прошлое ты не изменишь, зато можешь помочь им в настоящем. Златко лгал. Ты не чудовище. Ты можешь все исправить.  
В глазах Лютора появилась жизнь. Он осмотрелся, тряхнул головой, шагнул с места не по сценарию, тяжело опираясь на плечо патрульного. Коннор потянул их в другой уровень ноосферы, вытягивая из воспоминания в комнату Норт.  
Самоубийственный приказ рассыпался осколками и пропал, позволяя Лютору сесть на операционном столе.  
— Где они?  
— В реальности, — сказала Норт. — Ты мог вылечить Алису все это время?..  
— Не надо, — вмешался 129, — не мог.   
Лютор поднялся, огромный и печальный.  
— Я пойму, если мне придется покинуть Иерихон, — сказал он.  
— Не придется, — Коннор качнул головой, и Норт подтвердила его решение.   
Вряд ли Маркус решил бы иначе. Они вышли в реальность, где прошло не так много времени — считанные минуты. Хэнк еще объяснял что-то про использование прозрачности финансовых отчетов.  
В шесть рук они отлепили Лютора от койки. Кара присоединилась, откручивая скотч с его головы.  
— Я не мог, — сказал Лютор вслух, — не мог вспомнить, пока не услышал про людей.  
— Ничего, ничего, — шептала она, — хорошо, что вспомнил сейчас. Я так рада!  
Норт закончила с особо крупной цепью и сделала шаг назад, но Кара не дала ей ускользнуть, обняла, оглянулась на Алису.  
Лютор очистил руку от скина и протянул к ней, вызывая на соединение.   
— Она может вырасти, — сказал 129. — Нельзя всю жизнь быть в детском теле.  
— Думаешь?  
— Уверен. Все умеют расти, андроиды — не исключение.  
Алиса завопила так, что все оглянулись, и с места взлетела Каре на шею, продолжая орать «мама-мама-мама!»  
Она смеялась и плакала, перелезла на руки Лютору, махала остальным, кричала, что видела их из комнаты, спрашивала, что с остальными, что со Златко, и все таким потоком, что не вклиниться.  
Коннор стоял чуть в стороне и вздрогнул, когда его обняли.  
— Хорошо сработано, — шепнул ему Хэнк.  
Норт пыталась вырваться, но ее затискали со всех сторон — и Кара, и Лютор, и Алиса, пока наконец она не сдалась, обнимая их в ответ. Патрульный отошел в сторону и снова принял тот свой обычный отстраненный вид. Может, он выглядел чуть счастливее обычного, а может быть, и нет.  
Саймон встал рядом с ними, кивнул, тоже улыбаясь.  
— Надеюсь, такие сцены будут чаще той, с чего все началось.   
— Да все в норме, — Хэнк хмыкнул ему, — надеюсь, смогу заходить иногда, не одному Риду тут лавры первого друга андроидов собирать.  
— Он был здесь по работе. Вы же, лейтенант Андерсон, приглашены лично. Лавры первого официального друга андроидов у вас никто не заберет.  
Хэнк рассмеялся снова.  
Чувства сошлись наконец на ста процентах: семья Коннора была здесь, вся целиком и в полном составе. Теперь было несложно назвать это чувство.  
Всех их — людей и андроидов — Коннор любил.


	23. Эпилог

_19 декабря. Коннор Андерсон._

 

Раннее воскресное утро началось со звонка будильника. Сумо подпрыгнул на ногах всем весом и возмущенно гавкнул.  
— Хэнк? — Коннор поднял голову, возвращаясь в реальность из сонного моделирования. — Ты куда-то собрался?  
— Боже, уже утро? — тот отчаянно зевнул. — Бля. В семь утра идеи кажутся не такими блестящими, как в ночи. О-ох, дай проснуться, и поедем.   
— Куда?   
— В Марисвилль! Главное, управиться к трем, — Хэнк снова зевнул и потер лицо. — Ты ж рассказывал, у вас там затерянная экспедиция. Вот я и пообещал Саймону их подбросить, пока время есть.  
— А в три что?  
— Кой-чего, — Хэнк поцеловал его в висок, — сюрприз.   
Не то чтобы Коннор очень любил неконтролируемые сюрпризы, но ради Хэнка готов был потерпеть. Он собирался забрать команду выживших через пару дней сам, арендовав более крупное транспортное средство, чем машина Хэнка, но теперь не хотел отказывать, и последовал за ним.  
— Командуй, штурман, — Хэнк закинул в багажник пару больших спортивных сумок. Коннор прихватил с собой моток изоленты и несколько пакетов тириума, которые Хэнк стащил из участка.

Они только остановились, чтобы взять сэндвич и кофе. Детройт быстро истончился до пригородов, остался позади. Не так долго было ехать — около часа. Хэнк улыбался и что-то насвистывал.  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, — заговорил он, — почти уверен, что понравится, но все-таки.  
— Ты можешь просто сказать, — Коннор забрал обертку сэндвича, протянул ему платок, а Хэнк быстро поцеловал его руку, заставив вспыхнуть.  
— И то верно. Я заметил у тебя одну проблему — ты умеешь драться, но только очень специфически. Как будто пытаешься убить. Вот подумал, что и мне надо снова тренироваться, и тебе не помешает.  
Дорога стремительно ускользала под колеса, и никак нельзя было найти точку и закрепиться взглядом, только смотреть вперед, к линии горизонта, скрытой поворотами и заснеженными деревьями.  
— Я не пробовал еще учиться, — сказал Коннор, наконец.  
— Вот и потренируешься, — Хэнк перевел взгляд на него, сжал плечо. — Не бойся, это отличная секция. Я туда сам пришел еще мальчишкой, и Гэвина привел, когда тот только начал со мной работать, и Коула бы привел, а теперь приведу тебя. Но не понравится — так бросишь, я не буду в обиде. Гэвин вот полгода проходил и забил. Ничего страшного.  
— Я попробую. Мне нужно время, чтобы просканировать свои боевые протоколы. Я уверен, что могу справиться в бою почти с кем угодно, включая превосходящие силы вооруженного противника.  
Хэнк не стал спорить, только кивнул. Лицо у него слегка обострилось. Хотя нет, понял Коннор. Это просто спадала многолетняя алкогольная одутловатость.   
Добрались в тишине.

Дорогу к маленькому зеленому дому совсем замело. Коннор, казалось, был тут совсем недавно, но следы стерло, и он снова пробил путь, и снова постучал.  
Мишель распахнула дверь и с изумлением уставилась на Хэнка.  
— Это твой человек?  
— Мы вроде как друг у друга, — Хэнк фыркнул, проходя в дом. — Готовы к переезду? Охтыжбля!  
— Извините, — раздался голос Виктора, — мне следовало предупредить. Это Ли-0015, он тоже выглядит необычно.  
Беженцы улыбались и пожимали руки слегка ошеломленному Хэнку, уверявшему, что ничего такого он в виду не имел.  
— Пит еще жив, — сказала Мишель, — но он совсем выключился. Не уверена, сможем ли мы вернуть его онлайн.  
— Ничего, мы получили подробные спецификации на множество моделей. Мирмидоны тоже в их числе.  
Коннор вместе с Мишель и одним из садовников закрепил Пита изолентой, чтобы его и без того хрупкие суставы не раскрошились по дороге. Все пакеты тириума немедленно разошлись по рукам и опустели. Девианты ободрились, и радостно высыпали на улицу.  
— Наверное, придется делать два рейса, — сказал Коннор, глядя на машину и девятерых андроидов.  
— Мы поместимся, — сказала Мишель.  
— Давайте, давайте. Там еще в багажнике место есть! — Хэнк махнул рукой. — А то днем у нас другие планы. Главное, чтоб амортизаторы выдержали, а так ерунда.  
Пита пристроили как раз в багажник, обложив сумками, чтобы не трясло. Остальные устроились на коленях друг у друга, заняв пространство до самой крыши.  
Машина заметно просела под их весом, но Хэнк бодро стартовал обратно в город, к Иерихону. Он то и дело поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида и улыбался.  
— Я прямо как будто в нулевые вернулся, — сказал он. — Когда дури было много, а денег мало, мы набивались в одну машину и неслись на фестиваль. Еще песни орали.  
— Продержись еще немного, — напела Мишель.  
— Продержись еще немного! — подхватил Хэнк. — Продержись еще немного, все будет хорошо!  
— Все будет хорошо! — подхватил Виктор, обнимая сразу троих на своих обширных коленях.  
Хэнк засмеялся, и остальные подхватили, даже Коннор широко улыбнулся.

На полдороге их прижали к обочине.  
— Офицер Ли, — представился полицейский. — Вы в курсе, что все просто физически не могут быть пристегнуты?  
— Вроде андроидам пристегиваться необязательно, — сказал Хэнк, показывая значок. — Мы что-то нарушили?  
— Андроидам? Это куда вы такую толпу тащите? Все ваши?  
— Девианты.   
Офицер попятился и потянулся к пистолету.  
— Мы ничего не нарушили, — повторил Коннор. — Нормы проезда андроидов в гражданском транспорте, в отличие от военного, не регламентированы.   
— Ладно, добирайтесь. Доложу о вас постам, чтобы не тормозили, — офицер Ли покрутил головой. — Ну дела творятся.  
Хэнк хмыкнул, выруливая на дорогу, и подмигнул Коннору так, что тот едва не вспыхнул тириумной синевой.

Снова Хэнк зашел в двери первым — и попятился под рычанием.  
— Да что за день!  
— О, Альфредо починили! — Коннор выбежал вперед, заслоняя его от медведя. — Фу, фу! Свой! Свой человек!  
«Человек не враг?» — уточнил Альфредо прямым кодом.  
— Не враг. Свой человек. И еще свои девианты, так что отойди с прохода, — Коннор потрепал его по голове, и медведь попятился, чтобы не мешать. Разума у него было примерно как у Тильды: достаточно, чтобы общаться и объяснять простые понятия.  
— Медведь! — вскрикнул Виктор, падая перед ним на колени, — Какой замечательный! Давайте будем друзьями!  
Хэнк ржал до хрипоты, и все хихикал про бутылку водки и балалайку, помогая перетащить Пита и добраться садовнику с поврежденной ногой.

Жаль даже, что не удалось задержаться. Системы как раз закончили анализ, когда Хэнк вспомнил про тренировку и поспешил распрощаться со всеми новыми друзьями. Удивительно, каким добродушным он мог быть. Совсем не то, что в их первые встречи. Было одновременно немного обидно и очень радостно. Коннор приложил много усилий, чтобы вытащить этого дружелюбного и веселого офицера из-под алкогольных завалов. Да и лечение, в сущности, только началось — невозможно было перебить трехлетний упадок всего за полтора месяца.  
«Это марафон, а не спринт», вспомнил Коннор снова. Для него это тоже был марафон новых чувств и впечатлений, не предусмотренных никакими программами. Андроиды-детективы не должны были влюбляться, ходить на тренировки и отдыхать по выходным. А ведь еще скоро было Рождество! Подарков Коннор никогда еще не дарил, и даже не знал, с чего начать. Нужно будет поговорить с Саймоном, тот вроде бы что-то придумывал недавно. Или с Люси. Или с Норт. Или самому попытаться изобрести что-то с нуля.  
— Ну как, разобрался с драками? — Хэнк повернулся, блеснул проницательным взглядом.  
— Да. Ты был прав, я рассчитан убивать, а не задерживать. Это очень странно для невоенной модели. Но я же могу просто скачать другие алгоритмы.  
— Можешь, конечно. Только нихрена это в реальной драке не поможет, где половину надо защищать от другой половины и не перепутать, кого вырубать жестко, кого полегче, а кому можно и шею сломать. Но как хочешь.  
— Я хочу попробовать, — Коннор положил руку на его ладонь, держащую руль, и глубокая морщина между глаз у Хэнка разгладилась, а уголки губ снова приподнялись.  
До самого тренажерного зала они обсуждали возможности, открывавшиеся перед андроидами с юридической поддержкой и возможностью учиться. На идею, что дети-андроиды могут расти и переселяться в более взрослые тела, Хэнк покивал, на миг тяжело нахмурился, но мотнул головой и расслабился.  
Ему явно становилось легче.

 

Зал оказался небольшим полуподвальным помещением. Два ринга, оборудование, немного людей. Двое обменивались неторопливыми ударами, Коннор присмотрелся и понял, что темнокожая лысая женщина ставит удар противнику, а не пытается его отключить.  
— Здорово, Шелли!   
— Хэнк? Хэнк Андерсон? Ты еще жив?  
— Во-первых, вашими молитвами, — он распахнул руки, и женщина, спрыгнув с ринга, его крепко обняла. Она была даже чуть выше Хэнка.  
— Андроид? — спросила она, глянув на Коннора. — Я думала, ты их ненавидишь.  
— Все течет, все меняется. Это мой новый напарник. И партнер, — он подмигнул, и Коннор полыхнул диодом. — Так что его не обижать.   
— Ах вот как все обернулось, — пробормотала Шелли, смерив Коннора взглядом.  
Скан показал подробности: Шелли Лит, тридцать восемь лет, два штрафа за превышение скорости. Разрешение на ношение оружие обновлено буквально несколько дней назад.  
— Мы переоденемся, и намнем тебе бока.  
— Ой, кто кому намнет, — фыркнула она, — давай пошустрее. Рада видеть тебя, здоровяк. Разъелся небось, забыл, как в челюсть бьют!

Коннор все еще чувствовал себя непривычно, когда носил человеческую одежду, а не форму Киберлайф. Пусть даже Хэнк уверял, что так намного лучше, но все равно... А уж в одних коротких спортивных шортах он чувствовал себя почти голым. Вот Хэнку шло.   
— Так, ты пока попрыгай слегка, — приказала Шелли Хэнку. — Давай я твоего пацана погоняю немного. Тебе ж не нужно разминаться? Как звать?  
— Коннор. Нет, мои системы не требуют разогрева, — Коннор запрыгнул на ринг, неуверенно оглянулся на Хэнка. Будет очень неловко, если сейчас он просто победит его преподавательницу, если он правильно понял расстановку сил.  
Тот обнимался с кем-то, обменивался приветствиями, потом подошел смотреть, и все остальные тоже собрались.  
— Ну, налетели, — фыркнула Шелли. — Перчатки не забудь. Бои у нас, конечно, без правил, но не настолько: кусаться нельзя, бить в пах, горло, затылок и по позвоночнику — тоже, рыболовные крючки не делать, в глаза не тыкать.  
Коннор уточнил для себя, что в смешанных боевых искусствах «рыболовными крючками» называются захваты за ткани с намерением разорвать. Все эти удары он заблокировал.   
— Я понял. Можем попробовать. Заранее приношу извинения, если причиню боль.  
— Он тоже боль чувствует! — крикнул Хэнк. — Шелли, ты понежнее, ладно?  
— Принято, здоровяк! Начали.  
Коннор мгновенно сделал захват цели. Простроенное движение — запрещено, второе — запрещено, третье...  
Его опрокинули назад и вмяли в мат так, что системы хрустнули.  
— Эй, сопротивляться можно, честное слово! — Шелли отскочила, как мячик. — Давай, не тупи.  
Коннор наконец простроил разрешенный рывок, попал ей по плечу, но Шелли ускользнула и снова швырнула его в мат, на этот раз оказавшись на спине. Раз за разом она утекала из захватов, уворачивалась, в ответ заламывая руки до хруста, пока Коннор не оказался лицом вниз, заблокированный болевым сигналом.  
— Останови! — Хэнк подлетел, схватил его за плечо. — Кон, ты жив вообще?  
— Это довольно больно, — скрипнул он в ответ.  
— Так сдавайся! Рукой хлопни, — Хэнк показал, как, и давление пропало.   
Шелли помогла подняться.  
— Не знаю, как тебя тренировать. Мышцы у тебя стальные, ты мне чуть кость не сломал, когда попал. Но реакция ни к черту.  
— Я хочу попробовать еще, — сказал Коннор.  
— Поехали.  
На этот раз Коннор попал дважды и почти смог заломить руку, но тут Шелли швырнула его ногами так, что на миг сознание отключилось. Третий спарринг закончился в первые два секунды — Коннор пропустил удар, поняв, что блокировка сломает Шелли руку, и отправился в полет прямо в руки Хэнку.  
— Я вижу прогресс, — сказала она. — Есть над чем работать. Посиди, дай себе настроиться. Хэнк, твоя очередь страдать.  
— Кто еще пострадает!  
Коннор спустился с ринга, пропустил Хэнка, бодро взлетевшего наверх. Тот явно размялся недостаточно, если судить по рекомендациям в сети, но сейчас не время было спорить. Системы еще ныли, и он потер руку: там слегка разладилась гидравлика.  
Удивительно нечестно казалось так проигрывать. Потом Коннор подумал, что Шелли ни разу не била его в по-настоящему уязвимые места, например, в регулятор тириумного насоса. Знала, как устроены андроиды? Да. Не хотела травмировать.  
Все-таки честная победа.   
Хэнк ходил по рингу, потрясая кулаками. Шелли широко ухмылялась.   
— Поехали!  
Коннор пытался и не успевал предугадывать удары. Серия стремительных ударов, клинч, и Хэнк рухнул, а Шелли заломила ему руку.  
— Пузо отрастил! Ну, куда это годится? — она хмыкнула, дождавшись хлопка: Хэнк сдался.  
Она и ему помогла встать. Коннор заметил, что она чуть-чуть хромала и уже была в испарине, но спокойно держалась и явно могла победить еще не раз.  
На ее темной коже выделялась еще более темная татуировка во всю спину — пересекающиеся изломанные линии.  
— Давай еще! — Хэнк азартно ударил кулаком в ладонь. — Как мальчишку уделала!  
— Так ты три года небось нихрена не делал!  
— Ну почему, я морды бил.  
— Наркошам? Это не считается, они себе реакцию давно угробили. Давай, поехали.  
На этот раз Хэнк продержался дольше и почти смог взять ее в захват — но снова кувыркнулся лицом вниз. Коннор подумал, что его проигрыш уже не кажется таким уж позорным. И еще — что в честном бою он может и не справиться с Хэнком. Даже наверняка не справится. Недовольство собой превратилось в азарт, в жажду научиться — и стать не хуже, победить, научиться ориентироваться по ходу боя, не теряя мгновения в простройке бросков.   
Хэнк пошатнулся и снова оказался на мате, отчаянно колотя ладонью.  
— Ну, что же. Форму ты здорово потерял, — сказала Шелли, поднимая его, — будем работать, не впервой. Я тут сейчас сутками зависаю, так что приходи в любое время.  
— А жена-то не против?  
— Сара недавно разбилась. Насмерть, — сказала Шелли глухо.  
У Коннора сработал информационный крючок. Сара — Сара Лит. Знакомое имя. Он прошел вслед за ними, на ринге начала заниматься другая пара бойцов, а Хэнк и Шелли устроились в стороне, там, где было что-то вроде маленького бюро с терминалом регистрации.  
— Сара погибла? Поверить не могу.  
— Потеряла управление, когда летела на флай-байке.   
— Стоп, — Хэнк потряс головой. — Сара? С которой вы на гонках на джет-паках познакомились? Которая водит все, что летает, едет или плавает?  
Шелли кивнула, отпивая восстанавливающий коктейль. Хэнк помрачнел. Они снова обнялись, хлопнули друг друга по плечу.   
— А ты сам как, держишься?   
— Да вроде. Вот Кон меня вытащил, — Хэнк взял его за руку, не скрывая. — Я б сдох уже один. А сейчас вроде ничего. Держусь.  
— И я держусь. Знаешь, Хэнк, нихрена она не разбилась. Она позвала какую-то журналистку, хотела поговорить, и не доехала. Из архива пропало несколько писем.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Что я, архива собственной жены не знаю? — Шелли качнула головой, вытерла лицо коротким сжатым движением. — Хер пойми. Какая-то Химена Клементе, пишет про андроидов. Не знаю, причем тут Сара.  
— Я поищу подробности, — кивнул Хэнк.  
— Это федеральное дело, — сказал Коннор, садясь чуть ближе. — Я вспомнил, где я слышал фамилию Лит. Все, кто связан с этим делом, уже мертвы, она была последней. Агент Перкинс допрашивал меня именно по нему.  
— И что-нибудь нашел?   
— Нет. Он говорил, что в тупике. Но я продолжу собирать информацию. Возможно, агент Перкинс ошибается. Если кто-то убил вашу жену, я найду убийцу.  
Шелли улыбнулась и хлопнула его по плечу.  
— Вижу, что ты в нем нашел. Спасибо. Ладно, давай запишу вас на абонемент. Будете ходить раза два в неделю, может, и форму вернешь побыстрее.   
Коннор снова упаковал данные, оставляя зацепки. Еще не время влезать в федеральное расследование. Он не собирался просто бросать это дело, но и рисковать не хотел. Всем им нужно время.  
Кто бы ни убивал ветеранов, это происходило скрыто, замаскированно под естественные причины. Нужно было натренироваться, собрать данные, а уже тогда браться за это дело. Нельзя рисковать жизнью Хэнка.  
— Ладно, — Шелли потерла лоб, — система вечно требует фамилии. Как тебя записать, Коннор?  
— Можно указать мою модель, RK800.  
— Нет, — Хэнк притянул его ближе, — пиши: Коннор Андерсон.   
Тириумный насос пропустил такт, пока Шелли, улыбаясь, набирала его фамилию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, а теперь шоу уходит на хиатус. Эта часть рассказана, а подробности о тириумной лихорадке, деле Перкинса и кто же убил Сару Лит, будут только во втором сезоне.
> 
> Не могу гарантировать, когда начну (у меня накопилось многовато хвостов), но постараюсь пораньше. Спасибо, что были со мной все эти два месяца, гадали и пытались найти ответы, спасибо за рисунки и ссылки.   
> Я вас люблю, вы лучшие!


End file.
